La Chambre des Ames
by Loryah
Summary: Chap 10. UA de l'union. La découverte du journal intime de Séverus Snape par Hermione et Harry va bouleverser la vie de nos jeunes sorciers. Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**A tout ceux qui attendent la suite de l'Union des Ombres, je présente mes plus plates excuses… je la finirais… j'espère, je ne sais pas juste quand. Et on ne dit pas que je suis un auteur taré… je sais… faire un UA d'une de ses propres fic… qui n'est en plus pas terminée, c'est gonflé… mais l'idée m'est venue un matin au réveil et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire…**

**C'est un os (à la base mais il a rapidement prit des proportions spectaculaires !) sans véritable personnage principal, ceux qui suivaient l'Union des Ombres retrouveront des persos bien connus d'eux… d'autres nouveaux. Après la lecture du tome 6 j'avais besoin d'écrire ce qu'aurait pu être l'union si je l'avais commencée après le prince de sang mêlé.**

**Cet os (même si je peux plus parler d'os vu le monstre que c'est devenu) se passe après la fuite de Severus à la fin de ce « put » de prince de sang mêlé… je hais **_**vraiment**_** JKR !!! malfaisante, malfaisante bonne femme ! **

**Autre avertissement pour la présence de slash (HPDM entre autres)… donc relations sexuelles répétées entre messieurs totalement consentants et très portés sur la chose… donc bonne nuit les petits n'enfants et bonne soirée aux grands.**

**  
De gros, très gros merci à Mona May 56, Arwen94 et à Fliflou pour tous leurs conseils et leur motivation perpétuelle (fliflou et Arwen sont de véritables esclavagistes !!! mais si j'ai pu écrire comme ça c'est grâce à elles, pas de doute !), big kiss les filles ! Qu'aurais-je fait sans vous ?**

**Disclamer : Je ne suis pas JKR donc ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (toute façon c'est une méchante qui mérite pas Sev !) je ne touche pas un sou sur ce que j'écris… et aussi un hommage à Realms of the Haunting un trééés vieux jeu vidéo (il a au moins 15 ans) qui m'a énormément inspirée pour le passage dans le palais italien et un peu (beaucoup) aussi celui sur l'archipel de Roth. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce jeu, c'est une merveille qui m'a fait faire des tonnes de cauchemars quand j'étais plus jeune, mais bon sang qu'il était bien ! bref, tout ce qui est issu de Realms of the haunting appartient à Gremlins interactive ! Les Ombres, les Helchs etc sont made in moi ! lol !**

**Note de l'auteur : Au cours de la fic j'ai créé de nouveaux sorts (certains correspondant à des sorts déjà créés par JKR) j'ai choisi de les utiliser car je trouve parfois que ceux de JKR ne sonnent pas bien, ou trop « enfant »…enfin, c'est juste pour vous prévenir mais bien sûr je respecte l'avis de ceux qui pensent le contraire.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**La chambre des âmes**

Une chouette hulula doucement dans la nuit. Dans la chambre d'une petite maison de Godric Hollow, une forme se distinguait sous les draps d'un grand lit. Une forme humaine qui se retournait sans arrêt, cherchant en vain le sommeil.

Harry Potter, puisque c'était lui, tentait désespérément comme chaque nuit depuis six mois de s'endormir pour plus que quelques heures d'un sommeil agité. Il avait tout essayé, remèdes moldus, sorciers mais rien n'y faisait. Harry était rongé par la colère et la haine depuis cette fatale nuit où Dumbledore avait trouvé la mort. L'homme qui l'avait guidé n'était plus… tué par cet immonde Severus Rogue. La haine qu'il ressentait pour le Mangemort était sans limite et dans sa tête se rejouait sans cesse la scène de cette maudite nuit. Dire qu'ils avaient été proches de convaincre Malfoy de les rejoindre… Malfoy… que pouvait-il bien faire aujourd'hui, pleurait-il comme il l'avait fait cette nuit dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde ? Si seulement le directeur et les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient écouté ! Il l'avait toujours su, lui, que Rogue n'était pas de leur côté !

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit de ses parents. Après avoir quitté pour toujours les Dursley, il était venu s'installer ici. Bizarrement il éprouvait moins de douleur à vivre dans la maison où ses parents avaient trouvé la mort que dans celle où Sirius avait vécu. Il s'y sentait plus apaisé… sauf la nuit. La nuit tous les évènements de la journée tournoyaient dans sa tête et quand ils avaient finis c'étaient ceux des derniers mois qui prenaient le relais.

Dumbledore avait été enterré six mois plus tôt, Bill et Fleur étaient mariés, au grand désespoir de Ginny. Mais elle avait dû abandonner son rêve de voir Bill s'amouracher de Tonks quand elle avait appris que celle-ci était avec Remus. Noël s'était déroulé dans une certaine indifférence. Il n'était pas allé chez les Weasley. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à faire la fête… Même avec Ron et Hermione. Et il ne pensait pas non plus y aller pour le nouvel an, son humeur n'ayant aucune raison de s'améliorer en quatre jours.

Mais Hermione ne se formaliserait de son absence, en effet elle avait plus important à penser selon elle, car elle avait réussi à persuader Maugrey et les autres aurors de la laisser fouiller avec eux dans les affaires de Rogue pour trouver peut-être des informations sur les plans de Voldemort. Même si Harry lui était persuadé que ce traître n'avait pas été assez stupide pour laisser des preuves de ses activités. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle fouillait chaque livre, persuadée qu'elle trouverait _quelque chose._

Finalement, après s'être retourné une dernière fois, le Survivant fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil perturbé, peuplé de corps tombant indéfiniment dans le vide.

oOoOoOo

Le matin trouva Harry encore plus fatigué que la veille, pourtant il était certain que le soir venu le scénario se reproduirait et qu'il ne pourrait à nouveau pas s'endormir. Il se rendit compte de la raison de son réveil lorsqu'elle se reproduisit. Des coups donnés à la porte d'entrée. Immédiatement réveillé, il chaussa ses lunettes, se saisit de sa baguette et avança prudemment jusqu'à la source du bruit.

- _Revelatis_, chuchota-t-il, rendant la porte transparente de son côté pour découvrir qui était chez lui.

Hermione.

Fronçant les sourcils, il alla ouvrir la porte et trouva la jeune fille avec un air hagard, serrant un livre précieusement contre elle.

- Hermione… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda le Survivant.

Elle semblait vraiment dans un drôle d'état, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours ou qu'elle avait appris quelque chose de… perturbant.

- Harry… Mon Dieu…. Je…

Puis elle s'interrompit, apparemment incapable de continuer. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus inquiet, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'Hermione d'être à court de mots ! Il l'entraîna vers la cuisine et lui servit une tasse de thé. La jeune fille en but avidement quelques gorgées et sembla s'apaiser mais elle ne cessait de jeter des regards au livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table, tout près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione, commença Harry quand il vit qu'elle s'était légèrement reprise. Tu sais que tu commences à me faire peur ?

- Je… je suis désolée, Harry. C'est que… Je sors des appartement de Rogue à Poudlard… j'ai trouvé… ce… c'est le journal intime de Rogue, lâcha-t-elle tout à coup.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rogue puisse tenir un journal. Ca ne cadrait pas du tout avec l'homme. Tout à coup, il se dit que finalement, la jeune femme avait peut-être déniché des informations intéressantes, sur le Horcrux de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor, ce serait inespéré ! Parce que pour l'instant il n'avait pas la moindre piste à ce sujet. Il se contenterait aussi d'indications sur la planque de ce traître et de son maître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Il y a des indices ? Ca va m'aider à trouver les Horcrux manquants ? A découvrir où se planque Rogue ?

Hermione lui adressa un regard perdu avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer profondément.

- Je… Harry il faut que tu lises ce journal.

- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ? Tu l'as fait, je n'ai pas besoin de le lire ! Dis-moi juste ce qui peut nous servir !

- Harry… Je ne peux pas… Tu ne… Tu ne me croirais jamais… Il y a des informations oui… mais tu dois le lire toi-même… Je crois que c'est l'une des choses les plus importante que tu auras à faire… lis-le… Je ne l'ai pas encore montré aux aurors… je voulais que tu l'ai avant. Je t'en prie, Harry, lis ce journal.

Hermione le regardait d'un air suppliant et lui tendis le bouquin. Il hésita de longues secondes mais fini par le prendre. Si Hermione insistait autant en sachant la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Rogue, ça devait être important. La jeune femme émis ce qui semblait être un soupir de soulagement et se leva dans l'intention visible de partir.

- Mais… tu t'en vas maintenant ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui… Je vais te laisser seul pour le lire. Rappelle-toi d'une chose, Harry. Severus Rogue s'est enfui, il ne l'avait pas prévu et il n'avait aucun moyen de récupérer ce journal… sinon je suis sûre qu'il aurait tenté de le faire. Mes mots vont te surprendre mais je suis persuadée qu'il a écrit ça avec son cœur… tu comprendras en le parcourant. Au revoir, Harry, si tu as besoin de moi, je reste à Poudlard… j'ai des recherches à finir, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en refermant la porte d'entrée sur elle.

C'est quand la porte claqua qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était dans le couloir. L'attitude d'Hermione était tellement étrange qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient quitté la cuisine. Pendant de longues secondes, son regard voyagea de la porte close à la couverture de cuir noir du journal.

Il retourna à la cuisine et posa le livre sur la table avant de se resservir du thé. Tout en sirotant sa tasse, assis sur l'un des meubles de cuisine, il ne cessait de fixer la cause du trouble de son amie. Qu'avait-elle bien pu y trouver pour en être à ce point perturbée.

Soudain, Harry posa sa tasse, descendit de son perchoir et saisit le livre. Il se dirigea vers le salon, s'installa dans un fauteuil et ouvrit le journal de Severus Rogue.

oOoOoOo 

_Dimanche 3 décembre 1995_

_Voilà que je commence un nouveau journal…Le treizième ! Qui l'aurait cru ! Pas moi en tout cas ! Pas quand Narcissa est venue me voir la première fois avec une plume, un carnet et une bouteille d'encre et qu'elle m'avait exposé son idée de jeter sur papier tout ce qui me rongeait…J'ai ri à l'époque…un rire sans joie, moqueur, presque désespéré… Mais je me suis retrouvé le soir même, seul dans ma chambre à noircir le papier. Et pour la première fois depuis deux mois je m'étais réveillé en paix le matin suivant…Que de choses ont changé en quatorze ans…en bien, en mal…Ce que je sais c'est que les deux dernières années ont été plus que mouvementées… j'aimerai que ça se calme… j'aimerai que ma vie s'apaise… j'aimerai…_

_oOoOoOo_

_Jeudi 7 Décembre_

_Fudge est véritablement incompétent ! Aller nommer cette immonde bonne femme comme professeur… je suis sûr que même moi j'ai plus de succès auprès des élèves… Ombrage me fait décidément une mauvaise impression… je la sens… malfaisante. Qui plus est son « programme » risque de laisser les élèves démunis en cas d'attaque… Pauvre conne !_

_oOoOoOo_

_Dimanche 10 Décembre_

_J'ai du passer au siège de l'Ordre aujourd'hui… ces visites me gâchent toujours le moral… Je sais que je ne devrais pas __**le**__ provoquer… mais c'est… jouissif._

_Sur le moment._

_oOo_

_Samedi 16 Décembre_

_J'ai ressenti une douleur sur ma marque aujourd'hui, je savais ce que cela voulait dire et je suis donc discrètement sorti de Poudlard pour transplaner. « Il » m'a demandé si j'avais connaissance qu'un exemplaire de la prophétie était caché au ministère et si Potter était au courant de son existence. Je suis bien sûr bien placé pour savoir qu'une prophétie existe… « il » nous a suffisamment bassiné les oreilles sur ce que j'ai eu le malheur de lui révéler quand « il » régnait… Si j'avais su… Mais est-ce que Potter est informé de cette prophétie… je lui ai dit que je l'ignorais mais en fait j'en doute… Dumbledore cherche trop à le protéger pour lui en avoir parlé. « Il » a semblé mécontent et m'a demandé d'essayer d'en informer Potter… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire… bien sûr je ne « lui » en ai rien dit… je ne suis pas fou !_

_Quand je relis ces lignes j'ai du mal à croire qu'un jour j'ai pu adhérer à « sa » cause…Heureusement qu'on m'a ouvert les yeux. Je regrette malgré tout de n'avoir pas réagi avant de parler de cette maudite prophétie._

_oOoOoOo_

_Dimanche 17 Décembre_

_J'ai reçu une lettre des enfants aujourd'hui. Ils râlent parce que le blocus sur White March les empêchera de me rejoindre pour les vacances, même pour quelques jours… Ils me manquent, cela va faire quatre mois que je ne les ai pas vu…Maudit soit-« il » ! Quoi qu'il en soit cette lettre m'a remonté le moral. Draco m'a confié qu'ils lui avaient envoyé une lettre à lui aussi, il regrette tout autant que moi leur absence pour les fêtes… mais « il » doit continuer à ignorer leur existence… quant à __**lui**__… il faudra bien un jour que je __**l**__'en informe, autant dire que je l'appréhende… Oh… Hagrid est revenu… Je crois que sa mission n'a pas été un succès… il faut dire que traiter avec des géants ne doit pas être évident. En tout cas il est dans un sale état._

oOoOoOo

Harry se figea… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'enfants… Et pourquoi Rogue parlait-il avec autant de mépris de son maître ? Le survivant aurait plutôt pensé qu'il l'aurait évoqué avec vénération. Mais le professeur disait qu'il n'adhérait plus à sa cause… Il semblait même s'en vouloir réellement d'avoir parlé de la prophétie… Il aurait donc vraiment été espion… alors nom de Merlin POURQUOI avait-il à nouveau retourné sa veste ? Et qui était cette personne qui lui avait ouvert les yeux ? Dumbledore ? Il secoua la tête, cela n'avait aucun sens. Rogue était un traître… Un assassin… Et il ne devait surtout pas se laisser avoir et être abusé par ces lignes.

Un traître.

Un assassin.

oOoOoOo

_Vendredi 22 décembre_

_Enfin les vacances ! Autant dire combien je suis ironique. Ce seront les plus tristes depuis… depuis la naissances des enfants en fait ! J'ai chargé Lucius de leur envoyer les cadeaux que j'avais acheté pour eux… J'aurais voulu les voir… les serrer contre moi… malheureusement cela devra attendre._

oOoOoOo

_Samedi 23 décembre_

_Arthur Weasley a été attaqué par Nagini… il parait que c'est une intervention de Potter qui lui a sauvé la vie. Je me demande comment ce gamin a pu faire… parfois il me fait aussi peur que « lui ». Lucius m'a invité à passer le réveillon avec eux… ça me changera peut-être les idées même s'il faudra certainement supporter Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Merlin que cette femme me fait horreur !_

_oOoOoOo_

_Jeudi 28 décembre_

_Dumbledore est venu me voir. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt et m'a expliqué que Potter avait vu l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley à travers les yeux de « son » serpent. Dumbledore a émis la théorie que Potter d'une façon ou d'une autre arrivait à pénétrer « son » esprit. Il craint, à juste titre à mon avis, que si Harry à ce pouvoir « il » ait la même possibilité de pénétrer l'esprit du Survivant. Cette éventualité est proprement effrayante. Dumbledore estime que Potter a besoin de leçon d'Occlumencie et m'a demandé de m'en charger… Maudit vieux fou ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire en espionnant les mangemorts pour en plus me charger d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à cet avorton, fils de mon pire ennemi. J'ai demandé au directeur pourquoi il ne le faisait pas lui-même mais il a éludé. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas entièrement confiance… Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui et sa cause… Quelque fois je me dis que je n'aurait pas du accepter quand Solaah m'a demandé de jouer les agents triple. Mais mes enfants ne seraient pas nés dans ce cas…_

_Ils m'ont envoyé leurs cadeaux par hiboux, Loryah m'a choisi des ingrédients de potions rares qu'on trouve plus facilement aux Etats-Unis et Shad m'a envoyé un pantalon en cuir de dragon noir avec une veste assortie… je me demande quand j'aurais l'occasion de porter ça…d'autant que la coupe est on ne peut plus audacieuse… je me demande parfois ce qui passe par la tête de mon fils…ça doit être l'adolescence ! Ca me donne un coup de vieux d'y penser. Ils ont adoré leurs cadeaux, ma fille a reçu un collier venant de ma mère, l'une des rares choses qui me restait d'elle, il est chargé d'un fort pouvoir de protection qui transforme le bijou en portoloin en cas de danger. Et Shad a enfin eu le balai dont il rêvait, un Nimbus 2005, presque aussi rapide que l'éclair de feu de Potter._

_Ils me manquent tellement_

oOoOoOo

Harry laissa choir le livre à ses pieds. Rogue avait des enfants. C'était inconcevable. Une femme avait eu des relations sexuelles avec ce type. Quelle horreur ! Etait-ce une femme de l'Ordre ? Une mangemorte ? Il frissonna de terreur à l'idée d'une famille complète de Rogue cherchant à lui faire la peau…

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'agent triple… qui était ce Solaah …

Le Survivant se rendit jusqu'un placard où il pêcha une bouteille de pur feu… il n'en buvait presque jamais… mais là il en avait vraiment besoin… et son instinct lui soufflait que les surprises n'étaient pas terminées.

Il revit un instant l'air hébété d'Hermione. Merlin, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire dans ces pages ?

oOoOoOo

_Samedi 30 décembre_

_Quelle putain de journée de merde !_

_J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché… ou d'aller annoncer à Potter que je lui donnerais des cours d'occlumencie le jour de la rentrée… quelle idée stupide d'y être allé avant ! Je savais pourtant ce qui allait se passer. Dieu, qu'__**il**__ peut être horripilant quand __**il**__ s'y met ! Et c'est __**lui**__ qui a commencé les hostilités ! _

_Autre erreur de ma part, cette ridicule réplique disant qu'__**il**__ aimait participer… putain pourquoi ai-je choisi ces mots-là précisément… j'espère qu'__**il**__ ne se rappelait pas me les avoir déjà dit et surtout dans quelles circonstances… avec un peu de chance __**il**__ l'a prit comme une remarque sur son inaction pour l'Ordre. J'ai malgré tout un doute… Je crois que je ne supporterai pas l'idée qu'__**il**__ sache que… non !_

_Dans ma tête se rejoue sans cesse le moment où nous étions face à face… que se serait-il passé si Potter n'avait pas été là ? Bien que j'avais ma baguette à la main, c'était mon poing dans la gueule que je crevais d'envie de __**lui**__ mettre, pour __**ses**__ insultes, __**sa**__ stupidité –mais quel con de s'être pointé sur ce quai de gare, animagus ou pas !- pour toute cette rage entre nous, cette rancœur._

_Je me demande si ça aurait dérapé de la même façon que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes battu à mains nues… J'ai peur que oui. Je suis trop faible face à __**lui**_

oOoOoOo

Harry interrompit une nouvelle fois sa lecture. Ce passage lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Rogue reconnaissant qu'il était faible face à Sirius ? Car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de cette dispute. Les deux ennemis avaient eu l'air prêt à s'entretuer et à aucun moment Rogue n'était paru prêt à flancher. Il était resté hautain et insultant. Décidément, ce journal posait beaucoup plus de questions qu'il n'en résolvait.

oOo

_Lundi 1__er__ janvier 1996 _(ça fait bizarre de mettre ça mais c'est pas ma faute si JKR a pas suivit le vrai calendrier et à mis le premier cours d'occlumencie le lundi suivant noël.. pas de bol c'est le jour du nouvel an !)

_Je DESTESTE le reconnaître mais parfois Potter n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il y parait… bien que son idée de continuer à partager « ses » pensées soit complètement idiote… je peux comprendre les raisons qui le poussent à vouloir faire perdurer ce lien. Il est persuadé de pouvoir sauver d'autres personnes ou « lui » soutirer des informations. Mais « il » n'est pas stupide non plus et maintenant qu'« il » a conscience de cette connexion, « il » va chercher à en profiter._

_Je ne l'avouerais jamais devant lui mais j'ai été surpris de ces capacités à repousser mon intrusion… et des souvenirs que j'ai vus. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu une enfance aussi heureuse que je le croyais._

_Je suis également face à un nouveau problème, « il » m'avait demandé de révéler à Potter l'existence de la prophétie et j'en avais l'occasion rêvée ce soir. Bien sûr je ne l'ai pas fait… il va falloir que je « lui » cache ça !_

oOoOoOo

Harry continua à parcourir le journal de janvier à mi-février, aucune information particulière durant cette période à part les remarques caustiques de Rogue sur son manque de travail en occlumencie. Certaines phrases curieuses parlant d'Ombres ou de la famille Malfoy le laissait perplexe, il y avait aussi d'autres remarques sur les enfants de Rogue –des jumeaux, avait-il cru comprendre- mais ce fut ce que Severus Rogue écrivit le 15 février qui lui donna le choc de sa vie et au vu de l'écriture tremblante de ce jour-là, l'impassible professeur de potion devait être aussi perturbé que lui.

oOoOoOo

_dimanche 15 février_

_Je… je n'arrive pas a y croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai... que nous ayons pu faire ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris. Merlin ! Je ne toucherais plus jamais à une goutte d'alcool, de toute ma vie ! J'essaie tant bien que mal de remettre les évènements de la veille dans l'ordre… J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir l'idée de me servir de ma pensine… j'ai eu beaucoup trop de détails à mon goût…_

_« Toute la journée des adolescents enamourés avaient célébré cette maudite fête qui semblait leur tenir tant à cœur. Incapable de supporter autant de sentimentalisme je m'étais réfugié dans mes appartements en compagnie d'une bouteille de whisky pur-feu 12 ans d'age… une merveille… ou plutôt la cause de ma déchéance !_

_Le soir tombait lentement et j'étais déjà bien parti il me semble, quand je me suis dit que c'était quand même triste de ne pas au moins s'envoyer en l'air ce jour-là. Mon dernier amant datait de plusieurs mois maintenant_ – Harry sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir en grand, Rogue gay ?! – _et je commençais à être en manque. Et __**ce**__ connard que je rencontrais bien trop souvent n'arrangeait pas les choses. Putains de souvenirs ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois obnubilé par des évènements datant de plus de 15 ans ! Salaud de Black ! _– Harry : « Sirius… qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? - _Au moins je me console en me disant que __**lui**__ non plus ne baisera pas ce soir ! Ca doit __**le**__ démanger quand même… Ca fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas eu d'occasion ? Putain, plus de 15 ans… La dernière fois, c'était avec moi _– Survivant en état de choc – _Je me demande s'il y repense ce soir…_

_Quelques gorgées de whisky plus tard, je me levais, me dirigeais vers ma cheminée d'un pas décidé et prenais une poignée de poudre de cheminette en énonçant distinctement malgré mon état avancé d'ébriété : « 12 Square Grimmault ». J'atterris dans la salle de réunion de l'ordre et regarde autour de moi. Pas de Black. Je pris une nouvelle goulée de la bouteille que j'ai eu la prévoyance d'emporter et quittais la pièce. C'est en passant la porte que je percutais la cause de mes problèmes actuels._

_« - Severus ?_

_Black avait l'air surpris de me voir. Je grognais en voyant sa tenue. Une chemise ouverte sur un pantalon moldu beaucoup trop serrant à mon goût. Encore plus étonné Sirius fit un pas en arrière, me parcouru du regard, notant mon expression dure et la bouteille dans ma main._

_« -Est-ce que tu as… bu, Rogue ?_

_« - Tout ça c'est ta faute, espèce de connard ! éructais-je. Ta putain de faute !_

_Je le repoussais violemment en arrière et il trébucha les yeux écarquillés, mon attitude était tellement inhabituelle qu'il ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir._

_« - Ta faute ! répétais-je. Avoue que tu m'as jeté un sort, salaud !_

_« - Rogue t'es complètement bourré ! Arrête, sinon je vais devoir te faire mal._

_« - Me faire mal ! rigolais-je. Oh que non ! C'est moi qui vais te faire « mal » ! Je vais tellement vous baiser toi et ton cul que tu me demanderas grâce ! Et là… c'est toi qui me baiseras !_

_Je profitais de l'ébahissement de Black_ – pour info le lecteur du présent journal est dans le même état - _pour le pousser une nouvelle fois, l'acculant contre un mur, et fondre sur sa bouche, laissant tomber ma bouteille. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi et tenter de me repousser mais je m'emparais de ses poignets et les rivais au mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. Mes hanches se plaquèrent aux siennes, mon érection parfaitement perceptible à travers mes robes. Ma bouche glissa dans son cou dont je me rappelais la sensibilité et il émit un glapissement de plaisir. Je continuais de me frotter contre son aine et je senti qu'il réagissait malgré lui, ses hanches rencontrant les miennes, son sexe durcissant rapidement._

_Je lâchais ses mains et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille tandis que les siens se nouaient autour de mon cou. Mes lèvres couvraient toujours les siennes et nos langues disputaient un duel plein de violence et de désir. J'eu bientôt l'envie irrépressible de sa peau contre la mienne et je défit rapidement sa chemise ouverte avant de tomber à genoux pour m'attaquer à son pantalon._

_Je le baissais, ainsi que ses sous vêtement, d'un seul mouvement et me retrouvais face à ce sexe qui m'avait procuré tant de plaisir par le passé. Sans réfléchir réellement je l'ai pris en bouche, arrachant un cri de plaisir presque désespéré à Black. Je lui écartais les jambes, me concentrant quelques secondes pour lancer le sort de lubrification sans l'aide de ma baguette, et introduisis un doigt en lui, un peu brutalement peut-être mais il ne sembla pas s'en plaindre d'après les soupirs langoureux qui lui échappaient alors que je fouillais en lui. Sa tête roulait de droite à gauche contre le mur et je me régalais du spectacle en accentuant les succions sur son membre. J'ajoutais un deuxième doigt et trouvais enfin sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri. Ses reins s'affolèrent et il les poussait à la fois vers ma bouche et sur mes doigts comme s'il ne savait pas quel côté il préférait, ne se rendant même pas compte de l'ajout d'un troisième et d'un quatrième doigt._

_« - Sev… je vais… commença-t-il à me prévenir._

_Oh non Black ! J'ai d'autres projets pour toi et tes sublimes fesses !_

_Je saisissais la base de son sexe et serrais fortement, à la limite de la douleur, pour le calmer. Cela n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire d'autant plus que j'ôtais ma bouche et les doigts qui le remplissaient en même temps. Je me redressai et fit taire ses protestations en m'emparant à nouveau sauvagement de ses lèvres. A ce point je ne pouvais presque plus penser, mon corps contrôlant mes gestes. J'avais tellement envie de lui que ça me faisait mal et il avait l'air tout aussi impatient car dès que mes mains s'emparèrent de ses fesses, il passa une jambe sur ma hanche. Nos regards se croisèrent et le sien me rappela tant de souvenirs que j'en suffoquais presque._

_Toujours plongé dans ses yeux gris, que l'envie avait rendu aussi noirs que les miens, je me déboutonnais rapidement et commençais à le pénétrer, m'obligeant à aller lentement malgré mon désir de le baiser d'une façon bestiale et primitive. Il se crispa un moment avant de se détendre et de me signaler d'un léger coup de rein que je pouvais continuer. J'envahissais son corps, me grisant de son étroitesse, quand je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Je me forçais à me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait car il semblait le répéter en boucle._

_« - Baisemoibaisemoibaisemoibaisemoibaisemoibaisemoi… Baise-moi ! Baise-moi ! BAISE-MOI !!!_

_Cette fois il l'avait hurlé et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je perde le peu de contrôle que j'avais réussi à m'imposer et que je le pénètre aussi brutalement que ses cris rauques l'exigeaient. Ses mains griffaient convulsivement mes robes au rythme de mes assauts et il me mordait le cou comme le chien qu'il était parfois. Dans les circonstances présente aucun de nous n'avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour exploser. Mais je voulais qu'il vienne avant moi. Appelons ça une question d'honneur… honneur de Serpentard. Je continuais à aller et venir en lui quelques dizaines de secondes avant de sentir Sirius se raidir et se contracter sur moi sous la force de son orgasme. Je l'imitais presque aussitôt, mes ongles pénétrant dans sa chair alors que je m'enfonçait en lui une dernière fois._

_Je tombais à genoux, Black toujours cramponné à moi, et sentis soudain une traction, au niveau de mon nombril, que j'identifiais rapidement. Il nous avait fait transplaner, dans sa chambre apparemment. Directement sur son lit. _

_Il se détacha de moi et s'allongea sur les couvertures. Toujours à moitié nu, les jambes largement écartées, je voyais les traces de mon plaisir s'écouler entre ses fesses et l'image puait tellement le sexe que je me remettais immédiatement à bander, défiant toutes les règles biologiques. Et visiblement ce qu'il voyait le stimulait aussi. Il m'adressa un sourire aguicheur_

_« - Tu n'avais pas évoqué un programme intéressant pour la soirée ?_

_Je me jetais sur lui. Littéralement. »_

_Le reste de la nuit s'est déroulé comme je le lui avais dit. Entre cris, soupirs et gémissements. _

_Je me suis réveillé ce matin. Il était dans mes bras. J'ai fui… je ne pouvais pas l'affronter._

oOoOoOo

Harry avait posé le journal ouvert sur la table basse devant lui. Il tremblait. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sirius… avec Rogue ! Putain de merde !

Mais ce n'était pas seulement la découverte que son parrain avait couché – plusieurs fois !!! – avec Rogue qui le terrorisait au point d'en être presque malade… C'était sa réaction… physique à ce qu'il venait de lire.

Il bandait.

Comme un dingue. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu une érection pareille, douloureusement comprimée dans son jean, exigeant d'être soulagée. Mais il n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait peur de ce qui lui viendrait à l'esprit si jamais il s'occupait de cette « tension ».

Il aimait les filles bordel de merde ! Il était sorti avec Cho – ça avait été un désastre d'accord ! – et avec Ginny ! Et il n'avait rompu QUE pour la protéger ! IL AIMAIT LES FILLES ! Et il ne… ne… VOULAIT PAS avoir la trique à la description des ébats de Rogue !!!

Harry avait peur… peur que sa vie se complique d'avantage, alors il essaya de se rassurer… il se dit qu'à son âge ce devait être les hormones… une douche froide et rien n'y paraîtrait plus…

oOoOoOo

A nouveau c'était la nuit… et à nouveau Harry se retournait sans trouver le sommeil… Mais cette fois ce n'était pas ses soucis qui le maintenaient éveillés. C'était ce putain de journal. Il voulait connaître la suite. Il essaya de lutter pendant encore un moment mais fini par se lever rageusement et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans son salon où il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec le livre

oOoOoOo

_Jeudi 19 février_

_Je ne suis pas retourné au siège de l'Ordre… Je crois qu'à moins d'une requête directe de Dumbledore, je vais éviter de m'y rendre…C'est lâche mais je pense que dans les circonstances présentes c'est la meilleure solution._

_J'ai eu une séance d'occlumencie avec Potter aujourd'hui… ce gamin est doué –même si ça m'écorche la langue de dire ça – mais il ne fait aucun effort ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je me donne tout ce mal ! Ces cours sont aussi pénibles pour lui que pour moi… C'est Dumbledore qui devrait lui donner ces leçons ! Il y avait trop de rancune entre Potter père et moi pour que cela puisse fonctionner correctement. Je m'efforce de faire taire cette petite voix qui me souffle que j'ai bien réussi à oublier cette rancune pour un certain brun aux yeux gris._

_J'ai eu des nouvelles de Loryah et de Shad. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, ils m'ont tous deux donné des informations sur la St Valentin de l'autre ! Comme j'aimerai parfois retrouver leur insouciance ! Pourtant ils ne sont pas si épargnés que ça… Les mangemorts continuent d'attaquer l'école… mais ces salauds le font discrètement… je me demande pourquoi ils font ça… je n'ose « lui » demander des informations à ce sujet. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'amener à se poser des questions sur l'intérêt que je porte à cette école. J'ai posé la question à Lucius mais il ne sait rien de plus. Il semblerait qu'une équipe spéciale de mangemorts ait été envoyée là bas… Il n'a pas l'air très rassuré non plus._

oOoOoOo

_Lundi 23 février_

_Aussi vulgaire que cela soit… Potter a des putains de couilles d'avoir fait publier cet article ! Ombrage en était verte de rage ! C'était vraiment réjouissant ! _

_J'en ai presque eu envie de lui donner des points… mais ne poussons pas, le les ai donné à Serpentard à la place. J'ai bien sûr parcouru le récit et j'espère que la communauté sorcière dans sa majorité le croira… Ca aura le mérite de compliquer le travail des mangemorts qui pour l'instant s'activent avec une facilité effrayante. Je me demande s'__**il**__ l'a lu… si c'est le cas, __**il**__ doit être fier de son filleul._

_Le mien m'inquiète… Son humeur est très changeante depuis quelques temps. Avant la St Valentin il semblait… furieux, une fois la fête passée il a semblé s'apaiser… et depuis la sortie de cet article il redevient irritable. Pourtant ça ne peut provenir de l'article… il savait déjà ce qui s'était passé… j'essaierai d'en parler à ses parents, peut-être pourront-ils le faire parler._

oOoOoOo

Quelques pages s'écoulèrent sans entrée spectaculaire, Rogue continuait d'éviter le square Grimmault, il parlait de ses enfants, qui devaient être en troisième année dans une école américaine appelée White March, d'après ce qu'avais compris Harry. Une simple ligne le perturba cependant.

oOoOoOo

_Jeudi 19 mars_

_C'est l'anniversaire des enfants… Je sais que je me répète mais ils me manquent à en crever. J'aimerai partager ce poids avec __**lui**__… Ce serait moins lourd._

oOoOoOo

Qui pouvait bien être ce « lui »… et pourquoi Rogue ne parlait-il jamais de la mère de ses enfants ? Même s'il ne vivait pas avec elle ou qu'elle était morte, il aurait du l'évoquer à un moment où à un autre… C'était vraiment très curieux. Harry avait l'impression qu'un détail important lui échappait et que s'il l'avait eu en sa possession, tout aurait parut limpide.

oOoOoOo

_Lundi 25 mars_

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix… il a fallu que j'y aille… et bien sûr, __**il**__ a réussi à me coincer à la fin de la réunion. Ce sale con a utilisé un pétrificus totalus et a attendu calmement que tout le monde parte pour lever le sort. Une fois cela fait il m'a envoyé son poing dans la figure auquel j'ai répliqué immédiatement par le même coup. Et quelques secondes plus tard nous roulions à terre en nous battant comme de vulgaires moldus._

_Je savais que je devais craindre ce genre de combat… il n'a pas fallut cinq minutes pour que les coups se changent en baisers et en caresses._

_Maudit soit Black ! Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver ! Il a eu le culot de me le dire en face en plus ! Salaud ! Ce connard a en plus ajouté que si je l'évitais à nouveau, il se débrouillerait pour me mettre mal à l'aise… en public._

_Je me suis foutu de sa gueule… jamais il n'oserait, lui ai-je dit. Et là cet enfoiré me balance que puisqu'il en avait parlé à James Potter, il y a quinze ans, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le retenir maintenant._

_Je suis resté pétrifié d'horreur, il s'est mis à rire en voyant ma tête et m'a dis que James avait à peu près la même expression à l'époque… sauf qu'il était tombé dans les pommes après…_

_Ensuite il a recommencé… il nous a fait à nouveau transplaner dans sa chambre._

_Je viens à peine d'en revenir… le jour se lève… Je crois que je vais faire mes cours debout aujourd'hui… Espèce de brute !_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que James Potter ait survécu à la nouvelle que Sirius et moi étions amants… D'après Sirius quand il l'avait laissé ce soir là, Potter avait descendu une demi-bouteille de Pur feu et semblait parti pour faire un sort au reste. Quand même… Potter savait…_

oOoOoOo

_Mercredi 26 mars_

_Ombrage à viré Trelawney… Je ne peux pas la blâmer vu son incompétence mais la façon dont elle l'a fait est plus que discutable. Enfin, Dumbledore a remis de l'ordre là-dedans en nommant le centaure et en permettant à Sybille de rester… Inutile de dire que Dolorès Ombrage était furieuse. Je me demande parfois pourquoi Dumbledore ne la fout pas carrément dehors en disant merde au ministre… sans doute pour éviter que les parents ne retirent en masse leurs enfants de Poudlard._

_J'ai été __**le**__ voir hier… Ce n'était pas prévu mais j'en ai eu envie. __**Il**__ n'a fait aucune remarque en me voyant. __**Il**__ a simplement souri d'un air content. Je ne peux retenir un sourire, aujourd'hui c'est __**lui**__ qui va éviter la position assise._

oOoOoOo

Le Survivant écarquilla soudain les yeux en comprenant soudainement la répartie…. Avant de piquer un fard monumental… Quelques fois mieux valait ne pas savoir.

oOoOoOo

_Samedi 29 mars… _

_Ombrage a créé une Brigade Inquisitoriale… jamais rien entendu de plus stupide. Draco, empêtré dans le rôle qu'il doit jouer a été obliger de se porter volontaire. Je dois avouer que si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien je le prendrais pour un sale gamin arrogant qui exècre les moldus. Parfois je me dis que c'est inhumain ce que nous le forçons à faire, ses parents et moi… ce rôle permanent… Pauvre gosse._

_oOoOoOo_

_Lundi 30 mars_

_J'ai passé le week-end avec Sirius. J'ai bien peur de retomber amoureux de lui… quoi que je me demande si j'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Quand je suis seul et que je ferme les yeux je sens son odeur, ses mains sur moi. Je vois son sourire, son air égaré et plein de passion pendant l'amour. Ses yeux pleins de luxure quand ils plongent dans les miens pendant que sa bouche fait des merveilles entre mes jambes. Mais je le vois aussi quand il dort… l'air apaisé qu'il a à ce moment là. Quand il ri à une de ses blagues stupides ou que l'on discute de nos journées respectives._

_Je l'ai dans la peau. Définitivement j'en ai peur._

oOoOoOo

Harry ne su pas comment réagir face à ce passage. Rogue y avait l'air tellement… sincère. Il semblait réellement tenir à Sirius. Qui aurait pu penser…

Jusqu'à la semaine précédent les vacances de Pâques, rien d'autre n'avait vraiment d'intérêt sauf une phrase insinuant que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un aussi fidèle Mangemort que tout le monde le disait. Cette phrase parlait à nouveau d'Ombres et du fameux Solaah… Solaah Taar pour être plus précis. Harry savait que dès que l'heure deviendrait descente il contacterai Hermione pour en savoir plus à ce sujet. Nul doute que la sorcière avait cherché à percer ce mystère. Le survivant se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Rogue pour en venir à trahir de cette façon Dumbledore, parce qu'il était évident – même si Harry l'admettatit à contre-cœur - qu'il détestait profondément Voldemort. Tout comme il était flagrant qu'il aimait Sirius… Harry avait du mal à associer ce Severus Rogue amoureux et fidèle à l'Ordre à l'homme qui avait froidement assassiné un vieil homme blessé.

oOoOoOo

_Mardi 1 avril_

_C'est une catastrophe ! Crétin de Potter ! A cause de sa stupidité Dumbledore a du fuir Poudlard ! Nous sommes maintenant à la mercie de cette horrible bonne femme ! Le directeur est passé me voir brièvement et m'a expliqué la situation avant de se rendre au siège de l'Ordre. Potter avait constitué un groupe de Défense contre les forces du mal et en plus de son manque de discernement dans le choix de ses comparses il l'avait appelé « l'armée de Dumbledore. Bien sûr l'un des avortons participant à leurs réunions à fini par cafter et Ombrage les a chopé… enfin disons qu'elle a chopé Potter… et que lorsque le nom qu'il avait choisi a été connu notre cher directeur s'est senti l'obligation de se sacrifier… le pire c'est que c'est Draco qui a capturé Potter, je le sais parce qu'il est venu me voir… il semblait assez chamboulé… Comme s'il se disait qu'il avait peut-être fait une connerie… il m'a parlé de Potter, de Chang – il ne semble pas beaucoup l'aimer – il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas… qu'il s'était trompé… et puis il est partit tout à coup… Je suis de plus en plus inquiet pour lui. J'en ai parlé avec Lucius l'autre jour et il m'a dit avoir trouvé son fils en train de pleurer mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ni à lui ni à sa mère ce qu'il y avait… J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave._

_oOoOoOo_

_Mercredi 17 avril_

_Ombrage est venue me voir pour me demander du veritaserum… pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Potter ?_

_oOoOoOo_

_Jeudi 18 avril_

_Les temps sont durs… c'est la deuxième fois en moins de deux mois que j'ai envie de mettre des points aux Gryffondors… il va falloir que je me surveille… Peut-être est-ce la fréquentation régulière de l'un d'entre eux qui me ramolli… quoi qu'il en soit les jumeaux Weasley ont foutu le chao dans l'école… mais ils l'ont fait avec art ! Je crois que j'entends encore quelques feux d'artifices dans les couloirs et à l'extérieur du château… Les enfants adoreraient ça… mais je me vois mal aller voir les Weasley pour leur en commander… dommage_

_oOoOoOo_

_Vendredi 19 avril_

_Espèce de petit cancrelat ! Quel sale petit fouineur ! Comment a-t-il osé regarder dans ma pensine ! Et moi qui commençais à lui trouver un peu plus de valeur que son père ! Il doit être fier de son géniteur, certainement ! Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi humilié que ce jour-là… je n'irai pas voir Sirius ce soir… Je suis trop furieux et on se disputerait certainement. C'est un de ces moments où je me dis que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble que trop de choses nous séparent… toutes ces humiliations pendant mon adolescence. Bien sûr il s'en était excusé, il y a quinze ans… Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à l'avenir de notre « relation ». Là quand les vagues de colère s'apaisent, je ressens un grand vide dans lequel je chute. Je veux retrouver la stabilité de ma vie d'avant le retour de Voldemort. Je veux voir mes enfants… _

_Et dire que j'avais passé une bonne journée… Draco avait même retrouvé son sourire… Il a d'ailleurs semblé très amusé quand je lui ai dit que je donnais des cours de rattrapage en potion à Potter… Sale gamin. Potter bien sûr… pas mon filleul !_

oOoOoOo

Harry grimaça. Il n'était pas très fier de ce jour là. Apprendre que son père n'était qu'un gamin arrogant qui aimait humilier les autres n'avait pas été très agréable. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter comme ça ! Et puis comme si Malfoy était parfait lui ! Harry se posait quand même des questions sur ce rôle qu'était censé jouer Malfoy et les raisons de son mal-être.

Durant les vacances les entrées dans le journal de Rogue s'étaient espacées et Harry découvrit qu'il avait obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle pour rendre visite à ses enfants, dans leur école. Il n'avait donné de nouvelles à personne, ni prévenu de son départ, s'attirant des reproches de Dumbledore. Quant à Sirius depuis qu'Harry avait regardé dans la pensine, Rogue l'évitait à nouveau.

Harry se sentit étrangement coupable. Sirius n'avait rien du comprendre… il avait même du s'inquiéter… Aucune nouvelle pendant près de trois semaines…

oOoOoOo

_Jeudi 2 mai_

_Lupin est venu me voir pour me demander de redonner des leçons d'occlumencie à Potter. Contrairement à ce que je m'étais promis quelques mois plus tôt j'avais décidé de passer la soirée avec une bonne bouteille. Alors, je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Que ses potes et lui m'avaient bousillé mon adolescence et que je ne les laisserai pas continuer. Et là il me balance que c'est puéril de réagir de cette façon et patati et patata… je l'ai envoyé paître. Et pourtant Merlin sait que Sirius me manque… mais je l'évite depuis trois semaines et j'ai peur d'y aller. Il va m'en vouloir… Et c'est pour ça que je suis recroquevillé comme un gosse sur mon lit en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas que la douleur lancinante qui me tord les tripes ne me ravage complètement._

_Je suis trop con. Foutu orgueil._

_oOoOoOo_

_Vendredi 3 mai_

_J'ai oublié de dire que nous avions une nouveauté dans un des couloirs du cinquième étage… un joli marécage que nous devons aux jumeaux Weasley. Ils nous ont quitté définitivement en nous donnant une adresse… J'ai peur qu'ils ne montent un magasin de leur cru… Je ne suis pas sûr finalement que ce soit une bonne idée d'en informer Loryah et Shad. Ce gamin s'attire déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça… j'ai reçu un hibou m'informant qu'il avait fait régurgiter leur contenu à tous les chaudrons de son cours de potion… c'était une potion d'invisibilité… Toute une bande d'adolescents s'est donc retrouvée invisible pendant plusieurs heures leur permettant de faire un nombre impressionnant de conneries sans craindre les représailles… sauf mon fils qui bien sûr avec son manque de discrétion habituel s'est fait surprendre par son professeur. Et comme le professeur en question est mon ex et qu'il n'apprécie pas mes enfants qu'il juge responsable de notre séparation… il s'en est donné à cœur joie pour le punir. En retenue trois soir par semaine jusque la fin de l'année. Je trouve que c'est très exagéré, même à Potter je n'aurais pas imposé ça, mais je connais Adonis et je sais qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, que je vienne râler à l'école. Je ne lui accorderai pas ce plaisir…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit les jumeaux nous on quitté avec panache, je dois le reconnaître et la tête que faisait Ombrage valait le détour à elle seule ! Je crains que ces sales gamins ne reste gravés dans l'histoire de l'école._

_oOoOoOo_

_Dimanche 5 mai_

_Cet homme est vraiment irresponsable quand j'y pense ! Comment ai-je pu faire des enfants avec un tel crétin! Ce…_

oOoOoOo

Harry jeta quasiment le journal sur la table. Un tremblement irrépressible secouait son corps.

Un crétin…

_Un_ crétin…

_Un_…

Pour une fois il ne se posa pas de question. Il savait qui et il savait que c'était vrai. Il ne comprenait par contre pas comment c'était possible… mais ce n'était pas pour l'instant le pont principal. Le plus important… c'était de retrouver un semblant de respiration. Parce que s'il mourrait de suffocation il n'aurait de réponse à aucune de ses questions.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son amie avait semblée si perturbée en lui apportant ce journal. Tout ce qu'il lisait ou presque était contraire à ce qu'il imaginait de son ancien professeur. Et pour la première fois depuis six mois, son attitude lors de cette fameuse nuit lui parut incompréhensible. Il savait que Rogue n'était pas parfait et il le détestait toujours pour avoir parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort. Mais, à la lecture de ces pages, beaucoup de détails lui revenaient, rendant le crime de Rogue absolument illogique. En tout cas Hermione avait raison sur un point, si Rogue avait pu, il aurait récupéré cette preuve de sa double –même triple - vie. Pour ce qu'il en savait même Dumbledore ignorait que Rogue avait des enfants.

Des enfants de Sirius Black.

Quelque part dans ce monde, vivaient les enfants de son parrain. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il essaya un instant de les imaginer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Un mélange de Rogue et de Sirius ? Cela paraissait si… improbable. Il eut un sourire en relisant le paragraphe du 3 mai… d'après ce qu'il découvrait son fils semblait digne des Maraudeurs. Sirius en aurait été fier.

oOoOoOo

_Dimanche 5 mai_

_Cet homme est vraiment irresponsable quand j'y pense ! Comment ai-je pu faire des enfants avec un tel crétin! Ce con est venu ! Dans mes appartements ! A POUDLARD ! Comme si Potter ne lui avait pas déjà dit que le réseau de cheminette était surveillé ! Il est arrivé furieux et s'est jeté sur moi, nous faisant tomber sur le sol. Pour une fois dans ses yeux, on ne voyait aucune trace de désir, juste une colère gigantesque. Il m'a envoyé son poing dans la figure avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste pour me défendre. J'ai ensuite essayé de le repousser mais il ne se laissa pas faire et me secoua en criant. Il puait l'alcool. Décidément je crois que lui comme moi devrions l'éviter… _

_« - Espèce de connard ! De quel droit tu te permets de me traiter comme ça ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Ta pute ?! Celui que tu viens tirer quand ça te démange ! Enfoiré ! Putain je te hais ! Je te hais !_

_Et sur ces mots il s'est effondré sur moi en sanglotant. Il répétait inlassablement qu'il me haïssait mais dans sa bouche ces mots ressemblaient à une déclaration d'amour. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le bercer. On est resté longtemps comme ça, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Il a relevé ensuite les yeux pour les fixer dans les miens._

_« - Je ne te hais pas, Sev._

_« - Je sais. Moi non plus, Sirius… C'est juste que… Potter m'a fait revivre un mauvais souvenir et j'avais besoin de prendre du recul… et après je n'ai pas osé revenir…_

_« - Pauvre con ! fit-il sans méchanceté. Je suis bien trop accro à toi pour te faire la gueule bien longtemps… Je me suis tellement inquiété quand tu as disparu… Où tu étais ? C'était « tu-sais-qui » qui t'a obligé à le rejoindre sans donner de nouvelles à personne ?_

_« - Non._

_C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Il avait le droit de savoir._

_Je lui ai dit de se lever et je l'ai entraîné vers mon bureau où j'ai ouvert un tiroir pour en tirer un album photo que je lui ai tendu._

_Il a tourné la première page et je l'ai vu se raidir. C'était la seule photo de moi enceint. J'y faisais la gueule, je n'appréciais pas particulièrement mon état à l'époque. C'était Narcissa qui avait insisté pour que je la prenne. Je me trouvais dans les jardins du manoir Malfoy avec Lucius et elle, Draco sur les genoux de son père. Je crois que c'était un elfe de maison qui tenait l'appareil._

_Sirius me regardait à présent, les yeux emplis de questions qu'il n'osait formuler. Alors je lui répondis_

_« - Après ton arrestation j'ai sombré dans la déprime. Je restais enfermé chez moi, je ne voulais voir personne. Au bout de quinze jours, Lucius a forcé ma porte et m'a emmené de force chez lui. Plusieurs membres des Ombres étaient là. C'étaient des amis ou des connaissances et ils voulaient avoir de mes nouvelles car ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on ne me voyait plus. Plusieurs Helchs de sang pur étaient là quand Lucius m'a ramené. Et c'est après m'avoir examiné qu'ils m'ont informé que tu m'avais mis enceint… J'avais du sang Helch et je ne le savais pas. Les Helchs purs ayant un plus grand pouvoir psychique, ils avaient senti les ondes du bébé._

_Après cette courte explication, peut-être un peu brutale, il est resté figé, me regardant comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire. Je peux le comprendre. Au moment où l'on m'avait informé de la nouvelle je n'avais pris la nouvelle ni avec calme, ni avec joie. Après étude de mon arbre généalogique il s'était révélé qu'un des grands-pères de ma mère était à moitié Helch. Mais mon père étant ce qu'il était elle avait préféré lui cacher l'information._

_Ce fut le bruit d'une page que l'on tourne qui me fit quitter les funestes souvenirs du passé. La photo suivante était la première que l'on avait faite des enfants. Je les tenais dans mes bras le lendemain de l'accouchement._

_« - Deux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion._

_« - Oui. Des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Loryah et Shadow._

_Il tourna frénétiquement les pages suivantes, dévorant des yeux chaque cliché montrant les enfants à divers moment de leur enfance. Lors de leurs premiers pas, leur premier tour en manège. Shad et son premier balai, Lucius le tenant en riant pour l'empêcher de se sauver. Loryah qui m'observait, fascinée, pendant que je préparais des potions. Pendant nos vacances à la mer ou dans quelques grandes ville. Les enfants, fiers comme des paons, dans leurs uniformes de première année juste avant leur rentrée._

_« - Ils sont à White March ? fit-il en fixant l'écusson représentant un W et un M entrelacés._

_« - Oui. Loryah pour les potions et Shad pour la métamorphose._

_Ce fut le premier sourire que je vis depuis que je lui avais tendu l'album. Un sourire tremblant, attendri, heureux._

_« - Je… je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. J'aurais dû… commençais-je_

_« - Oui tu aurais dû… mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait… tu voulais les préserver de la guerre._

_« - En fait… White Marche est davantage visée que Poudlard pour l'instant… Ils subissent régulièrement des attaques._

_« - Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que des gamins !_

_« - Des gamins surdoués dans leur domaine… dont une bonne partie des parents font partie des Ombres… je crois que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ne veulent pas avoir à affronter ça._

_« - Oh… Ils… Nos enfants… ils sont en… troisième année ? C'est ça ?_

_« - Oui. Et je reçois déjà beaucoup de proposition pour leurs années de spécialisation._

_Il me regardait sans comprendre et j'entrepris de lui expliquer la particularité du système éducatif de White March. Chaque élève y entrait pour ses dons précoces dans au moins une matière. Dans la ou les matières choisies l'élève avançait comme il le voulait et il n'était pas rare de voir en seconde année des élèves maîtrisant déjà le programme de septième année de Poudlard ou d'une autre école de sorciers. Pour les autres matières, les élèves avaient en général une avance de deux ans et pouvaient abandonner une matière qui les « ralentissait » et qui ne soit pas en relation avec leur spécialité, comme la botanique obligatoire pour la maîtrise des potions, l'arithmancie et la divination, la magie noire et la défense contre les forces du mal. Au bout de cinq ans, ils avaient des examens qui les admettaient ou non en « spécialisation » c'est-à-dire qu'ils passaient les deux dernières années de leur scolarité auprès de grands sorciers pour apprendre tout ce que l'école ne pouvait plus leur enseigner. A la fin des deux années, ils devaient rédiger un mémoire sur ce qu'ils avaient fait et en faire la démonstration devant un jury qui déciderait ou non de les diplômer._

_Sirius m'écoutait religieusement puis vint la demande que j'attendais._

_« - Je veux les voir, Sev._

_Je soupirais… c'était évident. _

_Lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible n'allait pas être évident._

_« - Sirius…_

_« - Non, Sev ! Je VEUX voir mes enfants !_

_« - Sirius, ce n'est pas…_

_« - SI ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix presque désespérée. Si ! J'ai le droit ! Je veux… j'ai besoin de les rencontrer ! Ce sont mes… nos enfants ! Je veux les serrer dans mes bras ! Sev !_

_Son mélange de suppliques et d'accusation me prenait aux tripes. Je le comprenais tellement._

_« - Sirius, écoute, écoute, fis-je d'une voix apaisante. Je sais que tu veux les voir, mais White March est bouclée._

_« - NON ! cria-t-il encore ! Tu y es allé ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ! Tu ne veux pas que je les voie ? Pourquoi ?_

_Sa voix était un appel déchirant à ma pitié et je m'approchais lentement pour lui prendre les mains. Il me les arracha et s'éloigna en me regardant d'un air accusateur._

_« - Ecoute, j'ai eu une permission exceptionnelle et…_

_« - Alors obtiens-en une autre ! me coupa-t-il._

_Je soupirais profondément d'un air las._

_« - Je ne peux pas… On m'a bien dit que ça ne se reproduirait pas… Mais, non, calme-toi, shhh._

_Je me demande maintenant ce qu'aurait pensé une personne en entrant dans la pièce à cet instant là. Sirius Black sanglotant dans les bras de son pire ennemi qui lui caressait le dos pour le réconforter._

_« - C'est pas juste, me dit-il. J'aurais dû les voir grandir, j'aurais dû les prendre dans mes bras pour les consoler quand ils pleuraient, j'aurais dû les veiller quand ils étaient malades… Severus, on m'a volé toute ma vie avec eux. Harry et eux avaient besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là… Je n'étais pas là pour toi… tu avais besoin de moi aussi et je pourrissais en prison !_

_Ses larmes me trempaient le cou mais je m'en moquais Elles étaient justes, Pettigrew nous avaient volé une partie de nos vies, mais ce n'était pas trop tard, on pouvait encore tout reconstruire._

_« - Sirius… Ecoute… Ecoute… Regarde-moi. Leur année scolaire se termine le 30 juin, je te promets de te les amener ce jour-là, au square Grimmault._

_« - Mais le sort de fidelitas, objecta-t-il._

_« - J'irai voir Dumbledore et je lui expliquerai… Ils pourront rester tout l'été avec toi, avec nous… si tu veux._

_Ses yeux brillaient à présent d'une joie intense et je l'embrassais tendrement. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers le sofa où blottis l'un contre l'autre, je lui ai raconté l'enfance qu'il avait ratée._

_Je ne l'ai ramené que le lendemain, mais j'ai préféré utiliser un Translatio plutôt que la cheminée. C'était risqué car si on me surprenait à utiliser ce moyen de transport que seules les Ombres maîtrisaient, on me poserait fatalement des questions mais je refusais de prendre le risque qu'Ombrage l'intercepte._

_Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait sur place et je restais encore un long moment avec lui._

_oOoOoOo_

_Mercredi 8 mai_

_Sirius s'est fait engueuler par Lupin. Ce dernier a appris qu'il avait quitté le siège de l'Ordre ce week-end et l'a traité d'irresponsable… Ce qui est totalement vrai !_

_Ce cabot a eu l'air outré quand je le lui ai dit et il s'est mis à bouder… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il espère vraiment que ça va m'attendrir… Sa fille est plus douée que lui dans ce domaine et pourtant je résiste… Il n'a aucune chance !_

_oOoOoOo_

_Samedi 11 mai_

_Il a arrêté de bouder… Il lui a quand même fallu trois jours…Et il ira dire après que les Gryffondors ne sont pas obstinés._

_J'ai vu Lucius aujourd'hui et il m'a dit que Voldemort essayait de pénétrer l'esprit de Potter avec des visions du département des mystères. J'espère que Potter ne se laissera pas piéger… Je devrais peut-être reprendre les cours d'occlumencie. Sirius m'assure qu'il n'est pas comme son père… Je verrais._

_oOoOoOo_

_Dimanche 12 mai_

_Sirius m'a remis une lettre pour les enfants. Je vais la leur envoyer, ça va leur faire plaisir. Ils savent qu'il est leur père, bien sûr, je ne leur ai jamais caché… Ni qu'il était en prison, ni qu'il s'était évadé… Ni qu'il était innocent. Je leur ai joint un petit mot pour leur parler de nos projets pour les vacances. Sirius n'a pas osé dans son courrier. Je pense qu'ils en seront heureux. Je leur avais laissé entendre quand j'étais allé les voir que nous nous étions plus ou moins réconciliés… le regard entendu qu'ils ont échangé à ce moment-là m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point ils grandissaient vite… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions évoqué la possibilité d'une rencontre et ils avaient l'air plutôt enthousiastes._

oOoOoOo

Harry se senti mal après la lecture de se passage. Sirius n'avait jamais pu rencontrer ses enfants. Il était mort avant. Et c'était en partie sa faute. Et Rogue… s'en était-il voulu à ce moment-là d'avoir interrompu les cours d'occlumencie ? Il décida de poursuivre un peu sa lecture pour le savoir. Il prit néanmoins un parchemin sur lequel il nota rapidement certaines choses à demander à Hermione quand il la contacterait

oOoOoOo

_Samedi 18 mai_

_Quelle semaine de folie ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de passer voir Sirius. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il a décrété que si j'étais trois jours sans le voir il reviendrait à l'école… on ne peux pas prendre ce risque !_

_En tout cas c'est l'effervescence chez les mangemorts. Lucius m'a dit qu'une grande opération se préparait. Quelque chose en rapport avec la prophétie. Pour l'instant il ne sait rien de plus et a promis de me tenir au courant dès qu'il serait informé._

_oOoOoOo_

_Mardi 21 mai _

_Je me suis rendu au QG de l'ordre et j'ai parlé à Sirius des avertissements de Lucius. Il sait bien sur qu'il fait partie des Ombres, je le lui avait dis il y a seize ans. Il comprend également notre volonté de garder le secret là-dessus. Moins il y a de personnes au courrant moins il court de risque._

_oOoOoOo_

_Dimanche 26 avril_

_J'ai assisté à une scène très amusante ce matin au siège de l'Ordre. Le loup-garou est arrivé alors que l'on prenait notre petit déjeuner, Sirius et moi. Il nous a regardé comme s'il était en plein rêve… aucun cri, pas une dispute… Si je ne savais pas si bien me contrôler j'en aurais ricané. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à poser une question quand un hibou Grand duc que j'identifiais immédiatement comme étant celui de mes enfants pénétra dans la pièce en s'engouffrant par la porte que le loup garou avait laissée ouverte. Sirius afficha aussitôt un grand sourire et détacha l'enveloppe._

_« - Sirius… tu n'es pas sensé envoyer de courrier ! s'insurgea Lupin. Tu n'es raisonnable !_

_« - Mêle toi de tes affaires, Rem ! le rembarra Black_

_« - Je te demande pardon ? _

_« - Tu m'as très bien entendu. Cette correspondance ne te regarde pas mais sache que je ne cours aucun risque à cause d'elle._

_« - Mais bon sang, c'est la sixième lettre en deux semaines ! Quelqu'un va finir par se ren…_

_« - Je m'en fous, Rem. Lâche-moi avec ça._

_Vu la tête du loup-garou il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Je ne pu réprimer plus longtemps un ricanement moqueur, m'attirant immédiatement deux regards furieux._

_« - Je vais vous laisser à votre scène de ménage… J'ai du travail qui m'attend…_

_Sirius parut stupéfait. Et j'abandonnais ainsi mon cabot aux griffes de son ami… Je suis cruel parfois… Ca lui apprendra à ne pas utiliser assez de lubrifiant !_

oOoOoOo

Harry, plus rouge que jamais, parcouru rapidement les pages suivantes voulant arriver plus vite à la nuit fatale où Sirius était mort.

oOoOoOo

_Mercredi 26 juin_

_Les enfants trépignent d'impatience ! La correspondance soutenue qu'ils échangent avec leur père les a rendu presque désespérés de voir les vacances arriver. Sirius est dans le même état. Il s'inquiète pour un rien… et s'il ne leur plaisait pas, s'ils lui en voulaient, comment devait-il s'habiller. J'avais beau lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous galant, rien n'y fait. C'est vraiment trop drôle de le voir comme ça et j'avoue que je ne me prive pas de me foutre de lui. J'espère que tout se passera bien._

_Dolorès Ombrage est vraiment une folle ! Envoyer quatre stupefix à une femme de l'âge de Minerva. Les professeurs présents étaient scandalisés ! On les comprend ! Merlin faites qu'on soit bientôt débarrassé d'elle !_

_oOoOoOo_

_Jeudi 27 juin_

_C'est la nuit. Je viens d'aller au siège de l'ordre pour m'assurer que Sirius était sain et sauf. Crétin de Potter ! Il m'a fait peur pour rien ! Il s'est fait surprendre par Ombrage dans son bureau et cette folle m'a demandé du veritaserum… J'en avais encore plusieurs bouteilles mais j'ai feint de ne plus en posséder et là ce stupide gamin me lance cette phrase disant que sniffle a été pris par Voldemort… crétin._

_oOoOoOo_

_Vendredi 28 juin_

_Il n'y a que quelques heures d'écoulées… Potter et ses amis ont disparu… impossible de les trouver… dans mes appartement un hibou de Lucius attendait pour m'informer qu'une attaque aurait lieu ce soir au département des mystères. J'ai transmis le message à Sirius. D'après Lucius, Potter serait concerné. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

oOoOoOo

La page suivante était déchirée de façon irrégulière comme si quelqu'un l'avait serrée trop fort dans son poing et celle d'après avait l'aspect d'une feuille trempée par des larmes. D'ailleurs certaines lettres du passage du vingt-huit juin étaient en partie effacées.

Harry tourna fébrilement la page mais celle-ci était vierge. Il du en feuilleter une dizaine pour retrouver l'écriture serrée de Rogue.

oOoOoOo

_Mardi 28 juillet_

_Un mois_

_Un putain de mois._

_Comment le temps ose-t-il continuer de passer. Moi je me sens… brisé._

_oOoOoOo_

_Jeudi 6 août_

_Je vais finir par le tuer._

_Cet infâme rat._

_Ce témoignage de « sa » confiance. Je « le » hais. Je les hais tous._

_Ils font tous comme si j'en étais content. _

_Et moi aussi je dois le faire._

_Ca me tue._

_oOoOoOo_

_Lundi 10 août_

_Je n'ai même plus le goût d'écrire. Cet infime soulagement m'a été ôté. Je crois que je l'ai perdu quand j'ai annoncé à mes enfants que leur père était mort._

_Ils sont au siège des Ombres. Je ne peux pas les prendre avec moi._

_Ils ont besoin de moi, j'ai besoin d'eux… et cette foutue guerre nous sépare._

_Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Lucius est en prison. Solaah Taar a bien tenté d'intervenir mais Scrimgeour a tellement peur d'être manipulé comme Fudge qu'il n'a rien voulu entendre. Pire, Narcissa est étroitement surveillée et « il » a confié une mission presque impossible à réaliser à Draco. Il veut tuer mon filleul en punition de l'incompétence de son père… Mais Lucius n'était pas le seul responsable ce soir-là. Et ce journal, pourquoi y tenait-« il » tant ?_

_J'ai fais le serment inviolable avec Narcissa. Je lui dois bien ça. C'est notre faute à tous si Draco se trouve entraîné là dedans. La mienne y compris._

_Oh… Dumbledore m'a enfin confié le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal._

_Je m'en fous. Désormais je me fous de tout. Sauf de mes enfants et d'éviter à Draco plus d'ennuis que nous ne lui en avons déjà attiré._

oOoOoOo

_Jeudi 1__er__ Septembre_

_Potter a essayé de se rendre intéressant dès le premier jour… minable de sa part. J'ai savouré sa réaction quand il a appris que j'avais désormais le poste que je convoitais depuis des années. Je n'ai pu retenir un sourire triomphant. C'est sûr que ça doit le faire chier._

_Tonks est pathétique… Elle a tord d'attendre le loup-garou. C'est un écorché vif, il a perdu tout ses amis… il ne prendra plus le risque d'aimer… _

_Ca fait trop mal._

_De perdre la personne qu'on aime._

_On se sent vide… On a l'impression de tomber sans jamais s'arrêter, que des griffes meurtrières vous laboure le cœur et les tripes. Ca vous fait vous effondrer, lorsque vous êtes seul, lorsque vous n'avez plus de rôle à jouer. Vous sombrez, vous pleurez, vous hurlez contre ce putain de sort qui vous a arraché la plus grande partie de vous, votre âme._

_Et malgré tout il faut continuer._

_C'est ça le pire._

_Continuer et faire semblant._

_Parce que personne n'imagine, personne ne sait, personne ne doit savoir…_

_J'avais encore tellement besoin de lui._

_Je ne lui avais même pas redit que je l'aimais._

oOoOoOo

Harry lu plusieurs fois ces quelques lignes. Rogue et lui s'étaient trompés l'un sur l'autre. Rogue en pensant qu'il voulait faire son intéressant, lui en pensant qu'il était heureux de la mort de Sirius.

Mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir ?

oOoOoOo

Harry remarqua qu'à la différence de la cinquième année, Rogue n'écrivait presque pas dans son journal. A peine y évoquait-il ses missions pour l'ordre, ou les projets des mangemorts. Ce qui revenait le plus souvent c'était son inquiétude pour Malfoy. Tout au long de l'année Rogue tenta de savoir ce que mijotait le serpentard mais Malfoy était resté muet comme une tombe. Il avait encore ses curieuses sautes d'humeur que Rogue ne s'expliquait pas. Etait-ce en rapport avec sa « mission » ? Mystère. Plusieurs fois Rogue avait mis une note disant qu'il soupçonnait Draco de vouloir prendre la place de son père… sa place d'espion… Mais il ne savait pas comment il comptait procéder. Il était aussi question des Ombres et des efforts incessants de celui qui devait être leur chef, le fameux Solaah Taar, pour faire libérer Malfoy père.

Harry fut entièrement d'accord avec son ancien professeur quand il traita leur nouveau ministre d'enfoiré manipulateur. Dans son genre, Scrimgeour était pire que Fudge. Pour preuve, il avait gardé Ombrage à son service.

Une autre entrée en avril, retint particulièrement l'attention d'Harry.

oOoOoOo

_dimanche 27 avril_

_Dumbledore est fou… comment peut-il me demander ça ! Même pour Draco… Merlin ! Pourvu que ce satané gamin ne fasse pas une connerie plus grosse que lui. Dumbledore semble penser qu'il vaudrait le sacrifice… que le renforcement de ma place parmi les Mangemorts le vaudrait… il est obsédé par ces maudits Horcrux ! Comme si Voldemort allait me révéler quoi que ce soit là-dessus ! Si la théorie de Dumbledore se tient, il en a déjà perdu un qu'il avait confié à l'un des siens – enfin façon de parler – et ça ne lui a pas réussi. Quand je pense que si le ministère n'avait pas commencé à fouiner n'importe où, ce maudit carnet pourrirait encore dans la cave où il se trouvait… et il n'aurait pas pu être détruit. _

_Mais ça ne vaut pas le coup… Bon sang ! Je ne l'ai pas sauvé quand sa main a été touchée par un maléfice pour…_

_Non !_

_Il faut qu'il arrête de croire que je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices… que je n'ai rien à perdre._

oOoOoOo

Que pouvait bien avoir demandé Dumbledore à Rogue ? Quoi que ce soit, cela avait secoué le professeur. Le survivant parcouru également l'entrée du jour où il avait attaqué Malfoy avec le Sectumsempra.

oOoOoOo

_Vendredi 2 mai_

_Crétin de Potter ! Me prends-t-il donc pour un imbécile ? Cet avorton a du recevoir mon ancien livre de potion en début d'année… Ce qui explique qu'il soit subitement devenu si doué ! Heureusement que j'avais inventé un contre sort en même temps sinon Draco serait mort ! Mais que peut-il donc bien passer dans la tête de ces gamins ?!_

_Je suis las de tout ça… tellement las._

_oOoOoOo_

_Dimanche 4 mai_

_Pourquoi à chaque fois ce maudit gamin arrive-t-il à tirer profit même de ses punitions ! Je le prive de son match et non seulement Gryffondor gagne malgré tout mais en plus Potter et la fille Weasley sortent désormais ensemble…_

_Ce n'est pas juste, Draco aussi devrait ne s'occuper que de qui sera son prochain petit ami et de Quidditch._

_Non. Je suis injuste. Je déteste le reconnaître. Potter n'a pas une vie facile._

_Je suis jaloux. Sirius me manque d'avantage chaque jour et cette façade que je dois maintenir me ronge peu à peu. Je crois que j'aurais aimé, (Merlin oui !), qu'il me laisse le même genre de « souvenir » qu'après son arrestation. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais expliqué une grossesse mais je m'en fiche… de toutes façons c'est hors propos. Loryah et Shad sont les seuls enfants que nous aurons jamais._

_Je vais prendre une nouvelle potion de sommeil sans rêve. C'est la seule manière pour moi de trouver un peu de repos. Mes enfants me manquent. Je n'ai jamais été si longtemps sans les voir._

oOoOoOo

Harry se demanda comment il se serait senti à la place de Rogue. Il avait perdu des gens qu'il aimait… mais s'il avait perdu Ginny à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait ressenti… Il n'était même pas sûr que ses sentiments pour la sœur de son meilleur ami aient été aussi forts que ceux que semblait ressentir Rogue pour Sirius.

Il s'était souvent pris à réfléchir à sa rupture avec la sœur de Ron et s'était rendu compte avec un certain malaise qu'elle s'était déroulée dans une certaine… indifférence. Il s'était senti d'avantage touché que lors de sa « séparation » d'avec Cho mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé… pas plus qu'en apprenant qu'elle sortait désormais avec Blaise Zabini. Ron le lui avait annoncé la semaine dernière d'un air furieux que sa petite sœur sorte avec un sale serpentard. Harry, lui, s'était senti… presque soulagé. Au moins elle ne souffrait pas inutilement à cause de lui. Il avait malgré tout été surpris car la conversation qu'il avait entendue dans le train au début de la sixième année semblait laisser penser que Zabini était très à cheval sur la pureté du sang. Même si déjà à l'époque il trouvait Ginny jolie, se rappela Harry.

Il relut la phrase où Rogue laissait entendre que Malfoy était gay. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Mais c'est vrai que même si Parkinson le collait sans arrêt, lui semblait plutôt indifférent à ses charmes.

A nouveau il s'interrogea sur ce que faisait le Serpentard en cet instant.

Il reprit sa lecture.

oOoOoOo

_Samedi 3 juin_

_Je suis un idiot ! Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir !_

_Je connais enfin la cause des fameuses sautes d'humeur de mon filleul depuis plus d'un an._

_Merlin comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment compliquée !_

_Ca m'a sauté aux yeux cet après-midi. J'étais sorti pour parler à Draco et essayer une fois encore de savoir ce qu'il mijotait, je l'ai trouvé, seul, les poings serrés, les mâchoires crispées… et j'ai juste suivit son regard blessé. J'ai immédiatement compris._

_Il m'a découvert et a vu que je savais. Il s'est enfui dans le château._

_Merlin. Draco est amoureux de Potter._

oOoOoOo 

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je pense publier un chapitre par mois, plus si je peux. A moins que vous ne détestiez et ne souhaitiez pas que je vous impose mes écrits plus longtemps. Si c'est le cas (ou si vous avez aimé) vous pouvez me le dire à l'aide du petit bouton review !**

**Biz, à plus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis contente de vous retrouver surtout que vous avez été nombreux à lire et reviewer le premier chapitre.**

**Beaucoup ont trouvé ce début un peu triste… c'est vrai et c'est une nouveauté chez moi ! Mais rassurez-vous cette fic ne sera pas Drama même s'il y aura des moments assez triste dans la suite de l'histoire (si les persos n'en font pas qu'à leur tête !). Je tenais aussi à vous dire que la fic ne se poursuit pas sous la forme d'un journal.**

**Je remercie tous les reviewer et je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews signées. Mais je remercie également : Crystalune et Emy pour leur review. Et bien évidemment àFliflou qui m'a encore beaucoup aidé !**

**Pour les disclamer, voire le chapitre précédent.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_Samedi 3 juin_

_Je suis un idiot ! Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir !_

_Je connais enfin la cause des fameuses sautes d'humeur de mon filleul depuis plus d'un an._

_Merlin comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment compliquée !_

_Ca m'a sauté aux yeux cet après-midi. J'étais sorti pour parler à Draco et essayer une fois encore de savoir ce qu'il mijotait, je l'ai trouvé, seul, les poings serrés, les mâchoires crispées… et j'ai juste suivit son regard blessé. J'ai immédiatement compris._

_Il m'a découvert et a vu que je savais. Il s'est enfui dans le château._

_Merlin. Draco est amoureux de Potter._

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2**

« - QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une fois encore, Harry avait jeté le journal par terre et s'en était éloigné comme d'une bête sauvage.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette putain d'histoire ? Malfoy amoureux de lui ? C'était du délire ! Rogue était fou ! Complètement taré !

Non qu'il en ait douté avant mais là ça confirmait toutes ses suppositions !

Il regarda l'horloge et constata avec surprise qu'il était onze heures du matin passées. Largement assez tard pour un whisky ! Il se servit un grand verre qu'il vida cul sec, s'arrachant une partie de la gorge et de l'œsophage au passage.

Il décida ensuite qu'il devait voir Hermione… Immédiatement !

La jeune fille avait désormais sa propre chambre à Poudlard et, bien qu'elle aurait normalement du suivre les cours de septième année, avait été laissée libre de s'organiser comme elle le voulait. Il décida d'utiliser la cheminée pour l'appeler.

Il eut de la chance, Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il passa la tête dans l'âtre.

« - Hermione !

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant son prénom et fronça les sourcils en direction du feu.

« - Harry ! Mon dieu ! Tu m'as fais peur !

« - Désolé mais tu allais sortir… J'ai lu une le journal et… Il faut qu'on parle… de pleins de choses ! Tu as fais des recherches ?

« - Ne te fiches pas de moi, lança Hermione, les poings sur les hanches. Tu sais parfaitement qu'à la minute où je t'ai quitté je me suis enfermée dans la bibliothèque ! Tu me connais trop bien !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire malgré lui, c'était vrai… C'était évident qu'Hermione se serait plongée dans les bouquins pour répondre à ses questions… elle détestait ne pas savoir.

« - Au fait, Ron n'est pas là ? demanda soudain Harry.

Ses amis avaient enfin commencés à sortir ensemble depuis quelques mois et il était étonné de ne pas trouver Ron ici. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir l'air peiné qu'arbora Hermione à sa question.

« - Non… Il… Nous nous sommes séparés… il y a quelques semaines maintenant, avoua la jeune femme avec un peu de réticence.

« - J'arrive, fit Harry.

La seconde d'après il se trouvait dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione soupira profondément et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« - C'est compliqué, disons qu'il ne comprends pas que je n'aime pas le voir trop près de Lavande mais qu'il me fait des scènes monumentales des que la conversation approche de près ou de loin Viktor. Ca et…

Hermione se mit soudain furieusement à rougir, aiguisant la curiosité de son ami.

« - Quoi ?

« - Euh… disons… que dans… l'intimité… on ne s'entend pas trop, expliqua-t-elle à demi-mot.

« - Oh.

Harry était à présent aussi rouge qu'elle, il s'étonna malgré tout que Ron ne lui ait pas parlé de leur séparation lorsqu'il était venu le voir quelques jours plus tôt. Constatant la gêne de son amie, il décida de changer de sujet.

« - Donc je venais te voir à propos du journal…

« - Tu crois ce qui est écrit n'est-ce pas ?

« - A part là partie où Rogue délire en disant que Malfoy est amoureux de moi, oui… Je crois que je peux avaler tout ça.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres d'Hermione.

« - Tu sais, j'ai été aussi abasourdie, voire choquée, que toi quand je l'ai lu… et puis je me suis rappelé certains passages et j'ai constaté que Malfoy était surtout de mauvaise humeur quand tu sortais avec une fille… c'est donc tout à fait possible…

« - Stop ! On arrête tout de suite ! Et on change de sujet. Malfoy n'est pas amoureux de moi. Point final !

« - Tu viens de lire ce passage, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Hermione… Je déteste cet air amusé que tu as… Oui je viens de le lire mais même si je le lisais dans un mois à nouveau j'en serais toujours aussi traumatisé… Malfoy fantasmant sur moi ! Dieu me protège !

« - Bon… On progresse rapidement, maintenant tu acceptes que ça puisse être vrai, philosopha la jeune fille.

« - Arghhhhhhh !!!! Plus un mot, Hermione !!!!... Eh ! Mais au fait… comment ça se fait que tu prennes ça… aussi bien ? Ca a pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça que… Malfoy en pince pour MOI ! Est-ce que tu REALISES ?

La jeune fille se mit à rire et regarda Harry d'un air goguenard. Le jeune homme ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir une expression pareille… C'était Hermione merde !

« - Harry… quel est l'un des fantasmes numéro un des mecs ?... Deux filles ensemble ! Alors ne soit pas surpris que l'inverse soit vrai pour les femmes !

Harry était absolument horrifié ! La sage, la sérieuse Hermione… son amie depuis des années… trouvait que Malfoy et lui dans un lit c'était excitant…. Merlin… comme quoi on ne connaît jamais bien les gens ! D'accord, Malfoy n'était pas repoussant et vue la réaction qu'il avait eue en lisant le détail des ébats de son parrain et de Rogue, il ne se permettrait pas de critiquer… mais putain, Malfoy !!!!

« - Bon… Parlons d'autre chose… Parlons de… Merde ! J'ai oublié ma liste !

« - Ta liste ?

« - Oui… De toutes les questions IMPORTANTES que j'avais à te poser.

« - Ah, pas grave. Je suppose que ce qui t'intriguais c'était cette histoire d'Ombres, ce fameux Solaah Taar, l'attitude des Malfoy – grincement de dents Potterienne à l'énoncé du nom – et les Helch.

« - Euh… ouais, à peu près… Il y avait aussi cette histoire d'hommes qui peuvent être enceints…

« - Ok, ça, ça va de pair avec les Helch. Par où commencer…

« - Parle-moi des Ombres. Décida Harry n'ayant pas envie de voir son amie hésiter pendant des heures.

« - Très bien. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des informations sur eux. En fait, j'ai eu du mal pour toutes ces informations ! Pour les Ombres, il s'agit en fait d'une organisation qui ressemble un peu à l'Ordre du phénix… mais qui existe depuis bien plus longtemps. En fait il semblerait qu'ils existaient déjà au moment de la fondation de l'école et que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard en faisaient partie. Ca m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné de la part de Salazar Serpentard car les Ombres luttent contre les mages noirs. Et Salazar prônait l'apprentissage de la magie noire. Mais en approfondissant mes recherches j'ai découvert que c'était surtout les sorciers qui voulaient un pouvoir absolu sur les autres qui étaient combattus… et que les Ombres elles-mêmes ne rechignaient pas à utiliser les arts sombres… Pour la bonne cause.

« - Mais, dans ce cas pourquoi n'ont-il pas lutté contre Voldemort ? Pourquoi l'Ordre du phénix a été créé ? Intervint Harry

« - En fait, les Ombres représentent une sorte d'élite… Une élite très secrète. Les noms de leurs membres sont cachés pour protéger les familles et la communauté sorcière avait besoin de croire en des personnes qu'elle pouvait nommer… qu'elle connaissait. Dumbledore par exemple. Sans compter que beaucoup de sorciers réprouvaient et réprouvent toujours l'utilisation de la magie noire même pour se défendre. Un fossé s'est donc créé et les activité des Ombres sont devenues de plus en plus secrètes… au point qu'avant la lecture de ce journal il était impossible de dire si elles avaient pris ou non part à la guerre.

« - Ok… Donc Rogue… et même Malfoy apparemment… font partie de ces Ombres… Putain, ils ont infiltré les hautes sphères des Mangemorts et de l'Ordre sans que personne ne le sache !

« - C'est vraiment très fort, en effet, approuva Hermione. Mais ils avaient un certain avantage… Et pour ça je dois te parler des Helchs… Pour faire court, car je sais que tu n'aimes pas les explication à rallonge, les Helchs sont des créatures à apparence humaine qui descendent des dragon, je t'épargnerais les détails, leur aspect se différencie par leur peau verdâtre et plus épaisse que la nôtre, des pupilles en amande et une paire de cornes… ça se sont les différences visibles… Mais la particularité physique la plus spectaculaire des Helchs est la capacité pour les hommes à porter des enfants… Apparemment le nombre de femmes chez les Helchs est vraiment très réduit… Et ils se sont magiquement transformés pour pouvoir malgré tout se reproduire. Seulement on a constaté que cette caractéristique se transmettait aux enfants nés d'union mi-Helch, mi-humaine… C'est ce qui explique que Rogue ait pu avoir des enfants de Sirius… Il dit d'ailleurs que l'un de ses arrières grand père était à moitié Helch.

« - Ca ne m'explique pas comment ils ont pu s'infiltrer plus facilement, rappela Harry.

« - Bon… Là je pars dans les suppositions mais… il y a de fortes chances que j'ai raison. J'ai essayé d'accéder à l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy… Une famille de sang pur devrait être fière de l'exposer. Mais figure toi qu'il est introuvable.

Hermione se leva et se mit à arpenter sa chambre de long en large.

« - Je sais que ça parait fou mais… je pense que les Malfoy ont du sang Helch… certaines caractéristique physiques comme la pâleur de leur peau, répandue chez les enfants « hybrides » et cette facilité à s'infiltrer et à manipuler, après tout Fudge mangeait presque dans la main de Lucius… Je m'explique… Les Helchs sont réputés pour leur puissance dans la magie mentale… pas les sorts informulés… Non, la magie de l'esprit. On sait déjà que Rogue est un excellent occlumens, et je pense qu'il en va de même pour Malfoy… C'est la seule explication à laquelle je peux parvenir…

« - D'accord… mais ça ne nous dis pas pourquoi Rogue a tué Dumbledore, releva Harry.

Sa voix ne tremblait plus de colère. Elle était au contraire emplie de curiosité.

« - Je crois que Dumbledore le lui a demandé, déclara abruptement Hermione. Non ! Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, fit-elle le levant la main pour interrompre les protestations de son ami, écoute-moi. J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'avais lu… mais aussi à ce que tu m'avais raconté sur ce qui s'était passé lors de la quête du médaillon de Serpentard. Tu as dis que Dumbledore avait l'air prêt à se sacrifier pour toi. Que c'était lui qui avait bu la potion qu'il avait refusé que tu le fasses…Parce que tu étais plus important que lui… et quand il était sur la tour… tu as dis qu'il avait semblé confiant face à Malfoy… même face aux mangemorts… et tout à coup il se met à supplier Rogue… Ca n'a pas de sens, Harry ! Dumbledore suppliant pour sa vie alors qu'il avait prit le risque d'avaler une potion dangereuse juste avant… non. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il demandait à Rogue… De le tuer… pour éviter que Malfoy n'ait à le faire. Ca expliquerait le passage dans le journal où Rogue s'offusque de quelque chose que lui a demandé Dumbledore.

Harry fixa Hermione quelques secondes, cherchant un argument à lui opposer, puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit scrutant le plafond sans rien dire, plongé dans ses pensées. Si on lui avait exposé une théorie aussi saugrenue deux jours plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas cru. Il serait même entré dans une fureur noire contre l'impudent qui aurait osé défendre Rogue. Mais entre-temps il avait lu le journal d'un Severus Rogue amoureux et père de famille, qui tremblait pour ceux qu'il aimait.

« - Ok… fit-il après un long moment de silence… Ca se tiens… C'est dingue… mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication, moi non plus. Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ca ne nous aide pas pour les Horcrux et ni…

« - Harry ! Tu n'as pas fini le journal ? s'exclama Hermione.

« - Euh… non je… je me suis arrêté après que Rogue ait dit que Malfoy… enfin tu vois…

La jeune femme arbora un air réprobateur.

« - Rogue y évoque un Horcrux… enfin une piste… Pour celui de Gryffondor… Il suggère de chercher à Godric Hollow… après tout cette ville doit bien porter ce nom pour une raison, si Godric Gryffondor y a vécu, il y a peut-être des objets lui ayant appartenu quelque part…

Harry la regarda d'un air hagard… cela pourrait-il être vrai ? Aussi évident… Il senti son cœur se mettre à battre à toute allure. Il était tout à coup pressé de rentrer chez lui… Une idée folle venait de germer dans son esprit. Et si Voldemort avait profité de la mise à mort de ses parents pour créer le Horcrux de Gryffondor… Après tout, si ce bâtard agissait à l'époque comme maintenant, il faisait faire tout le sale boulot à ses hommes de main et donc ne commettait que peu de meurtres directs. Il avait pu saisir l'occasion de la mort de son père pour ça. Et quand Voldemort était mort, le Horcrux était peut-être resté là… et on l'avait pris pour un objet appartenant aux Potter… il était peut-être chez lui.

Tout à coup surexcité, le jeune homme se leva pour faire face à Hermione. Celle-ci écarquillait les yeux de stupeur au fur et à mesure qu'il lui exposait son idée.

« - Harry ! Souffla-t-elle… C'est… Mon dieu ! Mais… Allons chez toi.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et saisirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le salon d'Harry.

oOoOoOo 

« - Comment va-t-on procéder ? Interrogea le Survivant. On fouille chacun une pièce ou on cherche ensemble ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant puis conclut qu'il valait mieux qu'ils cherchent ensemble. Elle pouvait laisser passer des choses par inadvertance et lui aussi… A deux, il y avait moins de risque que quelque chose leur échappe.

« - Très bien, Harry. Depuis que tu es là, est-ce qu'il y a des pièces de la maison que tu as fouillées et que nous pouvons éliminer ?

« - La cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain et la chambre de mes parents. Répondit-il aussitôt.

« - Et ça nous laisse ?

« - Deux chambres plus celle que j'occupais bébé, un grenier et la cave. Mais tu sais, les deux chambres ont l'air vides… Ca m'étonnerait qu'on y trouve quoi que ce soit.

« - Ok. On les fera donc en dernier. Le plus probable si on a trouvé quelque chose c'est qu'on l'ait rangé au grenier ou à la cave. On a qu'à commencer par la cave.

Harry entraîna Hermione jusqu'à l'escalier où se trouvait une porte semblable à celle du placard dans lequel il avait passé son enfance. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il évitait de s'en approcher… ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il ouvrit la porte et utilisa un _lumos_ pour éclairer les marches traîtresses qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité, aussitôt imité par son amie. L'ampleur de leur tache leur apparut aussitôt. La cave était pleine de cartons et autres meubles entassés les uns sur les autres et les deux jeunes gens fixèrent effaré cet amoncellement.

« - Euh… Harry… Tu crois que le grenier est aussi plein ?

« - Sais pas, j'y suis jamais monté.

Il grimaça lorsque sa baguette projeta l'ombre décuplée d'une araignée dans sa toile.

« - Heureusement que Ron n'est pas là ! dit Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait les lieux !

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête, lui-même ayant peu d'affection pour les arachnides depuis l'histoire avec Aragog.

« - Tu sais, Hermione, je crois que le mieux serait de tout sortir petit à petit… on déballe tout dans la salle à manger… Parce qu'ici on va vite se retrouver submergés.

« - Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Commençons par ce côté, dit-elle en désignant une montagne de cartons sur la droite.

Etant passée maîtresse dans l'art des sortilèges informulés, elle fit léviter un gros carton d'un simple coup de baguette et remonta les marches, immédiatement suivie d'Harry avec son propre carton.

Les six heures suivantes furent passées dans la poussière des vieux parchemins, livres, albums photos – qu'Harry mettait précieusement de côté – de vêtements et autres diverses babioles, allant des vieux chaudrons à la vaisselle ébréchée… Mais pas l'ombre d'un objet pouvant avoir appartenu à Godric Gryffondor. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire une pause et après avoir renvoyé de quelques coups de baguette les cartons rangés dans la cave, ils s'asseyèrent dans la cuisine autour d'une tasse de thé et d'un énorme sandwich.

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse y avoir autant de vieilleries inutiles chez moi ! souffla Harry. Quel bazar !

« - Je pense qu'une partie de tout ça doit venir de tes grands-parents, supposa Hermione. En tout cas j'espère qu'on aura plus de chance dans le grenier.

Elle se frotta les bras et les jambes dans l'espoir de chasser un peu de toutes les saletés qu'elle avait ramassées. Le silence s'installa quelques instants avant que la jeune fille ne se mette à glousser sous le regard curieux de son ami.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - J'étais en train de me dire que j'aurais adoré voir ta tête quand tu as découvert que Sirius et Rogue couchaient ensemble ! rigola-t-elle.

« - C'est ça, vas-y, fout toi de moi ! j'étais en état de choc !

Il évita prudemment d'évoquer plus en détail « l'état » dans lequel il se trouvait…

« - Mais tu sais quoi… je crois que j'ai réagis encore plus violemment quand j'ai lu ce que Malfoy est sensé ressentir pour moi… Putain, j'aurais jamais pu imaginer… jamais… … … tu penses que Rogue a raison… Que Draco Malfoy est amoureux de moi ?

Harry avait croisé les bras sur la table et avait posé sa tête dessus. Il regardait Hermione avec un air qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu… Il avait l'air… en fait c'était plus un mélange de scepticisme, de curiosité, d'appréhension mais aussi – et là, elle était presque sûr que le Survivant ne s'en rendait pas compte – une touche… d'espoir.

« - Tu sais, répondit-elle. Rogue n'avait aucune raison de mentir… Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un jour tu lirais son journal.

Harry sourit doucement avant d'appeler d'un coup de baguette, une plaque de chocolat.

« - Chocolat moldu, Harry ? S'étonna Hermione.

"- Ouais... c'était pour le faire découvrir à Ron, expliqua-t-il en fourrant un morceau dans sa bouche.

« - Tant pis pour lui ! ri la jeune fille en s'emparant à son tour d'un morceau.

« - On y va ? demanda-t-il plusieurs minutes plus tard après avoir fini son sandwich et sa tasse de thé.

« - On y va !

Elle vida sa propre tasse et le suivit jusqu'à l'étage. Ils ouvrirent la trappe menant au grenier et s'y faufilèrent. Plusieurs lucarnes laissaient voir les étoiles en cette fin d'après-midi hivernal. Le grenier se révéla aussi encombré si ce n'est plus que la cave et Harry se promis de faire un tri sérieux quand il en aurait le temps. Mais pour l'heure, il était temps de reprendre la chasse au Horcrux.

Dans l'une des malles, le jeune homme découvrit avec émotion les affaires d'école de ses parents, leurs livres, parchemins – surtout ceux de Lily – et dans la malle voisine leurs uniformes scolaire et même les tenue de Quidditch de James. Il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux en caressant tendrement ces témoignages de leur jeunesse. Avec un soupir nostalgique, il les remit en place avant de continuer à fouiller.

Le grenier leur posait plus de problème, en effet, passer meubles et cartons – même réduits – par la trappe n'était pas très aisé et la nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils terminèrent leurs recherches.

A leur grande consternation, rien non plus dans le grenier ne semblait pouvoir être le Horcrux tant convoité.

« - On a peut-être laissé passer quelque chose, s'interrogea Harry… Où alors c'est quelque chose de tellement anodin qu'on a cru que ça appartenait à mes parents.

« - Ca m'étonnerait, contra Hermione. J'ai lu pas mal de truc sur Godric et il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'assez mégalo… il marquait même à son blason son linge de corps ! Mais tu sais on est pas sûrs que ce soit ici… Ton idée est bonne mais Voldemort a peut-être eu le temps de le protéger… ou s'il l'a abandonné ici on a pu l'emporter quand on… quand on a trouvé tes parents.

« - Ouais… fit Harry, déçu malgré tout. Enfin, il nous reste les chambres… on les fait tout de suite ?

« - Je suis assez crevée, tu sais.

Elle regarda sa montre et grimaça devant l'heure avancée.

« - Ecoute, il est trois heures du mat. Prépare-moi ton salon pour que j'y dorme et on reprend quand on a repris un peu d'énergie.

« - Ok, dit Harry d'un air découragé.

Son amie passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

« - Allez, t'inquiète pas… on va finir par le trouver, j'en suis sûre.

Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire puis ils se faufilèrent à nouveau par la trappe. Pendant que la jeune fille prenait une douche, Harry lui aménagea un lit confortable dans le convertible du salon, face à la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. Il prit ensuite sa douche alors qu'elle dévalisait le frigo pour leur faire un repas frugal. On avait beau dire qu'il est mauvais de manger avant de se coucher, autant d'exercice, ça creuse ! Le survivant rejoignit Hermione sur le lit et prit un des sandwichs posés dans une assiette. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de parler, se contentant de manger en regardant les flammes.

Quand son amie se mit à bailler, Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et parti rejoindre son propre lit où, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'endormit rapidement. Un sommeil peuplé de rêves pleins de Severus Rogue enceint engueulant un Sirius qui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, avec un Draco Malfoy qui le demandait lui, Harry Potter, en mariage en lui promettant tout un tas de délices érotiques s'il acceptait. Et lui, au lieu de l'envoyer promener, il allait demander conseil à son parrain – au lit avec Rogue ! – qui lui disait d'accepter avant de retourner à ses « occupations » et le pauvre Harry se retrouvait tiré hors de la pièce par deux enfants ressemblant furieusement à Rogue et Sirius qui lui disaient de laisser leurs papas tranquilles pendant qu'ils leur faisaient un petit frère ! Et sur ce Malfoy revenait lui demander sa réponse…

Les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent alors que Draco allait le présenter officiellement à ses parents comme leur futur gendre. Le jeune homme brun secoua la tête comme pour chasser les derniers vestiges de la nuit avant de se lever pour une douche froide qui lui remettrait les idées en place. Car les promesses luxurieuses de Malfoy ne l'avait apparemment pas laissé indifférent.

Après la douche, qui ne s'était finalement pas révélée froide, mais plutôt chaude et emplie de soupirs et de gémissements, et durant laquelle il avait tenté de chasser de son esprit des visions d'une chevelure blonde penchée sur lui, Harry descendit silencieusement les marches pour finalement trouver Hermione dans la cuisine.

« - Ho ! salut ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà réveillée !

« - Bonjour ! Oui, j'attendais que tu finisses ta douche. Répondit la jeune fille en baillant.

Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans sa phrase mais Harry se mit à rougir en espérant avoir été suffisamment discret dans son travail manuel matinal. Mais la jeune fille ne dit rien de plus et fini sa tasse de thé avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa qu'il n'était pas loin de midi et il avait encore les chambres à vérifier… Même s'il doutait fortement qu'ils y trouveraient quoi que ce soit. Il mordit sans conviction dans la tartine de confiture qu'il venait de se faire et laissa son regard dériver par la fenêtre. Il n'avait même pas fini son toast quand Hermione revint et elle du claquer des doigts devant lui pour qu'il la remarque.

« - Encore dans la lune, Harry ?

« - Oh, je ne pensais à rien de précis, tu sais, marmonna-t-il en finissant sa tartine. On y va ?

« - Ouais… plus vite on aura terminé, plus vite on pourra parler de la suite. Déclara la jeune femme.

« - La suite ?

« - Le Horcrux est important, Harry, mais il faut aussi qu'on discute et surtout qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire après tout ce qu'on a appris. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne peux pas rester sans réaction à tout ce que j'ai lu.

« - D'accord, on finit les chambre, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps et on en parle.

En effet, les deux chambres d'amis ne leur prirent que quelques minutes chacune. Comme l'avait dit Harry la veille, elles étaient vides et pleines de poussière. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout deux devant la chambre d'enfant du jeune homme. Hermione entra rapidement et parcouru rapidement la pièce des yeux.

« - Tu n'as pas fait le ménage ici ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

Elle constata alors qu'il était resté sur le seuil, la tête baissée, les bras serrés contre son torse comme s'il avait froid.

« - Harry ?

Le survivant secoura la tête d'un air négatif.

« - Je ne suis jamais entré ici… Je n'y arrive pas… ma mère est morte ici.

La jeune sorcière s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Tu veux que je le fasse seule ? Proposa-t-elle.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête pour dire non.

« - Ok, on va le faire ensemble, fait juste un pas, c'est le plus dur… après je suis sûre que ça ira tout seul.

Pendant de longues secondes, Harry resta immobile puis, timidement, il fit un pas, soutenu par son amie. Ce fut comme si un grand poids s'ôtait de ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'affronter cet endroit. Là où sa mère avait donné sa vie pour lui, se sentant trop coupable pour cela. Et à présent qu'il y était il se rendait vraiment compte que sa mère avait du l'aimer plus que tout pour faire ce sacrifice de son plein gré… Que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais qu'il avait la responsabilité de détruire Voldemort… pour que ce sacrifice n'ait pas été vain. Il releva la tête et adressa un sourire ferme à Hermione. Puis il observa vraiment la pièce. Une armoire, un lit d'enfant, une table à langer et quelques jouets, laissés là comme si l'on ne voulait pas priver cette pièce d'une étincelle de vie, le tout recouvert d'une quantité incroyable de poussière.

Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et Harry éjecta toute la saleté d'un coup de baguette. La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers les jouets qu'elle examina pendant qu'il examinait le lit, défaisant les draps, puis passait à l'armoire qui ne contenait rien d'autre que des petits vêtements.

Rien.

Ils avaient fouillé toute la maison pour rien.

Harry et Hermione se laissèrent tomber par terre, découragés. Bien sûr il n'y avait qu'une faible chance pour que l'idée du Survivant se soit révélée juste mais ils avaient espéré malgré tout. La jeune femme attrapa une balle parmi les jouets qui traînaient et la lança contre le mur avant de la rattraper et de la relancer d'un air contrarié. Même si elle avait dit à Harry qu'il y avait peu d'espoir, il était clair qu'elle était très déçue.

« - Bon, ben maintenant, on peut parler du journal… et de ce qu'on va faire par la suite, commença Harry.

« - Oui, fit-elle, en lançant la balle une dernière fois.

Celle-ci lui échappa et alla rouler sous l'armoire. Harry ne pu retenir un petit rire et se pencha pour récupérer ce qui semblait servir d'anti-stress à son amie. Il s'allongea sur le sol pour voir où avait roulé la balle et se figea soudain.

« - Hermione !!! cria-t-il.

Il se releva, mais ce n'était pas la balle qu'il tenait entre les mains mais une dague courte dans un fourreau de métal ouvragé. Hermione se rapprocha vivement et examina l'objet avec lui. Le fourreau portait l'emblème d'un lion stylisé entouré d'arabesques finement ciselées. Le manche, adapté à la poignée et large d'une main, portait aussi l'emblème d'un lion rugissant gravé avec des yeux rubis juste sous deux G calligraphiés. Harry sorti la lame de son fourreau et là encore l'emblème du lion y était gravé… La jeune fille avait raison… Godric Gryffondor était un peu mégalo !

Mais le principal était qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait… enfin sans doute… En effet, ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait le moyen de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcrux.

« - Hermione…

« - On l'a, Harry, on l'a !

" – Comment on peut en être sûr ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas saisit l'occasion…

« - Bien sûr que si, Harry… Mais tu as raison, il faut qu'on soit certains et puis il y a peut-être quelque chose à faire avant de le détruire.

« - Tu penses qu'on devrait le montrer aux autres ?

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir.

« - Je ne crois pas… en tout cas pas avant qu'on ait décidé de ce qu'on devait faire concernant le journal… ils nous demanderaient certainement où nous avions trouvé cette idée… On va la garder précieusement.

« - Très bien… donc maintenant que fait-on pour ce que l'on a apprit ?

« - Résumons les choses : premièrement Rogue et Malfoy sont des espions tous les deux. Des espions des Ombres. Les Ombres semblent impliquées dans la lutte contre Vol… Voldemort mais plus discrètement que l'Ordre du Phénix ou le ministère. Ministère qui ne semble pas vouloir de leur aide puisque Scrimgeour a refusé plusieurs fois de libérer Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy est une Ombre… ou du moins il les connaît et il se retrouve embarqué malgré lui chez les mangemorts, peut-être voulait-il prendre la place d'espion de son père.

« - Peut-être… fit Harry, dubitatif. Mais je pense plutôt qu'il avait peur pour sa mère et lui. Juste avant que je lui lance le _Sectumsempra_ je l'avais vu pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix où Voldemort les tuerait lui et sa famille.

« - C'est vrai… peut-être est-ce un mélange des deux… Quoi qu'il en soit je pense qu'il nous faut entrer en contact avec les Ombres. Je crois qu'il est impératif qu'on parle avec ce Solaah Taar.

« - Et comment tu comptes arriver à ça ? demanda Harry. Personnellement je ne connais aucun membre des Ombres !

« - Bien sûr que si ! fit Hermione qui semblait avoir déjà réfléchit à la question. Mais on va devoir prendre des risques.

« - Attends, je rêve ! TOI, tu veux qu'on se mette… en DANGER ?!! s'exclama le Survivant.

« - C'est le seul moyen de contacter les Ombres… Il faut qu'on fasse évader Lucius Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

Ron atterrit avec son balai devant la porte d'Harry, décidément avoir raté son permis de transplaner était très gênant, surtout dans ces circonstances. Il était très inquiet. Hermione avait disparu depuis la veille et ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de la jeune fille de partir sans prévenir. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix venir de l'étage. Une des fenêtres était ouverte et la voix d'Harry ainsi que celle d'Hermione lui parvenait. Il remonta sur son balai et s'éleva doucement, décidé à leur faire peur pour se venger de l'inquiétude qu'ils lui avaient causée. Mais juste avant de se montrer, il bloqua son balai.

« - Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler à Ron ? demandait Harry.

« - Voyons ! Sois sérieux ! Tu sais comment il va réagir si on lui parle de ça… Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux… le laisser en dehors de ça jusqu'à ce qu'on voit comment les choses tournent.

« - Il risque de mal le prendre, pronostiqua le Survivant.

« - Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait ça mieux si on le lui disait maintenant. Tu sais comment il est, il réagi au quart de tour !

« - Ok, mais ça me met mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui…

« - Je sais, Harry, mais on a pas le choix pour l'instant.

« - Demain donc ?

« - Oui, c'est le réveillon du Nouvel an, je pense qu'on aura pas de meilleure occasion.

« - Je te retrouve à Poudlard ou tu viens ?

« - Je pense que ce sera plus discret si on part de chez toi. Disons, six heures demain soir…

Ron n'entendis pas la suite… Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Harry, son meilleur ami, le trahissait en sortant avec Hermione. Comment osaient-ils lui faire ça ? Il se sentait le cœur brisé et il s'éloigna sans qu'ils le voient.

La colère supplanta rapidement la peine. Jamais il ne leur pardonnerait ! Et il allait commencer par gâcher leur rendez-vous galant du lendemain. Dire qu'il avait cherché Hermione pour lui faire des excuses et qu'elle le poignardait dans le dos en sortant avec Harry. Et lui ! Quel faux frère ! Il savait pourtant à quel point il aimait Hermione… Ils allaient le lui payer, tous les deux ! Oh oui… Le lendemain, il partirait en même temps qu'eux et leur ferait une scène en public sur leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils allaient apprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de lui !

oOoOoOo

Harry tourna la tête croyant avoir entendu un bruit. Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il avait rêvé et referma la fenêtre qui laissait entrer le froid hivernal.

« - Très bien, tout se passera demain… Je crois qu'on devrait préparer quelques affaires… Parce qu'après avoir fait évader l'un des plus important mangemort – du moins aux yeux du ministère – on risque de ne plus pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

« - Tu as raison, Harry, je vais préparer un sac avec tout ce qui pourra nous être utile et je vais aussi essayer de me renseigner sur Azkaban… Je pense qu'avec quelques verres j'arriverais à tirer les vers du nez à Hagrid.

« - Il n'est pas reparti en mission ?

« - Non, il doit le faire le mois prochain… souhaite-moi bonne chance !

« - Bonne chance, Hermione… à demain ! Et couvre-toi bien, surtout !

oOoOoOo 

Vers 17h30 le lendemain, Hermione arriva par cheminette en portant une sorte de gros sac à main en bandoulière. Et en traînant un balai derrière elle. Elle posa le balai sur le fauteuil et appela Harry. Sa voix lui parvint depuis l'étage et elle monta les marches pour le rejoindre. Le jeune homme se battait avec une grosse valise pleine de tout un fatras de chose qu'il jugeait importantes et qu'il avait jeté pêle-mêle dans celle-ci. Il lui jeta un regard désespéré quand il la remarqua et elle secoua la tête en riant avant de boucler la valise et de la rétrécir jusqu'à lui donner la taille d'une boite d'allumette.

« - Ton éclair de feu n'est pas la dedans, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle en la rangeant dans son propre sac.

« - Quoi ? fit Harry épouvanté à cette idée. Jeter un sort à mon Eclair de feu ?! Tu es folle !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de son ami.

« - Tant mieux ! Parce qu'on va devoir aller à Azkaban en balai !

« - On ne peux pas transplaner alors ?

Harry n'aimait pas trop ce moyen de transport mais y aller en balai… ce n'était quand même pas la porte à côté !

« - Je sais, ce n'est pas pratique, mais il est impossible de transplaner à Azkaban… Pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes !

« - Comment on va faire pour sortir Malfoy de là alors ?

« - Comme je te l'ai dis, on va y aller en balai… ensuite… tu te rappelle le passage du journal où Sirius va voir Rogue à Poudlard ? A la fin de cette entrée il y a une allusion à un _translatio_ en fait, il s'agit d'un sortilège que personne ne maîtrise…

« - A part les Ombres ! se rappela Harry.

« - Et bien j'ai vérifié… et il n'y a que les sorciers ayant du sang Helch qui peuvent l'exécuter. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il semble que ce soit en rapport avec leur sang. Et comme je te l'ai dis, je suis certaine que Lucius Malfoy possède du sang Helch, il doit donc pouvoir le faire !

« - Ca n'a pas de sens, s'il sait faire ça pourquoi ne s'est-il pas échappé avant !

« - Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce sort nécessite une baguette !

« - C'est tout de même un énorme risque ! Et si tu te trompais ? questionna Harry.

« - On aurait toujours nos balais ! En plus j'en ai prévu un pour Lucius, expliqua-t-elle en tapotant son sac.

Harry eut une vision terrifiante, Malfoy, Hermione et lui, poursuivit en balai par des aurors fous furieux… S'il avait des chances de s'en sortir avec son éclair de feu, il n'en allait pas de même pour Hermione et il ne connaissait rien des talents du père de Draco pour le vol en balai ! Il soupira profondément, de toutes façon, ils ne reculeraient pas… s'ils le faisaient, il serait obsédé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours par tout ce qu'il avait lu. Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait préféré qu'Hermione ne trouve pas le journal… non. Non. Même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ressortirait de tout ça, il était heureux d'avoir appris que son parrain avait des enfants, même de Rogue, et qu'il avait été heureux pendant une courte période avec celui qu'il aimait. Et puis sans ce journal, il n'aurait pas trouvé la dague… Peut-être le seul Horcrux non identifié… Donc comme il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, autant y aller, en espérant qu'il ne passerait pas le reste de ses jours en prisons pour une tentative ratée.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où Harry enfila un blouson Moldu bien épais et même une cape par-dessus. Il mit aussi les gants magiques que lui avait offert Remus pour Noël. Ils étaient parfaits pour voler par temps froid car ils étaient très chauds malgré une finesse qui permettait une bonne préhension sur le manche de son éclair de feu. Hermione n'était pas aussi bien équipée et il prit une de ses anciennes capes pour la lui rajouter sur les épaules.

« - Tu es sûr que je ne suis pas trop couverte ? demanda-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils.

« - Fais-moi confiance ! J'ai fait un vol de nuit en plein été et j'étais complètement frigorifié, alors en plein hiver… Bon tu es prête ?

« - Oui, fit-elle en allant chercher le balai qu'elle avait laissé dans le salon.

« - Mais c'est… commença-t-il, stupéfait quand elle revint.

« - Oui, j'ai demandé à Blaise Zabini. Depuis qu'il sort avec…

La jeune femme s'interrompit soudain, gênée.

« - C'est bon, Hermione, je suis au courant pour Ginny et lui… C'est cool, ça me pose pas de problème.

« - Tu es sûr ? Bon, continua-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il hochait la tête, depuis qu'il sort avec Ginny, il s'est un peu confié à nous et on sent qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Draco. Lui ainsi que Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe. Bref, quand j'ai lu que Azkaban était plutôt difficile d'accès je suis allée le voir pour qu'il me prête son balai… je savais qu'il en avait un bon puisqu'il fait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il a hésité mais je lui ai dit que c'était important, qu'il me fallait un bon balai… Il m'a regardé un moment puis il est allé dans son dortoir et est revenu avec le Nimbus 2001 de Draco. Il m'a dit que Draco l'avait laissé en partant l'été dernier et qu'il avait l'intuition que je ne lui demandais pas un balai pour jouer au quiddicht. Donc il me l'a donné en me faisant promettre que si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour tirer Malfoy d'embarras, je le ferais.

« - C'est plutôt drôle en sachant ce que l'on s'apprête à faire, fit remarquer Harry.

« - Comme tu dis. On y va ?

« - On y va.

Ils sortirent dans le froid de décembre, enjambèrent leur balai et décolèrent.

oOoOoOo

Ron n'avait pas suivi la conversation qu'il n'avait pu entendre et il fut donc surpris quand il vit ses deux « amis » sortir avec chacun un balai à la main. Il se senti encore plus trahi. Hermione avait toujours au mieux ignoré, au pire ridiculisé sa passion pour le quiddicht et avait toujours dédaigné ses propositions de voler avec lui, prétextant qu'elle avait des devoirs et que les aspic approchaient, et qu'elle devait fouiller ces putains d'appartements de Rogue.

Dans sa fureur, il ne vit même pas qu'elle utilisait un Nimbus 2001 et décolla à la suite des deux traîtres.

oOoOoOo

Hermione se rendit compte qu'Harry disait vrai quand il parlait du froid qu'il régnait en altitude. Ils volaient vraiment très haut pour ne pas être repéré des moldus et faisaient leur possible pour éviter les nuages. En outre ils ne pouvaient pas aller trop vite vu que la jeune femme n'était pas une experte en vol. Heureusement, contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, la prison d'Azkaban n'était pas aussi loin qu'il le croyait et après vingt minutes de vol, ils commencèrent à survoler l'océan atlantique pour couvrir les trente kilomètres qui séparaient la côte de l'île sur laquelle se trouvait la prison. Il leur fallu encore quinze minutes pour les parcourir pendant lesquelles ils ne remarquèrent pas le rouquin qui les suivait. Enfin ils aperçurent la côte déchiquetée et l'imposant édifice de l'île d'Azkaban. Ils se posèrent au bout de la jetée et avancèrent en traînant leur balai et en lutant contre les rafales de vent.

« - Harry… je crois qu'on ne vas pas avoir le choix… il faut qu'on rétrécisse nos balais.

« - Mais, Hermione !

« - On ne peux pas se permettre de les laisser là, Harry ! On en aura peut-être besoin à l'intérieur. En tout cas, j'espère que tu es bon comédien parce que tout le plan va reposer sur toi maintenant.

« - C'est ça ! Mets-moi la pression encore un peu plus ! grommela Harry en rétrécissant d'un air désespéré son précieux balai et en le glissant soigneusement dans sa poche.

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et passèrent la porte d'Azkaban.

oOoOoOo

Ron se posa peu après. Il ne comprenait plus rien… Qu'est-ce qu'Harry et Hermione faisaient là. Tout à coup il se dit qu'il avait peut-être mal interprété la conversation… Parce que même lui n'aurait pas l'idée de suggérer Azkaban comme lieu pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Il se tapis dans un coin et décida d'attendre qu'ils sortent pour leur demander des explications.

oOoOoOo

Les deux adolescents se sentirent surveillés dès qu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée. Comme l'avait prévu Hermione, en cette veille du jour de l'an l'équipe des gardes était réduite. Une grande partie de leurs chances de réussite reposait là-dessus. Une autre partie reposait sur Egidius Garcymoore. Le nouveau directeur d'Azkaban. Harry l'avait rencontré au siège de l'Ordre, peu après la mort de Dumbledore et l'homme avait semblé l'apprécier. Il se sentait mal de trahir sous peu la confiance que lui portait le petit homme dégarni mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Un gardien s'approcha d'eux en les fixant d'un air soupçonneux puis écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Harry.

« - Harry Potter ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

« - Votre directeur est-il là ? Très bien, fit le jeune homme quand le gardien hocha la tête, dites-lui que je suis là et que j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Le garde fut quelque peu déstabilisé par le ton dur de l'adolescent mais c'était l'Elu… il avait bien le droit d'être un peu bizarre. Il leur demanda de patienter dans le hall et parti chercher le directeur. Les deux adolescents en profitèrent pour examiner les lieux. Tout était froid et gris sauf quelque chose qui brillait au fond de la salle. Harry s'en approcha et observa silencieusement son reflet dans le haut miroir curieusement incurvé qui ornait le mur, se demandant si son visage était assez neutre et si l'on ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Egidius Garcymoore perplexe s'approchait d'Harry.

« - Mr Potter ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Harry sourit devant le test du directeur.

« - Allons, vous avez donc oublié notre rencontre de cet été ? demanda plaisamment le Survivant.

Le directeur se détendit visiblement.

« - Non, bien sûr que non… C'est juste que…

« - Qu'avec les temps qui courent il vaut mieux être prudent ! Je comprends tout à fait, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous connaissez mon amie Hermione ?

« - Miss Granger ? Horace Slughorn, un bon ami à moi, m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vos nombreux talents !

La jeune fille rougit et adressa un sourire au petit homme.

« - Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour échanger des amabilités, fit le directeur. Puis-je donc savoir ce qui vous amène ?

Harry vérifia que le garde s'était éloigné et baissa la voix de façon à ce que seul Garcymoore l'entende.

« - J'ai un besoin urgent de voir Lucius Malfoy. Je sais, fit-il en devançant les objections du directeur. Je sais qu'il est dangereux mais il me faut absolument lui parler. Cela concerne les recherches que je faisais avec Dumbledore avant sa mort.

« - Vous savez, intervint Egidius, Lucius Malfoy n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est là… il a même refusé de boire et de se nourrir pendant plusieurs jours parce qu'il sentait, aussi invraisemblable que cela soit, le veritaserum que nous mettions dans ses repas.

« - Ils se trouvent que mon amie et moi possédons certains arguments qui pourraient le faire changer d'avis. Et soyez sûr, s'il venait à nous dire quelque chose, que j'insisterai sur l'aide que vous nous avez fourni !

Le regard de Garcymoore se fit calculateur alors qu'il envisageait les bénéfices qu'il pouvait en tirer.

« - Très bien Monsieur Potter, je vais vous autoriser à le voir… de combien de temps avez-vous besoin ?

Harry se retint de justesse de pousser une exclamation triomphante. C'était trop facile !

« - Une heure ou deux devraient largement suffire, répondit-il.

Le directeur les pria de le suivre, les faisant passer devant le miroir qui renvoya à Harry une image de lui étrangement sérieuse et décidée. Ils furent ensuite introduits dans une salle simple contentant une table et quatre chaises et Egidius leur demanda de patienter pendant que l'on allait chercher le prisonnier. Aussitôt que Garcymoore fut sorti, Harry lança un _Assurdiato_ sur la pièce. Voilà qui devrait leur assurer l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin au cas où un système de surveillance magique serait installé dans cette pièce.

« - Tu sais Harry… Je te trouve… terrifiant. Confia Hermione.

« - Pardon ?

« - Tu as menti et manipulé ce type avec une facilité… c'est vraiment effrayant. Si je n'étais pas au courant du plan j'aurais marché comme lui.

Le Survivant laissa échapper un petit rire.

« - Rappelle-moi de te raconter à l'occasion ma répartition ! Plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre et haussa les épaules. Elle sortit un parchemin sur lequel elle pointa sa baguette en murmurant une formule. Elle eut un sourire satisfait quand plusieurs points et lignes apparurent sur le parchemin et le retourna. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le garde qui les avait accueilli à l'entrée faisait entrer Lucius Malfoy.

Si ce n'était les vêtements de bagnard et un net amaigrissement, Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'homme était détenu depuis plus d'un an. Il arborait toujours son expression hautaine et méprisante ainsi qu'une classe qui faisait se sentir insignifiant ceux qui croisaient ce regard bleu azur. Le jeune homme eut du mal à concilier cette image froide avec celle de l'espion décrit dans le journal de Rogue. Un homme qui avait plusieurs fois donné des informations pour le sauver. Harry avait d'ailleurs réalisé avec un certain malaise, que c'était en partie grâce à lui s'ils s'en étaient sortis au ministère de la magie. En effet, c'était Lucius Malfoy qui lui avait dit plus ou moins clairement que Voldemort tenait à la prophétie… sans cela ils seraient peut-être tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry pria le garde de sortir et ce dernier s'exécuta en fermant la porte à clef. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard… c'était maintenant que les risques allaient commencé.

« - Avant tout chose, Mr Malfoy, commença Hermione, pouvez-vous nous dire si le directeur est en mesure de nous voir à l'heure actuelle.

Le prisonnier haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne répondit pas.

« - Ecoutez, Malfoy, reprit Harry. Il ne peut pas nous entendre, nous avons lancé un _assurdiato_. Je pense que vous connaissez ce sortilège.

« - C'est possible, répondit l'homme. Je suis cependant étonné que _vous_ le connaissiez.

« - Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est Rogue qui l'a inventé ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix moqueuse.

Lucius ne dit rien mais à nouveau il sembla surpris.

« - Maintenant répondez nous. Est-ce que le directeur peut nous voir ?

« - Oui.

« - Merde ! jura Harry.

« - Calme-toi. On avait prévu ça, fit Hermione. Ce sera plus difficile… mais on y arrivera.

« - Ouais… pas le choix de toute façon. Asseyez-vous, Malfoy. On a certaines choses à vous dire.

Le mangemort était clairement intrigué et s'installa donc sur l'une des inconfortables chaises en bois comme s'il s'agissait du plus luxueux des fauteuils.

« - Très bien. Dit la jeune femme. Mr Malfoy, avez-vous entendu parler des évènements de ces derniers mois ?

« - Non, pour ce que j'en sais tous les mangemorts sont gardés au secret. Les seules visites que j'ai reçues sont celles des gardes qui m'apportent mes repas. Et parfois ce stupide directeur qui s'imagine pouvoir me faire parler. Tout comme vous apparemment.

« - Détrompez-vous, Malfoy, contra Harry ironiquement. On n'est pas là pour vous faire parler mais pour _vous_ parler.

Il inspira profondément et continua.

« - Vous ne savez donc pas ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore ?

« - Non. Qu'a donc fait ce vieux fou ? se moqua Lucius.

« - Il est mort.

Les deux Gryffondors virent clairement le prisonnier se raidir alors qu'il assimilait la nouvelle.

« - Comment ? fut tout ce qu'il demanda.

« - Voldemort, fit Harry sans s'occuper du petit sourire ironique du mangemort à l'évocation du nom de son « maître », a ordonné à votre fils de le tuer où sinon il les tuerait sa mère et lui.

Le visage déjà pâle de Malfoy blanchit encore plus à ces mots.

« - Draco a…

« - Non. Il n'y arrivait pas et Dumbledore était sur le point de le convaincre de nous rejoindre quand des mangemort, parmi lesquels Amycus et Alecto Greyback, sont arrivés. Ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard grâce à une Armoire à disparaître reliée à celle de Barjow et Beurk qu'avait réparée Draco.

« - Pourquoi Dumbledore ne les a-t-il pas tous neutralisé ? s'enquit Lucius.

« - Il était affaibli par une potion qu'il venait de boire, expliqua à son tour Hermione. Il n'était pas en état de se défendre. Mais votre fils ne semblait toujours pas capable de tuer Dumbledore et c'est là que Rogue est arrivé… Il nous faut vous dire que votre femme avait conclu un serment inviolable avec lui pour qu'il protège Draco. Il a tué Dumbledore à sa place, il a emmené votre fils et ils ont fuit Poudlard avec les mangemorts.

Malfoy père les regardait en semblant sonder leurs âmes comme pour vérifier qu'ils mentaient.

« - Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Je ne sais pas où le seigneur des ténèbres se cache, je ne peux donc pas vous aider à retrouver mon fils et Severus. Et quand bien même je le saurais, je ne vous le dirais certainement pas.

« - On vous l'a dit, Malfoy. On n'est pas là pour que vous nous donniez des informations, pas tout de suite. On est là pour vous sortir d'ici.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? S'esclaffa Malfoy. On est à Azkaban, rappelez-vous ! On ne s'évade pas d'ici ! Et de toute façon, pourquoi le feriez-vous ?

« - Oh, mais je peux vous citer deux personnes qui se sont enfuit d'ici récemment ! se moqua à son tour Harry. Mon parrain, Sirius Black et Barthy Croupton Jr. Quant à la raison pour laquelle nous faisons cela, nous vous l'expliquerons bien assez tôt.

« - Vous êtes fous ! s'exclama encore Lucius. On va se faire tuer tous les trois.

« - Vous oubliez que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à rester en vie dans les situations désespérées, fit remarquer le Survivant.

« - Très bien alors vous resterez en vie et votre amie et moi on se fera descendre !

« - Ne dites pas de conneries, Malfoy, dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré. Personne ne sera tué ! C'est le moment où jamais, Harry, les couloirs sont dégagés.

Elle regardait le parchemin qu'elle avait ensorcelé un peu plus tôt.

« - Vous êtes avec nous Malfoy ? demanda une dernière fois le jeune homme. C'est l'une de vos seules chances de sauver votre famille.

« - Je dois être aussi cinglé que vous, dit Lucius entre ses dents serrées. Très bien.

Harry se leva et frappa à la porte de la cellule, sortant discrètement sa baguette. Quand le gardien ouvrit, Harry le pétrifia d'un _pétrificus totalus_ informulé. Et ouvrit plus grand la porte.

« - Vous êtes prêts ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

« - N'attirons pas l'attention et marchons doucement, souffla Hermione.

« - Je serait plutôt partisan de détaler rapidement, grimaça Lucius. Nous aurons l'air suspect quoi qu'on fasse.

Et il devait avoir raison car à peine une minute plus tard, une sirène se déclancha et une voix résonna dans la prison.

« Evasion! Evasion ! Lucius Malfoy s'évade ! Interpellez-le, immédiatement ! Interpellez aussi Harry Potter et la fille qui l'accompagne ! Je répète, interpellez le Survivant et sa complice.

« - Oh putain ! s'écria Harry. Courrez !

Heureusement la sortie n'était pas loin mais un comité d'accueil les y attendait. Six gardes plus le directeur qui hurlait à la trahison. Les deux adolescents ne voulaient pas leur faire de mal et se contentèrent au début de lancer des _Protego_ en avançant lentement. Mais il fut bientôt clair que cela ne suffirait pas et ils durent lancer des sortilèges plus violents. Les rayons des baguettes partaient dans tous les sens, et il était évident que les gardiens avaient le dessus.

Lucius s'empara alors de la baguette d'Hermione et lança des sorts que les plus jeunes ne connaissait pas. L'effet fut magistral et trois gardes furent envoyés au tapis.

« - Essayez de maintenir votre bouclier, Potter, on va tenter un passage en force ! cria Malfoy. Ce n'est pas la baguette idéale pour ça mais on doit faire avec !

Harry se concentra. Il n'avait jamais tenté de faire tenir son bouclier plus de quelques secondes et cela se révéla extrêmement difficile. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione, désarmée, s'était réfugiée derrière lui et se mit aussi à crier.

« - Dépêchez vous, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent !

« - _Ruere_ ! Hurla Lucius envoyant valser tous les gardes encore debout devant eux.

« - _Alohomora_ ! cria à son tour Harry en direction de la porte alors qu'ils se mettaient tout trois à courir en évitant tant bien que mal les sorts qu'on leur lançait.

Hermione trébucha, touchée par un sortilège de stupéfixion mais Lucius la rattrapa et la libéra du sort rapidement. Ils sortirent soudain de la prison et les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers la porte et lancèrent leur _collaporta _presque au même instant. Ils entendirent les gardes tambouriner de l'autre côté et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour vous enfuir ? demanda vivement Lucius.

« - Il faut que vous fassiez un _Translatio_, dit Hermione c'est notre seule chance ! On est venu en balai !

« - Vous vous foutez de moi ?! cria Malfoy.

« - Non ! Il faut que vous fassiez ce sort !

« - Je ne PEUX PAS !

« - Mais… mais vous avez une baguette et je suis sûre que vous avez du sang Helch ! cria la jeune fille.

« - Cette baguette ne convient pas ! Je ne sais pas où vous avez pêché vos renseignements mais vous auriez du mieux lire, espèce d'idiote ! Il faut une baguette Helch pour faire un déplacement !

Les deux adolescents le regardaient d'un air horrifié, ne sentant même pas la pluie froide qui s'abattait sur eux.

« - Harry ? Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec Malfoy ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Les trois fuyards se retournèrent d'un block vers Ronald Weasley qui venait de sortir de sa cachette.

« - Oh ! c'est le bouquet ! s'exclama Lucius.

oOoOoOo

**Voilou ! Un deuxième chapitre un peu plus court mais je voulais à nouveau couper de façon sadique… Niark, niark, niark ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus et que je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreur concernant le horcrux car je n'ai pas lu le tome 6 (à part la fin car j'ai fait un blocage psychologique), bref votre avis m'intéresse et j'espère pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein de reviews ! sinon pas de suite… si si, j'en suis capable. **

**Allez, biz, Lô**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**D'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard, un mélange de fatigue et aussi un petit trou d'inspi qui m'a forcé à ralentir un peu la publication car bien que je sois beaucoup plus loin dans la fic, il m'arrive fréquemment de venir rectifier des petites choses écrites bien plus tôt.**

**De plus, pour une fois, pas de grande note, pour cause de moral au fond des chaussettes.**

**Juste d'énorme merci à tous mes reviewer(euse). J'ai répondu à tout ceux qui était enregistrés et je fais de gros bisous aussi à :**

**Atanielle (désolée si la suite s'est faite un peu attendre) – Laura ellecéa – Macatou (pour les fins sadique je suis une pro (ou presque)) – Zozo – Emi – Tinalisa – Eni (euh… pour l'attitude de Ron… ahem… je dirais juste que je ne suis pas sa plus grande fan) – Crystalune (sans trop en dévoiler, je crois que le présent chapitre te satisfera concernant ton souhait)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Les trois fuyards se retournèrent d'un block vers Ronald Weasley qui venait de sortir de sa cachette._

_« - Oh ! c'est le bouquet ! s'exclama Lucius._

« - Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? hurla Hermione.

« - Je…

« - Meeeeeeeeerde ! l'interrompit Harry. Ils sortent par le toit ! Hermione, les balais !

Hermione et Harry sortirent les balais de leurs poches et la jeune fille reprit sa baguette à Malfoy pour leur rendre leur taille normale.

« - Eh ! c'est le balai de… commença Lucius

« - Plus tard ! _Impervio_ ! Lança Hermione sur les lunettes de Harry puis sur son sac. Prenez ça dit-elle en lui tendant l'autre balai.

« - Vous voulez qu'on sème les garde avec un Comète !!! Vous êtes folle ! s'insurgea Malfoy.

Il attrapa le balai de son fils le fit décoller et força Hermione à s'asseoir devant lui.

« - Accrochez-vous, lui cria-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement de l'île.

« - MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ !!! s'égosilla Ron.

« - Putain Ron ! Ferme- là et décolle !

Harry s'éloigna à son tour et son ami se saisit de son balai pour le rejoindre.

Malheureusement leurs délibérations avaient permis aux gardes de presque les rattraper et les sorts sifflaient à nouveau à leurs oreilles.

« - On ne va jamais les semer ! cria Malfoy quand Harry et Ron furent revenus à leur portée. Il faut qu'on les berne ! Vous connaissez le sortilège de _tête en bulle_ ?

Harry et Hermione hochèrent positivement la tête alors que Ron la secouait d'un air désespéré.

« - Il faut qu'on fasse semblant de perdre le contrôle de nos balais à la suite d'un sort ! et pas tous en même temps si possible.

Il avait à peine dit ça qu'un sortilège touchait le bout de son Nimbus. Saisissant immédiatement cette occasion, il fit faire un piqué à son balai et percuta violemment l'eau.

« - Harry ! Je connais pas ce sort ! fit Ron, épouvanté.

Son ami réussi tant bien que mal à maintenir son Eclair de feu d'une main et lui lancer le _tête en bulle_ de l'autre.

« - Dépêche toi de plonger !

Miraculeusement, un sort les toucha presque au même moment et ils s'abattirent à leur tour dans l'océan. Juste avant de toucher l'eau, Harry se jeta le sort puis dès qu'ils eurent passés la surface il entraîna son ami vers le fond, essayant de rester hors de vue des Gardiens.

Cela faisait à présent dix minutes qu'ils étaient dans l'eau et ils commençaient à avoir très très froid. Heureusement sous la surface, l'eau était moins agitée et ils n'étaient pas ballottés dans tous les sens. Cinq autres longues minutes passèrent quand ils sentirent qu'on les attrapait, ils se retournèrent vivement et se retrouvèrent face à Hermione et Lucius. Comment les avaient-ils retrouvés, mystère, mais ils furent immensément soulagés quand Malfoy leur jeta un sort pour augmenter leur température corporelle. Il leur fit ensuite un signe de tête pour leur indiquer la direction dans laquelle ils devaient aller. Loin au-dessus d'eux ils voyaient de la lumière sans doute créée par les gardiens pour tenter de les retrouver, mais elle ne parvenait pas vraiment jusqu'à eux.

Ils se rendirent bientôt compte d'un fait intéressant. Leurs balais fonctionnaient aussi sous l'eau si on lançait le _tête en bulle_ sur les brindilles. Cela leur fit gagner un temps précieux. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient en vue des falaises de la côte d'angleterre. Lucius insista pour qu'ils continuent encore sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de sortir sur une petite plage où ils se laissèrent tomber, épuisés.

« - Je crois… fit Ron d'une voix brisée, que je mérite… des explications.

« - Pas maintenant, Ron, murmura Harry, tout aussi essoufflé. Je vais dormir… quelques heures.

« - Certainement pas ! s'exclama Malfoy en se relevant péniblement. En tout cas… pas ici !

« - Ecoutez, Malfoy… on en peut plus ! attendez un moment, plaida le Survivant.

« - Il faut déguerpir d'ici… avant qu'on soit repéré. Je connais un endroit sûr.

Harry et les autres eurent tout à coup en tête la vision d'une petite maison en pierre au Nord de Londres. Ils n'y étaient jamais allés, mais ils étaient à présent capables de la situer avec précision. Sans doute était-ce les dons que son sang Helch conférait à Malfoy. Ils se levèrent donc difficilement pour quitter la crique.

« - Vous savez tous transplaner ? s'enquit Lucius.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Même si Ron n'avait pas eu son permit il ne l'avait loupé que de très peu. Ils se concentrèrent brièvement et quelques secondes plus tard ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans un petit jardin bien entretenu face à la maison qu'ils avaient vue en pensée et dont tous les volets étaient fermés. La discrétion leur était assurée par la forêt qui l'entourait presque totalement et l'absence de voisins.

« - Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'on ne nous trouvera pas ici ? demanda Hermione d'une voix lasse.

« - C'est simple, cette maison a été acheté à des moldus, avec de l'argent moldu et les titres de propriété son dans une banque moldue. Aucune trace de cette possession dans le monde sorcier. Je vous encouragerais donc vivement à ne pas vous servir de la magie ici.

Lucius prit une clé sous un pot devant la porte et ouvrit. Il alluma et Ron sursauta, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir des objets fonctionnant à l'électricité. Malfoy se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le compteur électrique et enclencha les fusibles qui avaient été sortis.

« - Voilà, dans un moment il fera bon et on pourra même prendre une douche chaude. Il y a des couvertures dans les armoires à l'étage et il devrait y avoir des vêtements sec de Draco et Narcissa. Je ne suis pas sûr que les tailles conviendront mais il faudra faire avec, proposa Lucius.

« - Pas la peine, déclara Hermione en ouvrant son sac. Par bonheur l'_impervius_ qu'elle avait lancé avait parfaitement fonctionné sous l'eau et rien n'était trempé à l'intérieur de son sac. Elle tira la valise d'Harry et une des siennes et leur rendit leur taille normale.

« - Je vois que vous aviez bien préparé votre coup, fit Lucius avec un sourire ironique, à quelques exception près.

« - On parlera de ça plus tard, demain matin, décréta Harry devançant les question de Ron.

Il tendit un pyjama au rouquin qui le regarda en grimaçant… il serait bien trop petit. Ils montèrent tous les quatre et se répartirent les chambres, Lucius ayant la sienne, Hermione également, Harry et Ron en prenant une autre avec deux lits. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de mettre des draps et se contentèrent de se changer. Malfoy vint sans un mot apporter à Ron un de ses propres pyjamas, beaucoup plus à la taille de l'adolescent et il repartit dans sa chambre. Ron le passa sans commentaire et se coucha.

Etrangement, Harry ne craignait pas que Malfoy se fasse la belle. L'homme devait être bien trop curieux de ce qu'ils avaient encore à lui dire pour se sauver si rapidement.

oOoOoOo

Ce fut la bonne odeur du café et du pain chaud qui le réveilla le lendemain. S'asseyant brusquement dans le lit il prit sa baguette et descendit prudemment les marches pour voir qui s'était levé… Il avait du mal à imaginer Malfoy aux fourneaux et Hermione avait eu l'air trop exténuée la veille pour être déjà debout. Harry, avec ses nombreuses nuits d'insomnie, avait besoin de moins de sommeil, et surtout il se réveillait plus facilement.

Se dirigeant aux bruits il trouva la cuisine. Un homme y était, lui tournant le dos, Harry ne pouvait en voir que son jean, son pull et ses cheveux noirs.

« - Vous pouvez arrêter de vous cacher, Monsieur Potter, je sais que vous êtes là.

Harry sursauta violemment. Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir fait aucun bruit.

« - Vous avez en effet été très discret, repris l'homme en lisant ses pensées, mais je suis un peu avantagé.

Il lui fit alors face et le jeune homme comprit. Il avait une quarantaine d'année, les yeux marron… et c'était un Helch. La peau verte, les yeux en amande, les cornes… et le fait qu'il lise dans les pensées… Pas de doute possible. Le Survivant s'approcha, toujours un peu méfiant mais un peu plus rassuré. L'homme lui tendit une tasse de café en souriant et en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec lui.

« - Vous avez causé un sacré bordel hier, fit l'homme sur un ton jovial. Le ministère est en ébullition !

« - Vous êtes du ministère ? questionna Harry.

« - Non, mais une délégation Helch a été convoquée ce matin très tôt pour savoir si nous étions mêlés à cela. Je peux vous dire que Scrimgeour va mettre une chape de plomb là-dessus ! Mais ordre a été donné à tous les aurors de vous arrêter, vous, Miss Granger, un troisième complice qui n'a pas été identifié et bien sûr Lucius. En fait, pour Lucius, l'ordre c'est plutôt de tirer à vue ! En tout cas je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi Harry Potter est allé délivrer Lucius Malfoy, un homme qu'il est censé détesté, père de quelqu'un responsable de la mort de Dumbledore, votre précieux mentor.

« - J'avoue que je serais intéressé de le savoir aussi, fit Lucius depuis la porte de la cuisine. Je me disais bien que c'était toi, Fen. Je reconnaîtrais ton café n'importe où.

L'Helch se mit à rire et se leva pour servir une tasse à l'homme blond qui s'installa face à Harry après une rapide accolade à son ami.

« - Tu me rappelle que je ne me suis même pas présenté, fit l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'appelle Fenry Taar.

« - Taar ? s'étonna Harry. Comme Solaah Taar ?

Les deux hommes l'observèrent avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« - Vous savez beaucoup de chose, Monsieur Potter, dit Malfoy de son habituelle voix traînante. Des choses que vous n'êtes pas sensé savoir. Si nous parlions des véritables raisons de tout cela.

« - Je préfèrerais attendre Hermione… et Ron, décida Harry. Et n'allez pas la réveiller, on a fait pas mal de recherches ces derniers jours et elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Quand elle sera levée, j'irais chercher Ron et on parlera de tout ce que vous voulez. De toutes façons, il aura sans doute aussi beaucoup de question à nous poser… et j'en ai quelques-unes aussi pour lui.

« - J'ai eu l'impression que sa présence n'était pas prévue, se rappela Lucius. Vous sembliez plutôt surpris, Miss Granger et vous.

« - Nous avions décidé de le laisser en dehors de tout ça… parce qu'il ne nous aurait certainement pas approuvé et comme on ne voulait pas se « battre » avec lui, on l'a laissé dans l'ignorance. Je serais curieux de savoir comment il nous a trouvé.

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse pour l'instant, il se contenta de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des deux adultes dans un silence apaisant. C'était étrange de penser qu'il mangeait actuellement avec un homme qu'il avait contribué à envoyer en prison. Mais l'attitude de Lucius Malfoy depuis la veille était radicalement différente de celle qu'il avait eu lors de leurs précédentes confrontations. Il avait enfin l'air… humain. Il se demanda brièvement si son fils serait aussi différent en dehors du rôle qu'il semblait devoir jouer à l'école. Après avoir mangé, Harry parti prendre sa douche, laissant seuls les deux adultes mais, pas plus que le jour précédent, il ne craignait de voir l'homme qu'il avait tiré d'Azkaban s'enfuir sans un mot. Quand il redescendit, il constata qu'Hermione s'était levée et qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner en contemplant avec une curiosité sans borne l'Helch assit près de Lucius.

« - Oh ! Harry, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu peux aller réveiller Ron. On a tellement de choses dont il faut que nous parlions.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire ! Elle agissait comme s'il était un traînard qui venait juste de se lever. Il secoua la tête avec résignation et parti en croisade pour réveiller Ronald Weasley qui, contrairement à ce que Draco Malfoy prétendait n'était pas une belette, mais une véritable marmotte. Aussi fut-il fortement surpris en voyant son ami déjà réveillé et regardant autour de lui pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« - Putain, je croyais que c'était un cauchemar, fit-il d'une voix morne.

« - Allez viens, appela Harry. On va tout expliquer en bas.

« - Tout expliquer ? Bon sang, Harry… On a fait évader Lucius Malfoy ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait _expliquer_ ça !

« - Tu verras, viens.

Le Survivant descendit les escaliers suivit d'un rouquin faisant la gueule. Il espérait vraiment que son ami comprendrait leurs raisons.

« - Bonjour, Ron ! fit un peu trop joyeusement Hermione quand il entra, contente que tu te sois réveillé vite pour une fois.

« - Ouais… Maintenant tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on a fait sortir l'ennemi public numéro trois ?

« - Numéro trois ? fit Lucius sur un ton vexé… Et qui donc arrive avant moi ?

« - Voldemort et Rogue, répondit aussitôt Ron.

« - Mouais… C'est un classement discutable à mon avis.

« - Ca suffit, Lucius, le réprimanda Fenry. Laisse-les donc parler. Ils t'ont sauvé la peau après tout.

« - Oui… mais ils l'ont risqué aussi pas mal ! L'évasion d'Azkaban en balais était un plan boiteux si tu veux mon avis.

« - En balais ? S'esclaffa Fenry. Toi sur un balai ? Oh j'aurais adoré être là pour voir ça !

« - Si tu avais été là on aurait pas eu besoin des balais ! On serait parti par _Translatio_ !

« - Au fait, intervint Hermione, vous nous avez dit qu'il vous fallait une baguette Helch… Mais vous n'en aviez pas une ?

« - Si bien sûr ! Mais je l'ai balancée juste avant de me faire arrêter au département des mystères… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que les autres mangemorts la voie. Ils sont stupides pour la plupart mais certains auraient compris que j'étais une Ombre. Je tiens quand même à la vie…

« - C'est quoi encore cette connerie d'Ombre ? questionna Ron sur un ton hargneux.

« - Calme-toi, bon sang Ron ! s'exaspéra Harry. Attends qu'on explique !

« - T'en a de bonnes toi !

« - Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Lucius. Parce que je suppose à votre manque de réaction que vous connaissiez mon statut.

« - Le journal, expliqua Harry.

« - Quel journal ? Interrogea Fenry.

« - Celui de Rogue.

« - Vous… commença Malfoy. Attendez que je comprenne bien… Vous avez lu… le journal intime de Severus.

« - Ouais. Répondirent les deux jeunes gens d'une même voix.

« - Rogue tiens un journal ? se moqua Ron. On aura tout entendu !

« - Quelle couleur les fleurs ? questionna très sérieusement l'Helch.

« - Quelles fleurs ? demanda Harry, perdu.

« - Pour vos tombes… Parce que quand Sev va savoir ça… il va vous tuer… lentement… et très douloureusement… Sans rire… Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous êtes fourrés.

« - Fen…. Severus ne va pas les tuer, le contredit Lucius. Harry Potter a lu… son journal… IL va mourir ! Sev ! Pas les gamins ! Il va se jeter du haut d'une falaise, oui ! Ou faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Les deux hommes explosèrent de rire, s'effondrant sur la table du petit déjeuner.

« - Ca n'a pas l'air de vous traumatiser plus que ça, la mort éventuelle de votre meilleur ami, fit remarquer Hermione.

« - Oh si, ça me désole, répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais comment vous avez fait pour ouvrir ce satané journal ? J'ai essayé des dizaines de fois sans succès !

« - Je me suis acharnée dessus pendant trois jours, j'étais persuadée qu'il contenait des informations intéressantes… mais j'avoue que j'imaginais absolument pas ça…

« - Vous avez tenté de lire le journal de votre meilleur ami ? s'insurgea le Survivant ! Vous devriez avoir honte.

« - Ouais, mais comme dit une pub moldue… c'est bon la honte. Alors dites-moi ce qui vous a le plus… surpris.

« - Les enfants de Rogue, répondit Hermione.

« - La saint Valentin de Rogue… fit sombrement Harry.

« - L'identité du père des enfants, repris la jeune fille.

« - La raison des sautes d'humeur de votre fils !

Quand Harry dit cela, son amie ne pu s'empêcher de glousser et lui coula un regard faussement compatissant. Ron était figé… il venait d'entendre des choses impossibles… Rogue ayant des enfants, une St Valentin… impossible… qui pourrait coucher avec une chauve souris ? ( kim bassinger, michèle pfeiffer, nicole kidman, elle Mcpherson… euh dsl, délire d'auteuze)

Lucius Malfoy semblait perplexe… un grand dilemme s'imposait à lui… en savoir plus sur son fils ou satisfaire sa passion pour les potins ?

« Pardon Draco, je demande juste après, promis ! pensa-t-il »

« - C'est quoi cette histoire de St Valentin, le devança Fenry.

Harry regarda les deux hommes visiblement dévorés de curiosité.

« - Tu sais 'Mione, je crois qu'on pourrait se faire pas mal d'argent avec ce journal, fit remarquer Harry.

« - Ouais, mais vous auriez intérêt à en profiter vite… Parce que si Severus l'apprends, il vous tue.

« - Malfoy vient de dire qu'il se tuerait plutôt, objecta le jeune homme brun.

« - Non ! Vous changez la donne là ! S'il apprends que vous vendez ses petits secrets, il vous tue d'abord… et se tue ensuite ! expliqua Lucius.

« - Oh… fit tristement Hermione. Ce serait dommage de faire deux orphelins, tu ne crois pas Harry ?

« - Si ma grande… ce serait cruel de notre part. Désolé Malfoy, on ne peut rien vous dire !

« - Là c'est MOI qui vais vous tuer, gronda le blond.

« - Rogue a des ENFANTS ? explosa alors Ron.

« - Oui, mon vieux, fit son pote. Un garçon et une fille. Shad et Loryah. Ils ont, si je ne me trompe pas… presque seize ans, non ?

Il interrogeait Malfoy du regard et celui-ci approuva de la tête. Ron, lui, semblait complètement épouvanté. Son expression devait être proche de celle qu'avait eu Harry en apprenant les sentiments que Malfoy fils lui portait. L'Helch se leva et sorti une bouteille de whisky d'un placard pour en servir un verre au jeune homme, s'attirant immédiatement un regard de reproche d'Hermione.

« - Il va en avoir besoin, Miss Granger, ricana Lucius.

Pour une fois Ron sembla l'approuver car il ingurgita une bonne rasade de boisson alcoolisée.

« - Redevenons sérieux, demanda Fenry.

« - Oui… parlez-moi de mon fils et de ses sautes d'humeur, fit Malfoy en tenant la promesse qu'il venait de faire en pensée.

« - Joker. Répliqua aussitôt Harry.

« - Mais Harry, il a le droit de…

« - Hermione, j'ai dit Joker ! Pas de mais ! Joker, Joker, Joker, JOKER !!!

« - Oh, je vois, dit calmement Malfoy. Cela aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec des… sentiments… éprouvé par mon fils ?

« - Comment vous…murmura Harry.

« - C'est simple, je connais mon fils et ses… préférences et votre réaction est assez… virulente… J'ai donc additionné deux et deux.

« - De quoi vous parlez ? questionna Ron, complètement largué.

« - De RIEN ! décida fermement Harry. Rien du tout. Où plutôt si on parlait des Ombres.

« - Très bien, dit Malfoy avec un sourire. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Harry et Hermione se concertèrent du regard et la jeune femme prit l'interrogatoire en mains.

« - Depuis quand êtes-vous une Ombre ?

« - Depuis toujours, ma famille en fait partie depuis des siècles.

« - Vous possédez du sang Helch n'est-ce pas ?

« - Ma filleule vous dirait que les Malfoy sont _imbibés_ de sang Helch, ri doucement Lucius.

« - Votre filleule ? demanda soudain Harry.

« - Loryah. Je suis le parrain de Loryah et ce crétin à mes côtés et celui de Shad, expliqua l'ex-prisonnier.

« - Je te prierai d'être plus poli où le crétin ira parler de la soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon de mon frère à ta femme !

« - C'est totalement hors de propos ! S'insurgea Lucius Malfoy. En plus je n'étais pas très clair ce soir là !

« - Je suis sûr, susurra Fenry, que cet argument influencera Narcissa… Positivement ou non ça reste à voir.

Les trois adolescents nageaient en pleine science fiction – enfin Ron ne savait pas ce qu'était la science fiction mais s'il l'avait su il aurait été parfaitement d'accord ! – en voyant le sinistre Lucius Malfoy ROUGIR !!!! face à son ami.

« - Euh… c'est très… intéressant tout ça, reprit Hermione en s'éclaircissant la voix, mais je crois que nous nous égarons du sujet. Si vous nous disiez quand Rogue a rejoint les Ombres, parce que dans son journal il indique qu'il les a rejoint… en cours de route en quelque sorte.

« - On peut voir les choses comme ça en effet, acquiesça Lucius en faisait une moue insatisfaite. Il avait eu une adolescence… difficile. Grâce à votre père, votre parrain… et Lupin ainsi que Pettigrew n'étaient pas des anges non plus. Et comme ils semblaient tous les quatre lutter contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, il s'est automatiquement opposé à eux et s'est laissé convaincre par les belles paroles de Voldemort promettant pouvoir, gloire et honneur. C'était un moyen pour lui de prendre sa revanche sur les petits cons qui lui avaient mené la vie dure. Mais il n'a pas une âme de mangemort et il n'est pas stupide non plus, il a commencé à réaliser qu'il s'était peut-être planté. Le déclic a eu lieu après qu'il ait parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort et que celui-ci ait décrété qu'il fallait supprimer les Potter. Le fait de vaincre n'avait d'intérêt pour Sev que si ses anciens « tortionnaires » le voyaient triompher… qui plus est Severus n'est pas un d'assassin.

« - Ce salaud a quand même tué Dumbledore ! Cria rageusement le rouquin.

« - Ron, laisse-le finir, plaida Harry.

Son ami se tourna vers lui d'un air incrédule.

« - TU ne peux pas me dire ça ! Il y a une semaine tu rêvait de massacrer ce traître et là… tu le défends ?! Dis-moi que je rêve.

« - Ron, intervint Hermione. Tu… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas lu le journal.

« - Tu crois vraiment que parce que Rogue a des gosses, ça n'en fait pas un parfait mangemort ? Arrête ! Il n'est pas le seul parmi les hommes de main de « Tu-sais-qui » qui en ait et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils sont moins ignobles ! Bon sang, Harry, Hermione, réfléchissez un peu !

« - Mais putain, Ron ! Se mit à crier le Survivant à son tour. Tu crois que c'est la seule chose qui nous a poussé à faire évader Malfoy ? T'es vraiment trop con ! Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps ! Grâce à ce journal j'ai trouvé ce qui est certainement le Horcrux de Gryffondor ! Tu m'entends ?

Les deux adultes, restés silencieux pendant l'altercation des plus jeunes, haussèrent tout à coup un sourcil intrigué. Le roux, lui, s'était subitement figé.

« - Tu… Tu l'as trouvé ? Mais… comment ? Où ?

« - Tu vas rire. Fit Harry avec un rire sans joie. Chez moi… dans ma chambre d'enfant.

« - Un Horcrux ? demanda Lucius. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

« - C'est un objet qui sert d'hôte ou de réceptacle à une âme… où du moins une partie d'âme, expliqua Fenry, s'attirant des regards stupéfait des adolescents.

« - Quand je pense au temps qu'il m'a fallu pour extorquer cette info à Slughorn ! Pesta Harry.

« - Slughorn ? S'étonna encore Malfoy. Horace Slughorn ? Il a reparu ce vieux sacripant ? Ce type est encore plus roublard et manipulateur que moi ! Il a réussi à être proche de la plupart des sorciers bien placés au ministère. Quand donc l'avez-vous rencontré ?

« - Il est devenu prof de potions l'année dernière, expliqua la jeune femme. Rogue a obtenu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« - Il devait être ravi ! Marmonna Fenry. Mais je ne pense pas que les enfants étaient au courant… Ils n'auraient jamais accepté qu'il prenne un poste réputé maudit ! En tout cas, à moi il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Mais il ne parlait en fait plus beaucoup l'été dernier. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé au ministère et je voulais le voir pour savoir comment il allait mais ce n'était pas possible parce que Pettigrew squattait chez lui.

« - Ouais. Fit pensivement Malfoy en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise. Même s'il n'était pas en très bon termes, j'imagine que la mort de Sirius a du lui mettre un coup.

« - En fait, ils s'étaient… réconciliés, murmura Harry.

Il s'attira aussitôt trois regards stupéfaits, accompagnés de deux sourires légèrement pervers du côté des adultes.

« - Rogue et Sirius s'était réconciliés ? Balbutia Ron. C'est pas possible ! Ils se haïssaient à mort !

« - Euh… pas tant que ça. Répondit un Harry rougissant.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement par « réconciliés », demanda Lucius sur un ton avide.

« - Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à vous donner des détails ! S'exaspéra le Survivant.

« - Ah, le salaud ! s'exclama Fenry. Il nous avait caché ça, le traître. Il faudra qu'on règle ça avec lui, Lucius !

Mais Malfoy semblait plutôt contrarié, voire inquiet.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Ben je me disais juste que ça n'avait pas dû être drôle pour Sev… Sirius qui meurt alors qu'ils viennent de se retrouver, le rat à supporter constamment d'après ce que tu dis, les enfants qu'il n'a pas du voir souvent…

« - Pour ce que j'en sais il les a vu pour la dernière fois il y a plus d'un an et demi, l'informa Hermione.

« - Bon sang. Je le plains vraiment… et les jumeaux ne doivent pas être très bien non plus, fit-il en se tournant vers son ami Helch.

« - Ils essaient de ne pas trop le montrer mais c'est vraiment pas facile pour eux… Particulièrement pour Loryah, tu sais à quel point elle est proche de Sev.

« - C'est vrai que Shad est plus indépendant. C'est drôle d'ailleurs car quand on les rencontre pour la première fois on a l'impression que c'est Lo qui mène tout le monde à la baguette et on découvre petit à petit que sa force, se sont ses amis et surtout sa famille.

« - C'est vrai et puis… j'étais là pour Shad, même si j'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour Loryah, elle a été privée de Sev, de toi et maintenant Draco… Tu sais à quel point ils sont complices. Même Narcissa qui était jusqu'alors restée en retrait a été impliquée… foutue guerre.

Le silence plana un instant, seulement égaillé par le tic-tac d'une horloge. Les adultes étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et les plus jeunes n'osaient les interrompre. Lucius sembla reprendre ses esprits le premier et continua son explication après avoir poussé un long soupir las.

« - Donc, pour en revenir à Severus. J'ai pris le risque de l'aborder après ça et même s'il a semblé réticent au début, il a fini par se rendre compte que c'était sa seule porte de sortie s'il ne voulait pas se perdre lui-même dans sa croisade contre les maraudeurs. Je l'ai présenté à Solaah Taar qui a lu en lui pour se rendre compte de sa sincérité et après délibération il a proposé à Sev de contacter Dumbledore. Dumby l'avait toujours apprécié et quand Sev est venu le prévenir que Voldemort était au courant de la prophétie et qu'il fallait protéger les Potter qu'il avait désigné comme cible, Dumbledore lui a demandé des renseignements supplémentaires… que Severus a fourni à son contact… Sirius Black.

« - Alors c'est comme ça… qu'ils se sont rapprochés, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

« - Oui… mais ça a été long… Harry n'était pas encore né quand Sev a commencé à donner des informations… Je pense qu'il leur a fallu presque une année pour mettre leur différents de côté. Ils sont resté ensemble… un peu plus de huit mois je pense, jusqu'à l'arrestation de Sirius. Sev en a été anéanti. Et quelques semaines plus tard, je suis allé le chercher et il a découvert qu'il était enceint.

« - Oui, il parle de ce passage dans le journal, intervint Harry. Quand il annonce à Sirius l'existence de leurs enfants.

« - Il le lui avait dit ? S'étonna Malfoy. Je n'aur…

« - Putain c'est QUOI cette histoire ? Cria à nouveau Ron.

« - Rogue a des enfant, lui raconta calmement Hermione. Et ces enfants sont ceux de Sirius Black. Laisse-moi finir ! Rogue a du sang Helch, ce sont des créatures dont les hommes peuvent tomber enceint. Voilà. Ils ont été amants avant l'arrestation de Sirius et Severus Rogue s'est retrouvé dans cette… situation.

« - Je vous remercie pour le « créatures », releva fraîchement Fenry.

« - Désolée, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire contrit.

« - Je crois que j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas entendre votre conversation, soupira dramatiquement Ron, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« - Quelle conversation ? Interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Avant-hier je suis venu chez toi parce qu'Hermione était introuvable depuis la veille. J'ai frappé mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu et j'ai surpris vos voix par une fenêtre ouverte, je me suis approché en balai et ce que vous disiez… Merde ! J'ai cru que vous alliez sortir ensemble derrière mon dos !

« - Quoi ?! Harry et moi ? Mais c'est du délire !

« - Vous disiez qu'il ne fallait pas m'en parler, que je réagirai mal, que vous deviez vous retrouver le lendemain… Je suis désolé mais la conversation prêtait à confusion !

« - Et au lieu d'entrer nous demander des explications, tu as décidé de nous suivre en douce ? Ron ! Franchement tu me déçois.

« - Ouais, ben désolé, grogna le rouquin en question sans éprouver une once de remord. Maintenant je suis dans la merde aussi à cause de votre plan débile !

« - Ecoute, intervint Harry, Fenry – je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ? Merci. – m'a dit que tu n'avais pas été identifié, donc tu peux rentrer chez toi.

« - Il n'y a personne chez moi ! Tout le monde est parti en France dans la famille de Fleur !

« - Ce n'est pas un problème, fit l'Helch en se mêlant à la conversation. Je peux faire un _translatio_ vers n'importe où, même la France. Ce serait d'ailleurs l'idéal… Vous deviez partir comment ?

« - En train… hier après-midi.

« - Eh bien, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous avez raté votre train et que… vous êtes parti en balai, vous avez quoi comme marque ?

« - Un comète

« - Parfait, ce n'est pas un balai très rapide, fit-il en ignorant l'air mécontent de Ron. J'ouvre la fenêtre à proximité de chez cette Fleur, vous prenez un air éreinté… celui que vous avez conviendra parfaitement et vous débarquez en ne sachant rien du tout.

« - Vous pourriez faire ça ? Espéra Ron. Parce que je suis désolé, Harry… Je ne dirais rien sur ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, mais je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça… Je t'ai toujours suivi mon pote mais là tu vas trop loin pour moi. Ma mère ne s'en remettrait pas si j'étais considéré comme un criminel… et la carrière de mon père en pâtirait. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ça… Hermione ?

« - Je suit Harry. Désolée, Ron. Déclara la jeune femme sur un ton ferme.

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ron mais il était déçu malgré tout. Ron était son plus ancien ami et il avait toujours été là pour lui. Et maintenant leurs routes se séparaient. Cela lui faisait tout drôle et il espérait que cela ne les séparerait pas trop radicalement. Quoi qu'il en soit ils arrivaient à un tournant et allaient continuer leur route chacun de leur côté. Le Gryffondor roux se leva et regarda ses amis avec tristesse.

« - Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Très bien, fit-il quand ils acquiescèrent. Faites gaffe à vous et essayez de me donner discrètement des nouvelles.

Il alla chercher son balai dans l'entrée et s'approcha de l'Helch. Celui-ci se concentra quelques secondes puis se retourna et d'un mouvement de baguette compliqué ouvrit une sorte d'ouverture de la taille d'une porte par laquelle on apercevait un paysage couvert de neige.

« - Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est le bon endroit ? demanda Ron.

« - Parce que je l'ai vu dans votre esprit. Je suis un Helch… c'est très facile pour moi. Bien, j'ai orienté la fenêtre dans le bon sens, il vous faudra continuer tout droit pendant… une dizaine de minutes, juste le temps pour vous d'avoir l'air frigorifié et vous y serez.

« - Ok… Mer… Merci. Harry. Hermione. Salut.

Après un dernier signe à ses amis, il passa la porte et tous le virent jeter un coup d'œil alentour puis s'envoler rapidement au dessus des nuages bas qui couvraient le ciel. Fenry fit un autre mouvement de baguette et la fenêtre se referma. A nouveau le silence plana, mais beaucoup plus lourd que précédemment. Chacun finit son café ou son thé, se plongeant dans des pensées pesantes.

« - Si ça ne vous ennuie pas je vais aller prendre ma douche avant que nous continuions cette conversation, dit Hermione en se levant.

Personne n'objecta et Harry se rendit compte que cela devait être particulièrement dur pour la jeune fille. Ron n'avait pas eu un seul mot tendre pour elle, se contentant d'émettre des banalités et de penser à lui plutôt que… non, Harry réalisa qu'il avait aussi pensé à sa famille et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça. Il en aurait eu du remord jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si Mr Weasley perdait son travail à cause de lui. Mme Weasley, elle, l'avait accueilli comme son propre enfant et il ne voulait pas qu'elle affronte le scandale parce que son fils se serait laissé entraîner dans cette affaire. Sans parler du fait que Ron était trop obtus dès qu'il s'agissait des Malfoy pour les suivre sans discuter. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Lucius et Fenry se remirent à discuter, continuant d'échanger des informations sur ce qui s'était passé durant l'emprisonnement de Malfoy. Harry les écoutait distraitement parler de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, relevant de temps à autre le prénom d'un des enfants de Rogue ou le nom de Solaah Taar. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que quand Hermione le secoua doucement. Ses cheveux étaient humides et ses yeux un peu trop rouges. Le jeune homme se releva et lui passa un bras réconfortant dans le dos.

« - Il est temps de continuer notre petite conversation, fit Fenry quand elle se fut assise. Je crois que vous aviez demandé à Lucius s'il avait du sang Helch. Severus en parle dans son journal ?

« - Non, répondit Hermione. Je l'ai déduis en réfléchissant à la façon dont il avait infiltré les rang de Voldemort qui est réputé être un excellent occlumens.

« - Vous êtes futée, reconnu Fenry. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir quel rôle prennent les Ombres dans cette guerre ? Eh bien nous ne menons pas beaucoup d'actions « contre » les mangemorts… Mais nous sommes assez informés pour découvrir avant eux certains artefacts magiques dont ils cherchent à s'emparer et ce, grâce aux talent de Sev.

« - Il continue donc à vous envoyer des informations ? Intervint Harry.

« - Bien sûr… et comme il va directement les puiser dans l'esprit de Voldemort, celui-ci ne peux pas deviner qu'il y a un traître vu qu'il n'en a pas encore parler à ses mangemorts. Severus a beaucoup développé ses dons dans ce domaine depuis quelques années, il est vraiment d'une aide précieuse.

« - Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi… pourquoi il a tué Dumbledore ? Interrogea Hermione.

« - Oui. Sev me l'a dit un jour qu'il était passé à l'Antre – c'est notre quartier général - pour essayer de voir Shad et Loryah qui malheureusement n'étaient pas présent à ce moment là. Il m'a dit que Dumbledore savait que Draco cherchait à le tuer parce qu'il y était obligé, que Voldemort les menaçait Narcissa et lui.

Du coin de l'œil, les deux adolescents virent Lucius serrer les mâchoires. Sans doute l'idée que son fils et sa femme soient sous la coupe d'un monstre pareil ne lui plaisait pas, il avait du les imaginer bien en sécurité pendant tout ce temps et finalement ils étaient maintenant en péril à cause de lui.

« - Donc, repris Fenry après un coup d'œil compatissant à son ami, Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Draco devienne un tueur, il pensait qu'il était trop précieux pour qu'il rejoigne les rangs de Voldemort. Pourquoi, Sev ne le savait pas, mais il avait la certitude que Dumbledore ne lui disait pas tout. Il a longuement hésité puis il a, à contrecœur, accepté, sous certaines conditions garantissant la reconnaissance de son innocence après la guerre, de le tuer si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Dumbledore tenait aussi à renforcer la position de Severus comme espion. C'est là que Sev m'a parlé des Horcrux en me conseillant de faire des recherches à ce sujet. Il avait essayé de fouiller dans l'esprit de Voldemort à ce sujet mais il n'avait vu qu'un collier et une coupe, hors il semblerait que Dumbledore était déjà au courant pour ceux-là.

« - Oui, il y en a sept… ou du moins en avait sept, signala Harry. Le journal que vous avez glissé dans le chaudron de Ginny en deuxième année en était un, Malfoy. Au fait, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

« - Les Ombres n'avaient pu percer son mystère, ils le sentaient magique mais aucun sort ne lui avait fait cracher son secret. Dit Lucius. On m'a donc demandé de le faire parvenir à Dumbledore discrètement. Je me suis dit qu'une gentille Weasley qui trouverait un journal magique dans son chaudron le remettrait à sa directrice… je me suis planté. J'aurais du le donner à un Poufsouffle, les filles sont trop curieuses ! Narcissa m'a traité d'idiot quand je lui ai dit que j'avais donné un journal intime qui répondait à une adolescente… Enfin, on ne peux pas refaire le passer.

« - Elle a faillit mourir à cause de vous ! S'insurgea Harry.

« - Oui, bon… Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, non ? Parlez-nous plutôt des autres Horcrux.

Le Survivant garda une expression contrariée pendant qu'il répondait à Malfoy.

« - Donc il y avait le journal, que j'ai détruit, une bague appartenant à la famille Gaunt, que Dumbledore a détruite, une coupe provenant de Elga Poufsouffle, un médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la dague de Gryffondor que je viens de trouver, peut-être, Nagini, et Voldemort lui-même.

« - Et donc, d'après ce que nous avait expliqué Severus, il sera impossible de se débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort tant que tout les autres partie de son âme existeront encore, conclut Fenry.

« - C'est exact, approuva Hermione. La nuit où Dumbledore a été tué Harry et lui étaient partis détruire le médaillon de Serpentard. Mais quand on a ouvert le médaillon après qu'il soit mort, on a trouvé un papier sur lequel un petit mot disait qu'on avait déjà pris le Horcrux et qu'on allait le détruire. C'était signé des initiales R.A.B.

« - R.A.B ? S'étonna Malfoy. Comment avait-il bien pu apprendre l'existence de ces trucs alors que nous l'ignorions Severus et moi ?

« - Vous le connaissez ? demanda avidement Harry.

« - Bien entendu ! Et vous aussi ! Tout au moins de nom. C'est Régulus Augustus Black, le frère de Sirius. Il a été tué par des Mangemort parce qu'il avait quitté Voldemort.

« - Je m'en rappelle ! s'exclama Harry. J'en avais entendu parler quand Karkaroff est mort.

« - Il est mort ? S'étonna Lucius. Quand ?

« - Il y a un an et demie environ, l'informa Harry. Donc vous pensez qu'il s'agit de Regulus… C'est étrange, Dumbledore était persuadé que ce n'était qu'un sous-fifre sans importance dont Voldemort se moquait totalement. Vous en savez plus à son sujet ?

« - Moi pas vraiment, Narcissa peut-être, répondit Lucius. Mais Dumbledore se trompait. Regulus était très apprécié par Voldemort. Sa trahison a été une véritable surprise, il était furieux, parce qu'il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir, et il l'a fait rechercher très activement. Regulus était quelqu'un de très secret, il avait, si je puis dire, son monde à lui, mais ses résultats pour Voldemort étaient toujours à la hauteur donc aucun mangemort ne faisait de réflexion trop haut. Je me rappelle que Bellatrix ne l'aimait pas beaucoup car il était l'un des favoris du « Maître », place qu'elle aurait bien aimé occuper.

« - Elle a l'air d'être une vraie fanatique, dit Hermione. Je me rappelle qu'au département des mystères elle avait refusé de croire que Voldemort était un sang-mêlé.

« - Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle n'avait épousé Roldolfus par dépit parce que Voldemort ne s'intéressait pas à elle, fit Lucius avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Pauvre Rodolfus, je me suis toujours dit que c'était dommage qu'il ait rejoint les mangemorts, c'est un type intelligent et qui est assez sympathique en fin de compte… mais sa femme le bouffe complètement, il a toujours été fou d'elle. Mais pour parler de la pureté du sang de Voldemort c'est une des petites choses qu'il garde pour lui et ne divulgue pas. Et si jamais certains osent la remettre en question, ils sont rapidement éliminés. De toute façon je crois que ça ne viendrait même pas à l'esprit des Mangemorts de douter de la moindre parole franchissant ses lèvres.

« - Dites-moi, fit tout à coup Harry, j'ai remarqué que vous ne sembliez pas avoir de problème pour prononcer son nom alors que lors de nos affrontements précédents vous mettiez un point d'honneur à ne pas le faire.

« - Ne soyez pas stupide, Potter, bien sûr que je jouais les gentils chien-chien obéissants, je n'allais pas faire sauter ma couverture, sans parler de risquer ma vie et celle de ma famille ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Voldemort est très pointilleux au sujet du respect qu'il juge lui être dû. Et il ne faut pas croire que seuls les sorciers ordinaires craignent de prononcer son nom, ses propres serviteurs en sont tout autant effrayés ! Si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de le prononcer en sa présence, il avait droit à une série de _doloris_… Croyez-moi, les nouveaux mangemorts le comprenaient vite ! Mais pour les Ombres, c'est une autre histoire.

« - En fait, intervint Fenry, nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'obsession de Voldemort à ce que les sorciers n'osent prononcer son nom n'était pas qu'une pulsion mégalomane. Cela a une application magique bien plus concrète. La peur des gens dégagent un certain… pouvoir, je ne sais pas si le terme convient bien mais peu importe. C'est quelque chose d'infime, d'à peine perceptible. Nous nous sommes aperçu de cela lors d'une mission contre des créatures qui se « nourrissaient » de ce pouvoir. Elles terrorisaient tout un village et certains habitants en étaient même mort. Ces créatures faisaient cela parce que si ce pouvoir est insignifiant dégagé par une seule personne, émis par plusieurs dizaines, centaines voire milliers de sorciers c'est une autre histoire. Nous sommes persuadés que c'est pour cela plus que par orgueil que Voldemort tient à ce que l'on craigne son nom. Tout ce pouvoir il le récupère, il l'emmagasine et cela s'ajoute à sa propre puissance. Donc d'une certaine façon en prononçant son nom on lutte contre lui… de manière minime mais c'est déjà ça, car avec la paranoïa qu'il déclenche avec cette nouvelle guerre, les afflux d'énergie doivent être à leur summum !

« - Pourquoi cette information n'a-t-elle pas été transmise à la population sorcière ? S'indigna Hermione. Si les gens le savaient peut-être qu'ils… je ne sais pas ! Peut-être que certains oseraient prononcer son nom… et petit à petit cela ferait boule de neige !

« - Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, mademoiselle, approuva Fenry. Nous avons voulu le faire, mais nous nous sommes heurtés à un obstacle appelé Rufus Scrimgeour. Votre nouveau premier ministre a tellement peur de paraître aussi faible et influençable que Fudge qu'il refuse tout conseil, que ce soit le nôtre où même, si je suis bien informé, celui de Dumbledore quand il était encore en vie.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Scrimgeour avait le pouvoir et tenait à le garder. Sous couvert de maintenir l'ordre et la confiance de la population sorcière, il n'hésitait pas à emprisonner des innocents comme Stan Rocade. Et bien sûr pas question pour lui d'imaginer qu'il puisse avoir tord. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup aimé Cornelius Fudge mais il méprisait bien d'avantage son successeur.

« - Vous pensez qu'il y aurait une façon de découvrir si Regulus a bien détruit le Horcrux ? Questionna la jeune fille. Ce serait mieux d'en être sûr.

Les adultes firent mine de réfléchir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'Helch reprit la parole.

« -Peut-être… Tous les Helch n'ont pas les même pouvoirs psychiques mais peut-être certains d'entre nous pourraient-ils, si vous avez le faux médaillon, retrouver la trace du vrai… où du sorcier qui l'a laissé à la place de l'autre. Il faudrait voir ça avec Solaah.

« - Et vous croyez qu'il pourrait nous dire si la dague que nous avons trouvé en est un ? Interrogea à son tour le Survivant.

« - La encore c'est possible. Pour le journal nous n'avions pas cherché de morceau d'âme, c'est quelque chose de très particulier et nous n'y avions tout simplement pas pensé. Mais qui sait si l'on cherche spécifiquement ce genre de pouvoir… oui, ça doit être possible. De toute façon pour faire quoi que ce soit, il faut aller dans l'Antre.

« - L'Antre ? fit Hermione.

« - L'Antre des Helch, Miss Granger, répondit Lucius. Le siège immémorial des Ombres. C'est là que se trouve notre chef, Solaah Taar.

« - Il tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier pour avoir fait échapper Lucius. Nous n'aurions pas pu le faire sous peine de graves problèmes diplomatiques. Nous vous en sommes donc très reconnaissant.

« - Je suis sûr que ma femme ET mon fils voudront vous en remercier… personnellement. Déclara Lucius avec un sourire diabolique qui arracha un rire à Hermione qui avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu.

Harry ne répliqua rien, se contentant de prendre un air renfrogné tout en rougissant. Il alla prendre les balais pendant que la jeune fille re-miniaturisait leurs valises pour les glisser à nouveau dans son sac. Fenry sorti à nouveau sa baguette, cette fois-ci observé attentivement par les adolescents qui constatèrent avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas en bois comme la leur mais d'un cristal bleuté dans lequel on apercevait d'autres cristaux de couleur différentes, et exécuta un nouveau _Translatio_. A présent par la porte magique on voyait ce qui semblait être une grotte. Lucius s'y engagea et l'Helch leur fit signe de le suivre. Une fois Fenry passé la fenêtre se referma sur eux.

oOoOoOo

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient actuellement au centre d'une place troglodyte entourée de colonnes de marbre blanc. La place, ronde et d'un diamètre de presque trente mètres menait à une grande demeure qui semblait taillée à même la paroi de pierre. De nombreuses personnes allaient et venait, les fixant parfois avec curiosité, certaines adressant un signe de tête en guise de bonjour à Lucius et Fenry.

« - Alors c'est vrai, s'exclama soudain une voix derrière eux. Tu t'es enfin fait la malle d'Azkaban. Pas trop tôt si tu veux mon avis.

L'homme aurait pu passer pour le frère de Lucius Malfoy. Approximativement du même âge, les cheveux blonds quoi qu'un peu plus dorés, le visage fin et racé, seuls ses yeux vert absinthe tranchaient avec le bleu azur de ceux de l'ex-prisonnier. Il se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés et une expression moqueuse peinte sur le visage.

« - Oui, et bien peut-être que si tu étais venu me filer un coup de main j'aurais été plus vite. Mais je crois qu'en fait tu ne voulais pas bouger ton gros cul d'ici ! répliqua Malfoy du tac au tac.

Les deux adolescents ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés en entendant le distingué Lucius Malfoy tenir un tel langage. Fenry, lui, arborait un grand sourire.

« - Alors, premièrement, je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de ne pas faire de remarque sur mon cul en public… après ce qui s'est passé lors d'une soirée que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler, on pourrait se poser des questions. Deuxièmement, saches que ma femme trouve mon cul parfait et qu'elle a meilleur goût que toi avec ta coupe du siècle dernier ! répondit à son tour le nouvel arrivant.

Le silence plana quelques secondes puis les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et s'enlacèrent chaleureusement.

« - Putain, qu'est-ce que je suis content de te revoir, vieux !

« - Et moi donc ! fit Lucius. Vous m'avez manqué aussi ! Et j'avoue que porter des vêtements propres et prendre une douche me change agréablement de la prison.

« - Quelle idée aussi d'y être resté si longtemps ! Je commençais à me dire que tu t'y plaisais où qu'on t'avait mis un charmant compagnon de cellule.

« - Un jour, dit Lucius sombrement, ton humour va te causer de gros, gros ennuis, Yorrick.

« - Comme si ça ne m'était pas déjà arrivé, rigola l'autre.

« - Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire des papouilles, tous les deux, tu pourras remercier les deux téméraires qui ont fait le boulot à notre place, intervint l'Helch.

« - Sois pas jaloux, Fen, tu sais qu'on t'aime aussi… … … Merde ! Sev me manque trop ! Il aurait fait une réflexion qui nous aurais tous cassé… soupira tragiquement Yorrick en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Lucius. Il faut qu'on le ramène, les gars ! C'est pas pareil sans lui.

« - Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'est pas revenu depuis cinq minutes que tu me fais déjà des infidélités ! reprocha tout à coup la femme la plus belle que les adolescents avaient jamais vu.

Elle était élancée, la peau cuivrée, de très longs cheveux noirs savamment tressés, des yeux en amandes d'un bleu presque violet qui contrastait délicieusement avec sa peau, des lèvres pleines… Même Hermione qui n'avait guerre apprécié la beauté de Fleur Delacourt était bouche bée devant l'apparition.

« - Mais non, chérie, il n'y a rien du tout entre Lucius et moi voyons !

« - Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais, pleurnicha Lucius.

« - Mais ! fit semblant de chuchoter Yorrick. Tu sais qu'on doit être discret !

Sa réflexion les fit tous à nouveau éclater de rire, ramenant au joyeux pays de la science fiction les deux Gryffondors. Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« - Loryah et Shad ne sont pas là ? J'espérais qu'ils viendraient au moins me dire bonjour, ces sales gosses !

« - Tu ne vas jamais le croire, lui expliqua Yorrick. Ils sont à la bibliothèque ! Aslan, Shad, Loryah et mon fils aîné Jorel.

« - Vous avez tapissé les livres de bouffe ou vous y avez planqué des revues de Quidditch ? se mit à rire Lucius. Parce qu'à part ça, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait amener Shad et Aslan à aller de leur plein gré dans une bibliothèque !

« - Le plus curieux, déclara à son tour la femme, c'est que Solaah va régulièrement les rejoindre. Mais pas moyen de savoir ce qu'ils mijotent. Le nouveau Maître du savoir est aussi dans la confidence mais c'est tout.

« - Solaah est avec eux actuellement ? demanda Malfoy, perplexe.

« - Non, lui répondit Yorrick, il est au Conseil, pourquoi ?

« - Parce que mes sauveurs ont besoin de le voir.

A cet instant tous les adultes se tournèrent vers Harry et Hermione, les fixant avec attention. Harry qui détestait lorsque tous les regards se braquaient sur lui, ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

« - Et bien… murmura Yorrick, si j'avais pu imaginer que Harry Potter te ferais évader… Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussés à faire ça ?

« - Si tu te contentais de leur dire merci ! pesta sa femme. Merci beaucoup à vous deux, nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait.

« - C'est vrai, c'est vrai… mais ose dire que toi aussi tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ils l'ont sorti de là. Même si j'en suis très content.

Yorrick avait passé un bras amical autour des épaules de Lucius qui lui le tenait par la taille. Le survivant se fit avec amusement la réflexion qu'ils formaient un très joli couple. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il expliqua qu'Hermione avait trouvé le journal de Rogue et qu'ils l'avaient lu et en avaient donc conclu que Lucius était une Ombre et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les mettre en relations avec elles. Le blond aux cheveux courts ouvrit des yeux avides quand il apprit cela.

« - Vous avez lu le journal de Sev ? fit-il avec un immense sourire. Vous savez, vous pouvez me le confier, j'en prendrais beaucoup de soin !

« - On a vraiment l'air aussi stupides ? Questionna la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils. C'est moi qui ai le journal et je ne le remettrais qu'à son propriétaire légitime !

« - Hein ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Yorrick. On a enfin l'occasion de connaître tous les petits secrets de Sev et toi tu veux nous en priver ? Lucius, fait quelque chose !

« - Tu crois que j'ai pas essayé ? Ils n'ont rien voulu cracher… à part que Severus et Sirius s'étaient… réconciliés.

« - Quoi ? Oh le cachottier ! Alors comme ça ils avaient recommencé à fricoter… Bon sang que j'ai envie de voir Sev tout à coup !

« - Allez, calme toi Yorrick, intervint Fenry. On a des choses importantes à voir avec mon père…

« - Votre père ? s'étonna Hermione. Solaah Taar est donc votre père ?

« - Oui, c'est vrai. Allez, venez, tous les deux, dit-il en faisant signe aux adolescents, on y va et si vous voulez venir, tenez vous tranquilles !

Il s'adressait aux deux hommes en disant cela. Lucius prit un air innocent et vaguement froissé tandis que son compagnon faisait la moue. La femme de Yorrick leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusa avant de les quitter mais n'oublia pas de les inviter à dîner pour le soir même.

Une des choses les plus bizarres de ces lieux, se dit Harry en observant les environs était que, malgré qu'ils soient visiblement dans une grotte, celle-ci était tellement immense qu'on ne ressentait aucune claustrophobie. C'était comme si on se trouvait dans une salle aux dimensions de géant.

Ils se dirigeaient donc vers la maison qui semblait les narguer par son immensité. La façade était totalement sculptée de ce qui paraissait être des symboles magiques très anciens. Hermione, qui avait étudié les runes antiques en reconnu certains mais beaucoup lui étaient totalement étrangers.

« - Nous appelons ce lieu le Siège du Conseil. C'est là que se trouve Solaah Taar la plupart du temps, expliqua Lucius. Et c'est aussi ici que se réuni le Conseil qui prend toutes les décisions concernant l'Antre.

« - Votre chef n'a pas le pouvoir absolu ? demanda Hermione.

« - Non, les Ombres trouvent qu'il n'est pas sain qu'un seul homme détienne tous les pouvoirs, le Conseil est constitué de sept membres élus par les Ombres et du Maître élu par les Conseillers.

Quand ils passèrent l'arcade menant à l'intérieur de la maison, les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre, impressionnés malgré eux par les deux colonnes de gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée et tous les visiteurs comme s'ils étaient d'éventuels ennemis. Les adultes beaucoup moins impressionnés discutaient calmement.

Une autre porte se dressa bientôt devant eux. En argent, si haute que Hagrid aurait pu la passer sans problème, elle était curieusement incurvée pour épouser la courbe des murs qui l'entouraient et qui formaient un demi-cercle absolument parfait. Lucius Malfoy s'arrêta soudain observant les murs et le plafond avec étonnement.

« - Où sont passé les miroirs ? interrogea-t-il soudain.

« - Aucune idée, répondit Fenry. Mon père les a fait enlever il y a environ un mois et lorsque je lui ai posé la question il est resté très évasif. Etrangement, c'est à ce moment-là que les jumeaux et Aslan se sont devenus des mordus de lecture et que le Maître du savoir s'occupe d'eux personnellement. Jorel les a rejoint il y a deux semaines environ.

« - Il n'était pas en Spécialisation auprès de Talys Azuro ? demanda Lucius à son ami blond.

« - Si, mais Solaah l'a contacté et lui a demandé d'aider les enfants. Depuis ce temps mon fils est aussi secret qu'une tombe !

« - Mais de quoi vous parlez ? questionna Hermione.

« - Et bien… expliqua Yorrick. Il y avait… cinq miroirs ici normalement. Deux de chaque côté de la porte et un au plafond… Ils sont là depuis des lustres et ils ont été ôtés il y a un mois, ce qui ne s'était _jamais_ vu… Et le fait que les enfants de Sev, Aslan – qui est leur meilleur ami avec Draco-, Jorel – mon fils étudie les sortilèges anciens – et le Maître du Savoir – c'est le « bibliothécaire de l'Antre – fouillent _ensemble_ et aidés même parfois par Solaah en personne… C'est vraiment _très_ curieux ! En plus aucun d'entre eux ne parle… Et que Shad sache tenir sa langue c'est la preuve que ça doit _vraiment_ être important, parce que ce gosse est le roi des lapsus révélateurs, mais là rien.

Les trois hommes semblaient vraiment perplexes voir légèrement inquiets et Harry vit qu'évidemment Hermione était dévorée de curiosité. Toujours dans le même état d'esprit Fenry s'approcha des deux lourds battants qui pivotèrent avant même qu'il ne pose la main sur eux pour les pousser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voilou, encore un chapitre, quelques informations ont été données et d'autres questions sont aparues. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Si c'est le cas, une seule façon de le prouver.  
Cliquez sur le petit bouton sur le côté.**

… **  
… **

…

**Je suis vraiment nulle en rimes ! lol (de désespoir)**

**Allez, salut et à très bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikou **_**(Loryah s'avance discrètement, sondant les lieux du regard)**_

**Il y a encore quelqu'un ? **_**(quelques murmures mécontents se font entendre)**_

**J'ai le droit de m'excuser pour mon gigantesque retard ? **_**(ce serait la moindre des choses ! crie une voix)**_

**Bon… ben je m'excuse… en fait c'est du à… (**_**et là Loryah part dans une explication labyrinthique visant à paumer les lecteurs pour qu'ils ne la trucident pas en découvrant qu'elle est juste une feignasse)**_

**Ceci étant fait, je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, cf chap 1.**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour ne pas avoir répondu au reviews **_**(là c'est vraiment sincère)**_** mais sinon vous auriez attendu le chapitre encore un petit moment je le crains **_**(je crois que je vais les faire au fur et à mesure… ou essayer du moins !)**_

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ! biz. Lô**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Les trois hommes semblaient vraiment perplexes voir légèrement inquiets et Harry vit qu'évidemment Hermione était dévorée de curiosité. Toujours dans le même état d'esprit Fenry s'approcha des deux lourds battants qui pivotèrent avant même qu'il ne pose la main sur eux pour les pousser._ L'ambiance de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent changeait radicalement de celle, pesante, de la salle précédente où les garde les scrutaient avec suspicion. Ici des gens allaient et venaient studieusement, vacant à des occupations sérieuses tout en restant détendus. Les adultes s'approchèrent d'une femme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux gris retenus en un chignon serré, et qui les regardait, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, une lueur à la fois amusée et réprobatrice dans les yeux.

« - Mais qui voilà… fit elle. Ce cher Lucius. Sais-tu quel remue-ménage ton évasion a déclenchée ? Tu sais pourtant que je déteste les complications !

« - C'est pas moi, c'est eux ! fit très puérilement le très sérieux Lucius Malfoy en désignant les deux adolescents stupéfaits.

« - Eh ! Mais… commença Harry.

« - La ferme, elle ne vous connaît pas, donc elle ne vous engueulera pas… Moi par contre… MacGonnagal est aussi joyeuse que les jumeaux Weasley à côté d'elle !

« - Je ne sais pas qui sont ces jumeaux Weasley ni cette MacGonnagal mais sachez que je vous ai entendu, Lucius ! Et c'est très bas de votre part de vous cacher derrière deux enfants.

« - Mais voyons Glorianne, vous savez que je vous adore et que ce ne sont que des taquineries. Dit-il sur un ton affectueux.

« - Je vois que la prison ne vous a pas enlevé votre bagou, renifla-t-elle. Enfin, je suppose que vous venez voir Solaah. Il vous attend, vous pouvez y aller tout de suite.

Ils s'éloignèrent non sans que Lucius ait jeté un dernier regard prudent sur la sorcière qui examinait à présent avec attention une pile de dossier.

« - Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit aussi gentille ? demanda-t-il.

« - Sais pas, peut-être la joie de te revoir, se moqua Fenry.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désabusé tout en continuant à avancer vers la dernière porte. Celle derrière laquelle se trouvait le chef des Ombres. Les adolescents étaient extrêmement nerveux, ne sachant pas comment ils allaient être accueilli. Bien sûr les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées jusqu'à présent avaient semblées reconnaissantes de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais comment allait réagir leur chef aux remous que leur initiative avait occasionnés.

Une fois encore, ils n'eurent pas besoin de frapper où de toucher les portes pour qu'elles s'ouvrent, pas besoin non plus de mot de passe, comme si celles-ci savaient qui avait le droit de les franchir et qui ne l'avait pas.

Harry se rappelait du joyeux amoncellement d'objets divers et varié qui régnait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui du Maître des Ombres était bien différent. Les murs de droite et de gauche était couvert de bibliothèques encombrées, d'épais tapis étouffaient le bruit de leur pas et la lumière des lourds chandeliers suspendus au plafond était basse, comme si l'occupant préférait les ambiances feutrées. Solaah Taar occupait un vaste bureau tout au fond de la pièce, il était assis dans un siège d'allure simple mais confortable et paraissait assoupi. Harry remarqua une autre différence avec le bureau de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Ici il n'y avait aucun tableau, ni même de photographie. C'en était presque spartiate s'il n'y avait eu les tapis. Le Survivant regarda alors attentivement leur hote.

D'une soixantaine d'année environ, un visage avenant, de courts cheveux gris d'où perçaient deux minuscules cornes, une peau verte pareille à celle de son fils et vêtu d'une robe de sorcier blanche très simple, il ne paraissait pas particulièrement impressionnant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux que les Gryffondors comprirent pourquoi tout le monde le respectait à ce point. Ils étaient d'une couleur saisissante, faisant penser à la flamme d'une bougie, l'iris commençait à être d'un orange très clair autour de la pupille ovoïdale pour s'étirer jusqu'à un rouge très sombre. Dès que ces yeux si étrange se posaient sur vous, vous aviez l'impression que leur possesseur connaissait tous vos secrets les plus enfouis, que le moindre recoin de votre esprit était scruté, mis à nu. C'était une expérience terrifiante jusqu'à ce que ces yeux « sortent » de votre cerveau et ne vous « regardent » enfin de l'extérieur alors vous éprouviez une sensation de sécurité intense comme si, tant que cet homme vous acceptait, il ne pouvait rien vous arriver. Vous ne connaissez rien de ses talents magiques mais vous savez. Vous savez qu'il ne fait pas bon faire partie des ennemis de cet homme.

Harry se demanda tout à coup si Dumbledore et Solaah s'étaient rencontré. Si cela avait été le cas, la rencontre devait avoir été impressionnante entre ces deux fortes personnalités qui gardaient malgré tout, toutes les deux, une part de bienveillance envers ceux qui les entouraient.

« - Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger, fit tout à coup la voix profonde de Solaah, troublant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé.

Les adolescents eurent tous deux une envie quasi irrépressible de s'incliner mais l'homme les arrêta d'un geste avant de se lever. Il s'approcha tout d'abord de Malfoy.

« - Cher Lucius, quelle joie de te revoir. J'ai tant essayé d'obtenir ta libération. Mais j'ai peur que le nouveau ministre ne soit quelque peu… têtu, dit-il dans un sourire ironique.

« - Comme tous les hommes de pouvoir, il doit craindre de le perdre, lui répondit Malfoy. Mais je vous suis reconnaissant de vos efforts.

« - Malheureusement j'ai doublement failli. Je n'ai pas pu protéger ta famille. Tu avais à peine été arrêté que Voldemort les faisait surveiller étroitement. Il en a été de même pour Severus. Mais je garde espoir… Il se peut que les choses s'arrangent bientôt. Il faut y croire.

Solaah poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et de regrets avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes gens. Il les fixa longuement et sans un mot avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant eux.

« - Mes enfants, je ne saurais vous exprimer verbalement la reconnaissance que j'éprouve envers vous pour avoir sortit de sa prison cet homme que je considère comme un fils. Sachez que vous avez acquis ma gratitude éternelle. Vous avez su mettre de côté vos griefs et vos rancoeurs et c'est un acte d'un extrême courage mais venant tous deux de la maison du lion cela n'a rien d'étonnant, fit-il dans un sourire. Puis-je savoir cependant pourquoi ? Je pourrais le lire directement dans votre esprit mais je trouve que ce serait bien trop impoli.

« - Nous… nous avons trouvé le journal de Severus Rogue, révéla Hermione d'une toute petite voix. Et… après l'avoir lu j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert ce qu'étaient les Ombres. Je me suis dit qu'il serait important de prendre contact avec vous et Harry m'a approuvé après avoir à son tour parcouru le journal.

« - Cher Harry, c'est très noble de ta part. Severus n'a pas souvent été juste avec toi. Il était à la fois prisonnier du rôle qu'il devait jouer et de sa rancœur envers ton père. Il en est de même pour la famille Malfoy qui t'a causé beaucoup d'ennuis sans qu'ils le veuillent sois-en certain. Mais le retour de Voldemort impliquait qu'ils tiennent leur rôle avec rigueur.

Harry ne répondit rien, ne trouvant pas les mots pour cela. Le regard triste de Solaah l'émouvait étrangement, lui faisant presque ressentir la peine des Malfoy et de Rogue à devoir jouer la comédie perpétuellement.

« - Donc mes enfant, reprit Solaah, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer.

« - Eh bien… Il… Votre… fils ? débuta Hermione en regardant Fenry. Il nous a dit que peut-être quelqu'un pourrait nous aider à propos des Horcrux.

« - Ceux de Voldemort ? interrogea Solaah.

« - Oui. Nous… nous venons d'en trouver un, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs et… et il y en a un autre qui a été pris par Régulus Black il y a des années, il a laissé un autre objet à la place et nous aimerions savoir si… si le véritable Horcrux a été détruit, termina la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

« - Hum, laissez-moi réfléchir. Pour le Horcrux que vous venez de trouver je crois que le fils aîné de Yorrick, Jorel, devrait pouvoir vous aider. Pour l'autre par contre c'est une autre histoire… Avez-vous l'objet qui a été mis à la place du Horcrux avec vous ?

Harry plongea la main sous ses vêtements et ôta de son cou le collier qu'il n'avait pas ôté depuis la nuit fatidique où Dumbledore était mort. Il le tendit sans hésiter à Solaah qui le prit délicatement.

« - Cela vous ennuie-t-il si je le garde quelques temps, je vous promet d'en prendre grand soin.

« - Non… Gardez-le. Le plus important c'est que l'on sache si l'autre a été détruit. Si cela peut vous aider, je sais que le véritable Horcrux est identique à celui-ci et qu'il a appartenu à Salazar Serpentard.

« - Je vous remercie, je vais réunir le conseil. Peut-être quelqu'un pourra-t-il nous aider. Vous dites que c'est Régulus Black qui s'est emparé de l'autre.

« - Oui… D'après Mal… D'après Lucius Malfoy, se corrigea Harry. Celui qui a prit le Horcrux a laissé un mot signé R.A.B ce sont les initiales du frère de Sirius.

« - Très bien, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Je vais maintenant vous laissez aller. Il va sans dire que vous pouvez rester dans l'Antre aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. Considérez cet endroit comme chez vous. Allez donc à présent voir Jorel et… Je sais Miss Granger que vous êtes avide de savoir. Je pense que votre aide à tous les deux serait bénéfique à la petite équipe qui fait actuellement des recherches dans notre bibliothèque. Informez-en les personnes concernées. Ne faites pas cette tête tous les trois, fit-il à l'intention des adultes. Vous serez informés aussi, mais en temps utile et croyez-moi cela se fera bientôt. N'ayez crainte vous aurez votre rôle à jouer. Maintenant allez, je pense que tu dois avoir hâte de revoir les jumeaux, Lucius.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un sourire et, après s'être incliné, se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de ses compagnons. Harry ne pu retenir un dernier regard au Maître des Ombres avant de quitter la pièce, il fixait le médaillon entre ses doigts et réfléchissait apparemment. Le Survivant était confiant. Si quelqu'un pouvait les aider, c'était bien cet homme.

« Eh bien, fit Yorrick quand ils furent tous sortis… Nous n'avons plus qu'à aller à la bibliothèque.

oOoOoOo 

Le trajet jusque là leur prit presque vingt minutes. Ils auraient pu y aller en utilisant un Translatio mais les trois hommes tenaient apparemment à leur faire visiter leur ville. Hermione fut émerveillée de voir les « bulles » magique aménagées en parc et qui fournissaient aux plantes la lumière nécessaire à leur croissance. Ils passèrent également devant l'école où tous les enfants des Ombres de cinq à onze ans allaient et Yorrick leur confia que sa femme, Mayna, y travaillait. Ils parcoururent également une rue où les étals des commerçant proposaient des objets, fruits, légumes et potions totalement inconnus même pour la jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient d'intérêt. Et enfin ils parvinrent à la bibliothèque. Une fois encore, le bâtiment s'enfonçait dans la paroi de pierre et une simple porte de bois menait à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent en file indienne et dès qu'il vit l'endroit, Harry se dit qu'Hermione devait se croire au paradis. Des étagères hautes comme des géants croulaient sous le poids des livres et s'étendaient à perte de vue dans toutes les directions où le regard se posait.

Fenry s'approcha du comptoir vide où il fit tinter une sonnette pour attirer l'attention du responsable. Quelques minute plus tard un Helch d'environ vingt-cinq ans, grand et mince, au visage concentré apparu au détour d'une rangée.

« - Salut Jayhad ! On nous a ramené la brebis égarée, fit Fenry en désignant Malfoy du pouce, et il souhaiterait voir Loryah et Shad.

« - Bonjour Lucius, fit le nouveau d'une voix plaisante. Content de te voir de retour.

« - Merci ! Alors c'est toi le nouveau Maître du Savoir ! Eh bien ! Content pour toi ! C'est vrai que vu les centaines d'heures que tu as passé ici avec ton grand-père, je ne voit pas qui aurait mérité cette place plus que toi !

« - Oh pourtant certains n'on pas apprécié la décision de Solaah, fit le jeune homme sur un ton fataliste. Ils me trouvent un peu trop jeune.

« - Foutaises ! La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années ! déclara Yorrick. Ce sont des jaloux, laisse-les parler !

« - C'est ce que je fais et puis, heureusement, ce n'est pas la majorité… Bon, suivez moi, je vais vous guider.

Il les entraîna au travers des allées bordées de bibliothèque. Incapable de réfréner sa curiosité plus longtemps, Hermione interrogea le jeune homme.

« - Vous avez combien de livres ici ?

« - Trois million sept cent quatre vingt trois mille deux cent dix sept, exactement.

Harry ne savait s'il devait être impressionné par le nombre de livre où effrayé que le bibliothécaire en sache le nombre exact. Hermione, bien entendue avait décidée d'être impressionnée.

« - Vous en avez lu beaucoup ?

« - Une grande partie, oui. Mon grand-père était le précédent Maître du Savoir et m'a appris un sort très pratique pour lire rapidement. J'ai donc pu découvrir beaucoup des trésors cachés dans ces rayonnages.

« - Lire plus vite ? Plus vite comment ? demanda la jeune femme très intéressée.

Jayhad s'arrêta et examina une étagère avant de saisir un bouquin épais au moins de vingt centimètre et haut d'une trentaine.

« - Avec le sort vous pouvez lire ce livre en une soirée.

Hermione venait de trouver son nouveau dieu. Harry secoua la tête avec résignation… Il allait être impossible de la tirer d'ici. Ils reprirent leur chemin et arrivèrent bientôt à une demie douzaine de tables recouvertes de livre où quatre personnes était occupées à lire avec acharnement.

« - Nous avons de la visite, annonça Jayhad.

Il ne fut pas difficile à Harry de deviner lesquels étaient les enfants de Sirius. Son fils, s'il en croyait les photos qu'il avait trouvé des Maraudeurs durant leur jeunesse, était son portrait craché et sa fille avait ses yeux, sa bouche et son nez. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs, le visage en triangle ainsi que la carrure fine et presque délicate venant certainement de Rogue. Harry se dit que le mélange était plutôt réussi. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri ravi et se jeta dans les bras de son parrain qui la serra très fort contre lui. Le garçon les rejoint bientôt dans leur étreinte et le Survivant senti ses yeux s'embuer quand il entendis les sanglots de Loryah. Lucius lui parlait doucement à l'oreille en lui caressant le dos pour la consoler et Harry pu voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être ému par la scène car tous ses compagnons avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, Loryah ayant encore les yeux un peu brillants mais un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Les jumeaux se tournèrent alors vers Hermione et lui et s'approchèrent.

« - Merci, dit simplement la jeune fille. Merci.

Et elle les serra tous les deux dans ses bras pendant de longues secondes.

« - Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter, dit son frère. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que le retour de Lucius représente pour nous.

« - Je devais bien ça à Sirius, fit Harry.

Les deux adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux.

« - Tu sais ? balbutia Shad.

« - Oui. Votre père. Rog… Severus… avait laissé son journal à Poudlard et mon amie a réussi à l'ouvrir et à le lire. Elle me l'a ensuite fait lire… et on a décidé d'agir.

« - Et donc papa parle de nous dans son journal ? demanda Loryah.

« - Sans arrêt ! répondit le Gryffondor. C'est même la façon dont il parle de vous que j'ai commencé à envisager qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi… mauvais qu'il paraissait.

« - Donc tu ne veux plus le tuer ? questionna abruptement Shad.

« - Non.

« - Et Dray non plus ? murmura à son tour sa sœur.

« - Dray ? fit Harry sans comprendre.

« - Draco ! C'est une tête de mule mais il n'est ni un assassin, ni un mangemort ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

« - Non, l'interrompit Harry. Je… je sais qu'il n'a pas eu le choix.

Les adolescents retrouvèrent alors leur sourire jusqu'à ce que Yorrick s'approche un peu trop des tables.

« - Eh ! Pas touche ! s'exclama Shad. Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder et tu le sais !

« - Mais…

« - Pas de mais ! Solaah vous informera en temps et en heure ! déclara sa sœur d'une voix ferme.

« - Ouais c'est ce qu'il a dit, pesta Yorrick. A propos, ils doivent vous aider à chercher… ce que vous cherchez, dit-il en désignant Harry et Hermione.

Son ton boudeur était tellement comique que tous éclatèrent de rire ce qui lui fit prendre un air encore plus boudeur avant qu'il ne se réfugie dans les bras de Fenry.

« - Fen… les autres enfants font rien que m'embêter.

« - Pauvre petit chat… Viens on va rentrer à la maison et je vais te faire à goûter. Bon, continua-t-il, vous venez avec nous où vous restez encore ici un moment ?

Les jeunes gens se consultèrent du regard avant que Shad ne leur dise qu'ils allaient rester ici. Puisque Harry et Hermione allaient participer aux recherches, ils avaient des choses à leur dire. Lucius embrassa les jumeaux une dernière fois puis suivit ses deux amis, Yorrick faisant encore semblant de bouder.

« - Mon père est un vrai gosse ! dit tout à coup un des deux autres lecteurs. Je me présente, je m'appelle Jorel.

Du même âge qu'eux, il avait les yeux absinthe de son père mais la peau cuivrée et les cheveux noirs de sa mère. Il était plutôt séduisant et semblait assez sympathique se dit Harry. Le dernier « chercheur » s'avança à son tour et se présenta.

« - Salut, moi c'est Aslan.

Il avait un physique plutôt singulier et le Survivant ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer d'un air surpris. La peau chocolat, des yeux dorés paraissant presque scintiller, il arborait également des cornes plus grandes que celles des Helchs et avait le visage tatoué de motifs tribaux. Son sourcil droit et son oreille gauche étaient percés de deux clous dont les pointes ressortaient de chaque côté. Et malgré cela il ne paraissait pas inquiétant. Cela paraissait… naturel.

« - Ne vous en faites pas pour la tête bizarre qu'il a, fit Shad dans un petit rire. Il a du sang de démon, c'est pour ça. Sa mère est encore plus bizarre !

« - Arrête de dire du mal de ta future belle-mère… même si elle le mérite, grogna le dénommé Aslan. Où je me verrais contraint à sévir, ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif. Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne sommes pas les démons qu'on voit dans les films moldus ou dont on parle dans leurs livres saints, fit-il à l'attention des Poudlardiens. Les démons sont en fait une race au même titre que les humains, les veelas ou les helch. On a juste un physique un peu plus… impressionnant.

« - C'est peu de le dire. Mais de quel genre de sévices tu me menaces exactement ? le taquina Shad sur un ton coquin.

« - Pas de baiser pendant une semaine !

« - Tu ne tiendrait jamais, fit l'autre en l'enlaçant et en lui ravissant ses lèvres.

« - C'est un défi ?

« - Mmm… Non. Une intuition.

« - Tu as de l'intuition maintenant ? s'étonna Loryah. Très mature, fit-elle quand son frère lui eut tiré la langue. Bon, vous connaissez Jayhad ? Ici, on s'appelle tous par nos prénom, c'est plus cool et puisque vous allez sans doute passer beaucoup de temps avec nous autant commencer tout de suite. Bien, maintenant que les vieux sont partis, on va pouvoir vous parler de ce que l'on cherche. Mais d'abord, est-ce que vous auriez entendu parler des miroirs des âmes ?

Les deux Gryffondors secouèrent négativement la tête avant de prendre un siège pour écouter la jeune fille.

« - Ok. Alors tout ça a commencé il y a un mois. Papa a fait parvenir un message à Solaah disant que Voldemort serait à la recherche des miroirs des âmes et qu'il en possédait déjà un. Papa n'avait pas pu voir à quoi servaient ces miroirs parce que ce n'était pas très clair dans l'esprit de Voldi. Ils semblaient juste recéler une grande puissance. A ce moment-là mon frère et moi n'avions pas vraiment le moral, un de nos père était mort, nous n'avions pas vu l'autre depuis un an et demie et il était activement recherché par des aurors qui voulaient sa peau, mon parrain était en prison, notre tante et notre deuxième meilleur ami se trouvaient aux mains de Voldemort… Solaah, qui est loin d'être con nous a demandé de faire des recherches sur ce que papa lui avait dit, certain que ça nous occuperait.

La jeune fille s'interrompit et son frère reprit la suite.

« - Nous n'étions pas très emballés au début… Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre presque par hasard une légende évoquant ces fameux miroirs. Dans cette légende, ils servent à rendre la vie aux défunts. Vous imaginez qu'on a tout de suite été enthousiastes donc on s'est mis à chercher plus activement, on a embauché Aslan et Jayhad et on a pillé la bibliothèque. Et il y a quinze jours on a été voir Solaah avec ce que l'on savait… en fait, on a pas dépassé l'entrée. On est resté devant la porte d'argent et surtout les miroirs qui l'entouraient. On a comparé certains schémas que l'on avait à ce que nous avions sous les yeux et on a explosé de joie. Tous les autres nous prenaient pour des fous et Glorianne, que vous avez certainement du rencontrer, a été chercher Solaah. Il nous a entraîné dans son bureau, on lui a montré les livres qu'on avait, ce qu'on avait appris et le lendemain il contactait Jo et faisait ôter les miroirs pour les installer dans une salle spéciale.

« - Ces miroirs, continua Jorel, font partie d'une série de dix. Qui forment ce qu'on appelle la Chambre des Ames et qui désignent les points cardinaux et leurs intervalles. Nord, Nord-Ouest, Ouest, Sud-Ouest, et ainsi de suite.

« - Vous avez dit dix, signala Hermione. Hors là ça ne fait que huit.

« - Oui, reprit le jeune homme mais il y en a un qui sert de « ciel » et l'autre de « terre ». Voilà ce qu'on a découvert. Si on assemble les dix miroirs et que l'on conclut un pacte avec un démon… où quelqu'un qui a une importante quantité de sang de démon, on peut récupérer dix âmes. Certains livres disent qu'on peut le faire avec moins de miroirs mais il semble que la récupération se fasse en fonction de la direction dans laquelle se portait le regard du défunt lorsqu'il est mort. C'est pour cela qu'il faut tous les miroirs. Parce que si on appelle une âme sans avoir le miroir de la direction de son regard, l'âme est perdue à jamais et on ne peut pas la récupérer.

« - Pour le démon. Ca ne pose pas de problème, expliqua Aslan. Ma mère est à demi démon et selon tous les livres que l'on a consultés cela suffit. Solaah lui en a déjà parlé et elle est d'accord, elle « apprend » désormais le rituel d'Appel.

« - Dans ce cas que cherchez-vous ? demanda Hermione.

« - On cherche où se trouvent les miroirs. Dit Aslan. Ils ont été disséminés dans le monde depuis des siècles. On a eu une chance phénoménale d'en avoir cinq ici, on en a trouvé un dans un temple chinois que les moines sorciers qui y vivaient ont accepté de nous prêter si on y faisait très attention. On sait par Severus que Voldemort en a un. On a réussi à en localiser un autre dans un château italien et on est même sur une piste pour le neuvième qui serait quelque part dans le pacifique. Il nous reste à localiser le dernier.

Harry était resté silencieux durant toute l'explication. Les mots de Dumbledore disant qu'il n'existait pas de sortilège pour faire revenir les morts à la vie tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne pu s'empêcher plus longtemps de les prononcer à voix haute. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui.

« - Tu as raison Harry, lui dit Jorel. Mais justement, ce n'est pas un sortilège, c'est un rituel démonique. Les pouvoirs sont différents, c'est justement ce qui nous permet d'espérer.

« - Et vous ramèneriez qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge avant de repartir, sifflante et précipitée lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de la jeune fille. Si cette maudite légende était vraie il pourrait ... Il n'osait y croire mais un minuscule espoir brillait au fond de lui. Ils avaient l'air tellement sûrs de ce qu'ils avançaient.

« - Ok, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Je vous aide. Hermione ?

« - Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! dit la jeune femme. Mon dieu si ça marche…

« - Ca va marcher ! déclara Loryah d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun doute. Il faut que ça marche.

Harry éprouvait la même chose. Il se tourna vers Jayhad.

« - Si tu nous montrait ton sort pour lire plus vite.

« - Il est assez simple. Regardez ma baguette. _Legocius_ !

Harry n'avait jamais maîtrisé un sortilège aussi rapidement. Il fut même, pour l'une des rares fois de sa jeune vie, plus rapide qu'Hermione. Il s'approcha alors d'une des piles de livres à parcourir.

oOoOoOo 

Il était très tard cet après-midi là quand les adolescents quittèrent Jayhad et la bibliothèque pour se rendre chez Yorrick. Ils n'avaient pas découvert grand-chose hormis quelques précisions sur le miroir se trouvant supposément dans le pacifique. Harry et Hermione leur avaient parlé des horcrux et Jorel avait été particulièrement intéressé. Il avait également promis d'examiner la dague dès le lendemain.

« - Ce serait pas mal comme sujet pour ton mémoire de rituels anciens, ça. Dit Shad à Jorel alors qu'ils rentraient tranquillement.

« - Oui, en second volet, ce serait intéressant, en première partie je vais certainement traiter des miroirs de l'âme… et si on réussi à les faire fonctionner ce sera merveilleux ! Ta mère, fit-il à Aslan, a accepté que je l'observe quand elle réalisera le rituel. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

« - Ouais, ben ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs, tempéra Loryah. Il faut d'abord trouver les miroirs manquants et il nous en reste deux à localiser.

« - Allez, soit optimiste, Lo, sourit son frère. On va y arriver.

« - Mais bien sûr qu'on va y arriver ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Je n'en doute absolument pas, je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas s'enthousiasmer trop tôt… ça peut nous prendre longtemps avant des les trouver. Alors restons concentrés !

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire tellement la jeune fille lui faisait penser à Hermione à cet instant. Son amie arborait d'ailleurs un sourire approbateur. Mais il fut soudain détourné de ses pensées par l'une des choses les plus étonnantes qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler.

La maison des parents de Jorel était différente de toutes celles qu'avait pu voir Harry. Elle n'était pas d'un seul tenant et bien ancrée au sol, comme toute maison dite « classique », non ! Ses pièces étaient fixées à la paroi de pierre, semblant y avoir été sculptées, et étaient reliées entre elles par des escaliers de pierre. Le tout donnait l'impression d'une immense sculpture « in situ » que l'artiste n'aurait pas eu le temps de terminer et aurait laissé en partie accrochée à son milieu naturel.

« - Je trouve que cette maison correspond assez bien à l'esprit de mon père, philosopha Jorel. Aussi bizarre que lui !

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans un mot encore sous le choc de cette demeure qui bousculait ses normes en matière d'architecture. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, aussitôt accueilli par un jeune garçon d'environ sept ans accompagné d'un chien blanc immense au pelage long et épais.

« - Salut, vous, leur dit l'enfant, on commençait à avoir faim, il était temps que vous arriviez !

« - 'On'… Dis plutôt que 'tu' commençais à avoir faim, espèce d'estomac sur pattes. Plaisanta Jorel. Harry, Hermione, je vous présente mon petit frère Kurtis. C'est celui avec les cheveux noirs, ne confondez pas avec la bête aux poils blancs, ça c'est notre chien Balou.

Le garçon lui tira la langue et leur tourna le dos pour pénétrer dans une autre pièce, sous les rires des jeunes gens.

« - Oh, c'est vous, fit soudain Mayna en passant la tête depuis une autre pièce, allez au salon, le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

« - Besoin d'un coup de main, May ? proposa Loryah.

« - Non je te remercie, ma grande. Aslan, tu dînes ici bien sûr ? De toute façon, ta mère sait que tu es avec nous.

« - Euh… Merci, oui.

Le groupe suivit donc Jorel dans la pièce où Kurtis avait disparu. Les Gryffondors y virent alors une scène mémorable. Lucius Malfoy se faisant recracher de la purée de carotte en plein visage par la petite fille à laquelle il essayait de la faire manger. Ses amis étaient bien sûr morts de rire.

« - Dites donc, demoiselle, ce n'est pas une manière de se tenir, ça ! la « réprimanda » Malfoy.

Réprimande qui ne fit qu'amuser la petite fille… et le reste des occupants de la pièce, excepté Lucius.

« - Vous vous décidez enfin à rentrer, s'exclama Yorrick quand ils les vit. Ca doit vraiment être passionnant ce que vous cherchez pour que vous en oubliiez presque de manger.

« - Yorrick a tendance a être un peu rancunier, fit sentencieusement Shad à l'adresse d'Hermione et d'Harry.

« - Absolument pas, espèce de sale gamin ! pesta l'adulte. Je vous accueille chez moi à bras ouvert et voilà comment tu me remercies ?

« - On pouvait très bien rester seuls chez papa.

« - Mais bien sûr ! T'as envie que ton père nous flingue ? Vous auriez foutu en l'air la maison !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard de pure innocence qui ne convainquit personne à par peut-être les deux Poudlardiens.

« - Alors, parrain, Ayllie te fait des misères ? demanda Loryah en s'asseyant à côté de Lucius dans le divan.

« - Bah, j'ai l'habitude… je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Draco m'a fait pareil, bébé… Sans parler du fait de faire pipi alors que je viens juste de lui retirer sa couche !

« - Tu sais qu'il va te tuer quand il va savoir que tu as raconté ça en leur présence ? demanda Loryah en désignant les Gryffondors arborant un grand sourire.

« - Mais non ! S'il râle je le menacerais de révéler d'autres anecdotes bien plus embarrassantes ! Et crois-moi, j'en ai toute une réserve, fit-il avec un sourire diabolique qui fit rire la jeune fille.

Harry lui haussait un sourcil intéressé… Toute une série d'anecdotes susceptibles d'embarrasser Malfoy ? Ca méritait d'être approfondi ! Il s'approcha donc de Malfoy père avec un sourire engageant.

« - Si vous m'en racontiez un peu plus, Lucius… histoire de faire connaissance…

L'adulte ne se laissa bien entendu pas abuser par le ton indifférent de l'adolescent et son sourire s'accentua.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi vous raconter des choses sur mon fils vous fera mieux ME connaître, contra-t-il.

« - Ok… alors, faites dont ça pour me remercier de vous avoir sauvé la peau.

« - Hmm… Voilà un argument valable, je le reconnais… mais vous n'avez pas été très bavard quand je vous ai questionné à propos des petites affaires que Sev avait écrites dans son journal.

« - Vous me proposez un deal ? questionna Harry.

« - Ca pourrais se faire, accepta Malfoy.

« - HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Ouille. Hermione pouvait avoir une voix extrêmement perçante. Tout le monde, y comprit la petite Ayllie la regardait avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« - Il n'est PAS QUESTION que tu raconte les secrets de Severus Rogue pour avoir des information sur Draco… Sinon, il se pourrait fort bien que tout le monde sache quelle est la raison de sa mauvaise humeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry voyait fort bien et se mit à bouder ostensiblement sous les rires de Lucius et de Fenry qui se souvenaient parfaitement de la discussion de ce matin.

« - De quoi elle parle ? demanda Loryah à son parrain.

« - Du fait que Draco en pince pour Potter.

« - Oh… Va falloir trouver autre chose comme menace, dit la jeune fille à une Hermione plus que surprise. Tout ceux qui connaissent Dray le savent ou s'en doutent.

« - Comment ça ? s'insurgea le survivant.

Aslan leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

« - Draco est aussi gay qu'on peut l'être, ça c'est une certitude… Et quand un mec gay parle d'un autre mec à longueur de temps… que ce soit pour dire du bien de lui ou pour le critiquer, ça veut généralement dire qu'il est attiré par lui… Ca doit être la même chose pour les hétéros, je suppose. Et Dray parle BEAUCOUP de toi, finit-il dans un rire en s'asseyant dans un autre fauteuil avec son petit ami sur les genoux.

Harry rivalisait à cet instant avec un homard thermidor… Il ne savait pas ce qui l'embarrassait le plus. Que tout le monde sache ou que Draco dise du bien de lui… Il allait falloir qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement au cas du Serpentard… et dans un avenir proche ! Car durant l'après-midi passé à la bibliothèque, les adolescents leur avaient confié vouloir récupérer rapidement Draco et sa mère. Le cas de Severus était plus complexe car son rôle d'espion le rendait très utile à la place qu'il occupait actuellement auprès de Voldemort. Mais les Malfoy, eux, y étaient en danger. Et comme il faudrait récupérer un des miroirs là-bas, on procèderait à leur « évasion » en même temps.

Durant sa réflexion, Jorel et Hermione s'était assis à leur tour. Jorel à côté de Shad et d'Aslan et Hermione près de Loryah et surtout de la petite fille aux boucles blondes qui semblait la fasciner. Il faut dire que l'enfant était absolument ravissante, la peau claire de son père ainsi que ses cheveux dorés et le visage d'ange de sa mère dont elle avait aussi hérité les yeux améthyste.

« - Ne vous fiez pas aux Flint, la prévint Fenry. Ils sont tous adorables mais ce sont de vrais roublards ! Cette petite peste blonde d'un an a déjà compris que quand elle faisait une moue malheureuse avec quelques larmes et quelques sanglots, personne ne résistait !

« - Eh ! Dis pas de mal de ma fille, toi ! fit Yorrick en donnant une tape sur le bras de son ami alors que ses deux autres fils regardaient l'Helch d'un air mauvais.

Apparemment pas impressionné plus que ça, Fenry se mit à rire avant d'ébouriffer d'une main vengeresse les cheveux de Yorrick.

« - Mais ! geignit le blond. Kurtis, va venger ton père et embête un peu ton parrain.

« - Désolé p'pa, mais si je l'embête, il risque de pas m'acheter mon nouveau balais le mois prochain, répliqua Kurtis sous l'œil scandalisé de son père.

« - Qu'est-ce que je disais ! déclara alors Fenry en éclatant de rire. Brave gosse !

Son ami répondit par un grognement peu amène en faisant une moue boudeuse. Ce fut cet instant que choisi sa femme pour arriver et leur dire que le repas était prêt. Hermione, qui avait réussi à s'emparer de la petite fille se leva, l'enfant dans les bras, pour suivre la femme jusque la cuisine. Harry était stupéfait de voir la jeune femme agir ainsi, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que les enfants la faisaient fondre comme ça. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres et il se leva pour suivre la meute qui se dirigeait vers son repas.

L'ambiance de celui-ci ressemblait fort à celle qui régnait chez les Weasley quand toute la famille était réunie. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, les rires fusaient, la nourriture était délicieuse et pas un instant les deux Gryffondors ne se sentirent exclus du groupe. Ils avaient réellement l'impression de faire partie de cette grande famille alors qu'ils ne les connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Harry se surprenait parfois à observer Lucius Malfoy d'un air interloqué quand il l'entendait rire franchement à une plaisanterie tellement cette image était éloignée de celle qu'il avait de l'homme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point Draco était différent lui aussi lorsqu'il était parmi les Ombres.

Une fois leur estomacs bien remplis et les deux plus jeunes enfants de Yorrick envoyés au lit, il se réunirent à nouveau dans le salon, savourant la douce torpeur dans laquelle ils se sentaient glisser. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Hermione comparant avec Jorel et Loryah les différences entre Poudlard et White March, Harry parlant Quidditch avec Shad qui était poursuiveur et Aslan qui lui se contentait d'être fan et les adultes discutant entre eux. C'était vraiment un moment très agréable et il senti peu à peu une torpeur relaxante l'envahir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein.

oOoOoOo

Une langue chaude et mutine qui lui parcourait le cou et la joue le réveilla lentement le lendemain matin. Il sourit dans son demi-sommeil à ce tendre traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à se demander « qui » pouvait être aussi affectueux. Il remarqua alors que la langue qui le léchouillait était de proportions gigantesques et ne cadrait pas vraiment avec celle du petit blond dont il avait encore rêvé cette nuit-là. Il se décida donc à ouvrir un œil paresseux et grimaça de dépit. Nul petit blond attentionné… A la place se trouvait une énorme tête pleine de poils blancs dont la bave dégoulinait joyeusement sur les draps et couvertures.

« - Balou ! fit-il en se rappelant soudain le nom du chien des Flint. Oh bon sang ! J'ai la gueule pleine de bave de chien maintenant, pesta Harry. Fait chier !

Comme s'il était satisfait après avoir effectué son travail, le chien descendit du lit et quitta la pièce non sans avoir lancé un dernier aboiement semblant interdire au Survivant de se rendormir. Celui-ci se leva donc bon gré mal gré et prit des vêtements propres dans sa valise qu'Hermione lui avait rendue la veille au soir avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Vingt minutes plus tard il descendait pour se rendre à la cuisine où Mayna l'accueilli avec un sourire contrit, seul Kurtis et la petite Ayllie étaient levés.

« - Oh, Harry, ne me dis pas que Balou t'a réveillé ? Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te prévenir qu'il fallait lancer un sort de verrouillage sur la porte.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur de toute façon.

« - Ca change des marmottes qui vivent ici ! répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et je parle aussi bien des adultes que des adolescents !

Harry se mit à rire avec elle avant d'accepter le chocolat chaud qu'elle lui tendait accompagné de baguettes croustillantes, tartinées d'une savoureuse couche d'un beurre doré et délicieusement odorant. Il but une gorgée de sa tasse et écarquilla soudain les yeux.

« - Eh ! Il est vraiment délicieux, votre chocolat ! (dsl, j'ai découvert avec bonheur les choco-latte au moment où j'ai écris ce passage et ce truc est vraiment EXTRA, je tenais donc à remercier la société Emmi qui commercialise cette merveille !)

« - Merci, fit Mayna, cela doit venir du fait que nous sommes en Suisse, le chocolat est très réputé ici !

« - Hein ? On est en… Suisse ? demanda, éberlué, le Gryffondor.

« - On ne te l'avait pas dit ? questionna Mayna. Le siège des Ombres, et plus encore celui des Helchs, se trouve au cœur des Alpes Suisses.

« - Non, je n'en savait rien. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait se rendre si loin avec un déplacement, c'est vrai qu'hier Fenry a envoyé mon ami Ron en France grâce à ce sort mais… c'est fou ! On a juste traversé une porte et on se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres de chez nous.

« - Vous savez, il n'y a pas vraiment de limite au _Translatio_. Vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, vous rendre de l'autre côté de la planète, c'est son grand avantage par rapport au transplanage. Il ne nécessite pas une énergie plus importante selon la distance à parcourir. L'inconvénient étant bien sûr que seuls les Helchs ou les sorciers ayant du sang Helch peuvent le pratiquer.

Tout en finissant leur petit déjeuner, Harry et la sorcière continuèrent à discuter, le jeune homme posant des questions sur l'Antre, les Ombres, et leurs relations avec le reste de la communauté sorcière.

« - Les Ombres sont totalement indépendantes, expliquait Mayna quand Hermione apparu à son tour. Nous ne dépendons absolument pas du ministère et cela semble beaucoup contrarier Rufus Scrimgeour. Bonjour, Hermione. Cornélius Fudge bien qu'étant passablement incompétent, était d'un commerce plus facile. Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner, ma chérie ?

« - Je te conseille le chocolat, il est vraiment divin !

« - Bonjour, je prendrais ça, alors, fit la jeune fille en s'asseillant face à la petite Ayllie qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

« - Je crois que tu as conquis ma fille, dit Mayna dans un rire en déposant une tasse sur la table et en en proposant une nouvelle à Harry qui accepta volontiers.

« - Elle est absolument adorable, répondit Hermione.

L'ambiance chaleureuse et familiale qui régnait dans la pièce fit sourire Harry. Il adorait les Weasley et Mme Weasley particulièrement, car elle l'avait accueilli comme un fils, mais la mère de son ami avait tendance à être surprotectrice et il appréciait qu'on le traite plus en adulte tout en gardant cette connivence caractéristique qu'on trouvait entre des membres d'une famille. Et, tout comme la veille, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un invité mais bel et bien de faire partie de cette nouvelle famille.

Fenry et Aslan étaient rentré chez eux la veille mais Lucius, lui, était resté chez ses amis et il fut le suivant à descendre. Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de rire en le voyant arrivé, les cheveux emmêlés et encore passablement endormi.

« - Je déteste ton sale cabot, May ! Ronchonna-t-il en s'emparant de la cafetière et d'une grande tasse.

« - Euh, tu parles de Balou ou de Yorrick, là ? demanda-t-elle.

« - De Balou, fit Lucius en riant. Cette sale bête a jugé que j'avais assez dormi… je n'étais pas d'accord et après un bref combat qui a tourné en sa faveur, me voilà parmi vous !

« - Tu sais, remarqua pensivement l'épouse de son ami en le fixant quelques secondes, je crois que Yorrick a raison, ta coupe de cheveux est vraiment dépassée… tu devrais en changer.

Le blond la fixa quelques secondes d'un air sombre.

« - Voilà exactement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ! Pas « Oh, Lucius, je suis désolée que mon chien t'ai dérangé ! » imita Malfoy d'une voix aigue qui fit éclater de rire les deux adolescents. Non ! « Lucius, ta coupe est périmée il faut aller chez le coiffeur ! » Pff ! Aucune compassion dans cette maison !

« - Oh, pauvre toi !

« - Exactement ! Pauvre moi !

« - Cela dit je suis sérieuse pour tes cheveux. Je crois que Gregor Arthemius a ouvert un salon qui marche assez bien.

L'espion qui jusqu'alors fixait sa tasse, releva lentement la tête pour regarder Mayna. Celle-ci garda un air impassible quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire amusé ne fleurisse lentement sur ses lèvres, comme si elle ne pouvait le retenir.

« - C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama alors Malfoy déclenchant un fou rire chez Mayna. Est-ce qu'il y a UNE personne dans l'Antre qui ne soit pas au courrant ?

« - Dans l'Antre je sais pas mais dans la tribu tout le monde le sais ! se moqua-t-elle.

« - Tout le monde ? murmura Lucius. Ca veut dire que… Narcissa… aussi ?!

« - Allons, Lucius, tu penses vraiment qu'avec les réflexions de Sev, Fenry et Yorrick, elle n'aurait pas cherché à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Là je te trouve très naïf, mon cher ! rigola-t-elle.

Les Gryffondors observait la scène avec intérêt, s'amusant de l'expression boudeuse de Lucius et de celle, franchement amusée de Mayna. Mais ils ne purent en savoir plus et la conversation s'orienta bientôt sur des sujets moins épineux.

Il fallu encore une bonne heure pour que tout le monde descende et encore les plus jeunes avaient-ils l'air d'être encore au pays des rêves, particulièrement Loryah a qui il fallu une bonne demi-heure pour ouvrir la bouche. Quand tout le monde fut correctement réveillé, douché, habillé et qu'Aslan fut arrivé, les adolescents se levèrent pour se rendre à la bibliothèque comme chaque jour. Cette fois-ci les adultes ne les interrogèrent pas mais on pouvait voir des dizaines de questions dans leur regard. Alors qu'ils étaient sur la route, Hermione demanda s'il était possible de voir les miroirs qu'ils avaient déjà réuni avant de poursuivre les recherches.

« - Pas de souci, répondit Shad, ils sont dans une salle particulière à la bibliothèque. On aura qu'à demandé la clef à Jayhad quand on y sera.

Le bibliothécaire les accueilli avec le sourire et les mena à nouveau à travers les immenses allées jusqu'à une porte d'allure discrète dont la serrure grinça quand il l'actionna. La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était sombre et Jayhad appuya sur un interrupteur sur le mur pour éclairer la salle.

« - Vous utilisez l'électricité ?s'étonna Hermione

« - Oui, c'est moins nocif pour les livres que les fumées des torches ou des bougies. Mais de manière générale les Ombres adaptent volontiers les technologies moldues. Nous avons d'ailleurs une pièce pleine d'ordinateurs reliés à Internet dans le palais du Conseil, nous avons notre propre système de communication appelé Parchemess (merci leviathoune, j'espère que tu te souviens que je t'avais demandé l'autorisation, lol !!).

« - Et pourquoi ça ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

« - Parce que c'est très pratique pour échanger des informations avec nos différents membres… Les mangemorts se targuent de mépriser tout ce qui est moldu, expliqua Loryah. On peut donc communiquer sans risque qu'ils interceptent nos messages, ce qui peut arriver avec des hiboux. Donc les ordinateurs et les téléphones portables ont vite trouvé leur place dans notre réseau d'espionnage. Je crois aussi qu'ils essaient d'adapter des micros miniatures pour nos espions, comme cela il n'y aura plus besoin d'attendre qu'ils puissent nous faire un rapport, on saura tout immédiatement. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris d'après ce que Fenry en disait. Il travaille là-dedans, dans l'adaptation des machines moldues au monde sorcier.

« - Ne le prenez pas mal, mais comment se fait-il que des… des adolescents soient au courrant de tout ça ? questionna Hermione. Dans l'Ordre du Phénix, les plus jeunes sont… épargnés et ne savent pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien.

« - C'est l'une des grandes différences entre l'Ordre et les Ombres, intervint à nouveau Jayhad. Les membres du Conseil, et même tous les membres en général, reconnaissent plus facilement les dons et capacités des adolescents. Ils pensent que ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est jeune qu'elle est forcément insouciante et incompétente. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu obtenir ce poste. Et les Ombres se font confiance, car… enfin il y a beaucoup d'Helchs… donc si quelqu'un pensait trahir, il serait forcément « repéré » ainsi, comme il n'y a presque aucun risque de fuite, nous sommes informés de la majorité des décision, il n'y a pas de « culture du secret » comme il peut y en avoir dans l'Ordre du Phénix où cela s'avère nécessaire, pour ne pas dire vital.

« - Tu entends ça, Harry ? demanda soudain Hermione en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Tu dois apprécier cette façon de… Harry ?

Mais le Survivant ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait fixement les six miroirs face à lui. Son souffle était court et il était pris de tremblement. Aslan s'approcha doucement de lui et posa la main sur son bras, le faisant violemment sursauter.

« - Harry, ça va ? questionna-t-il.

« - Je sais où il est, siffla le Gryffondor.

« - De quoi tu parles ? fit Aslan.

« - Du dernier miroir… Je sais où il se trouve.

« - Quoi ? s'écrièrent les autres.

« - Il est à Azkaban. Dans le hall d'entrée, je l'ai remarqué quand on y est allé pour faire évader Lucius. Le dernier miroir est là-bas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voili voilou… j'espère que tout ceci vous aura plus ! s'il y a des questions/critiques/insultes/menaces de mort vous savez sur quel petit bouton appuyer !**

**Biz et à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Contrairement au précédent chapitre, j'ai une excuse en béton pour mon retard ! vi, vi, je vous jure. J'ai participé à l'ouverture d'un nouveau supermarché de 4500 m²… bon en fait, j'ai surtout participé à l'ouverture du rayon boulangerie mais il a doublé de taille !! bon d'accord, j'arrête mes excuse vaseuses et je vous laisse savourer le chapitre… ça commence enfin à bouger…**

**Et toujours un immense merci à fliflou pour ses conseils et ses encouragements .**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mais le Survivant ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait fixement les six miroirs face à lui. Son souffle était court et il était pris de tremblement. Aslan s'approcha doucement de lui et posa la main sur son bras, le faisant violemment sursauter.

« - Harry, ça va ? questionna-t-il.

« - Je sais où il est, siffla le Gryffondor.

« - De quoi tu parles ? fit Aslan.

« - Du dernier miroir… Je sais où il se trouve.

« - Quoi ? s'écrièrent les autres.

« - Il est à Azkaban. Dans le hall d'entrée, je l'ai remarqué quand on y est allé pour faire évader Lucius. Le dernier miroir est là-bas.

oOoOoOo

Suite à la révélation d'Harry ils étaient tous dans un état de fébrilité extrême et ils se réunirent au centre de la bibliothèque pour faire le point.

« - Ok… commença Jorel. On a six miroirs ici, le septième est chez Voldi, le huitième en Italie dans un palais dont nous connaissons l'emplacement, le neuvième est donc à Azkaban et le dixième quelque part sur l'une des quatre îles de l'archipel de Roth.

« - Bon sang on y est presque ! s'exclama Shad.

« - Oui, reste encore à préciser sur quelle île est le dernier parce qu'elles ne sont pas petites… et elles n'ont pas bonne réputation, surtout Sheol, ajouta Aslan.

« - Comment cela ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces îles ?

« - En fait, elles posent toutes problème, expliqua Jayhad. Raquia et Arqua sont relativement paisibles, en apparence, mais il faut s'en méfier. Et Heled et Sheol qui sont encore plus… difficiles à explorer… Voilà, Arqua est connue pour être un endroit paradisiaque… tant qu'on ne fait pas couler une goutte de sang sur son sol. Si jamais vous le faite, que ce soit en vous blessant accidentellement où en blessant quelqu'un, vous et les sept prochaines générations de votre famille êtes maudits.

« - Cool ! commenta sarcastiquement Harry. Maudits comment ?

"- En fait on ne le sait pas, tous ceux qui l'ont été on préféré se suicider.

Un grand silence plana pendant quelques instants, alors que chacun digérait l'information.

« - Raquia ne semble pas non plus dangereuse au premier abord… mais des esprits très agressifs y reposent. Ces esprits sont sensibles à la puissance magique que l'on utilise. Si elle est trop élevée, ils sortent de leur sommeil et attaquent ceux qui ont osé les déranger. Le danger sur Heled est plus… franc, si je puis dire. C'est une île peuplée par des géants. C'est son seul péril mais c'est grandement suffisant quand on sait que les géants sont particulièrement résistants à la magie.

Les deux Gryffondors, qui se rappelaient parfaitement les dégâts qu'avait fait Graup à son arrivée étaient particulièrement pales.

« - Enfin Sheol, termina Jayhad. Certains disent que si l'enfer existe, Sheol est une de ses annexes. Elle est formée d'une grande île entourée par deux anneaux de terre d'une vingtaine de mètres de larges chacun, largement de quoi cacher mille et un périls. Les seuls qui soient revenu vivants de cet endroit sont ceux qui n'ont pas dépassé le premier cercle de Sheol. C'est ce qui nous pose le plus d'ennui, vu la dangerosité de ces îles, peu de livres en parlent.

Ses explications terminées, Jayhad se tu, laissant à chacun le temps de les assimiler. Tous se rendaient compte que les miroirs ne seraient pas aisés à récupérer. Voldemort en possédait un et celui de Roth allait également donner du fil à retordre !

« - Très bien, il nous reste combien de livres sur l'archipel à parcourir ? demanda Loryah.

« - Cinq, répondit Jorel.

« - Donc je propose qu'on se consacre tous à ces bouquins. On rassemble toutes nos infos et on va voir Solaah, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Tous acquiescèrent et se répartirent les bouquins, Hermione et Harry suivant ensemble ainsi que Shad et Aslan. Il ne leur fallu que quelques heures pour terminer leur recherches. Qui ne les avancèrent pas beaucoup plus. Seul le livre lu par Jorel semblait être réellement utile parce qu'il évoquait un groupe de mages noirs ayant volé des artefacts magiques et étant parti s'installer sur l'un des cercles de Sheol. Ce qui n'était pas très rassurant en soi. Comme chaque jour depuis plus d'un mois les adolescents dînèrent d'un repas frugal dans la bibliothèque – ce qui aurait fait pousser des cris d'horreur absolue à Mme Pince - puis sortirent pour se diriger vers le Palais du Conseil afin de rencontrer le Maître des Ombres.

oOoOoOo

Glorianne se contenta de les regarder en haussa les sourcils quand ils se présentèrent au palais. Elle avait l'habitude de les voir et, de plus, Solaah lui avait dit que s'ils désiraient le voir, elle devait les laisser passer. Elle ne leur posa donc pas plus de question que d'habitude et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau d'elle-même.

Les adolescents faisaient à présent face à Solaah qui les regardait calmement, attendant patiemment qu'ils lui exposent le motif de leur visite. Eux étaient beaucoup moins impassibles. Loryah et son frère semblaient même prêt à exploser tant ils étaient excités et Harry n'en était pas loin non plus. Il fallait dire que si les miroirs fonctionnaient vraiment… Même la si tranquille et posée Hermione se laissait emporter par cet enthousiasme communicatif et paraissait trépigner sur place. Un sourire étira finalement les lèvres fines de Solaah comme s'il avait enfin deviné le pourquoi de leur venue.

« - Votre attitude me laisse penser que vous avez enfin les informations que vous cherchiez, commença le maître des Ombres quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient trop énervés pour parler.

Ce fut comme s'il ouvrait la bonde et ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps créant un véritable capharnaüm. Ils les interrompit donc d'un geste de la main et donna la parole à Jayhad qui semblait être le plus calme.

« - Nous avons localisé les miroirs manquant, Solaah. Tous, l'informa l'Helch.

« - Voilà qui est parfait ! Et où se trouvent-ils ? demanda Solaah en regardant Loryah qui paraissait un peu plus sereine même si ce ne devait être qu'une apparence.

« - Il y en a un en Italie, expliqua-t-elle. Dans un château appartenant à une ancienne famille sorcière, les Carpatti. Le château est abandonné depuis un moment apparemment. Les moldus de la région le disent d'ailleurs hanté.

« - Les Carpatti, répéta pensivement Solaah. Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Ne venait-ils pas de Bulgarie ?

« - De Roumanie en fait, corrigea Loryah. Mais ils ont émigrés en Italie il y a plus de huit siècle à présent. Ils étaient assez riches à cette époque mais des revers de fortune les ont désargenté… c'est sans doute pour ça que le château est inoccupé. En tout cas nos recherches ne nous font pas prévoir de complications… Ce qui ne sera pas le cas pour le suivant. Il se trouve sur l'archipel de Roth.

« - Je connais cet archipel… Il n'a pas bonne réputation, vous le savez sans doute ? fit remarquer Solaah en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Oui ! Et malheureusement on n'a pas pu localiser avec précision le miroir mais Jo a trouvé un bouquin parlant d'une expédition qui se serait rendue sur Sheol.

« - L'île la plus dangereuse… murmura le Maître. Si l'un des miroirs se trouve là-bas, il ne va pas être aisé de le récupérer. Il faudra une équipe de sorciers très puissants.

« - Nous nous en doutons, lui répondit Shad. Mais, pour nous, le jeu en vaut largement la chandelle.

« - Je comprends votre position. Mais soyez conscients des risques, jeunes gens. Où se trouvent les deux derniers miroirs ?

« - Voldemort en possède un, comme l'avait dit papa, poursuivit Shad. Et Harry nous a dit tout à l'heure que le dernier se trouvait dans le hall de la prison d'Azkaban. Il l'y a vu il y a deux jours.

« - Ces deux-là ne devraient donc pas poser de problèmes, fit Solaah avec une moue appréciative. Les mangemorts ne sont pas aussi redoutables qu'ils le pensent quant aux gardiens d'Azkaban… Maintenant que les détraqueurs sont partis il n'y a plus grand-chose à en craindre.

« - Ca ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça de devoir infiltrer le quartier général de Voldemort ? s'étonna Harry d'un air contrarié.

« - Pas vraiment, confia Solaah. Nos espions nous informent des allées et venues de Voldemort et de ses hommes. Nous n'aurons donc qu'à choisir un moment où ils seront en nombre réduit. J'en parlerai à Severus. Et comme je viens de le dire, les Mangemorts ne sont pas si dangereux que ça… Seule une poignée l'est réellement, les autres ne sont que des laquais avides de pouvoir. Même si je ne commettrais pas l'erreur de les sous-estimer… On ne sait jamais.

« - Vous rencontrez encore Severus Rogue en personne ? Interrogea Hermione en lançant un regard en coin aux jumeaux.

« - Non, je ne le vois pas en chair et en os, expliqua Solaah Mais je suis un Helch et le sang Helch de Severus lui confère des pouvoirs psychique assez puissants dans le domaine de la communication mentale. Nous discutons donc par la pensée.

« - Mais Voldemort n'en a pas conscience ? questionna Harry. C'est également un légilimens très puissant.

« - Je vais tâcher de vous expliquer ça simplement. Vous connaissez tous deux le monde moldu je crois ? demanda-t-il aux deux Gryffondors qui acquiescèrent. Très bien. Cela va nous aider. Voldemort ne peux en fait pas nous entendre car il n'a pas de sang Helch. C'est comme si Severus et moi discutions sur une autre ligne téléphonique dont Voldemort ignore jusqu'à l'existence. La magie mentale Helch est très différente de la magie sorcière ce qui la rends indétectable pour les sorciers classiques. Nos contacts sont aussi inaccessibles à Voldemort et ses pouvoirs de légilimens qu'ils le sont pour vous. Heureusement, d'ailleurs !

« - Et vous communiquez avec toutes les Ombres de cette manière ? questionna Hermione.

« - Non. Car, premièrement, toutes les Ombres n'ont pas de sang Helch. Prenez la famille Flint. Ils n'ont aucun ancêtre Helch récent – et quand je dis récent je parle des douze générations pendant lesquelles le sang Helch est actif – je ne pourrais donc communiquer avec eux de cette façon. Et deuxièmement, même chez les Helchs tous ne possèdent pas les mêmes capacités. Le médaillon que vous m'avez confié ne révélerait rien à Severus, Lucius où moi-même. Mais certains autres Helchs sont capables de l'analyser, de remonter le cours des magies qui l'ont entourés et d'autres choses encore dont je n'ai même pas idée ! C'est ce qui fait en partie la puissance des Ombres. La multiplicité de leurs dons. Prenez Lucius par exemple, il est très sensible aux émotions dégagés par les gens, telles que la colère, la joie, la tristesse, c'est ce qui en fait un si bon manipulateur. Mon fils Fenry, en plus de sa capacité à lire les esprits, peut déplacer des objets rien qu'en y pensant C'est d'ailleurs un don que j'aurais aimé posséder ! plaisanta Solaah. Certains peuvent contrôler les métaux, la pierre, les éléments…

« - Et tout ça sans l'aide de baguette ? murmura Hermione, impressionnée. Mais en parlant de baguette, les vôtres sont différentes de celles que nous utilisons ?

« - Oui, elles ne sont pas faites des mêmes matières et ingrédients magiques et permettent de faire certains sorts qui sont infaisables par les vôtres. Mais la réciproque est vraie et aucune baguette Helch ne peut exécuter un _doloris_ ou _Sonorus_… Certains enchantements ont leur équivalent avec notre baguette mais pour d'autres nous devons utiliser les baguettes fabriquées par les sorciers. Mais sachez qu'il n'est pas obligatoire d'être un Helch pour pouvoir se servir de celles que nous fabriquons.

« - C'est vrai ? Je pourrais en avoir une ? Enfin… je veux dire… rougit tout à coup la jeune femme devant le sourire indulgent du Maître des Ombres. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

« - Bien sûr que vous pouvez, Harry et vous, en posséder une si vous le souhaitez, répondit Solaah avec un sourire bienveillant. Lorsque nous aurons terminé cet entretiens, vous n'aurez qu'à demander aux jumeaux et à Aslan de vous accompagner chez Roderic, notre fabriquant de baguettes.

Il se leva ensuite de son siège, se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit et héla Glorianne.

« - S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous faire quérir Lucius, Fenry et Yorrick ? Merci Glorianne. Maintenant les enfants, fit-il en fermant la porte, nous allons décider dans quel ordre nous allons nous emparer de ces précieux miroirs.

« - Ce serait cool d'aller chercher celui qui se trouve chez Voldi en premier, commença Aslan. On pourrait récupérer Dray et sa mère en même temps.

Les autres membres du groupe approuvèrent aussitôt, Harry et Hermione compris. Solaah réfléchit silencieusement quelques secondes puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« - Je pourrais difficilement vous refuser cela, dit-il en regardant particulièrement les jumeaux. Vous avez fait déjà beaucoup de sacrifices pour cette guerre… et puis de toute façon la place de Narcissa et surtout celle de Draco n'est pas là-bas.

« - Pourquoi dites-vous « surtout celle de Draco » ? questionna Harry en songeant que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il prononçait le prénom du Serpentard à voix haute.

« - Parce que Narcissa est une femme surprenante. On la pense froide et superficielle mais croyez-moi, côtoyer un maître de la manipulation comme Lucius pendant des années lui a forgé le caractère… qui n'était pas si facile que ça à la base ! C'est une excellente sorcière même si elle le cache bien sous de belles robes et des paroles évaporées. Draco, même s'il espérait le contraire, n'a pas la carrure d'un espion. Il sait très bien dissimuler ses sentiments… jusqu'à un certain seuil, tant que les circonstances sont paisibles… je suis sûr qu'à l'école il jouait très bien son rôle de petit con prétentieux, dit-il en faisant tressaillir les deux Gryffondors devant ce langage familier si peu habituel dans la bouche de cet homme. Mais dès que la situation devient pénible les barrières de Draco se fissurent très vite. Entendons-nous bien, il n'est pas faible, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… C'est un sorcier très puissant pour son âge surtout en ce qui concerne les sortilèges de défense et les potions… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne joue plus la comédie aussi bien.

Harry repensa à la scène qu'il avait surpris dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et à l'air désemparé de Draco sur sa tour lors de la mort de Dumbledore et ne pu qu'approuver les paroles de Solaah. Draco n'était pas aussi dur qu'il le pensait.

« - Je vous suggère également, reprit Solaah, d'aller chercher celui qui se trouve à Azkaban en dernier. Les aurors et les gardiens ne sont pas les plus redoutables des adversaires mais inutile d'envenimer immédiatement une situation que l'évasion de Lucius a déjà passablement compliquée. Laissons les choses se tasser, après tout le ministère n'est pas notre ennemi. Il nous reste donc à décider si vous allez sur Sheol ou dans le château des Carpatti ensuite. Mais avant de décider j'ai quelques petites choses à vérifier sur cette famille Carpatti. Des vieux souvenirs dont je voudrais avoir la certitude.

« - Comme vous voulez, Solaah, répondit Shad. Donc ce serait le QG de Voldi, le château des Carpatti ou Sheol et enfin Azkaban… Je crois qu'on va être pas mal occupé pendant un moment !

A ce moment-là on frappa à la porte du bureau et le Maître des Ombres pria ses visiteurs d'entrer. C'était Lucius, Yorrick et Fenry. Ils jetèrent des regards curieux sur les adolescents qu'ils ne pensaient pas trouver là.

« - Vous n'êtes plus plongés dans vos bouquin ? demanda Yorrick.

« - Eh non, papa… On a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait… Tu dois être content, tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'on mijote depuis tout ce temps et je suppose si Solaah vous a fait venir que vous allez tous les trois participer.

« - C'est vrai ? Vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte que vous besoin de nous ? Que sans nous vous n'étiez bons à rien ? Brave gosses ! Sourit le blond alors que ses amis et les adolescents levaient les yeux au ciel.

« - Je n'aurais pas présenté les choses comme ça, marmonna Loryah.

« - Mais si, mais si ! Il ne faut pas avoir honte de ses limites. Dis-le, ma grande, « Yorrick, on a besoin de vous. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait nous aider Lucius, Fenry et toi ? ».

Le regard que lui adressa la jeune fille était un savant mélange des regards de la mort de Severus et de Lucius. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi fragile que son apparence le laissait imaginer. Le sourire de l'adulte se figea un peu et il se rapprocha du père de Draco.

« - Lucius… Ta filleule me regarde _encore_ méchamment ! Geignit Yorrick.

« - Tu n'as qu'à pas l'embêter ! On se demande qui est le plus jeune des deux !

A ces mots Yorrick fit une moue à la fois adorable et ridicule et se réfugia dans les bras de Fenry secoué de faux sanglots.

« - Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait beaucoup là, Yorrick ? Demanda Fenry.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête et tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air blasé que prit Fenry en lui tapotant le crâne un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

« - Avoue-le… tu essaies de m'assommer, siffla Yorrick d'un air de petit garçon énervé.

« - Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? demanda Fenry d'un air innocent. J'essaie juste de te remettre les idées en place !

Yorrick se détacha de lui en prenant un air boudeur, bras croisés, lèvres pincées… qui bien entendu amusa tout le monde sauf lui.

« - Vous êtes sûr qu'on a besoin de lui ? Questionna Loryah. Fen et Lucius, ok… Mais Yorrick est un peu… incontrôlable, non ?

« - Hey ! protesta le concerné.

« - Je sais, fit Solaah. Mais dans les situations graves il sait se tenir… Et Yorrick vous sera très utile si les choses tournent mal. La défense ne devrait pas vous poser de problème mais la riposte en cas d'attaque reposera sur Lucius, Fenry et lui. Harry ne pourra leur donner un coup de main car Voldemort se poserait des questions s'il le voyait avec vous Shad Aslan et Jorel s'occuperont du miroir, car il y a fort à parier que Voldemort l'aura protégé. Tu penses pouvoir t'occuper de la défense, Loryah ?

« - Oui, j'ai pas mal travaillé mes dons de kanthale et ça devrait aller, je pense que…

« - Attendez ! Coupa tout à coup Lucius. C'est quoi cette histoire de miroir et de Voldemort ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez nous mettre au courant ?

« - Severus m'a informé il y a quelque temps que Voldemort avait découvert un miroir arrondi comme ceux qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du Palais du conseil et qu'il semblait y attacher une grande importance.

« - Vous saviez que c'était le même que ceux de l'entrée ? S'insurgea Shad. On a mit des jours à le découvrir ! Vous ne nous aviez parlé que des écritures runiques au sommet et au pied du miroir !

« - A l'époque je cherchais surtout à vous occuper, à vous changer les idées, leur avoua Solaah. Comme vous l'avez compris, reprit-il à l'intention des trois adultes, j'ai chargé Loryah et Shad de faire des recherches sur ce miroir. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse avoir une réelle puissance. Après tout ceux qui se trouvaient à l'entrée n'avaient jamais rien fait ou montré d'extraordinaire en cinq siècles. Mais après plusieurs semaines de recherches les enfants de Severus sont venus m'informer que le miroir de Voldemort et ceux qui étaient en notre possession formaient une partie de la Chambre des Âmes. Cette chambre avait toujours été considérée comme une légende car ses capacités semblaient invraisemblables. Il serait possible grâce à elle de ramener les morts à la vie.

Lucius poussa une exclamation stupéfaite alors que ses amis étaient figés par la surprise.

« - Bien sûr, continua Solaah, le fait que plusieurs de ces miroirs existent réellement ajoutait à la crédibilité de cette histoire. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait venir ton fils, Yorrick. Jorel étant spécialiste des rituels anciens, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait les aider. Ils ont donc continué leur recherche pour localiser les quatre miroirs dont nous ignorions l'existence.

« - Le miroir rond qui se trouvait au plafond faisait donc également partie de cette Chambre des Âmes ? questionna Fenry.

« - Oui. La Chambre se compose de dix miroirs. Un pour chaque point cardinal et pour son intervalle, un pour le ciel et un pour la terre. Un des miroirs a rapidement été localisé en chine et nous l'avons obtenus sans trop de difficultés. Les trois autres viennent d'être découverts et deux seront peut-être plus délicats à obtenir. Un se trouve dans un château italien appartenant à une famille sorcière pour laquelle j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Un autre se trouve certainement sur l'île de Sheol. Vous ne la connaissez sûrement pas mais cet endroit est un repaire de créatures magiques toutes moins amicales les unes que les autres

« - Cool, remarqua Yorrick.

« - Enfin, termina Solaah, le dernier se trouve dans le hall d'Azkaban. Il sera facile à récupérer mais je préfère attendre que les remous dus à l'évasion de Lucius s'apaisent. Nous avons donc décidé avec les enfants que c'est au Quartier général de Voldemort que nous irions en premier. Et que nous en profiterions pour récupérer ta femme et ton fils, Lucius.

« - Merci.

« - Il n'y a pas de quoi. Leur place n'est pas là-bas et si nous avions été plus attentifs rien de tout cela ne ce serait produit. Mademoiselle Granger, j'aimerai que vous ne participiez pas à cette expédition et je souhaiterai vous demander de m'aider, ainsi que toi Jayhad, pour mes recherches sur la famille Carpatti.

« - Je… euh… Si vous le désirez, bredouilla Hermione.

« - Très bien, je pense que vous pouvez rentrer à présent, à part vous, dit-il en désignant la jeune préfète et le Maître du Savoir. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer immédiatement nos recherches. Je vais auparavant entrer en contact avec Severus et je vous ferais prévenir dès qu'il y aura un moment plus propice pour nous emparer du premier miroir.

oOoOoOo

Sur ces paroles, les adultes et le reste des adolescents se levèrent, saluèrent Solaah et quittèrent la pièce. Une fois à l'extérieur du Palais il se regardèrent, comme légèrement hébétés par la vitesse avec laquelle les décisions avaient été prises. Ce fut donc dans un silence total qu'ils regagnèrent la maison de Yorrick.

Les cours ayant repris pour les enfants de l'Antre, Mayna n'était pas là et leur pas résonnèrent sur les dalles du carrelage quand ils se rendirent au salon. Ce fut Fenry qui se décida à rompre cette ambiance monotone.

« - Je crois savoir qui vous voulez ramener, commença-t-il.

« - C'est assez évident, avoua Shad… mais il y aura peut-être quelques surprises.

Les adultes le regardèrent sans comprendre avant que Lucius ne laisse échapper un brusque hallètement.

« - Oh. Je VEUX voir la tête de ton père quand il saura ça ! Ca vaudra le détour, je pense.

« - Il est largement temps que ces petites guéguerres se terminent ! s'exaspéra Loryah.

« - Oui, tu n'as pas tord… mais, la seule personne, jusqu'ici, à qui il ait pardonné quelque chose de grave était ton père. Et il avait un argument de poids ! contra Lucius avec un sourire légèrement lubrique.

« - Et lequel ? demanda Harry.

« - Le sexe ! Difficile d'en vouloir à mort à quelqu'un qui vous fait prendre un pied monumental tous les soirs ! rigola l'ancien prisonnier. Et d'après le peu qu'à laissé filtré Sev ce devait être quelque chose ! Ca fait dix-sept ans qu'il ne peut pas regarder une fraise sans rougir ! Mais pas moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau !

Harry fut mortifié de constater qu'il était le seul à être embarrassé de ces révélations. Pourtant il aurait dû être immunisé après les passages qu'il avait lu dans le journal. Même les enfants de Rogue semblaient plus amusés et curieux que choqués. Le Survivant commençait à croire qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre dans certains domaines… Et son instinct lui disait que sa pudeur allait être mise à rude épreuve avec cette joyeuse bande !

Ils commencèrent à concevoir leur plan d'attaque et Jorel alluma la chaîne hi-fi moldue qui trônait dans un coin du salon, une douce mélodie égrena les notes d'un piano mélancolique. L'ambiance était tranquille, l'inquiétude de la future bataille ne les avait pas encore saisit et Harry se sentait bien. Apaisé. En sécurité et même… aimé par ces gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Il observa ses compagnons et tous semblaient partager sa sérénité comme l'indiquait apparemment les sourires qui jouaient sur leurs lèvres. Il s'étonna malgré tout de cette symbiose dans leur émotion. Huit personnes aux différents tempéraments qui ressentaient la même chose au même moment, sans qu'un évènement majeur se soit produit était quelque chose de plutôt rare.

Peut-être sa sensibilité aux émotions lui permit-elle de percevoir le trouble du Survivant car Lucius se tourna vers lui.

« - C'est Loryah, dit-il simplement.

« - Quoi ?

« - Cette sensation de bien-être. C'est Loryah. Vous vous rappelez que Solaah a évoqué le don des Kanthales qu'elle possédait ? Eh bien, continua-t-il quand Harry eut acquiescé, les Kanthales sont des sorcières d'un genre un peu particulier. Tout d'abord, ce sont toujours des femmes, peut-être parce qu'elles sont en général plus sensible à tout ce qui est artistique, plus attentives à leurs émotions. Ces sorcières étaient plus répandues autrefois mais ce talent s'est perdu au fil des siècles… Ne vous méprenez pas sur ce que je vais dire, mes paroles méprisantes vis-à-vis des enfants au sang mêlé n'étaient dues qu'à mon rôle d'espion, mais ces mélanges de sang ont fait disparaître certaines compétences comme celle des kanthales dont les dernières représentantes sont issues de familles dont le sang est resté presque intégralement magique.

« - Mais à quoi servent ces sorcières ? interrogea Harry. A mettre les gens à l'aise ? C'est bien mais… enfin, ce n'est pas un don essentiel. Sans vouloir te vexer, Loryah.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille mais celle-ci ne paraissait même pas l'avoir entendu. Elle était allongée sur un canapé, les yeux clos, sa tête posée sur les jambes de son jumeau qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous ait entendu, lui dit Lucius. Quand elle est dans cet état elle est presque insensible à ce qui l'entoure… Je vais vous expliquer. La magie des Kanthales réagit avec la musique ou en tout cas cela aide énormément. Autrefois, on utilisait des airs bien spécifiques pour les « diriger » si je puis dire. Car les Kanthales ne font pas que détendre les gens. En fonction de ce qu'elles entendent et donc ressentent elles peuvent avoir d'autres utilisations bien plus pratiques de leur magie… Comment vous expliquer cela… Vous est-il déjà arrivé de ressentir quelque chose de très fort sur une musique… de la joie, de la peine, de l'énergie ?

« - Bien sûr, répondit un Harry perplexe.

« - Eh bien chez les Kanthales cette sensations est amplifiée au point qu'elle influence leur magie. Une musique douce comme celle que nous entendons les apaise… et le plus intéressant dans ce don… c'est qu'elle font partager cette sensations aux autres. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, calmer les gens est bien beau mais pas vital… seulement elles font aussi partager l'énergie qu'elles ressentent sur des air plus rythmées… Elles stimulent en quelque sorte votre magie, votre pouvoir… Et elles peuvent aussi choisir « qui » elles doivent encourager ou pas. Je vous laisse imaginer l'intérêt sur un champ de bataille. Car selon la puissance de la Kanthale elle peut renforcer la magie de quelques sorciers… ou de plusieurs dizaines ! On raconte que certaines particulièrement douées pouvaientt agir sur près de cinq cents personnes !

Harry regardait à présent Loryah avec un mélange d'étonnement, d'admiration et de peur. Lucius se mit à rire doucement.

« - Je vous rassure ! Loryah ne peut pas influencer autant de personnes ! Je crois que le maximum doit être d'une quinzaine de cibles.

« - Dix sept, corrigea Shad. Elle s'entraînait pas mal quand on était à l'école. Et son record est de dix-sept personnes pour le renforcement de magie. Pour l'apaisement elle peut aller jusqu'à vingt-deux. Mais avec autant de monde elle tient à peine une demi-heure. Par contre en bouclier elle est beaucoup plus résistante ! On avait fait des essais pour quelques autres utilisations mais on n'a pas eu le temps d'approfondir vraiment.

« - En bouclier ? Des boucliers magiques comme les _protego_ ? lui demanda Harry.

« - Oui. Mais là il n'y a pas d'interruption dans la protection. Elle élève un bouclier qui l'entoure elle ou elle et les gens qui l'accompagnent et empêche tous les sorts de passer. A savoir qu'il est plus facile pour elle de maintenir un bouclier qui sépare une pièce en deux qu'un bouclier qui entoure une vingtaine de personnes.

« - Vous êtes allés jusque vingt ? s'étonna Fenry.

« - Ouais, lui répondit Aslan. Et avec une dizaine « d'agresseurs » ! Elle a commencé à montrer des faiblesses au bout d'une heure et demie ! et pourtant les sorts n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir mais rien ne passait ! _Impedimenta_, _Rictusempra_, _Stupefix_, _Sectumsempra_, _Imperium_, _doloris_, rien !

Le jeune adolescent ne s'était pas rendu compte que les trois adultes ainsi qu'Harry et Jorel le regardaient avec des yeux épouvantés.

« - Vous avez balancés des _sectumsempra_ et des _doloris_ à Loryah ?! s'écria Fenry.

« - Ouais. Répondit en chœur le couple.

« - Mais vous êtes malades ! hurla Lucius. Vous vous rendez compte si le bouclier n'avait pas fonctionné ! Je suppose bien entendus que tous les deux vous faisiez partis de ceux qui lançaient les maléfices ?

« - Ouais, fit encore Shad, pas vraiment inquiet.

« - Vous êtes vraiment inconscients ! murmura Lucius.

Il regardait Loryah comme s'il envisageait de l'emmener loin des deux cinglés installés auprès d'elle dans le divan.

« - Eh ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? s'insurgea Shad ! On n'est pas complètement stupides ! On avait fait des tests… sur des insectes et des rats ! On a testé aussi les Avada Kedavra de cette façon… Mais on a pas osé les essayer en public… on s'est dit que les autres risquaient de le prendre mal, finit-il dans une grimace.

Les adultes les fixèrent pendant de longues secondes en silence avant que Lucius ne se prenne la tête dans les mains d'un air affligé.

« - Quand Sev va apprendre ça, il va vous mettre en pièces.

« - Pour l'instant il n'est _pas_ là… Et si ces expériences nous permettent d'une quelconque façon de récupérer papa, ça en vaudra bien la peine !

Le jeune homme avait dit cela d'une voix sèche avant de détourner le regard mais Harry avait pu voir dans ses yeux la douleur qu'il ressentait à cause de l'absence de son père. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère subitement alourdie, il relança sur le sujet des Kanthales.

« - Donc si je vous suis bien, lors de notre visite chez Voldemort, elle pourra renforcer notre magie et nous protéger des sorts ?

« - Non, le contredit Shad. Elle ne s'occupera que de la protection. Elle ne peux pas faire les deux car les musiques qui lui permettent de stimuler la magie et d'élever un bouclier ne sont pas les mêmes. On n'a pas encore trouvé quelque chose qui lui permette de faire les deux. Mais bon, au moins on sera protégés des sorts… Et quand on aura récupéré Draco, plus personne ne pourra passer.

« - Mais vous avez dit qu'elle s'occupait du bouclier ? balbutia Harry, complètement perdu.

« - Oui, de celui contre les maléfices et autre sortilèges, expliqua Shad… Mais si l'un de ces cons de mangemorts a l'idée d'avancer et de franchir le bouclier, on sera dans la merde, car elle bloque la magie pas les corps ! Ca c'est la grande spécialité de Draco. Il maîtrise très bien les _Protexis _c'est le sort qui bloque les êtres vivants. On aura qu'à les repousser quand il les aura stoppés.

« - Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout en matière de protection, admira Harry.

« - Sans vouloir vous vexer, Harry, je trouve complètement inconscient de la part de l'Ordre de faire des missions sans protections réellement efficaces, commenta Fenry.

« - Tu m'étonnes, c'est complètement con, oui, intervint Yorrick qui jusque là était resté étrangement silencieux.

« - De toute façon, on sera là si jamais il y avait une défaillance dans son bouclier, ce que je ne souhaite pas, dit Lucius. Il faudra la mettre à l'abri rapidement si on voit qu'il y a un problème.

« - Pourquoi ça ? questionna encore Harry.

« - Parce que le don des Kanthales a un sérieux inconvénient. Les sorcières qui le possèdent sont généralement dépendantes de leurs émotions pour accomplir des sorts… Une Kanthale ne peut effectuer des enchantements que d'un niveau de… quatrième année au maximum, ce qui est plutôt faible. Sans stimulation musicale bien sûr !

« - Mais dans son journal, Rogue disait qu'elle était dans une école pour surdoués !

« - En potions ! précisa Shad. Papa savait pour cet inconvénient chez les Kanthales et comme ce don a été découvert assez tôt chez ma sœur, il s'est débrouillé pour lui donner d'autres compétences pour compenser. En plus ce n'est pas facile de prédire quelle sera la puissance du don, donc il a anticipé.

Le Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de respect pour Rogue. Il avait élevé seul deux enfants, en avait fait apparemment des gosses très bien, était devenu professeur (haï par la plupart de ses élèves, mais bon) avait espionné quand Voldemort était revenu… C'était impressionnant malgré tout. Harry ne pu retenir un ricanement en se disant que sa vision des choses s'était vraiment radicalement transformée en quelques jours.

oOoOoOo

L'après-midi était bien avancée et Harry passa le reste de la journée à discuter avec Shad, Aslan, Jorel et Loryah qui avait « reprit conscience » quand le disque s'était terminé. Ils passèrent leur temps à faire connaissance, à plaisanter et à chahuter dans une ambiance bon enfant que le Survivant avait rarement connu depuis le retour de Voldemort.

Se rappelant de sa promesse, Jorel demanda à Harry de lui montrer la dague qu'il avait trouvé chez ses parents et le Griffondor alla la lui chercher. Le jeune homme passa près d'une heure à l'examiner, lançant divers sorts qui entouraient la dague de halos multicolores. Enfin il la reposa sur la table basse en soupirant d'un air frustré.

« - C'est difficile à dire. Elle dégage quelque chose et une… « personnalité » semble y être attachée mais je n'ai jamais rencontré Voldemort et je ne peux donc pas dire avec précision si c'est son âme qui y est enfermée où s'il s'agit de l'empreinte de celle de Godric Griffondor.

« - Tu es en train de dire que Godric aurait pu en faire un Horcrux ? s'étonna Harry.

« - Non. Mais quand certains sorciers sont très puissants et qu'ils ont un fort caractère, parfois des bribes d'eux s'incrustent dans les objets qui les entourent. En tout cas, je ne peux pas t'aider d'avantage, fit Jorel en lui rendant la dague que le Survivant alla immédiatement remettre en place.

En fin de journée – comme l'indiquait l'horloge, car il est difficile de deviner l'heure dans des grottes – Jayhad ramena une Hermione souriante qui semblait avoir passé un excellent moment. Son regard s'attarda un instant de trop sur le jeune Maître du savoir et elle piqua un fard monumental en voyant le sourire goguenard que lui faisait Lucius.

« - Pas facile de garder ses petits secrets quand on est entouré d'Helchs, fit remarque Aslan. En plus Lucius est un véritable fouineur !

« - Eh ! J'ai entendu ça ! fit l'intéressé.

« - C'était fait pour !

« - Sale gosse !

Aslan éclata de rire en entraînant Hermione « avec les jeunes », ce qui fit rugir Lucius et Yorrick et la fit asseoir dans le divan avant de la questionner.

« - Alors, vous avez fait des progrès dans vos recherches sur les Carpatti ? demanda le jeune démon.

« - Pas vraiment, répondit la jeune femme mais on a appris pas mal de choses sur le château. Les rumeurs qui le disent hanté sont en fait assez précises dans la description des faits et Solaah vous conseille de faire attention quand vous y serez. Même si nous allons continuer à chercher. Il a aussi réussi à entrer en communication avec Severus. Les mangemorts prévoient une offensive importante au ministère de la magie dans trois jours. Ils veulent frapper directement le pouvoir politique pour montrer aux sorciers que rien ne peut les protéger. C'est une opération si importante que Voldemort lui-même y participera.

« - Il faut prévenir Scrimegeour ! s'exclama Harry.

« - Solaah l'a fait, il a envoyé un Helch au ministère mais quand celui-ci est revenu il ne semblait pas convaincu d'avoir été pris au sérieux. J'ai alors conseillé à Solaah d'envoyer un hibou au Quartier général de l'Ordre.

« - Draco ne sera pas là, alors, maugréa Lucius.

« - Si. Voldemort ne lui fait pas du tout confiance, il ne le prend pour aucune opération d'après Severus. Apparemment le fait que ce soit lui qui ait du tuer Dumbledore a renforcé la méfiance que Voldemort avait envers Draco et il les fait surveiller constamment, Narcissa et lui par Bellatrix Lestrange. Il parait qu'elle leur en veut beaucoup car elle les considère responsables de la « promotion » de Rogue et de sa déchéance personnelle. Faire office de gardienne d'enfant ne lui plait pas beaucoup.

« - Je m'occuperais de Bellatrix, dit Lucius. Elle ne devrait pas se méfier quand elle me verra. Etre très étonnée sans doute, mais elle ne se méfiera pas. Severus a-t-il dit dans quelle partie du repaire se trouvait ma famille ?

« - Il a parlé d'une salle en haut de la tour ouest.

« - Très bien. Et pour le miroir ?

« - Il a dit qu'il se trouvait dans les catacombes directement sous les appartements de Voldemort. Le point positif c'est que c'est un endroit protégé contre les transplanages donc pas de risque qu'on ne le voit pas arriver. Au fait, fit-elle en se tournant vers Shad et Loryah qu'elle embrassa chacun sur les joues, c'est de la part de votre père. Il pense très fort à vous.

Les yeux de Loryah se remplirent de larmes et elle enlaça spontanément Hermione qui lui rendit son étreinte en lui caressant le dos. Harry remarqua que Shad avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et se cramponnait fermement à lui.

Hermione termina de leur donner les informations sur l'heure du départ de Voldemort et dès lors il ne resta plus au groupe qu'à attendre.

Harry détestait ça. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort et la tension montait lentement en lui comme chez ses compagnons. Hermione continuait de passer ses journées avec Solaah et Jayhad et lui les passait surtout avec les jumeaux et Aslan qui lui faisaient visiter l'Antre pour passer le temps. Il se procura une baguette Helch, d'apparence banale, elle était faite d'un grès gris taillé d'une ligne qui serpentait tout autour de la baguette. A l'intérieur de la gravure on voyait une fine ligne d'une autre pierre, blanche celle-ci. Ce ne fut que lorsque Roderic Lowton éteignit les lampes de sa boutique que le Griffondor constata qu'en fait la pierre blanche était phosphorescente.

« - Elle contient de la corne d'Helch, de la coquille d'œuf de dragon et du cristal des forêts, récita Roderic.

« - Du cristal des forêts ? demanda Harry.

« - Eh bien les enfants, vous ne l'avez pas encore amené à Nalsy ? plaisanta le fabriquant.

« - Non, on comptait y aller cet après-midi, se justifia Loryah.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est Nalsy ? interrogea le Gryffondor.

« - Eh bien si à l'extérieur les forêts sont faites d'arbres, ici, sous terre, elles sont faites de cristaux… Et Nalsy est une petite forêt de cristal pas très loin d'ici. C'est magnifique, tu verras ! assura encore la jeune fille.

Et elle avait raison. Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva dans une caverne où des colonnes de cristaux verts brillants de mille feux s'élevaient vers le plafond de la grotte.

« - D'où viens la lumière ? balbutia Harry, émerveillé.

« - Quelques une des colonnes s'enfoncent dans la roche et forment des filons qui affleurent à la surface, captant la lumière du soleil. Expliqua Aslan.

« - C'est splendide !

« - Viens, fit Shad en avançant dans cette forêt si particulière.

Harry constat que cette « forêt » était pleine d'animaux volants qu'il mit un moment à identifier. Il s'agissait de petits dragons dont le corps faisait une vingtaine de centimètres et dont les ailes, irisées comme celle d'un papillon, reflétaient la lumière diffusée par les colonnes.

« - Ils sont magnifiques ! s'exclama-t-il.

« - Ce sont des Papillonis-Draco, lui dit Aslan. Attends, tu vas bientôt les voir bien mieux !

Ils continuèrent donc à avancer jusqu'au centre de la caverne où une source avait formé un petit lac à l'eau d'une pureté exceptionnelle. Aslan avait raison, il voyait beaucoup mieux les dragons à présent. Ce lac devait être leur lieu de rendez-vous car il y en avait des dizaines formant un kaléidoscope pastel absolument saisissant de beauté qui le laissa muet d'éblouissement. Les adolescents ôtèrent leurs chaussures et relevèrent leurs bas de pantalons pour s'asseoir sur la berge et tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Harry les imita aussitôt avant de se pencher pour apercevoir les poissons argentés qui venaient folâtrer tout près d'eux.

Et bien entendu, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'une bande d'adolescents près d'une étendue d'eau… l'un d'entre eux en poussa un autre et au bout d'un moment ils s'ébattaient tous au milieu du lac. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas complètement secs quand ils regagnèrent le soir même le domicile de Yorrick. Cette nuit-là ils se couchèrent tard, discutant et plaisantant comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort pour leur expédition du lendemain. C'est donc quand la fatigue fut la plus forte qu'ils consentirent à aller dormir.

Peut-être était-ce du à l'excitation de l'aventure à venir mais Harry se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain. Contrairement aux jours précédent tout le monde se leva rapidement. Il remarqua au petit déjeuner que Mayna était particulièrement attentionnée, surtout avec son mari. Yorrick était d'ailleurs étrangement sérieux ce matin-là. Quand l'heure fut venue, ils s'embrassèrent tous, Hermione répétant maintes fois à Harry de faire attention à lui et tentant de réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de lui couler sur les joues. Le Survivant lui sourit d'un air confiant et, vraiment, il ne se sentait pas inquiet juste impatient. Ils sortirent, Lucius en tête, l'ancien espion exhiba sa nouvelle baguette, se concentra quelques secondes et éxecuta le _translatio_ qui allait les mener chez Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

**Voilà… bon, la fin… laisse un peu sur sa faim… mais au prochain chapitre : tada !! Draco, le retour ! j'espère que ça vous plait toujours et promis, je ferais plus vite pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Review, please ! c'est le salaire de l'auteur ! (et aussi une super motivation)**

**P.S. : pour ceux qui aiment les sev-siri, une série de petits drabbles est en prévision, le premiers est déjà écrit et le second bien commencé.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde, encore une fois je m'excuse platement pour mon retard… c'est impardonnable je sais !

Seul petite excuse… j'ai recommencé à écrire sur l'union des ombres, pour ceux et celle qui la suive. Et j'ai un petit os sev-siri presque terminé !

Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer comment on réponds aux reviews avec le nouveau système ? je suis un peu perdue j'avoue ! Je vais donc un peu enfreindre les lois du site et répondre ici !

**Ideka** : pardon, pardon, pardon ! la suite arrive tout de suite, j'espère que tes nerfs n'ont pas trop soufferts quand même !

**Music67love** : et oui, enfin le retour de draco, il était temps ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! et si tu la trouves différente tant mieux ! j'espère continuer dans ce sens.

**Luminalsl** : que de compliments ! je suis trop flatée ! c'est vrai qu'il y a d'excellent auteurs sur ce site mais j'ai le même problème que toi… j'ai tout lu ou presque ! donc je me suis rabattue sur les auteurs anglais, avec un bon logiciel de traduction (j'utilise Sytran parce qu'on peut le paramétrer à sa guise et surtout faire son propre dico !). en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Maelis Halliwell Black** : voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'auras pas été trop lassée de l'attendre ! biz

**Eloïn** : en effet le chapitre précédent était plus « slow » que les autres mais revoilà l'action et draco ! Je vais aussi faire un petit résumé en début de chapitre pour que tu n'ai pas à tout relire, j'imagine que pour les autres lecteurs ce doit être le même problème ! biz

**Sati-san** : Voici la réaction de Draco, c'est sûr que l'irruption d'Harry chez les Ombres va le perturber quelque peu… mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même.

**Nanou** : J'espère que ce chapitre te fera aussi plaisir que le précédent ! et voici enfin le retour de l'amoureux transi, si tant est qu'un malfoy puisse être transi d'amour, lol !

**Vif d'or** : Ah ! la fidèle parmi les fidèle ! je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ce n'était pas l'attente qui t'a fait le trouver si bon ! Pour Harry, ne t'inquiète pas… il va beaucoup rougir ! Draco le trouve aussi adorable quand il fait ça… et puis c'est un serpentard ! il est génétiquement programmé pour asticoter notre survivant préféré ! lol ! Bonne lecture à toi ! Et un petit mot encore pour te remercier de ta review pour « tel est pris qui croyait prendre » elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'en ai un autre presque fini pour la même époque et le même couple j'espère que si tu la lis elle te plaira aussi !

**Dororo03** : Merci ! je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic originale ! Pour les pouvoirs de Draco et Loryah ils se dévoileront petit à petit. J'ai parfois un peu peur de faire de Loryah une Mary Sue donc j'y vais doucement. En tout cas voilà la suite et désolée pour avoir été si longue !

**Alycia Potter-Black** : Encore une fidèle de la première heure ! ça me touche beaucoup de voir que certaine ont le courage d'attendre mes publications et de me laisser une gentille review. Merci à toi pour ça !

**Zelna** : voilà Draco ! et j'espère que ma façon de le dépeindre te plaira ! bonne lecture ! Biz

**Crystalune** : Mici ! voici le chapitre et enfin l'arrivée de Draco. Ma bêta l'avait trouvé longue à arriver mais je ne pouvais pas le faire revenir avant ! bye !

**Lynara** : Tiens, voilà une nouvelle surprise pour toi, bonne je l'espère ! Avec en prime un Draco tout roti pour toi… enfin il est plutôt pour Harry, mais bon, tu pourras en profiter un peu aussi, lol !

**Naughtymily** : Voilà un nouveaux chapitre qui, je le pense, fera également avancer l'histoire. La récupération d'un miroir et l'arrivée de Draco dans le même, c'est bien non ? et ça m'excuse un peu pour l'insondable retard ?Ahem… je te laisse à ta lecture ! Biz

**Meliy** : Oh que c'est gentil tout ce que tu m'as dis ! c'est ce genre de review qui me donne envie d'écrire ! je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant. Quand à ma façon d'écrire, je suis très flatée que tu l'apprécies. J'ai parfois tendance à partir dans des détails, mais pour moi un tout est justement l'accumulation de détails, c'est, pour moi une fois encore, ce qui donne du corps à une histoire. Bonne lecture à toi !

**Atanielle** : Une fois encore, voilà la suite avec énormément de retard ! C'est vrai que l'ambiance de « la chambre » et celle de « l'union » sont radicalement différentes. Mais j'avoue avoir une petite préférence pour « la chambre des âmes » elle est plus sombre (et sans doute labyrinthique) que mes autres fic mais je peux y développer correctement les caractères des personnages que j'avais trop survolé à mon goût dans « l'union des Ombres ». J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce que j'écris ici ! biz

Voilou ! Merci à tous (toutes) pour vos reviews, elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Voici maintenant un petit résumé puis le tout nouveau chapitre :

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Alors qu'Harry déprime chez lui depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Hermione viens le trouver avec le journal intime de Severus Snape où il découvre avec stupéfaction que celui-ci entretenait une liaison vieille de presque vingt ans avec son parrain, Sirius Black et qu'ils sont même les parents de jumeaux Loryah et Shadow. Il apprend également que Snape et les Malfoy font partie des Ombres, une organisation sorcière qui lutte depuis des siècles en secret contre les mages noirs. Hermione et Harry, à la lueur de ces révélations, décident de faire évader Lucius Malfoy d'Azkaban. _

_L'évasion, bien que mouvementée réussit, malgré l'intervention impromptue de Ron et les quatre sorciers vont se cacher dans une maison dans la famille Malfoy. Ils y sont rejoint par Fenry Taar, membre des Ombres et vieil ami de Lucius et Severus et suite à leur discussion ils décident de rejoindre les Ombres dans leur Antre, à l'exception de Ron qui préfère ne pas mettre sa famille en danger et rentrer chez lui._

_Arrivé dans l'Antre, Harry, Hermione et Lucius se rendent chez Solaah Taar, le chef des Ombres qui confie aux deux Gryffondor la mission d'aider les enfants de Snape dans leur entreprise en laissant pour l'instant les adultes en dehors._

_C'est ensuite qu'Harry rencontre les enfants de son parrain et leurs amis. Ceux-ci lui révèlent qu'ils sont à la recherche de dix miroirs qui permettent de ramener les âmes des morts à la vie. Comprenant leur projet, Harry et Hermione se joignent à eux et ils finissent de repérer les miroirs manquant. Solaah les charge alors de s'emparer de celui qui se trouve dans la planque de Voldemort, tout en récupérant au passage Narcissa et Draco, prisonniers du Lord Noir._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand l'heure fut venue, ils s'embrassèrent tous, Hermione répétant maintes fois à Harry de faire attention à lui et tentant de réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de lui couler sur les joues. Le Survivant lui sourit d'un air confiant et, vraiment, il ne se sentait pas inquiet juste impatient. Ils sortirent, Lucius en tête, l'ancien espion exhiba sa nouvelle baguette, se concentra quelques secondes et éxecuta le _translatio_ qui allait les mener chez Voldemort.

oOoOoOo

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où les avait amené Lucius. Il avait choisi une salle un peu à l'écart, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des éventuels mangemorts qui seraient resté sur place, mais pas trop loin de l'entrée des catacombes. C'était une partie du repaire que ne connaissait pas trop bien Lucius car Voldemort venait d'y « emménager » quand il avait été arrêté. Ils devraient donc être particulièrement prudents lors de leur progression. Harry vit Loryah sortir un baladeur cd et il eut tout à coup la certitude qu'il ne fonctionnerait pas. Comment un appareil moldu pourrait-il marcher dans le repaire de Voldemort ? Mais ses inquiétudes furent vaines car quelques instants plus tard il pu entendre les notes de musique s'échappant des écouteurs que la jeune fille mit à ses oreilles après avoir fixé le baladeur dans une pochette à sa ceinture.

« - Il a été modifié pour fonctionner malgré les protections magique, l'informa Lucius qui avait perçut son stress. Prêt ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe bientôt imité par ses compagnons. Fenry leur avait dit que Loryah passerait en tête, suivit par Lucius, Harry devait rester au centre pour ne pas être trop repérable. En cas de rencontre, la vision du sois disant mangemort leur donnerait quelques précieux instants de surprise pour agir en silence.

Severus Snape n'avait pas menti. Les lieux étaient totalement déserts. Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'entrée des catacombes. A partir de là leur avance fut plus lente et ils durent plusieurs fois rebrousser chemin car ils se retrouvaient dans un cul-de-sac. C'est lors d'un de ces retours en arrière qu'ils firent leur première rencontre. Un mangemort, sans masque mais portant sa robe noire tomba sur eux au détour d'un couloir et ils ne durent leur salut qu'aux réflexes de Yorrick qui suivait Lucius et qui neutralisa l'ennemi d'un _stupefix_ lancé avec brio.

« - Il va falloir faire plus attention, suggera Fenry. Sinon on va avoir des emmerdes !

Tous approuvèrent et Harry resserra les mains sur ses baguettes. Ses nouveaux amis lui avaient appris quelques sorts qui pouvaient se révéler utiles lors de leur expédition. Ils continuèrent donc avec encore plus de circonspection, attentifs au moindre bruit.

Il leur fallu une trentaine de minutes de déambulation dans des couloirs sombres pour enfin trouver la bonne salle. Ils se tenaient devant la porte et Lucius lança un _alohomora_ informulé pour l'ouvrir.

Une désagréable surprise les attendait à l'intérieur. Voldemort devait se méfier des intrusions où de ses propres hommes car une solide garde composée de six mangemorts protégeait les trésors du Lord Noir. Seuls Loryah et Lucius avaient pénétrés dans la pièce, Les mangemorts les fixaient avec surprise mais, faisant partie des plus anciens adeptes ils étaient surtout surpris de voir leur ancien « collègue » que réellement méfiants. C'est ce qui permit à Lucius d'en neutraliser deux avant que leurs adversaires aient seulement pointé leur baguette. Loryah fit quelques pas de plus pour agrandir l'espace protégé par son écran et permettre ainsi aux autres d'entrer à leur tour. Le premier sort qui frappa le bouclier émis un écho terrifiant qui résonna longuement aux oreilles d'Harry, bientôt renforcé par le son des autres attaques qui leur étaient lancée. Mais le bouclier tint bon et les mangemorts se rendirent compte qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à toucher leurs ennemis. L'un d'eux se rua vers la gauche mais le Survivant le stupefixa avant qu'il ne puisse toucher à une clochette suspendue à une petite arche et qui trônait sur une table recouverte de velours noir. Il ne restait plus qu'un mangemort qui fut stupéfixé à son tour par Shad mais malheureusement pas avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lancer un sort directement sur la clochette. Le son cristallin qui résonna alors sonna comme le glas aux oreilles d'Harry.

« - Il faut qu'on se grouille, hurla Yorrick. Je sais pas ce que c'était que ce truc mais à mon avis c'est pas bon pour nous ! Lucius, va chercher ta femme et ton fils, on s'occupent du miroir !

Sans un mot de plus Lucius se concentra à nouveau et executa un nouveau _translatio_ et disparu rapidement, la fenêtre se refermant derrière lui. Après une étude rapide de la forme de la pièce, Loryah se posta en son centre, ferma les yeux et laissa son pouvoir l'envahir. Harry vit le bouclier se renforcer peu à peu jusqu'à devenir un mur opaque qui séparait la pièce en deux. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'amoncellement d'artefacts magiques et vers le miroir qui semblait les défier, serti dans un cadre de métal noir incrusté d'inscriptions. Voldemort avait dressé un autre obstacle sur leur route.

oOoOoOo

Lucius se trouvait sur un palier intermédiaire. La salle où se trouvait Narcissa et Draco n'était normalement qu'à quelques mètres au dessus. Yorrick avait raison, cette maudite clochette était bien une alarme. Son tintement semblait retentir dans tout le repaire, se répétant à l'infini. Voilà qui allait lui compliquer la tâche. Il inspira profondément et se mit à grimper prudemment les marches le séparant de sa famille. Il entendit bientôt des éclats de voix. Celle de Bellatrix et celle de Narcissa. Bellatrix voulait aller voir ce qui se passait mais craignait visiblement d'attirer le courroux de son maître si elle s'éloignait. Narcissa l'encourageait bien sûr à aller voir. Lucius sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Il n'entendait pas la voix de son fils. Pourvu qu'il soit là ! Il ne pouvait pas intervenir tant qu'il n'en était pas sûr car la disparition de Narcissa poserait automatiquement des questions.

« Bon sang parle Draco ! pensa-t-il furieusement. »

Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir le don de Solaah. Mais peut-être qu'avec le sien cela suffirait ? Il se concentrait pour percevoir les émotions qui imprégnaient la pièce au dessus de lui quand une réflexion moqueuse prononcée d'un beau baryton fut jetée à Bellatrix. Draco.

Parfait ! Il pouvait maintenant intervenir. Tout aller reposer sur la surprise, il se mit en marche d'un pas assuré et franchit la distance qui le séparait de la prison de sa famille.

Son entrée fut tellement inattendue que les trois personnes de la pièce demeurèrent pétrifiées. Lucius ricana, il n'aurait pas pensé que ce serait si facile !

« - Lucius ? balbutia Bellatrix. Mais qu'est-ce que….

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, immobilisée par le stupéfix informulé que venait de lui jeter son beau-frère. Il se tourna juste à temps pour recevoir le corps de sa femme qui se jeta contre lui, l'enlaçant avec une force étonnante pour une femme si délicate. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de se détacher d'elle.

« - Il faut se dépêcher, on ne peux pas rester !

« - Lucius, c'est vraiment toi ? Mais comment es-tu sorti ? C'est toi qui a déclanché l'alarme ?

Il mit fin à ce déluge de questions en l'embrassant rapidement.

« - Plus tard, ma chérie. Je te l'ai dit, on n'a pas le temps ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer ?!

Le jeune homme pointait en effet sa baguette vers son père d'un air menaçant.

« - Comment on peut-être sûrs que c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hargneuse. Aux dernières nouvelles mon père était en prison !

« - J'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand tu sauras comment j'en suis sorti ! lança Lucius. Quand à la façon dont tu peux être sûr que c'est moi, il te suffira de savoir que j'ai cédé à Loryah de la laisser te coller la première paire de claques pour qu'elle me laisse avoir une longue conversation avec toi ! Je t'avais ordonné de rester en dehors de cette guerre !

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! objecta Draco d'un air furieux.

« - Tu aurais pu laisser Sev t'aider ! fit son père. Bon, on continuera cette conversation plus tard, on doit retrouver les autres.

« - Les autres ? demanda Narcissa.

« - Fenry, Yorrick, Jorel, les jumeaux, Aslan et… nan, ça je vous en laisse là surprise ! sourit-il.

« - Tu as emmené les enfants ici ? Lucius ! s'exclama sa femme.

« - Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Tu viens ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Draco se jeta dans les bras de son père pour le serrer tout aussi fort que sa mère l'avait fait.

« - Oh, Merlin ! Papa ! murmura le jeune homme d'une voix qui menaçait de se briser.

« - Tu m'as manqué aussi, fiston. Maintenant on y va. _Translatio_ !

oOoOoOo

Fenry et Yorrick entouraient Loryah, surveillant les mangemorts qui pourraient apparaître par la porte. Les plus jeunes tournaient autour du miroir, se demandant comment le dégager de son carcan de métal. Pour compliquer encore les choses il n'était pas posé sur le sol mais était retenu par une chaîne soudée au cadran.

« - Putain, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là, râla Shad. On fait quoi ?

« - Attends, le coupa Jorel, j'essaie de traduire les runes. Oh merde ! Mais quel con !

« - De qui tu parle ? demanda Aslan.

« - De Voldemort. Je sais comment libérer le miroir… mais ça risque d'être long ! Il faut que je transforme le métal en une matière friable. J'ai une formule mais elle n'agit que sur une petite quantité de matière à la fois et je vais avoir besoin de vous deux pour maintenir le miroir dès que j'aurais commencé. Un pour le garder debout, un autre pour le maintenir en l'air.

« - Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'il est con ? redemanda Aslan.

« - Parce que dès que je vais toucher au cadre, la chaîne va se rompre. Il faut une formule spécifique pour libérer le miroir sans risque. Formule que je n'ai pas et que je ne peux pas trouver puisqu'elle a été crée par Voldemort.

« - Je le maintiens en l'air, décida Aslan. Shad, tu le gardes droit ?

« - Ok. Harry, ça va être à toi de dégager le miroir.

« - Attendez, pourquoi on emporte pas tout simplement le miroir une fois qu'il sera détaché ? demanda le Survivant.

« - Tu vois le pentacle sur le sol, sous le miroir ? questionna Jorel. Si le miroir quitte ce pentacle en ayant encore le moindre morceau de métal sur lui il sera brisé.

« - Ok. Fit le Gryffondor d'une voix blanche. Allons-y.

Jorel se recula d'un pas, consulta du regard Shad et son petit ami et lança son sortilègè.

« - _Feromorph_ !

« - Oh putain ! S'écria Aslan. Ce truc pèse une tonne ! Ca va Shad ?

« - Ouais, marmonna le jeune homme, les dents serrées par l'effort.

Au bout de cinq minutes Harry se dit qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais, le sort de Jorel transformait environ cinq centimètres carré de métal sur un à deux centimètres de profondeur mais la matière n'était pas si souple que ça et Harry mettait plus de temps à l'émietter que le jeune homme à la transformer.

« - Lucius ! s'écria tout à coup la voix de Yorrick. Génial tu as réussi ! Content de te revoir Narcissa, toi aussi, gamin !

« - Merci, Yorrick, répondit fait plaisir de vous revoir tous. Mais pourquoi les enfants son là ? Si Seve…

« - On t'expliquera plus tard, ma chérie, fit Lucius. Draco, va les aider, s'il te plait.

« - Mais bon sang vous faites quoi avec ce miroir ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« - Viens plutôt nous filer un coup de main ! pesta Shad.

« - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« - Tu vas derrière le miroir et on t'expliquera.

Harry entendit les pas se rapprocher de lui et tourna la tête dans leur direction. En d'autres circonstances il se serait sans doute pris un fou rire monumental en voyant la tête que fit Draco Malfoy en le découvrant. Le jeune homme recula subitement, effrayé, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut bloqué par le mur mais continuant de fixer le Gryffondor d'un air terrifié.

« - Potter ? balbutia-t-il.

« - Bon sang, c'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise Malfoy ! Viens plutôt nous filer un coup de main avant que Voldi se ramène !

« - Potter ? Hurla cette fois Draco en se décollant du mur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ce n'est PAS possible !

« - Eh bien après avoir fait évader ton père de prison j'avais pas grand-chose à faire donc j'ai décidé d'accompagner les enfants de Snape et de mon parrain pour récupérer un miroir qui pourrait faire revenir d'entre les morts ce même parrain, mes parents et Dumbledore et par la même occasion pour vous faire évader ta mère et toi.

Bon c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de tout balancer comme ça mais là encore la tête de Malfoy valait vraiment le détour. Une exclamation de surprise lui apprit que Narcissa était aussi stupéfaite que son fils.

« - Tu as fait évader mon père d'Azkaban ?!

Bon, les nerfs du blondinet semblaient être sur le point de lâcher, autant se montrer magnanime, se dit Harry en arrachant un autre morceau du cadre.

« - Ouais, Hermione, Ron et moi on l'a fait échappé en balais… Mais Ron savait pas qu'on devait faire échapper ton père, il pensait que je projetais de sortir avec 'Mione.

Ce devait être trop pour Malfoy junior car il se laissa choir sur le sol, le regard fixé sur son ennemi d'enfance et accessoirement l'homme qu'il aimait.

« - Draco ? appela Harry.

« - Ouais ? dit celui-ci d'une voix hantée. Je crois que je vais me sentir mal.

« - Lève plutôt tes fesses et viens me filer un coup de main ! J'ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici !

Cela sembla tirer le blond de sa léthargie car il se releva d'un air furieux.

« - Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Potter ! Je suis pas ton larbin !

« - Dray, s'il te plait, aide-le ! plaida Shad. Il a raison, on a pas intérêt à traîner ici.

En maugréant le Serpentard s'approcha, observa quelques secondes Harry d'un air hargneux et comprit ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se mit donc à arracher rageusement la matière cahoutchouteuse en laquelle se modifiait le métal tout en continuant à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil furieux à son ancien camarade d'école.

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il subitement à Harry.

« - Quoi donc ? fit le survivant.

« - Fait échapper mon père pardi… et venir m'aider. J'étais là quand Severus a tué Dumbledore… j'aurais pensé que tu me détesterais, et Sev encore plus.

« - Je sais que tu y étais. Dumbledore m'avait pétrifié et recouvert de ma cape d'invisibilité comme tu l'avais fait dans le Poudlard Express. Mais sans me casser le nez, lui ! Quant à vous détester. Ca a été le cas, pour Snape, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione trouve son journal intime.

« - Sev tenait un journal ? Première nouvelle, s'étonna Draco… Et moi… Tu ne me haïssais pas ? interrogea-t-il encore d'un ton suspicieux.

« - Je savais que tu ne voulais pas être mangemort. Je t'avais vu dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde et ce soir là sur la tour tu ne semblais pas capable de tuer Dumbledore… Loryah a raison, tu n'as pas la carrure d'un espion, dit Harry avec un sourire de défit car il savait pertinemment quelle serait la réaction de Malfoy.

« - Va te faire voir ! Je pourrais être un excellent espion, Potter ! Certainement meilleur que toi et ta subtilité d'hyppogriffe !

« - Ma subtilité d'hyppogriffe ?! s'insurgea le brun.

« - Ouais ! Parfaitement ! Si tu veux des exemple j'en ai plein ! La discrétion dont tu as fait preuve dans le Poudlard express ! La façon dont tu me pistais pour savoir ce que je fichais dans la salle sur demande… la stupidité dont tu as fait preuve en cinquième année ! Franchement faire confiance à Marietta Edgecombe ! Elle et cette greluche de Chang sont deux vraies commères ! C'était évident qu'elles allaient vendre la mèche !

« - Je te trouve bien agressif envers Cho… Elle n'y était pour rien si son amie à cafté, déclara vicieusement le Gryffondor qui voulait voir quelle serait la réaction de Malfoy vis-à-vis de son ex.

Si Snape avait dit vrai, celle-ci serait plutôt virulente. Il observa discrètement l'expression et les mains de Draco et ne pu retenir un sourire fugace en le voyant se crisper et s'acharner encore plus sur le cadre du miroir.

« - Tu parles ! C'est une stupide et idiote _fille_ ! marmona le blond

« - Je suis sûr que ta mère et Loryah seraient ravies d'entendre ça ! persifla Harry.

« - Va te faire foutre, Potter !... Putain, qu'est-ce que tu as aux mains ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses doigts et constata avec surprise qu'ils étaient pleins de sang. Il avait du se couper aux bords du miroir en arrachant le cadre et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« - C'est rien, c'est juste une coupure de rien du tout, expliqua-t-il.

« - Montre ça, fit Draco en prenant sa main et en dirigeant sa baguette dessus.

Quelques secondes plus tard la blessure était refermée et le blond avait lâché sa main d'un air indifférent avant de retourner à sa tâche sans dire un mot.

Heureusement pour eux, ils ne voyaient pas les sourires amusés qui flottaient sur les lèvres de leurs compagnons lors de leur joute verbale. Seul Jorel, qui se trouvait de leur côté, devait se concentrer pour garder son air impassible. Narcissa, elle, avait les sourcils froncés et regardait d'un air interrogateur son mari qui se bidonnait discrètement.

« - Potter ? articulèrent silencieusement les lèvres de Madame Malfoy. Draco et… Potter ?

Lucius acquiesça vivement et sourit encore plus devant l'air éberlué de sa femme.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de se chamailler en s'occupant du miroir pendant que Lucius expliquait à ses amis que la clochette était bien une alarme et qu'ils devaient s'attendre à l'arrivée des mangemorts.

Au bout de dix minutes personne n'avait encore pénétré dans la pièce et ils commençaient à se dire que finalement ils auraient peut-être le temps de filer avant l'arrivée de Voldemort et de ses hommes quand la porte qu'ils avaient refermée s'ouvrit violemment, claquant si fort contre le mur qu'elle en sorti à moitié de ses gonds et que trois nouveaux arrivants faisaient une entrée essoufflée. Loryah se concentra un peu plus pour éclaircir son écran protecteur afin qu'ils puissent distinguer qui était là

Les deux groupes s'observèrent avec étonnement durant de longues secondes, aucun d'eux ne songeant à lever sa baguette. Intrigué Harry se pencha pour voir qui étaient leurs ennemis et poussa tout à coup une exclamation stupéfaite.

Les intrus n'étaient autre que Maugrey fol'œil, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin.

oOoOoOo

Les trois membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas encore vu Harry, leurs regards horrifiés restaient fixés sur Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Le bruit d'un coup violent donné contre une porte un peu plus loin les fit se retourner brusquement, sortant tout le monde de la transe dans laquelle ils semblaient plongés.

« - Remus ! cria Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« - Harry ? dit le loup-garou en faisant volte-face, son regard voyageant sans comprendre du fils de son meilleur ami à Lucius Malfoy.

« - Merlin ! s'exclama Maugrey. C'est donc vrai ! Tu as fait échapper Lucius ?!!! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, gamin ?! Tu as perdu l'esprit !

« - Maugrey… commença le jeune Gryffondor.

« - Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, cria Tonks. Harry ! Tu…

« - Il est sous _Impérium_, prédit Maugrey. Jamais Harry ne ferait ça de son plein gré !

« - Non ! pesta le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas ça…

« - Tu as sans doute raison, approuva la métamorphomage sans écouter Harry. Il faut le sortir de là ! Je ne sais pas tu as combiné ça, Malfoy, mais sache que tu vas le payer très cher, dit encore la jeune femme sur un ton agressif qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Remus restait étrangement calme dans cette tempête, il se contentait d'observer Harry, les sourcils légèrement froncés et dans les yeux un mélange d'étonnement, d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. Son regard voyagea rapidement jusqu'à Fenry puis Lucius avant de revenir à Harry qui tentait vainement de calmer Maugrey et Nymphadora.

Soudain, sans la moindre sommation, la jeune femme et l'ancien Auror dégainèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent divers sorts qui auraient certainement terrassés Lucius, Yorrick ou Fenry s'ils n'avaient heurtés violemment le bouclier de Loryah. Le Survivant se rendit alors compte que l'air semblait vibrer brièvement, comme si la magie des sorts était dispersée à l'intérieur de l'espace qu'ils occupaient.

« - C'est normal ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton effrayé à Yorrick.

« - Ouais, t'inquiètes pas, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Il n'y a pas de risque… sauf si on reste deux ou trois jours sous un feu nourri de sortilèges d'attaques, mais comme on n'a pas l'intention de s'éterniser...

« - Vous n'allez pas leur faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda encore Harry alors que de nouveaux sorts tentaient de s'abattre sur eux.

« - Mais non ! On n'est pas les méchants, je te le rappelle, mais par contre tes amis risquent d'avoir des ennuis si les mangemorts s'amènent !

« - Remus, Maugrey, Tonks, vous devez partir, les mangemorts vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre, tenta encore de plaider Harry.

« - Ils nous entourent déjà, Harry ! Viens avec nous ! supplia Tonks.

« - Comment ça ils nous entourent ? demanda vivement le Gryffondor.

« - Bon sang, ils sont partout autour de toi ! cria Maugrey.

« - Mais non ! Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, ce sont des….

« - Arrête ça, gamin, ils t'on mis sous _Imperium_ mais nous allons t'aider ! le coupa à nouveau Fol'œil.

« - Mais laissez-moi parler ! Hurla tout à coup le jeune homme, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y compris Loryah qui, assise sur le sol les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer, l'avait entendu malgré le casque sur ses oreilles. Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais fait évader un mangemort ? Et je vous rappelle que je résiste à l'_Impérium_ ! Ils ne sont pas Mangemorts ! Ce sont des Ombres !

Le silence qui plana un court instant suite à cette révélation leur permit d'entendre que les coups sur la porte qu'ils avaient entendus plus tôt étaient devenus encore plus violents et qu'elle émettait d'inquiétants sons de craquement.

« - Ce sont des Mangemorts qui sont là derrière ? demanda tout à coup Fenry, attirant sur lui le regard de Tonks qui équarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

« - Merde, Maugrey, c'est un Helch ! réalisa-t-elle soudain

L'ancien Auror suivit son regard avant de revenir vivement à Lucius qui le fixait maintenant avec un sourire ironique.

« - Oh putain, Malfoy est une Ombre, marmonna-t-il.

« - Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'explication, déclara alors Remus, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

« - Mais, Maugrey, Rem… vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont des Ombres ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un Helch…

« - Rappelle-toi tes leçons de l'académie, Nymphadora ! la coupa brutalement Fol'œil. Les Helchs ne sont jamais Mangemorts. Ils font toujours partie des Ombres, si un seul pensait à trahir il serait aussitôt repéré et éliminé par les autres Helchs.

A cet instant un immense bruit retentit, leur apprenant que la porte avait fini par lâcher. Les Ombres se consultèrent rapidement du regard puis Lucius prit la parole.

« - Venez, passez derrière Loryah, fit-il en désignant la jeune fille.

Les trois membres de l'Ordre hésitèrent un instant mais le bruit de courses précipitées dans le couloir derrière eux les convainquit qu'il s'agissait là de leur seule chance de survie et ils rejoignirent Harry et ses compagnons. Remus étreignit sans un mot le jeune homme qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« - Je n'ai pas changé d'idée, Harry. Tu nous dois encore des explications, fit le loup-garou.

« - Tu les auras, Remus… et plus que tu n'en veux, crois moi ! Mais pas maintenant, termina le Survivant avant de faire face à l'entrée car les Mangemorts se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

« - Draco ! cria Yorrick.

Le jeune homme blond arriva en courrant auprès de lui et dégaina sa baguette.

« - Il faut finir de dégager le miroir, Harry ! lui dit Fenry. Et il ne faut pas qu'on te voit !

Le survivant acquiesça et retourna derrière le panneau où il se rendit compte que Malfoy n'avait pas chômé, près de la moitié de la gangue qui enserrait le miroir gisait à présent sur le sol en mottes plus ou moins compactes. Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient légèrement perdus à part Remus qui avait suivit Harry et fixait le miroir d'un air interrogateur.

« - Vous êtes venus pour prendre ça ? Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il.

« - Euh… C'est assez compliqué, biaisa Harry, je t'expliquerai ça avec le reste. Aide-moi plutôt a enlever cette saloperie.

« - Bonne idée, siffla Shad, parce que ça commence à être lourd, ce truc !

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Remus le remarqua. Harry entendit l'ami de son père inspirer profondément et le vit faire un pas en arrière alors qu'il contemplait le fils de Snape d'un air totalement halluciné.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? questionna-t-il soudain. Ce gamin est la réplique de ton parrain au même âge !

oOoOoOo

Face aux Ombres, les Mangemorts se regroupaient finalement, toujours plus nombreux. Ils formaient presque une masse compacte, serrés les uns contres les autres dans cet espaces restreint. Puis une nouvelle agitation sembla se faire à l'arrière de la cohorte et les mages noirs s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Voldemort et Severus Snape dont le regard se posa l'espace d'une seconde sur sa fille assise par terre, face à lui.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fixait Lucius, Narcissa Malfoy et Draco silencieusement, tout comme Remus peu avant lui.

« - Lucius, déclara enfin Voldemort, tu as enfin réussi à t'enfuir. J'avoue que je suis « ravi » de te revoir.

Et, dans sa bouche, ça ne semblait augurer rien de bon.

« - Oui, Azkaban n'était pas un lieu de villégiature très agréable et on a donc décidé de m'en sortir. Je suis venu rechercher ma famille qui n'a dorénavant plus besoin de votre hospitalité.

Le discourt était courtois mais le ton était clairement ironique et tous virent les lèvres du Lord Noir se pincer devant l'insolence de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son disciple.

« - Tu fais donc parti des Ombres… En voilà une surprise.

« - Comme quoi même un Mage Noir, hyper puissant et hyper mégalo peut aussi se faire entuber, déclara tout à coup Yorrick faisant converger sur lui tous les regards.

Lucius ne se gêna pas pour rire franchement alors que Fenry laissait un sourire corner ses lèvres. Si quelqu'un avait attentivement fixé Severus, il aurait même pu le voir ébaucher, l'espace d'une seconde, un sourire moqueur. Voldemort goutta moins la plaisanterie et leva sa baguette.

« - _Avada kedavra_ ! cracha-t-il.

Mais son maléfice n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Tout comme les sortilèges de Maugrey et de Tonks, quelques minutes plus tôt, le bouclier para le coup. A peine l'air vibra-t-il un peu plus fort mais sans plus. Un murmure parcouru le groupe de mangemorts et même Severus, qui avait légèrement pali en entendant l'attaque mortelle, paraissait stupéfait. Voldemort serra les mâchoires et relança le sort qui fut à nouveau bloqué puis reprononcé. Au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives infructueuses, on voyait qu'il était clairement perturbé. Ses yeux se baissèrent alors sur Loryah dont la tête balançait légèrement au rythme de la musique dont les notes étaient clairement perceptibles dans le silence. Une lueur de compréhension apparut alors dans son regard.

« - Une Kanthale, devina-t-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait encore.

« - Vous croyez qu'on plantait nos gosses en première ligne pour faire joli, se moqua à nouveau Yorrick. Remarque, c'est plutôt pas mal comme déco. Je suis sûr que pleins de jeunes gens l'installeraient avec plaisir dans leur chambre !

« - Yorrick, prévint Fenry alors que Lucius, Narcissa et Draco fixaient l'homme blond d'un air choqué. Il va falloir qu'un jour tu apprennes à fermer ta gueule !

Celui-ci du apercevoir du côté des mangemorts quelque chose qui l'inquiéta particulièrement parce qu'il décida tout à coup d'aller aider Harry avec le miroir. Voldemort, lui, affichait désormais un sourire victorieux.

« - Mes chers serviteurs, fit-il à l'adresse de ses mangemorts. Voilà quelque chose de tout à fait remarquable. Cette enfant peut bloquer mes _Avada Kedavra_… Nous pourrions parvenir à abattre son bouclier mais je devine qu'il nous faudrait un certain temps. Mais je sais également autre chose, c'est que ces boucliers, aussi puissants soient-ils ne peuvent arrêter que les sorts pas les sorciers ! Jetez vous sur eux et tuez cette vermine ! Sauf les Malfoy ! Je m'en occuperais personnellement. Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de me trahir et d'essayer de me voler!

« - Il faut les empêcher de passer tant que le miroir n'est pas dégagé ! cria Lucius.

Son fils, en entendant les paroles de Voldemort, l'avait déjà dépassé et s'était placé juste derrière Loryah.

« - _Protexis_ ! cria-t-il alors qu'une première vague de mangemorts se présentait.

Ils furent instantanément bloqués comme s'ils avaient percuté un mur.

« - _Ruere_ ! lancèrent en même temps Lucius et Fenry, se servant du sort que l'ex-prisonnier avait utilisé contre les gardiens d'Azkaban.

Les mangemorts furent repoussés de plusieurs mètres et Maugrey, Tonks et Narcissa les rejoignirent, stupéfixant, paralysant et désorientant leurs adversaires.

oOoOoOo

« - Remus, je t'assure que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! s'exclama Harry à la question du loup-garou.

« - Mais…

« - Je te promets qu'on t'expliquera tout ça plus tard mais il nous faut ce miroir !

Remus était visiblement partagé mais il céda malgré tout et observa le fils de son ami s'acharner à arracher le cadre de l'étrange miroir incurvé qui se trouvait devant lui. Après un instant d'incrédulité il se rendit compte que ce miroir avait été protégé par un très ancien sortilège appelé _Tueri disruptum_. Voldemort devait vraiment tenir à cet objet pour qu'il ne permette à personne d'autre de l'avoir ! L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se tourna vers Jorel dont le visage se couvrait peu à peu de sueur sous l'effort nécessaire à la transformation du métal.

« - Vous utilisez quel sort ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

« - _Feromorph_, répondit-il entre deux sortilèges.

Le loup-garou sembla réfléchir un instant, puis tata pensivement la matière.

« - Recule-toi, Harry, fit-il, je vais essayer quelque chose.

« - Fais attention, Remus ! Ce miroir est vachement important, il ne faut surtout pas le briser.

« - Fais-moi confiance, Harry ! _Liquas_ !

Et sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry, l'épaisse substance qu'il s'acharnait à arracher se liquéfia et coula au bas du miroir. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il tourna un œil mécontent vers Jorel.

« - Désolé, Harry, je connaissais pas ce sort, fit celui-ci en riant.

En quelques minutes, Remus avait débarrassé le miroir de toute la matière transformée. Harry avait observé discrètement l'arrivée des mangemorts et assisté avec inquiétude à l'attaque de Voldemort contre Yorrick suivie, quelques minutes plus tard par le départ de l'adulte et l'offensive des Mangemorts.

« - Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'arrêter, râla Jorel quand son père approcha.

« - Mais !... Sev va me tuer tu crois ?

« - C'est sûr et certain ! se moqua son fils. Ou alors il te transformera pour une durée indéterminée en un objet utile à maman.

Un sourire légèrement pervers joua sur les lèvres de Yorrick alors que son fils écarquillait les yeux d'horreur.

« - Je t'interdis de faire le moindre commentaire sur votre vie sexuelle ! Je te jure que je suis sérieux !

Harry pouffa et entendis Shad et Aslan faire de même de l'autre côté du miroir. Remus arborait une fois encore une expression perplexe.

« - Vous n'êtes pas inquiets ? questionna-t-il soudain. Nous sommes attaqués par des mangemort et vous… blaguez ?!

« - Ben quoi ? fit Yorrick d'un air indifférent. Vous pensez réellement que ces quelques mangemorts et l'albinos nous font peur ! Entre Draco, Loryah, Lucius et Fenry, aucun risque que quelqu'un passe !

« - Attendez une seconde, percuta soudain Remus, quand vous dite « Sev », vous parlez de…

« - Taisez-vous ! chuchota Yorrick d'un ton furieux. Vous tenez vraiment à le faire tuer ! C'est notre dernier espion ! Et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, vous auriez plus d'emmerdes que vous ne pourriez même l'imaginer !

« - Ecoute-le, intervint Harry. Crois-moi, si je n'essaie pas de faire la peau à Snape c'est vraiment pour une bonne raison ! C'est aussi pour ça que je ne montre pas ! Voldemort pourrait trouver étrange que je ne l'attaque pas.

Yorrick jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui affrontaient toujours leurs adversaires puis, après avoir à son tour demandé à Jorel le sort nécessaire à la transformation, se mit en devoir de l'aider à libérer le miroir.

oOoOoOo

Lucius jeta un regard à Draco pour vérifier son état. Ces saletés de mangemorts étaient infatigables et il semblait en arriver toujours plus. Son fils ne semblait pas faiblir mais Lucius savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir indéfiniment. Voldemort avait multiplié ses sbires apparemment et, à moins d'utiliser uniquement des sorts plus « définitifs », il leur serait impossible de tous les neutraliser. Certains des assaillants avaient d'ailleurs du être tués car ils s'approchaient bien trop prés mais, même si les Ombres utilisaient au besoin les impardonnables et la magie noire, ils n'étaient pas pour autant des meurtriers sanguinaires et insatiables ! Ils ne réservaient ce genre de sorts qu'aux situations extrêmes.

Un autre coup d'œil derrière lui l'informa que Yorrick tournait autour du miroir pour transformer ce qu'il restait de métal dans le haut du cadre. Ils avaient apparemment bientôt fini. Tant mieux.

Lucius se concentra à nouveau sur la bataille. Il avait tenté d'apercevoir un peu plus Severus, mais Voldemort le gardait auprès de lui. L'ancien espion se demanda si son ami aurait, de toute façon été capable de jeter un sort à n'importe lequel d'entre eux, particulièrement devant ses enfants. Il repoussa encore une fois les mangemorts aussitôt remplacés par d'autres. Il voyait que ses compagnons commençaient eux aussi à fatiguer et il en était presque à prier lorsque vint enfin ce qu'ils attendaient.

« - On a fini ! cria Jorel. Fen ! Ouvre le passage !

L'Helch se détourna aussitôt et couru en direction des plus jeunes pour lancer son _transaltio_. Après un rapide conscilliabule, ils approchèrent le miroir de la porte et Harry se faufila discrètement, suivi de Shad et Aslan qui maintenaient toujours le miroir. Jorel et Remus les imitèrent et Fenry appela les autres. Narcissa arriva rapidement. Tonks et Maugrey semblaient rechigner à abandonner le combat surtout que les Mangemorts, comprenant qu'ils s'enfuyaient, se déchaînaient. Voldemort lui-même les avait rejoint avec un cri de rage en voyant disparaître le miroir. Il ne restait à présent plus que Lucius, Draco et Loryah. Le plus délicat allait se dérouler à présent, Lucius devait faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il était temps de partir sans qu'elle perde sa concentration et que le bouclier faiblisse. Fenry le relaya donc pour repousser les mages noirs tandis qu'il exécutait un sort envoyant une légère onde de chaleur sur le visage de la jeune fille. C'était le signal qu'ils avaient convenu avant de venir. Saisissant le message, l'adolescente se leva doucement et recula lentement, guidée par Lucius, vers la fenêtre de déplacement par laquelle les autres étaient partis.

« - Vous me paierez ça, cracha tout à coup Voldemort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez pris ce miroir, mais croyez-moi, je le découvrirais et vous me paierez ça !

Ce fut Fenry qui lui répondit, arborant contrairement à ses habitudes un air ironique et clairement moqueur.

« - Sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment vous feriez ça ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous venez de laisser filer, Voldemort. Vous oubliez que nous sommes des Ombres, donc bien moins « gentils » et beaucoup mieux organisés que l'Ordre du Phenix… Nous le faire payer ? Vous ne sauriez même pas par où commencer votre attaque !

Et sur ces derniers mots il s'engouffra dans le passage qu'il avait créé, entraînant Loryah avec lui. La seconde d'après le Translatio se terminait et il ne restait comme seul témoin de leur présence que les corps des mangemorts qui gisaient sur le sol et le cadre du miroir, mi-liquide, mi-solide.

oOoOoOo

Aloooors ? Ca vous a plus… ça valait les mois d'attente ? Vous aviez prévu tout ça ?

Pour les félicitations, encouragements, récriminations, injures et autres menaces de mort… c'est le bouton submit review ! et j'essaierai de vous poster la suite pour Noel !

Bye !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello… ok, je sais, j'avais dit noel… et on est au printemps… que voulez vous, je ne suis pas très ponctuelle pour mes post… mea culpa… j'ai honte…**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement : Imala95, Caleann, Meliy, Kathylol, Bins, Naughtymily, Antharosa, Angedescieux, Vif d'or et Mirabella pour s'être portées volontaires pour être bêta… le choix a été trééés difficile et j'ai été très touchée de toutes vos candidatures enthousiastes. J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer mes fics. Un groooos bisous à vous toutes !**

**Rar aux anonymes :**

**Horumy**** : Quelle avalanche de compliments ! Merci beaucoup, je suis très flattée ! Des auteurs qui prennent la grosse tête, allons, allons, je suis sûr que tu exagères… ou pas ! mdr ! Je compte ajouter deux ou trois ambiances supplémentaires dans la fic, je me demande si tu les identifieras… en tout cas voilà le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira… euh mon Draco est **_**un peu**_** OOC, juste un poil… ahem, tu verras ça ! Biz. Lô**

**Shoupito**** : Merci beaucoup à toi ! C'est le genre de compliments qu'un auteur **_**adore**_** entendre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Biz. Lô**

**Choupette**** : Ahem… tu trouvais qu'attendre Noël était un peu long… hum… que dois tu penser alors… désolée d'avoir été si longue ! Pour ce qui est des amours entre Harry et Draco… ça va se mettre en place tranquillement. Quant à Hermione, je te trouve remarquablement inspirée sur ce coup là, jeune fille ! lol ! Biz. Lô**

**Sev91**** : Contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Le rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes devrait intervenir rapidement, tu verras ! Biz. Lô**

**Un immense merci à Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami pour sa bêta lecture et ses commentaires.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

« - Vous me paierez ça, cracha tout à coup Voldemort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez pris ce miroir, mais croyez-moi, je le découvrirai et vous me paierez ça !

Ce fut Fenry qui lui répondit, arborant contrairement à ses habitudes un air ironique et clairement moqueur.

« - Sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment vous feriez ça ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous venez de laisser filer, Voldemort. Vous oubliez que nous sommes des Ombres, donc bien moins « gentils » et beaucoup mieux organisés que l'Ordre du Phénix… Nous le faire payer ? Vous ne sauriez même pas par où commencer votre attaque ! (ndb : mdr ça c'est de la répartie :P)

Et sur ces derniers mots il s'engouffra dans le passage qu'il avait créé, entraînant Loryah avec lui. La seconde d'après le Translatio se terminait et il ne restait comme seul témoin de leur présence que les corps des mangemorts qui gisaient sur le sol et le cadre du miroir, mi-liquide, mi-solide.

oOoOoOo

Dès que la fenêtre de déplacement fut fermée, et que le groupe fut bel et bien en sécurité sur la place de l'Antre, Loryah se retourna et se jeta avec un cri de joie dans les bras de Draco qui arborait un sourire lumineux.

« - Bon sang que tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

« - Toi aussi ma grande… Eh ! Pourquoi tu me tapes ? lui demanda-t-il soudain en massant vigoureusement son crâne.

« - Parce que tu n'est qu'un crétin ! Quelle foutue idée t'a pris d'aller jouer les espions ? Est-ce que tu t'imagines à quel point on s'est tous inquiété pour ta mère et toi ?!

« - J'ai fais ce que je croyais être nécessaire, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le nombre de possibilités qui s'offraient à moi n'était pas très étendu, figure-toi !

« - Dray, ne t'énerve pas, on se faisait du souci, comprend-nous, plaida la jeune fille. On n'avait presque aucune nouvelle à part de temps en temps par mon père !

« - Ce n'était pas non plus drôle pour nous tu sais, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix froide.

« - Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté l'aide de Severus ? Intervint alors son père sur un ton agacé. Harry dit que dans son journal, Sev te l'a proposée plusieurs fois et que tu n'as rien voulu entendre.

Harry aurait préféré que Lucius Malfoy le laisse en dehors de ça. Surtout quand il vit le regard accusateur que lui jeta Draco… Et puis merde, c'était vrai qu'il avait déconné ! Et ce n'était pas sa faute à lui après tout !

« - Désolé, repris Draco d'une voix sardonique. Je n'étais qu'un ado de seize ans dont le père venait d'être envoyé en taule et qui se retrouvait sous la menace d'un Mage noir complètement taré qui rêvait de me faire la peau pour les erreurs de mon père. Excuse-moi d'avoir fait quelques bourdes ! Mais si tu ne voulais pas nous mettre en danger maman et moi, il ne fallait pas te mêler de cette putain de guerre, cria-t-il tout à coup. Après tout si je me suis retrouvé dans cette merde c'est bien parce que tu as été arrêté ! Est-ce que tu t'es jamais demandé si ça me plaisait de devoir me faire passer pour un petit con arrogant pendant toute mon adolescence pour ne pas trahir ta couverture ? Ne pas me mêler de cette guerre ? VOUS m'y avez mêlé alors que je n'avais que onze ans ! Alors maintenant ne viens pas me faire la leçon et allez vous faire foutre ! (ndb : Oulala, c'est qu'il est très en colère le dray )

Et sur ces derniers mots il s'éloigna en courant.

« - Draco ! cria son père.

Sans se retourner le jeune homme continua sa route pour disparaître dans une ruelle sans se retourner. Lucius et Loryah s'apprêtaient à le rejoindre quand Narcissa les retint tous les deux.

« - Laissez-le, vous êtes trop proches de lui, il ne vous écoutera pas.

Ils la regardèrent d'un air malheureux et acquiescèrent sans un mot. Harry, prit d'une impulsion se mit à suivre Draco. Peut-être lui parviendrait-il à lui faire entendre raison, après tout, il était mieux placé que quiconque pour comprendre ce qu'on ressentait à être entraîné dans une situation qu'on ne contrôlait pas.

« - Harry ! appela Remus.

« - Je reviens bientôt, Rem ! lui répondit le Survivant. Reste avec eux !

« - Rester avec eux ? marmonna Remus. Il en a de bonnes, qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse d'autre !

Harry ne l'écouta pas, accéléra sa course et s'engouffra dans le dédale des rues de l'Antre. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil une tête blonde bien reconnaissable disparaître à un coin de rue et se hâta de la suivre sans trop se rapprocher. Une confrontation dans un endroit peuplé ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'il puisse lui parler dans un coin plus calme.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes Harry crut reconnaître le chemin. Malfoy se dirigeait vers Nalsy. Parfait, au moins il n'irait pas se perdre dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malheureusement, quand il fut arrivé à destination, il se rendit compte que venir là avec des personnes qui connaissaient les lieux était une chose. Y venir seul était différent. Le Survivant, en courageux Gryffondor qu'il était, décida de s'aventurer malgré tout entre les colonnes scintillantes, au moins jusqu'au lac. Peut-être que c'était là qu'était allé se réfugier Malfoy, puisque les ados semblaient bien aimer cet endroit. Mais il dut se tromper sur le chemin et au après vingt minutes à déambuler parmi les cristaux il dut se rendre à l'évidence… il était totalement perdu.

« - Merde ! jura-t-il. Comment je vais faire moi ?

Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions… Il cria pour appeler Malfoy à sa rescousse.

« - Malfoy !!! Malfoy !!! Montre-toi bon sang !!!! Malfoy !!!!... Je suis paumé !!!!

Et au lieu de rester sur place comme tout être doué de logique le ferait (à quoi ça sert de crier après quelqu'un si vous bougez sans arrêt ! vous avez toutes les chances de jamais vous retrouver !) Monsieur Harry James Potter continua de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Loryah lui ayant dit qu'elle n'était pas très grande, il espérait trouver la paroi de la grotte pour la suivre vers la sortie tout en continuant à appeler à l'aide. (ndB : il est vraiment pas doué celui là XD)

oOoOoOo

Draco s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras enserrant ses genoux. Il s'était caché dans un abri naturel formé par une colonne brisée dont la base était creuse. A moins de le chercher avec attention personne ne pouvait le voir. C'était là qu'il se réfugiait quand il voulait être seul. Il était furieux, furieux qu'on ne le comprenne pas mais en même temps il s'en voulait parce qu'il savait que les remarques de son père et de Loryah n'étaient dues qu'à l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient éprouvé pour lui. Il regrettait tout particulièrement d'avoir crié sur la jeune fille. Il savait à quel point elle était fragile dès que ceux qu'elle aimait n'étaient plus près d'elle. Pff, il s'excuserait tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant il avait besoin de calme et surtout de se remettre du choc que lui avait causé la présence d'Harry. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à réagir de manière si violente. Que son père le reprenne devant Potter… Harry… Draco avait espéré confusément que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme s'estomperaient d'eux même mais force était de constater que ce n'était absolument pas le cas !

Il avait presque été reconnaissant à Voldemort de le cloîtrer dans son repaire en compagnie de sa mère car il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi s'il avait dû l'attaquer. Bien sûr il lui avait cassé le nez en sixième année mais ce n'était qu'une broutille… une revanche pour l'emprisonnement de son père et, d'une certaine façon, pour Chang. Ce qu'il avait pu la détester celle-là… Mais moins que Ginny Weasley qu'il avait vouée à tous les tourments de l'enfer à chaque fois qu'il la voyait en compagnie d'Harry.

Se rendre compte qu'il soupirait après le Survivant avait été l'un des plus grands chocs de la courte existence de Draco. Il avait découvert sa faiblesse au début de sa cinquième année. Harry avait montré cette année-là un côté plus sombre qui avait séduit le blond plus que son innocence naïve des premiers temps. Il faisait plus mature comme ça… sans compter sur son corps qui commençait à valoir aussi le coup d'œil ! Combien de fois n'avait-il pas regretté que les robes de Poudlard soient si amples et si peu sexy !

Il avait au début tenté de se raisonner… Ce n'était _pas_ une bonne idée de s'amouracher de son pire ennemi ! Mais l'histoire de son parrain et de Black lui avait insidieusement perverti l'esprit. Après tout si Sev avait pu séduire Sirius, pourquoi lui n'aurait aucune chance avec Potter ?... Peut-être parce que Potter était hétéro. Ah ça, il était tombé de haut quand il l'avait vu avec cette pétasse chinoise ! Jusque là le Survivant avait eu plutôt l'air hermétique aux charmes féminins, à son plus grand plaisir, mais depuis Draco avait dû se rendre à l'évidence… Il n'avait AUCUNE chance avec Harry. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer… et de le désirer ! C'était le plus terrible, ces rêves langoureux qui hantaient ses nuits.

Il remerciait Merlin d'avoir eu sa propre chambre (qu'il pouvait insonoriser) durant sa captivité chez les mangemorts. Il n'aurait jamais plus pu regarder sa mère en face si elle l'avait surpris gémissant le prénom de Potter d'une voix rauque… ou pire, pendant une séance matinale de travaux manuels ! Rien que d'y penser il en frissonnait d'horreur.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit justement la voix de celui qui squattait son cœur sans permission, qui l'appelait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir ? pesta-t-il en se redressant.

_« Malfoy !!!!... Je suis paumé !!!! »_

Draco pouffa. Le pauvre Potty semblait légèrement désespéré. La voix se rapprochait de plus en plus, signe que malgré tout ce cher Survivant se dirigeait dans la bonne direction.

_« Malfoy !!! Malfoy !!! Réponds-moi, putain !!! MAAAAAAL-FOY !!!_

« - Ouais, j'arrive, emmerdeur ! râla-t-il. On peut même plus déprimer tranquille !

_« Malfoy !!! Malfoy !!! Malf… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!_

Draco, qui venait de se relever, se figea soudain devant le cri de terreur que poussa Harry.

« - Oh putain mais c'est qu'il a foutu ce con ?

Il sorti rapidement de son refuge et se mit à son tour à appeler le Gryffondor.

« - Potter ! Potter ! Dans quel merdier tu es encore allé te fourrer ? Potter !

Un court silence plana puis enfin il entendit le Gryffondor qui lui répondait.

« - Je suis là ! fit la voix misérable du brun à une dizaine de mètres environ.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il entendait distinctement Potter mais ne le voyait nul part. Il s'approcha lentement de la provenance de la voix.

« - Potter ? appela-t-il encore.

« - Ouais ! râla Harry.

Draco aperçut enfin, caché derrière une colonne, une sorte de cuvette profonde de trois mètres cinquante sur deux de large. Potter y était tombé et ne savait plus en sortir.

« - Comment tu as réussi à tomber dans un trou aussi grand ? questionna Draco. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas vu !

« - Figure-toi que je me suis penché pour vérifier que tu n'étais pas tombé dedans et que tu ne gisais pas inconscient quand la partie du sol sur laquelle je me trouvais s'est effondrée ! répliqua le Survivant d'un air mauvais. Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé, si tu m'avais répondu ! Parce que tu devais m'entendre depuis un moment ! Sale con !

« - Eh ! Tout doux, Potter, où je te laisse là ! menaça Draco. Je te rappelle que j'étais en _colère_ et que je n'avais envie de voir _personne_ ! Donc c'est _ta_ faute si tu es tombé !

« - Et bien maintenant sort-moi de là au lieu de me regarder bêtement !

Le blond fusilla le Gryffondor du regard et croisa obstinément les bras avant de tourner la tête d'un air boudeur. Si Potter voulait son aide, il aurait intérêt à la demander mieux que ça !

« - Malfoy, dit tout à coup Harry sur un ton doucereux que Draco ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. Si tu ne m'aides pas à me tirer de ce trou, je raconterais à Ron toutes les choses embarrassantes que m'ont racontées ton père, Loryah, Shad et les autres sur toi !

Draco le regarda d'un air interloqué. Saint Potty lui faisait… du chantage ? L'enfant chéri des Gryffondor adoptant les manières d'un Serpentard ? C'était la meilleure celle-là ! Et qu'avait bien pu lui raconter ces cafteurs ?... A bien y réfléchir, il y avait _beaucoup_ de choses que savaient ses amis et qui pouvaient le couvrir de honte !

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises un moyen si mesquin pour arriver à tes fin, ragea le blond… Tu aurais pu simplement dire « s'il te plait » !

Le brun grimaça et parut un peu contrit.

« - Désolé… tu as tendance à faire ressortir mes pires côtés, rigola soudain Harry.

« - Tu m'en vois très flatté ! pesta Draco. Bon, maintenant, comment on va te sortir de là ?

« - Tu ne connais pas un sort ? s'étonna Harry

Le Serpentard réfléchit quelques instants. Ce trou était tellement profond qu'il était inenvisageable d'attraper le brun par la main. Il n'y avait rien non plus autour de lui qu'il puisse transformer en corde ou en échelle à l'aide d'un quelconque sortilège. Il allait falloir employer la manière forte.

« - Eloigne-toi du fond, prévint Malfoy.

Puis pointa sa baguette vers la paroi du trou qui se trouvait en face de lui…

« - _Explosia_ !

Draco avait eu l'intention de faire s'effondrer une partie du mur de pierre pour créer une pente qu'Harry puisse la grimper. Malheureusement, il avait visé trop bas et surtout son sort avait été beaucoup trop puissant. Le résultat fut que la paroi s'effondra d'un seul bloc, agrandissant le cratère et projetant une partie des pierres sur Harry. (ndb : j'avais senti qu'un truc comme ça se passerait XDR pas doué le Malfoy)

« - Outch ! s'exclama le Gryffondor quand un caillou de la taille d'un poing lui frappa violemment l'épaule. Bon sang, Malfoy, fait gaffe !

« - J'ai pas fait exprès, je te signale ! Et moi au moins j'essaie quelque chose ! Espèce de stupide…

Un grand bruit de fissure se fit entendre et la portion de roche sur laquelle se trouvait Drago, fragilisée par son sort, s'effrita, l'entrainant au fond du trou avec Harry.

« - Malfoy, ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry en déblayant les gravas qui couvraient le blond.

« - Nan ! Je viens de me casser la gueule sur des pierres ! Ce qui fait vachement mal ! Mais à part ça tout va très bien !

Penché sur le Serpentard couvert de poussière grise, le Survivant ne put retenir un premier gloussement… qui en entraîna un autre, puis un autre, pour se terminer en un immense fou rire.

« - Arrête de te foutre de moi, Potter !

Mais Harry n'était pas en état d'arrêter quoi que ce soit, il riait tellement que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Malfoy, vexé comme un pou, se redressa et le regarda furieusement, les poings serrés sur les hanches. En le voyant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la mère de Ron, ce qui ne fit que redoubler son hilarité. Il tenta de se calmer en se mordant la main mais en pure perte.

« - Dis-moi au moins, ce qui te fait tellement rire ! siffla Draco. Comme ça moi aussi je m'amuserai !

Mourant d'envie de voir la tête de Malfoy, le Survivant ne réussit pas à tenir sa langue.

« - Tu ressembles à Mme Weasley, comme ça !

« - Je. Ressemble. A. QUI ??????????????????????????? Tu OSES me comparer à… à une _femme_, vieille, moche, rousse, avec des seins énormes et un goût vestimentaire absolument détestable ?????? Tu vas _mourir_, Potter ! hurla le blond

Et sans crier gare il se jeta sur un Harry complètement mort de rire qui n'essayait même pas d'éviter son adversaire. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, Draco assis sur le bassin du Gryffondor toujours pas calmé.

Le Serpentard était face à un dilemme. Il n'avait pas envie de faire mal au Survivant mais il voulait lui faire payer sa comparaison insultante. Une « longue » réflexion lui apporta la solution… il envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du brun… Pas trop fort, mais pas trop doucement non plus, faut pas pousser tout de même ! On ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malfoy, même si on a de jolies fesses ! (ndb : ça c'est de la réflexion :P bravo drake, je suis fière de toi XD)

« - Outch !Eh ! Espèce de brute ! se plaignit Harry, son fou rire finalement interrompu. Dire que j'avais cru les autres quand ils m'ont dit que t'étais pas aussi con que tu en avais l'air !

« - Oh, pauvre petite chose fragile. Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer, je suis sûr que je t'ai au moins cassé trois dents !

C'était à présent au tour du brun de bouder. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard de tueur à Draco. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas objecter à la position plutôt compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. (ndb : Tu parles ça doit lui faire plaisir tiens XD)

« - Au fait, reprit le Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit de tellement « humiliant » à mon sujet ? Parce qu'après réflexion, je connais mes potes et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas cafteurs.

« - C'est d'ailleurs complètement injuste, dit Harry avec une moue contrariée. Ils ont dit que c'était déjà beaucoup que je sache que tu… que je sache une petite chose compromettante à ton sujet, que c'était bien assez, corrigea-t-il rapidement.

« - Et quelle est cette chose compromettante ? demanda Draco en plissant les yeux.

« - Je la garde en réserve au cas où…

Draco se dit que ça ne sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire. Qu'avait-il bien pu apprendre… Qu'il était gay ? Le blond n'était pas sûr que ses amis considèrent ça comme une information suffisamment compromettante aux yeux de Potter. Et vu la tête du brun, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air prêt à cracher le morceau.

« - Comment on va se tirer de là ? pensa tout haut Draco.

« - Je pourrais te faire la courte échelle, proposa le Gryffy.

« - Ouais, mais c'est quand même vachement haut, c'est un miracle que nous n'ayons pas été blessés ni l'un ni l'autre, remarqua le blond.

« - Bon… tu te lèves, Malfoy ?

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que le Serpentard remarqua leur position et il se redressa précipitamment en piquant un fard qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler en tournant le dos à Harry. Le Survivant avait bien sûr parfaitement capté sa réaction et affichait un sourire carnassier, plus digne d'un Serpentard que d'un gentil Gryffondor. Décidé à le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, (par simple plaisir sadique, c'est sûr) il joignit les mains et se mit en position pour faire la courte échelle au blond.

« - Alors, tu te grouilles ? J'ai pas envie de passer le reste de mes jours ici !

Malfoy le regarda, perplexe, avant de comprendre ce qu'attendait Potter. Il renifla mais s'approcha malgré tout et posa son pied droit sur les mains d'Harry avant de prendre un peu d'élan et de se hisser, prenant appui sur les épaules du brun. Il tenta de se redresser mais Harry vacilla légèrement et il crispa la main sur les mèches brunes avec un petit cri effrayé.

« - dépêche toi, grogna le Gryffondor, t'es pas précisément un poids plume !

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de lui et vit que même s'il parvenait à se relever, il ne serait jamais assez haut pour attraper le bord du trou.

« - Ca n'ira pas, Harry, dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait appelé son « ennemi » par son prénom. On est pas assez grands !

« - Merde ! fit le brun en levant vivement la tête pour apercevoir le haut de leur prison.

Il entendit alors un brusque hoquet alors que son visage entrait en contact avec une partie du corps de Draco qu'il identifia après quelques secondes. Il avait la bouche et le nez collés à l'entrejambe du blond. Il sentit la main du Serpentard se crisper sur ses cheveux alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour crier, caressant involontairement cette région si sensible.

Sa seule pensée cohérente après cela fut de lâcher subitement un Draco aux yeux écarquillés de stupeur qui, par réflexe, s'accrocha au cou du Survivant, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

« - Bon sang, Potter, tu veux me tuer ! ragea le blond, toujours cramponné au cou du Gryffondor qui gisait à présent sur lui.

Harry se redressa sur les avant bras et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux gris furieux de celui qu'il surplombait.

« - Je n'ai PAS fait exprès ! couina Harry sur un ton désespéré qui incita à nouveau Draco à penser que Potter n'ignorait rien de ses préférences sexuelles.

Il décida de taquiner un peu le Gryffondor pour s'en assurer.

« - J'espère bien ! Parce si c'est ta façon de faire savoir à un mec que ses burnes t'intéressent, va falloir revoir ta technique ! se moqua le blond.

« - Hein ? Quoi ? bafouilla Harry. Noooooon ! Je… je ne suis _pas_ gay ! _pas_ gay ! Et tes burnes ne m'intéressent pas ! Absolument pas ! Je suis un mec, un vrai, viril, qui aime les filles !

Draco détacha une de ses mains du cou de Potter et lui donna une forte claque sur la tête. Le Survivant émit un glapissement et se redressa en se frottant vigoureusement le crane.

« - Mais ça va pas ! T'es pas bien ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

« - Parce que tu as dit que les gays n'étaient pas de vrais mecs et qu'ils n'étaient pas virils ! Ne te plaint pas ! Si Lô t'avait entendu, tu aurais subi bien pire ! Elle est très chatouilleuse sur le sujet.

« - A cause de ses parents ? questionna le brun.

« - En partie, fit Draco après une légère hésitation. Mais, je suppose que tu dois être au courant que son frère et ses amis le sont aussi.

« - Ouais, Shad et Aslan sortent ensemble, ça je sais mais…

« - Quoi ????????????? Attends un peu Potter ! Shad et Aslan sont maqués ?

« - Tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna Harry.

« - Non ! La dernière fois que Shad m'a parlé de ses amours, il soupirait après un mec de son école appelé Ruel Mac… je sais pas quoi… C'était il y a un peu moins d'un an.

« - Ben maintenant, Aslan et lui sont en couple.

« - Et bien, quelle surprise ! Et Lô ? Tu sais si elle a quelqu'un ?

« - Pas que je sache. Au début je pensais qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre Jo et elle mais Hermione dit que non, ils ne sont pas assez complices pour ça, d'après elle.

« - Granger est là aussi ?

« - Ouais, c'est avec elle que j'ai sorti ton père de prison… avec Ron aussi, mais lui c'était pas fait exprès !

« - Faut que tu me racontes ça ! Mais pour en revenir à Lô et à Jorel, Granger a raison, il n'y a rien entre eux… en tout cas j'en serais très surpris ! Jo est trop… calme, trop gentil pour Loryah. Elle a besoin d'un mec avec lequel elle puisse s'engueuler, rigola le blond, quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête, sinon elle s'emmerde !

« - Je ne sais pas, elle a l'air assez… effacée, enfin pas vraiment mais… Comment dire, par moments elle semble capable de déplacer une montagne par sa seule volonté et à d'autres, on en oublie presque qu'elle est là, elle est seule dans un coin, perdue dans ses pensées…

« - J'imagine que l'absence de Sev, de mon père et même la mienne a dû pas mal la chambouler. Elle peut être très forte, mais en fait elle a besoin de sa famille et de ses amis.

« - Ton père a dit à peu près la même chose l'autre jour, c'est vrai.

« - En plus, Lô est très proche de son père. Vraiment proche. Quand elle est à l'école, elle lui écrit deux fois par semaine, pendant les vacances, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Shad et elle sont très différents sur ce point, il est beaucoup plus indépendant. Mon père me racontait que quand Sev a commencé à travailler, Loryah et Shad avaient quelques mois et elle piquait de véritables crises parce que son père n'était pas là ! Au début, il confiait les jumeaux à ses elfes de maison mais une fois, l'un d'entre eux est carrément venu le chercher à l'école car il n'y avait pas moyen de la calmer. Finalement, ce sont mes parents qui les ont gardés car elle n'arrêtait de pleurer qu'avec mon père ou moi.

Harry le fixait d'un air incrédule alors que Draco et lui s'asseyaient, le dos contre la paroi. La jeune fille lui avait bien paru mélancolique mais il n'aurait pas pensé que son père lui manquait à ce point. N'ayant jamais connu ses parents et ne pouvant pas considérer les Dursley comme une famille digne de ce nom, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu s'attacher à quelqu'un. Même à Sirius qui lui avait été enlevé beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le regard vaguement perdu vers le haut du trou.

« - Bon puisqu'il semble qu'on soit bloqués ici pour un moment, reprit le blond, si tu me racontais pourquoi et comment tu as fait pour sortir mon paternel d'Azkaban.

oOoOoOo

Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco était écroulé de rire. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues rendues roses par ses hoquets. Il était dans cet état depuis qu'Harry avait raconté le passage où les deux Gryffondors avaient dit à Lucius qu'ils n'avaient prévu que des balais pour s'évader car ils comptaient sur lui pour exécuter un _Translatio_. L'intervention de Ron et la partie sous-marine de leur aventure n'avaient rien arrangé et il se bidonnait depuis lors. Bien entendu, le Survivant avait passé sous silence quelques menus détails surtout dans ses réactions à la lecture du journal. Malfoy n'avait aucun besoin de savoir selon lui comment son corps avait réagi aux ébats de Snape et de Sirius ainsi que le fait qu'il savait que le blond en pinçait pour lui.

« - Bon sang, j'aurais adoré voir la tête de mon père quand il a su qu'il allait devoir se faire la belle en balai, rit encore Draco.

« - Ouais, il était pas vraiment content ! Mais comment on aurait pu savoir qu'il fallait une baguette spéciale ! Merde, avant ça je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait plusieurs sortes !

« - J'aurais bien voulu voir Granger quand elle a découvert qu'elle n'avait pas tout prévu, ricana Draco. Mais bon, c'est vrai que vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! Tiens, si j'avais ma baguette Helch, je nous ferais sortir d'ici en deux secondes ! Au lieu de ça on est coincé ici.

Un grand silence accueillit sa remarque. Intrigué, Draco se tourna vers Harry qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'un air embarrassé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu en fais une tête.

« - Si… Si, par le plus grand des hasards, je te disais que j'ai en ma possession une baguette Helch ? avança le brun en sortant sa deuxième baguette.

« - Je vais te tuer, Potter ! râla Malfoy. Je me suis cassé la gueule, tu t'es foutu de moi, tu m'as bouffé les couilles et tout ça pour rien !

« - Ehhhhhhhhhh ! Je ne t'ai JAMAIS bouffé les couilles ! Mon nez est accidentellement entré en contact très brièvement avec elles ! C'est TRES différent !

« - Tu parles ! Personnellement je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de différence !

« - Si tu veux, on fait le test maintenant et tu verras si c'est la même chose !

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil étonné.

« - Potter… est-ce que tu viens de me proposer d'utiliser ta bouche sur mes testicules ?

« - Quoiiiiii ? N… Non !!!! Espèce de pervers ! J'ai dit… j'ai dit…

« - Tu as dis que tu voulais me bouffer les couilles…. Répondit placidement Draco.

Le Survivant ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans laisser sortir le moindre son. Puis son visage commença lentement à s'empourprer. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Draco éclata de rire. Pinçant les lèvres avec fureur, le brun croisa les bras d'un air buté. Le blond lui subtilisa sa baguette Helch qu'il tenait toujours à la main et lança un sort informulé en direction de la paroi. Immédiatement un escalier se tailla dans la roche.

« - Après toi, minauda Malfoy avec une courbette.

Boudant encore, Harry grimpa la quinzaine de marches, jetant à mi-hauteur un regard courroucé au Serpentard. Il se figea subitement en voyant le coup d'œil appréciateur que le blond posait sur ses fesses.

« - Tu es en train de me mater le cul ! s'insurgea Harry, faisant brusquement sursauter Draco.

Le blond releva aussitôt les yeux pour les plonger dans les prunelles vertes hallucinées. Puis un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'il arborait un sourire resplendissant.

« - Oh, Potty, tu vas pas te vexer pour ça ! fit-il d'une voix onctueuse. Je ne t'entendais pas te plaindre quand la moitié des filles de Poudlard faisait la même chose !

« - Hein ? Comment ça la moitié ? Non mais tu délires ! Et c'est pas du tout la même chose !

« - Parce que je suis un mec ? demanda Draco d'une voix un peu plus dure. Je te rappelle que ton parrain adoré était gay lui aussi.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un garçon ! C'est parce que tu es… toi ! Tu m'as pourri la vie pendant six ans, je te rappelle !

« - Tu n'étais pas en reste non plus !

« - Tu as décidément une mémoire sélective, Malfoy ! Je suis le Gryffondor ! Je suis le gentil ! Les sales coups c'est TOI qui les faisais ! Donne-moi un seul exemple où c'est moi qui ai commencé à te chercher des crosses.

« - Dans le Poudlard express au début de la sixième année, répondit aussitôt Malfoy. Tu es venu m'espionner avec mes amis alors que je ne t'avais rien fait !

« - Ouais mais ça c'est parce qu'on t'avait entendu chez Barjow et Beurk demander des trucs pas nets et que je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était exactement… et si tu avais la marque des ténèbres.

Draco le fixa quelques secondes en silence avant de tendre le bras gauche et de relever sa manche. Harry, qui avait retenu son souffle en voyant faire le Serpentard souffla avec quelque chose à la limite du soulagement en voyant la peau toujours blanche et non souillée.

« - Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il ensuite. Je veux dire… Tu as fait partie des mangemorts pendant plusieurs mois, tu devrais avoir sa marque.

« - Je n'ai jamais vraiment intégré les mangemorts, renifla le blond. Ce qui s'est passé sur la tour cette fameuse nuit a été considéré comme un échec, après tout c'était à moi qu'avait été confié la tâche de tuer Dumbledore, pas à Severus. Donc même si le résultat avait été celui qu'escomptait Voldemort, il ne me faisait pas confiance. J'ai été tenu à l'écart, littéralement parlant, dans une tour avec ma mère sous la bonne garde de ma tante.

Harry s'était assis sur les marches pendant le récit du Serpentard. Il était vraiment content que Draco ne porte pas le signe de son ennemi. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'un mangemort déclaré soit amoureux de lui ! Même si bien entendu lui ne partageait absolument pas ses sentiments… (ndb : non non absolument pas XD c'est sûr lool) c'était une question de principes, se dit le brun. Mais une question lui brûlait encore les lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptais vraiment faire, ce soir-là ? interrogea-t-il.

« - J'avais un plan parfait en tête, soupira Draco. J'avais trouvé dans la salle sur demande un livre d'anciens sortilèges et en le parcourant je suis tombé sur un enchantement appelé _falxfunus_. Il simulait la mort de quelqu'un pendant six heures, largement le temps pour les mangemorts de me croire capable du pire. Et j'avais l'intention de laisser une lettre sur le « corps » de Dumbledore pour expliquer la situation. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus eu qu'à faire récupérer ma mère et moi en restant discret pendant un moment. Ca lui aurait aussi donné un peu de latitude pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire, Voldemort le croyant trépassé.

Harry n'était pas sûr que le plan de Malfoy aurait pu fonctionner, il n'imaginait pas Dumbledore se faisant discret. Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco avait renoncé de lui-même à ce plan et le Gryffondor se demanda pourquoi.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

« - Il y avait un inconvénient à ce sort. Si on le lançait mal, il pouvait effectivement tuer la personne visée. J'avais fais des tests sur des insectes et des rongeurs et il fonctionnait huit fois sur dix… Mais j'avais peur… peur que cette fois-là soit la mauvaise et de réellement tuer le directeur, il avait l'air si faible ce soir-là ! Même si tu me crois capable du pire, sache que j'ai tellement hésité ce soir-là que les mangemorts sont arrivés avant que je ne me décide. Puis Sev a débarqué à son tour et il a senti que les hommes de Voldi étaient près à me faire la peau si je ne m'exécutais pas. C'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore s'est mis à supplier Severus. C'était vraiment effrayant. Je n'aurais jamais cru le directeur capable de supplier. C'est bien plus tard, quand nous sommes arrivés au quartier général de Voldemort que mon parrain m'a révélé que Dumbledore lui avait demandé quelques mois auparavant de le tuer si la situation l'exigeait. Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce que Sev garde son statut d'espion et il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ça.

« - J'étais là cette fameuse nuit, je te l'ai dit, déclara tout à coup le Survivant. Sur la tour je veux dire. Tu avais remarqué les deux balais, avant que tu n'arrives. J'ai tout vu. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment le tuer.

Draco le regarda, stupéfait, avant de sourire doucement. Il était heureux que le Gryffondor le croie, d'ailleurs, il était aussi ravi qu'il sache enfin la vérité sur Severus, les Ombres et son père. Il espérait aussi pouvoir lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le petit con arrogant qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il était. Bien entendu il ne se faisait aucune illusion et savait que la meilleure chose qu'il puisse obtenir d'Harry était son amitié mais il estimait que c'était mieux que rien.

De qui il se foutait ?

Il voulait Potter… et pas (seulement) comme ami ! Mais il allait devoir jouer serré… très serré… Surtout pour évincer la «Rouquine de la haine » comme il la surnommait. Tiens, c'était le moment ou jamais d'essayer d'obtenir discrètement des infos à ce sujet.

« - Au fait ta petite amie (_cette sale connasse_) ne dit rien que tu te sois éclipsé avec Hermione ? Demanda Draco sur un ton faussement désinvolte. (_Si elle pouvait en faire une attaque qui la rende invalide et moche ça m'arrangerais_)

« - Ma… Oh, tu parles de Ginny ?

« - Ben ouais. (_De qui tu crois que je parles, couillon ? A moins qu'il y en ait une autre… Rahhhhhhh, encore une pouffiasse à haïr_.)

« - On a rompu, répondit Harry en faisant de son mieux pour réprimer un sourire amusé car il imaginait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle le blond lui avait posé cette question.

« - Vous avez rompu ? (_Yesssssssssssssssss ! Vite champagne !... Minute, la possibilité d'une remplaçante n'est pas encore écartée_)

« - Oui, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'exposer alors que Voldemort cherchait à massacrer tout ceux qui comptaient pour moi.

« - Oh. (_Ca veut dire qu'il va la reprendre après ?... Ca me laisse quand même une chance… Je me montre charmant, sexy, drôle – je reste moi-même quoi – et hop, il me trouve irrésistible et exit la Rouquine de la haine !_)

« - En plus elle sort avec Blaise, maintenant, termina Harry.

« - Blaise ? Mon Blaise ? Je veux dire, mon pote Blaise ? Que ce soit clair c'est juste mon pote, rien d'autre ! Je suis libre comme l'air ! (_Dray arrête, tu tombes dans le pathétique ! tu va finir à genoux en suppliant pour qu'il sorte avec toi si ça continue !)_

« - Ouais, ils sortent ensemble depuis un bon mois.

« - Ben merde… ( _Je t'aime Blaise ! Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de la Rouquine de la haine ! Epouse-là et fais-lui une dizaine de marmots histoire qu'Harry se dise bien qu'il n'a plus aucune chance avec elle et que JE suis le seul qui lui convienne ! En plus, Voldemort veut aussi me tuer… ça m'inclus automatiquement dans les personnes auxquelles Potter tiens, non ?)_

Harry aurait sans doute piqué un véritable fou rire s'il avait pu lire les pensées du jeune Serpentard. Mais même sans connaître les méandres de l'esprit malfoyen, il se doutait que celui-ci venait de passer en mode prédateur et que lui, pauvre petit Gryffondor, venait de se mettre dans la position de la proie. Le brun ne tenait d'ailleurs pas plus que ça à connaître les raisons qu'avait son propre cerveau de lui avoir fait ouvrir sa grande gueule pour révéler que Ginny et lui c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Autant se mettre une cible sur le cul à l'intention de Draco… Mais même s'il commençait à s'avouer qu'il était curieux (et curieux uniquement !) de voir comment le blond tenterait de le séduire, notre petit Survivant préféré n'était pas encore prêt à accepter le fait implacable que ses hormones avaient pris le pouvoir et disaient avec force à sa petite cervelle que Malfoy était une bombe, super sexy et amoureux… (ben oui, c'est des hormones de Gryffi tout de même, les sentiments ça compte aussi un peu pour elles !)

Après un autre long moment de silence méditatif durant lequel Draco digéra la nouvelle de la rupture de la rouquine de la haine et de son Ryry à lui (en fait le temps pour lui de calmer les cris de joie de son subconscient), le Gryffondor se leva pour reprendre la route.

« - Tu te sens prêt à rentrer ? questionna-t-il une fois arriver en haut.

« - Ouais, souffla le blond. De toute façon, j'imagine que tu ne va pas me laisser faire la gueule de nouveau, en brave petit gryffy que tu es.

« - Tu ne penses pas que ce serait complètement ridicule, plutôt ? se moqua le brun.

« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Potter. J'ai le droit d'être puéril si je veux ! répliqua Malfoy en lui tirant la langue d'un air totalement immature.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête d'un air faussement navré. Il se tourna pour regarder autour de lui et au bout de quelques secondes s'étonna de ne pas voir le Serpentard à ses côtés. Il le chercha donc et constata qu'il était resté à la même place et ne semblait pas être perturbé outre mesure d'être à nouveau capté en plein matage de fesses potteriennes.

« - Malfoy, arrêtes ça !

« - Rabat joie ! marmonna Draco en reprenant son ascension.

Harry l'attendait en haut, les bras croisés et le regard réprobateur.

« - Je crois que je vais te laisser passer devant, décida-t-il.

« - Comme tu veux, chéri, fit Malfoy en passant devant lui, balançant des hanches d'un air aguicheur.

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! bouda le Survivant. Et arrête de rouler du cul, rajouta-t-il tout bas.

Pas assez bas.

« - Tu regardes mes fesses, Potty ? releva bien entendu le blond.

« - Va te faire voir ! fut le seul grognement que reçu Draco.

A présent, Harry n'avait même plus à se forcer pour bouder. De toute façon, le blond racontait n'importe quoi, il ne le reluquait pas du tout !

« - Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps ? Questionna le Serpentard

Harry se tut encore pendant quelques mètres avant de soupirer bruyamment et de rattraper Malfoy.

« - Plus un mot à propos de ça, ok ? pria-t-il.

« - Pas de problème, chéri ! sourit le blond.

« - Je t'ai dis de pas m'appeler comme ça ! geignit le Survivant.

« - Espèce de « jamais-content » ! Je t'insulte, tu râles, je te dis des mots doux, ça te va pas non plus !

« - Essaie de trouver un juste milieu, proposa le brun.

« - Ca te dérange tant que ça ? Questionna Draco en le regardant dans les yeux.

Troublé par son regard direct, Harry resta un moment sans savoir quoi dire. Il remarqua inconsciemment que les yeux du Serpentard étaient en fait constitués d'un mélange de gris et de bleu particulièrement réussi.

« - Euh… en fait, c'est juste que…

« - T'inquiètes, Potty, je plaisante ! sourit le blond avant de reprendre son chemin.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre. Il n'était pas réellement certain que Malfoy plaisantait – en fait il en doutait réellement – et qui plus est il ne savait pas quelle réponse il aurait donné au Serpentard si celui-ci avait un peu insisté. Il mit bien entendu cette hésitation sur le compte des songes ineptes qui lui venaient depuis quelques nuits.

Se rendant compte que son compagnon s'était arrêté un peu plus loin et l'attendait en le regardant fixement, le Survivant maudit ses rêves perturbant qui lui embrouillaient la tête et se dépêcha de le rejoindre pour enfin quitter Nalsy et aller affronter une situation qui promettait de ne pas manquer de piquant.

oOoOoOo

Tonks, Remus et Maugrey étaient confortablement installés dans le salon de la famille Flint. Enfin confortablement était un terme tout à fait relatif si on tenait compte de leur situation. Ils se trouvaient, sans que l'Ordre du Phenix en ait la moindre idée, à la merci des Ombres. Celles-ci étaient en général du côté des gentils mais la présence dans leurs rangs de la famille Malfoy ne cessait d'inquiéter les deux anciens professeurs et la jeune auror. De plus Harry était parti à la recherche du jeune Draco – ce que Remus trouvait toujours aussi ahurissant – depuis plus d'une demi-heure et même si l'Helch leur avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, eh bien, ils s'en faisaient quand même ! Qui plus est, à l'instant où il était entré une énorme chose couverte de poils blancs le regardait avec des yeux débordant d'amour et lui bavait généreusement sur le pantalon.

Soudain ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix féminine bien connue s'éleva.

« - Solaah m'a dit qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés ? demanda la préfète à Mayna qui préparait du thé à la cuisine. Ca s'est bien passé ? Ils ont récupéré le miroir ? Et les Malfoy ?

« - Calme-toi ! fit Mayna avec un rire. Tu n'as qu'à le leur demander, ils sont au salon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille pénétrait d'un pas rapide dans la pièce. Elle se figea aussitôt en les apercevant.

« - Mr Lupin, Tonks, Mr Maugrey ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et où est Harry ? questionna-t-elle encore après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce.

« - Harry est parti chercher Draco qui nous a fait une petite crise de mauvaise humeur, répondit Loryah et euh… Ben disons qu'ils font parties des imprévus avec lesquels on a dû composer.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Voldi avait été un peu moins imprévoyant qu'on ne le croyait, continua Aslan. Il avait mis une quelques mangemorts dans la salle où il gardait le miroir avec une sorte de système d'alarme. En plus il avait mis une protection assez compliquée sur le miroir que qui nous a posé d'autres problèmes. Ensuite, ils sont arrivés comme les cheveux sur la soupe, fit-il en désignant les trois nouveaux venus, on a réussi à les convaincre qu'on était des gentils puis c'est Voldi et ses mangemorts qui sont arrivés… Et il n'y en avait pas qu'un ou deux !

« - Personne n'a été blessé ? Où est le miroir ? s'affola-t-elle.

« - On l'a installé avec les autres avant de venir ici, expliqua Lucius. Maintenant on attend mon fils et Potter pour commencer à répondre aux nombreuses questions que vos amis doivent se poser. Mais vous pourriez peut-être commencer par nous dire ce que _vous_ vous faisiez là ?

Les membres de l'Ordre ne paraissaient pas vraiment emballés par l'idée. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes la voix du loup-garou s'éleva.

« - On avait été informé qu'une attaque de mangemorts était prévue au ministère et on voulait fouiner le repère de Vous-savez-qui que l'on venait juste de localiser par recoupements, pour trouver un horcrux.

« - Qui vous a mis au courant pour les Horcrux ? interrompit Hermione.

« - Dumbledore avait laissé plusieurs séries d'instructions, il avait semble-t-il prévu son décès et une partie de son testament nous concernait. Il nous y parlait des Horcrux et de leurs rôles.

« - Mais pourquoi ne nous en avez-vous pas parlé avant ? s'écria Hermione. Cela fait des mois que nous les cherchons ! nous aurions pu unir nos efforts !

« - Dans son testament, Dumbledore nous demandait de rester extrêmement discret à ce sujet, poursuivit Maugrey, et donc seul Minerva, Remus, Tonks et moi sommes dans la confidence. Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'autres parties du Testament ont été révélées à différentes personnes. Albus a multiplié les précautions et il a bien fait quand on voit comment ce sale cafard infect de Snape nous a trahis.

La suite se déroula très vite. En l'espace de deux secondes à la place de Maugrey se trouvait à présent… une fouine ! Remus et Tonks sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bond du fauteuil en regardant leur compagnon qui couinait d'un air totalement paniqué. Balou, vivement intéressé approcha son immense tête – plus grosse que Maugrey lui-même – et balaya la fourrure du rongeur d'un grand coup de langue. Ce que la bestiole apprécia modérément comme en témoignaient ses couinements stridents.

« - Loryah, fit tranquillement Lucius. Qu'est-ce que ton père t'a dit à propos de transformer les gens en animaux domestiques ?

« - S'il reparle de lui de cette façon, siffla d'un air mauvais la jeune fille, il subira un sort bien pire !

Et il était clair pour tout ceux qui observait la scène qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. D'un geste désinvolte de la baguette, Yorrick rendit sa forme originelle à Maugrey qui se redressa aussitôt pour menacer la jeune fille de sa baguette, repoussant Balou à l'aide de son pied. Il se retrouva immédiatement pointé par sept baguettes tandis que Tonks et Remus dégainaient à leurs tours la leur pour le soutenir.

« - Mais arrêtez ça, voyons ! cria Hermione. Loryah, essaie de comprendre, pour eux ton père est un traître et il a tué Dumbledore, c'est normal qu'ils réagissent comme cela !

« - Son père ? questionna Nymphadora sur un ton stupéfait. C'est la fille de Snape ?

« - Oui, et Shad, là, est son frère jumeau, continua la jeune préfète. (ndb : oulalala j'avais complètement zappé qu'elle avait un jumeau ^o))

Le regard de Remus était totalement incrédule. Visiblement il avait du mal à comprendre par quel « miracle » le fils de Severus Snape était le sosie de Sirius Black au même âge.

« - Baissez vos baguettes, je vous en prie, plaida encore la Gryffondor. Nous sommes dans le même camp.

« - Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'interposa Tonks. Ce sont les enfants de Snape ! Il a tué Dumbledore !

« - C'est Dumbledore qui le lui a demandé. Fit alors une voix grave depuis l'entrée du salon.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Harry accompagné de Draco. Le Survivant jaugea la situation d'un coup d'œil rapide et s'approcha de Remus, baissant sa baguette d'un geste calme.

« - Comment on en est arrivé là ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

« - Il a traité mon père de « sale cafard infect », expliqua Shad. Ca a moyennement plu à Loryah qui a transformé ce type en fouine, Yorrick lui a rendu sa forme d'origine mais le type s'est énervé, a menacé ma sœur et bien sur on a tous voulu la protéger et eux ils ont voulu protéger leur pote… voilà !

Les Ombres avaient imité le geste de Remus et rangé leurs baguettes tout en continuant à surveiller de près leurs « invités ».

« - Si on s'asseyait pour discuter de tout ça calmement, proposa Hermione. On vous expliquera comment tout ça a commencé.

« - Bonne idée, maugréa Fol'œil, et vous avez intérêt d'être vachement convainquant si vous voulez qu'on croie que c'est Dumbledore qui a demandé à… Snape de le supprimer.

Harry eut l'intuition qu'il avait failli dire quelque chose de moins courtois mais qu'il avait préféré se montrer conciliant. Ils prirent donc de nouveau place sur le fauteuil où ils étaient précédemment installés.

Harry et Hermione s'assirent à leur tour tandis que Draco rejoignait Loryah pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. La jeune fille s'allongea à moitié pour poser la tête sur les cuisses de son ami, son énervement précédent apparemment complètement oublié. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'un non-averti pourrait facilement les prendre pour un jeune couple tant la tendresse qu'ils se portaient était évidente. Shad lui avait même dit un jour que sa sœur avait plus une relation gémellaire avec Draco qu'avec lui. Ce qui ne le contrariait apparemment pas outre mesure car il considérait également Draco plus comme un frère que comme un ami. Le Gryffondor se dit une fois de plus que cette étrange famille si différente de sa référence qu'était la famille Weasley lui paraissait plus « confortable », plus « accessible » que la famille de son meilleur ami. Peut-être était-ce l'amour, sincère c'est vrai, mais étouffant de Mrs Weasley ou le fait que cette nouvelle tribu soit si composée, lui permettant plus facilement d'y trouver une place sans se sentir parfois exclu de ne pas être du même sang. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant également que c'était les personnes les plus improbables qui soient qui lui donnaient ce sentiment d'appartenance à un clan.

Il finit par reporter son attention sur Remus, Tonks et Maugrey qui attendaient impatiemment qu'ils commencent leur récit. Hermione s'éclaircit donc discrètement la gorge et débuta donc les explications.

oOoOoOo

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ça vous a plus ? Une seule façon de me le faire savoir ! **

**Je dis R !**

**Je dis E !**

**Je dis V !**

**Je dis I !**

**Je dis E !**

**Je dis W !**

**Je suis peut-être un poil trop enthousiaste, non ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Eh non, je ne suis pas morte… cette fic non plus d'ailleurs !**

**Comme promis à Arutha01, voici le chapitre ce dimanche !**

**Un immense merci à tous mes reviewers, ça m'encourage de constater que malgré le temps vous restez fidèles à mon histoire.**

**Bon, malgré tout, après relecture, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre… n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé vous-même… Bonne lecture !**

**Au fait, pour me rattraper de mon retard je vous offre un chapitre assez long ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! **

oOoOoOo

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, les deux aurors était passablement abasourdis mais convaincus. Sans doute le fait que dès l'académie on leur ait inculqué que les Ombres ne mentent pas y avait contribué. Remus, lui, tenait d'une main tremblante le verre de liqueur locale que lui avait servi Yorrick. La nouvelle des amours de Sirius et de Snape avait considérablement secoué le loup-garou. D'autant plus que cela s'était déroulé sous son nez et qu'il n'avait absolument rien vu.

Par contre, malgré son séisme intérieur, il s'était parfaitement rendu compte que la fille de Severus – Loryah, croyait-il se souvenir – avait pris les rennes de la discussion lorsqu'ils avaient abordés le sujet des miroirs et qu'elle était restée extrêmement vague là-dessus. Elle avait bien évoquée une Chambre des âmes mais sans s'étaler sur le sujet.

Les regards qu'il avait capté à l'attention de la jeune fille, lancés par Harry et Hermione, l'avaient conforté dans l'impression qu'on ne leur disait pas tout et qu'il devait y avoir bien plus. Il était également certain que ses compagnons n'avaient pas été plus dupes que lui de ces explications sommaires. Mais aucun d'eux n'insista car les Ombres abordaient à présent le sujet épineux du « On-fait-quoi-avec-eux-? »

L'Helch, Lucius et les jumeaux semblaient d'avis qu'on les renvoie chez eux mais Hermione, Harry et le jeune homme aux yeux verts qui s'était occupé du miroir voulaient que les aurors et le loup-garou restent, arguant le fait qu'ils pouvaient être utiles. Les autres ne penchaient pour aucune des parties. Remus senti qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

« - Il n'est pas question que je laisse Harry, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix ferme, attirant sur lui tous les regards.

« - Ce n'est pas à vous de… commença l'Helch.

« - Vous n'avez pas compris, le coupa immédiatement Remus. Il n'est PAS QUESTION que je quitte les lieux sans Harry. Donc s'il reste, je reste AUSSI. Point final.

Les trois étudiants de Poudlard fixaient avec stupéfaction leur ancien professeur de DFCM d'habitude si placide. Même Tonks semblait étonnée.

« - Bon… Ben je vais dire à May de préparer une chambre supplémentaire, dit tout à coup Yorrick comme si tout était décidé.

« - Il faudra aussi compter avec moi, fit Nymphadora.

Yorrick les regarda spéculativement l'un et l'autre avant de hocher la tête.

« - Une chambre pour deux, ça vous ira, j'imagine ? Parce que au niveau place on va commencer à être juste.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant le couple rougir de concert et particulièrement quand les cheveux auparavant roses de Tonks se colorèrent en un beau rouge carmin. Il se souvint que déjà lors de sa sixième année le physique de la jeune femme réagissait à ses états d'âmes.

« - Métamorphomage ? demanda Fenry à Hermione qui acquiesça en souriant. Je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré. Bon… si je comprends bien on ne raccompagne qu'Alastor Maugrey.

« - C'est ça ! Comptez là-dessus ! Il n'est pas question que je rentre seul ! Bougonna l'auror. En plus, quelque chose me dit qu'on a plus de chance de lutter efficacement contre le Seigneur des ténèbres en restant avec vous. Minerva a beau faire de son mieux, elle a du mal à gérer l'école et l'Ordre du Phénix. Donc le ministère s'en donne à cœur joie pour s'incruster. Il a déjà réussi à s'imposer à Poudlard pour les postes de professeurs de métamorphose et de Défense contre les forces du mal. Quand à l'Ordre, il est vraiment très désorganisé et guerre utile.

« - Très bien, décida Lucius, brisant le silence qui planait, on fera prévenir Minerva McGonnagal que vous êtes avec nous… ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione. Cela devrait au moins la rassurer.

« - Je suis quand même surprise que Ron ne vous ait pas prévenus… Pour nous je veux dire, remarqua Hermione. Il avait peut-être peur qu'on intercepte le courrier.

Elle semblait sceptique malgré tout. La prudence n'étant pas la qualité principale du rouquin.

« - Il n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, expliqua Fenry. J'ai modifié sa mémoire quand il a utilisé mon _Translatio_. Pour lui, tout s'est déroulé comme dans l'excuse que nous avions combinée… Il a raté son train et a utilisé son balai pour se rendre en France.

Harry allait parler quand il entendit Draco pouffer, il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« - Quoi ? fit le blond d'un air innocent. Avoue qu'il en serait capable ! Ce n'est pas l'intelligence qui l'étouffe reconnais-le !

Le Survivant était sur le point de protester vivement lorsque Hermione l'interrompit d'un geste. Le jeune homme la regarda, stupéfait qu'elle ne prenne pas la défense de son ancien petit ami.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Questionna-t-elle. Il avait dit qu'il ne raconterait rien de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« - Pour deux raison, reprit Lucius. Tout d'abord, Weasley était absolument terrorisé par les conséquences possibles à sa participation involontaire. Je vous rappelle que je perçois les émotions, j'ai donc clairement ressenti cela. Il risquait donc de craquer lors d'un interrogatoire un peu trop musclé… Et ne croyez pas que le ministère se gèrera parce que votre ami est jeune. Déjà à l'époque de Fudge il n'hésitait pas à manipuler les médias… mais maintenant que Scrimgeour est au pouvoir… Je le connais un peu. Vous ne le savez sans doute pas mais c'est un ancien Serpentard donc il est plutôt ambitieux et retors… Ca peut être des qualités mais chez lui la soif de pouvoir a tendance à être dévorante.

« - Et même si votre ami tenait bon, continua Fenry. Il y avait toujours le danger qu'on utilise du vériaserum. C'est pour ça que nous avons préféré prendre nos précautions. On n'est jamais assez prudent.

Même s'il n'appréciait pas trop le geste de l'Helch, Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait confiance en Ron mais avait des doutes depuis quelques jours sur la réciprocité de cette confiance. Le fait que le roux l'ait cru capable de sortir avec Hermione, alors qu'Harry savait quels sentiments Ron lui portait, le troublait profondément. Et ce trouble l'amenait à repenser aux moments pénibles en quatrième année où son ami ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe de feu.

Le Gryffondor soupira profondément en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil, une moue indéchiffrable sur les lèvres. Maintenant que le sort de ses amis était décidé, il sentait toute la fatigue consécutive à la tension éprouvée dans le repère de Voldemort s'abattre lentement sur lui. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux et se laissait aller à la somnolence que lorsque Hermione se leva pour retourner au Conseil et poursuivre ses recherches en compagnie de Jayhad et de Solaah. Il salua son amie en étouffant un bâillement et tenta de se reconnecter à la conversation mais ses efforts n'étaient pas très efficaces. Il se demanda pourquoi il était tellement fatigué alors qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose durant la bataille. Un coup d'œil alentour lui montra qu'il n'était pas le seul à sembler épuisé. Shad et Aslan, étrangement silencieux durant les explications étaient en faits endormis, tout comme Tonks et Narcissa et le reste des participant à leur aventure, mis à part Loryah, avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« - Comment ça se fait que tout le monde soit si fatigué ? demanda-t-il.

« - C'est à cause de Loryah, répondit Draco. Quand elle met en place son écran protecteur, elle puise la magie nécessaire en elle-même mais aussi dans son environnement… nous y compris, mais également les mangemorts.

« - Et si le combat avait été plus long ? Comment aurait-on fait ? S'inquiéta Harry.

« - En fait tant que l'écran est en place, la magie qu'il dégage est utilisée par Loryah pour nous la redistribuer, ce qui limite les pertes, compléta Fenry.

« - Mais au moment où je romps le cercle de protection, je puise à nouveau dans le pouvoir qui m'entoure pour compléter mes réserves et c'est pour ça que vous êtes fatigués, termina la jeune fille. Parce que cette magie-là ne vous est pas rendue. Avant de me plonger dans les livres traitant de la Chambre, je m'exerçais à cibler d'avantage mes sources de magie… Pour prendre en priorité celle des adversaires et améliorer aussi la redistribution en fonction de l'état de mes compagnons. Mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire !

« - Je propose qu'on ailles tous faire une petite sieste, déclara Yorrick. Venez, fit-il à l'adresse des nouveaux, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Hem, je suppose que nous pouvons laisser la jeune auror dormir sur le canapé. Idem pour les gamins. Draco, tu devras partager celle de Harry. Je suppose que ça ne te pose pas de problème que ta femme dorme avec toi, Lucius ?

« - Je crois pouvoir m'y faire, répondit celui-ci, pince-sans-rire en prenant son épouse endormie dans ses bras.

Harry, quant à lui, marmonnait qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis ! Peut-être aurait-il préféré fol'œil, non mais !... Eh ! Réalisa soudain le Survivant, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit !!!! Il allait le signaler à Yorrick mais le blond s'était déjà engagé dans les escaliers, suivit de l'auror et des Malfoy. Remus l'attendait au pied des marches.

« - Décidément, Harry, tu as le chic pour te retrouver dans des situations compliquées.

« - Comme tu dis, Rem. J'ai l'impression que je suis un aimant à problèmes parfois.

« - Si ça peut te consoler, ton père était pareil ! Sirius et lui passaient leur temps à se fourrer dans les ennuis. En fait, j'avoue que je m'y laissais entraîner aussi, ri doucement le loup-garou arrachant un sourire au jeune homme. C'était la belle époque… On passait notre temps à ennuyer Severus… Quand je pense que Siri et lui… bon sang ! C'est invraisemblable ! James en aurait fait une attaque !

« - Euh… en fait je crois qu'il l'a presque faite, ricana Harry.

« - Pardon ?

« - Eh bien, dans son journal, Snape raconte que Sirius lui avait avoué l'avoir dit à mon père. Sirius disait qu'il avait été « un peu » surpris.

« - Un peu ?! Connaissant James, il a du en faire une crise d'apoplexie ! La rancune de Severus envers ton père n'était pas feinte, et je dois bien le dire, assez méritée. James a vraiment fait de son adolescence un cauchemar ou presque… Même si Snape ne se gênait pas pour nous renvoyer la faveur. En tout cas Severus à l'air d'avoir été un excellent père, même si sa fille semble très… Serpentarde, fit encore le loup-garou en jetant un regard amusé à la jeune fille qu'il voyait s'acharner sur les touches d'une manette de console vidéo moldue.

« - Avoir Severus Snape pour père et Lucius Malfoy comme parrain doit aider ! Rigola Harry.

Loryah se tourna vers eux et leur tira la langue.

« - Elle a malgré tout quelques petits truc de Sirius, sourit Remus d'un air nostalgique.

Ils se décidèrent à monter jusqu'au deuxième palier où Harry laissa le dernier Maraudeur qui poursuivit jusqu'au troisième où l'attendait Yorrick.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, Malfoy était déjà bien entendu allongé sur le lit et pire… de SON côté !

« - Ca va pas le faire, ça Malfoy ! Pesta-t-il.

« - Quoi Potter ? Marmonna le blond à moitié endormi.

« - Tu est de mon côté… je dors de ce côté depuis que je suis là, c'est le mien !

« - T'a pas l'impression d'être un peu puéril, là ?

« - Dans ce cas, Monsieur-je-vaux-mieux-que-les-autres ne verra aucun inconvénient à prendre l'autre côté !

« - Ce que tu peux être grincheux quand tu t'y met ! fit le Serpentard. Ok, je me lève !

Et il tira les couvertures, révélant son corps quasiment nu. Se levant sans complexe, il fit le tour du lit sous les yeux médusés du Survivant qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était bouche bée devant sa némésis.

« - Remet-toi Potter, je sais que je suis magnifique mais là tu me gênes !

« - Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! S'offusqua le brun. J'était jusque choqué que tu te ballades nu devant moi !

« - Je ne suis _pas_ nu… je suis en boxer ! Nuance.

Légère nuance au goût du Gryffondor vu que le sous-vêtement collait les fesses du blond comme une seconde peau. Mais le Serpentard semblait se soucier de son troub… de le déranger par son exhibitionnisme comme d'une guigne ! Avec un reniflement mécontent il ôta son pull et ses chaussures puis se glissa entre les draps en tentant vaillamment d'ignorer les gloussements de Draco qui se foutait de sa pudibonderie.

« - La ferme, Malfoy ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire je t'étouffe avec ton oreiller !

Mais la menace semblait avoir peu d'effet sur le blond qui continuait de ricaner sans chercher à se cacher. Avec un hurlement de rage et une rapidité surprenante, Harry s'empara de son oreiller, se mit à califourchon sur Malfoy et appliqua avec force le dis oreiller sur la tête du Serpentard, bloquant efficacement ses bras à l'aide de ses genoux.

Mais l'oreiller devait être trop fin ou le duvet qui le rembourrait laissait peut-être passer trop d'air car à la grande horreur de Potter le blond continuait de rire. Il envisageait de passer à l'étranglement quand Yorrick apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Jeune gens, déclara-t-il sérieusement, les meurtres sont interdits dans ma maison… et s'il s'agit d'ébats sado-masochistes vous êtes dans ce cas prié de fermer la porte, il y a des enfants ici !

Et sur ce il referma le battant laissant un Gryffondor rouge écrevisse et un Serpentard explosé de rire.

« - Je ne suis pas sado-masochiste ! Cria Harry avec un temps de retard. Tout ça c'est ta faute, Malfoy ! Pesta-t-il encore en donnant un coup d'oreiller à la tête blonde.

« - Pauvre petit Potty trop prude !

« - Je ne suis pas prude ! Je suis pudique ! Mais tu dois sans doute ignorer le sens de ce mot, fit dignement Potter.

« - Potty… tu es PRUDE !

« - Absolument pas !

« - bien sûr que si ! PRUDE ! PRUDE ! PRUDE !

« - Arrête ça tout de suite !

« - Mais regarde-toi ! Tu n'oses même pas te déshabiller ! Tu es PRUDE !

« - Tu vas voir si je suis prude ! Grogna le Survivant en se levant.

Et sous le regard apparemment neutre de Draco il ôta tous ses vêtements à l'exception de son caleçon.

« - Alors ? Je suis toujours _prude_ ? Triompha Harry.

Malfoy le scruta un instant de haut en bas avant de secouer la tête d'un air défaitiste.

« - Quoi ? demanda agressivement le brun.

« - Franchement, Potter, répondit Draco en fixant le caleçon, il faut que tu renouvelles ta garde-robe… des _vifs d'or_ sur un caleçon _rouge_… argh !

Avec un rugissement de colère Harry se jeta sur lui.

oOoOoOo

Comme le lui indiquait le réveil sur la table de nuit l'après-midi était bien avancé quand Harry se réveilla. Il grimaça en réalisant qu'il s'était endormi avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Après avoir paressé encore cinq bonnes minutes, il voulu se redresser mais un bras passé autour de sa taille l'en empêcha. Un nom traversa alors la brume cotonneuse dans laquelle il flottait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Malfoy.

Le petit bâtard avait profité de son sommeil pour se coller à lui ! Dégageant sans ménagement le bras du blond, Harry se retourna, près à invectiver le vil Serpentard profiteur d'innocents Gryffondors assoupis.

Mais sa vindicte mourut sur ses lèvres quand il réalisa vraiment où il se trouvait. Il avait envahi le côté du lit de Malfoy, poussant le blond presque au bord du matelas. Harry poussa un gémissement désespéré. Il ne bougeait JAMAIS dans son sommeil, habitué par sa vie chez les Dursley à dormir dans de petits lits. Alors, pourquoi au nom de Merlin avait-il fallu qu'aujourd'hui précisément son corps le trahisse ? Quelle poisse !

Cette malheureuse réflexion lui fit réaliser autre chose.

La sensation gluante dans son caleçon.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et il se leva d'un bond du lit, ses mouvements désordonnés le secouant tellement que le corps de Draco bascula finalement et s'écrasa sur le sol.

« - Potter ! Râla Malfoy. Je vais te tuer !

Mais Harry, avec une efficacité surprenante, s'était déjà emparé de ses affaires ainsi que de sous-vêtements propres et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à leur étage.

Se dégageant de son fatras de draps et de couvertures d'un geste rageur, Draco se précipita à la suite du brun et tambourina contre le battant.

« - Ouvre-moi, espèce de crétin ! On a deux ou trois trucs à mettre au point concernant ta façon de réveiller les gens ! Putain, Potter, ouvre-moi tout de suite !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry se disait que Malfoy pouvait bien frapper au point de s'éclater le poignet, il n'était pas question de lui ouvrir ! Il jeta le caleçon coupable dans un coin et tourna les robinets de la douche avant de se glisser sous le jet puissant pour un nettoyage en règle.

Quand il entendit l'eau couler, le blond en fut abasourdit. Cet idiot s'était excité comme ça pour se laver ? Pas de doute, il était taré ! A moins qu'il ne soit un de ces fanatiques de l'hygiène… Un instant il se demanda si lui-même avait toute sa tête pour être tombé sous le charme d'un fou-furieux mais il se dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable de ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas, après tout, choisi de tomber amoureux d'un Survivant Gryffondor horripilant de naïveté avec un psychopathe aux trousses. Non. Lui aurait choisi un gentil garçon béat d'admiration devant ses innombrables qualités, toujours d'accord avec lui et surtout GAY !!!

Pestant contre son subconscient et ses goûts à la limite du masochisme, il regagna la chambre qu'il partageait avec Potty chéri et s'habilla avant de descendre rejoindre Loryah.

La jeune fille était encore plongée dans son jeu vidéo. La capacité qu'elle avait de s'immerger dans ce genre de loisir au point d'en oublier ce qui l'entourait avait toujours stupéfié Draco. D'autant plus qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement les « Survival horror » dont les quelques images qu'il avait pu apercevoir occasionnellement l'avait dégoûté à tout jamais.

Celui qui captivait actuellement son amie se déroulait dans une maison apparemment déserte où ne jeune fille se baladait, un appareil photo dans les mains. Loryah fit tout à coup porter l'appareil à l'œil de la jeune fille, faisant apparaître un fantôme loin d'être aussi sympathique que le baron sanglant et qu'elle prit en photo au lieu de se tailler vite fait comme tout être doué de raison l'aurait fait. Au bout de quelques clichés le fantôme poussa un hurlement strident et s'imprima sur la pellicule, faisant pousser un cri de triomphe à Loryah qui guida ensuite à l'aide de sa manette la jeune fille vers un autre appareil photo posé sur une table, qui lui permit de sauvegarder sa partie.

« - je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu trouves à ce genre de jeu, déclara Draco.

« - La même chose qu'aux films d'horreur, Dray ! J'aime bien avoir peur alors que je suis en sécurité dans mon salon et que je peux arrêter quand je veux !

« - Mouais si tu le dis. Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas non plus les films d'horreur !

« - Je sais. C'était quoi au fait le boucan que j'ai entendu ? Ca m'a fichu une de ces frousses ! J'étais complètement plongée dans mon jeu et boum !

« - Potty m'a fichu en bas du lit ! Pesta Draco.

« - Tu essayais d'attenter à sa pudeur ?

« - Ah ah ah. Très drôle, vraiment, ronchonna le blond en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Non. Je dormais comme un loir et tout à coup je me retrouve la gueule par terre. Ce n'est pas génial comme réveil, tu sais Lô.

« - Je veux bien le croire, rigola la jeune fille.

« - Et pourquoi t'a-t-il jeté du lit, alors ? demanda Aslan qui venait de se réveiller et qui suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

« - En fait, il ne m'a pas « jeté ». Il a quitté le lit en vitesse et comme je me trouvais apparemment sur le bord, j'ai glissé quand le matelas a bougé. Et le pire c'est qu'il a fait tout ce cirque pour aller prendre une douche ! Une douche !

Aslan éclata de rire et regarda Draco d'un air goguenard.

« - Allons, Dray, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé d'avoir besoin d'une douche au réveil ? fit le jeune démon d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Le blond fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de tourner vivement la tête en direction de l'étage. Il entendit ses amis rire mais il restait bloqué sur cette pensée : « Harry avait eu un rêve porno dans le même lit que lui… arghhhhh !!!! Et s'il avait rêvé de la Weaslette ? BEURK ! Beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk !!!

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? lui demanda Aslan en voyant son air écoeuré. Tu devrais être content !

« - Content ? Qu'il fasse des rêves érotiques sur une _fille_ juste à côté de moi ? Ah non ! Bizarrement ça ne me plait pas plus que ça !

Il vit alors Loryah et Aslan échanger un regard et eut immédiatement la certitude qu'ils lui dissimulaient quelque chose.

« - Crachez le morceau, fit-il. Et pas la peine de jouer les innocents, je vous connais trop bien pour que ça marche.

« - Ok, commença Loryah en inspirant profondément. Tu sais que mon père tenait un journal et qu'Harry l'a lu… Et bien… il semblerait que… que papou ait remarqué tes… sentiments pour Harry… et, et qu'il les aient brièvement mentionnés dans son journal.

Draco la regardait avec la plus complète horreur, secouant la tête comme pour nier ces révélations. C'était la pire chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Potter savait… Oh putain ! Potter savait. Il réalisa tout à coup que Granger aussi avait lu ce maudit journal. Bon sang, ils avaient dû bien se foutre de lui, tous les deux ! Des larmes de rage et d'humiliation perlèrent à ses yeux et il se leva pour sortir, mais Loryah le retint par la main.

« - Draco, attends, attends. Ne te monte pas la tête comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu pourrais imaginer. On a… enfin, ça fait une semaine qu'Harry et Hermione sont là et qu'on les côtoie. On a taquiné plusieurs fois Harry à propos de tes sentiments et… ne me regarde pas comme si je t'avais trahi ! Laisse-moi finir. On a justement fais ça pour savoir ce qu'il en pensais. Bon, je ne vais pas te dire qu'il est aussi raide dingue de toi que tu l'es de lui mais… je pense que tu as une chance avec lui… Vraiment. A chaque fois il semblait gêné, mais pas d'une mauvaise façon… Je sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer mais j'ai réellement l'impression qu'il est prêt à voir ce que tu as à lui offrir.

Malfoy ne disais rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Jamais Loryah ne lui aurait donné de faux espoirs s'il avait dégoûté Harry. Harry… Il repensa à son attitude plus tôt dans la journée, quand il était partis à sa recherche. Il aurait pu l'humilier à plusieurs reprises. Mais il s'était abstenu. Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments pour le Survivant, il se mit à y croire. Croire qu'Harry et lui puissent avoir un avenir commun.

oOoOoOo

C'est en tentant d'afficher un air serein qu'Harry rejoignit les autres adolescents. Shad s'était réveillé et Aslan, Draco et lui discutaient tandis que Loryah était repartie dans sa chasse aux fantômes virtuelle. Malfoy lui jeta un regard indéfinissable lui rappelant qu'il l'avait fait dégringoler du lit et malgré lui le brun se sentit un peu coupable.

« - Euh… désolé pour tout à l'heure, lui lança-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« - Pas grave. J'imagine que je dois m'y habituer vu que je vais cohabiter avec un Gryffondor.

« - Ce qui veux dire ?

« - Que la délicatesse n'est pas votre fort… pas plus que l'intuition, se moqua Draco.

« - Petit con, siffla le Survivant.

« - Quelle vulgarité ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre de telles choses dans la bouche de Saint Potter !

« - Tu serais étonné de ce qui peut parfois se trouver dans ma bouche, Malfoy.

La seconde suivante, alors que tous le regardaient les yeux ronds, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre et poussa un gémissement de désespoir en se couvrant le visage de ses mains. Il n'en fallu pas plus aux quatre ados pour exploser de rire.

Le Survivant, terriblement vexé, décida de bouder jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment. Ce qui, cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, n'était pas encore le cas. Harry attrapa donc un coussin et le balança à travers la pièce pour qu'il atterrisse directement sur la tête de Malfoy. Le Serpentard cessa immédiatement de rire et plissa les yeux. Malgré son soi-disant manque d'intuition, le brun n'eut aucun mal à deviner le prochain geste de Draco qui retourna aussitôt le coussin à l'envoyeur, suivit d'un second qu'il trouva dans son dos.

« - Tu fais une fixation sur les oreiller, Potty chéri ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'agresses avec ça.

« - Je regrette juste qu'il ne soient pas lestés… Genre avec des enclumes. L'effet serait plus satisfaisant, persifla le Survivant en ignorant le surnom et en s'approchant de quelques pas pour que son projectile ait plus de force.

« - Quelle bande de gamins vous faites, rigola Loryah.

Elle aurait du s'abstenir. Harry se situait juste à côté d'elle et il lui restait un coussin. Il l'abattit aussitôt sur la tête de la jeune fille d'un mouvement vengeur.

« - Là, Harry, tu sais pas ce que tu viens de déclencher, pronostiqua Shad devant l'air machiavélique de sa sœur.

En effet, Loryah s'empara de l'oreiller et avec un cri de guerre commença à marteler le dos du pauvre Gryffondor, bientôt rejointe par Draco. Shad et Aslan, pas fous, restaient tranquillement assis dans leur fauteuil en admirant le spectacle. Harry tenta de ramper pour échapper à cette vendetta mais ses assaillants ne lâchèrent pas prise pour autant. Il commençait à avoir la tête quelque peu engourdie (assénés avec force même des coussins peuvent faire mal à une petite tête fragile comme la sienne) quand il décida d'employer les grands moyens.

« - _Aqua_ ! s'exclama-t-il en dégainant sa baguette en direction de la tête de Malfoy faisant jaillir un vif jet d'eau.

L'effet fut mitigé. Ses assaillants s'écartèrent bel et bien mais les réflexes du blond lui permirent de se protéger du sort grâce à son coussin. Profitant de cette diversion, le Gryffondor se releva en vitesse et couru se planquer derrière le fauteuil de Shad et de son petit ami. Draco semblait extrêmement étonné et regardait avec un ébahissement qu'Harry trouvait tout à fait exagéré le coussin trempé.

« - Oh putain, souffla Shad. Ca va être l'apocalypse.

Car, bien entendu, le Serpentard ne mit pas longtemps à sortir sa propre baguette évidemment imitée par son amie.

« - _Aqua_ !!! Lancèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Harry évita habilement le jet de Draco mais celui de Loryah atteignit son frère en plein visage.

« - Arrrrrgh ! Bon sang, Lô ! Tu vises comme un pied !

« - Arrête de geindre, Shad. C'est pas ma faute si t'es en plein milieu.

« - En plein milieu !!!!!!!! Explosa le jeune homme ! La tête d'Harry était à au moins un mètre de la mienne ! Et toi arrête de rire, fit-il à son petit ami. Oh et puis vous l'avez cherché… _Aqua_ !

Et Shad visait effectivement beaucoup mieux que sa sœur qui se retrouva avec des cheveux dégoulinants. La suite ne fut qu'une confusion de sorts, de fuites, d'esquives, de cris, de rires et de gentilles insultes.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous croyez faire ici !!!!!! Rugit tout à coup une voix alors qu'Harry avait réussi à coincer Malfoy sur le sol, lui avait fourré sa baguette dans la bouche et s'amusait à jeter le sort plusieurs fois de suite. Harry il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit que les meurtres étaient interdits dans ma maison ! Même si je dois reconnaître que noyer quelqu'un comme ça est assez original.

Les ados regardèrent, penauds, Yorrick qui se trouvait sur le seuil du salon les bras croisés d'un air furieux.

« - _Evanesco_ ! dit-il pour faire disparaître les flaques. Et maintenant vous disparaissez ! Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant ce soir ! Bande de sales gosses ! Je ne veux même pas savoir qui a commencé… filez !

Chacun d'entre eux eu au passage droit à une tape (pas vraiment douce) à l'arrière du crâne quand il passa devant le sorcier.

« - Ca fait bizarre quand Yorrick s'énerve, murmura Aslan quand il se furent éloignés de la maison.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence.

« - Désolé, marmonna Harry. C'est moi qui ai commencé avec le sort d'eau.

« - Arrête ! On t'a suivit sans être forcé, contra Loryah. On savait qu'on se ferait engueuler. On ne t'a pas attendu pour se prendre des savons mémorables. Là c'était cool par rapport au jour où mon père nous a surpris en train de fumer un joint. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux que ce jour là. C'est juste que ça fait drôle que Yorrick nous fasse un sermon, on n'a pas l'habitude. Il est plutôt du genre cool.

« - On l'a peut-être interrompus alors qu'il comptait _s'amuser_ avec May, susurra Shad d'un ton empli de sous-entendus

« - Jorel te tuerais s'il t'entendais ! Se moqua Draco. Il déteste qu'on parle de la vie sexuelle de ses parents !

« - Ce n'est pas ton cas, peut-être ? S'étonna Harry.

« - Potty, que crois-tu que mes parents, qui accessoirement ne se sont pas vu depuis un an et demie, font en ce moment même ?

Le Gryffondor se maudit quand il se sentit rougir, faisant éclater de rire ses compagnons.

« - Ce que tu peux être prude ! Le taquina Draco.

« - Ah ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Pesta le brun.

« - Eh ! Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! s'écria Malfoy. Il est encore assez tôt pour faire les boutiques ! Harry a _vraiment_ besoin de fringues. Ne boude pas, Potty, tu sais que c'est vrai !

« - De toute façon j'ai pas d'argent pour faire des achats.

« - Tes coffres sont vides ? Questionna le Serpentard.

« - Non, mais mon argent est à Gringotts, je n'ai presque rien sur moi.

« - Tu envisageais de faire évader mon père et tu n'avais pas prévu de fric pour ta cavale… tssss !

« - Ouais, bon, ça va ! Grogna le Survivant.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Alegria, la banque des Ombres a des accords avec Gringotts. On a qu'à y passer avant pour qu'ils transfèrent une partie de ton argent.

« - Mais le ministère ne va pas le découvrir ?

« - Le ministère ? Fourrer son nez dans les affaires des gobelins, rigola le blond. Je voudrais bien voir ça ! Regarde, Bellatrix et Rodolfus Lestrange ont beau être en cavale, ils ont quand même accès à leurs comptes ! Les gobelins ne tolèrent aucune intrusion dans leur banque et même Scrimgeour n'y peut rien. Ils ont un statut à part rendant caduques toutes les lois s'appliquant habituellement aux sorciers.

Ces explications permirent à Harry de comprendre comment son parrain avait pu lui offrir son éclair de feu. Mais si dis ne collaborait pas ça pouvait être très gênant pour l'Ordre, bien que pour l'heure cela l'arrangeait plutôt. Ils arrivèrent à Alegria qui semblait minuscule par rapport à la banque du chemin de Traverse. Par contre, à l'intérieur, le Survivant fut stupéfait de découvrir des gobelins et non des Helchs derrière les comptoirs. Il se tourna vers Aslan pour avoir des explications.

« - Rien de bien compliqué, tu sais. Les gobelins sont très doués pour gérer l'argent, comme ils le font très bien on ne voit pas pourquoi les Ombres s'embêteraient à s'en occuper. Bien sûr ces gobelins subissent régulièrement des tests effectués par des Helchs pour vérifier qu'ils ne magouillent pas contre nous. C'est ce qui explique aussi qu'on puisse « s'arranger » avec Gringotts.

« - Pas con, commenta Harry.

« - N'est-ce pas ?!

Le petit groupe s'approcha de l'accueil et expliqua brièvement ce qui l'amenait. Il fut introduit dans un bureau à l'écart où un gobelin particulièrement repoussant fit les démarches en quelques minutes à peine.

« - C'est drôlement rapide, admira Harry.

« - Nous avons connaissance de votre présence ainsi que de celle de miss Granger depuis le jour de votre arrivée. Nous avons donc anticipé et avons demandé les renseignements nécessaires auprès de nos confrères, expliqua la créature. Souhaitez vous bénéficier du système Auréus ?

« - Euh… c'est quoi au juste ?

« - l'équivalent d'une carte bleue moldue, éclaircit Draco. Tous les commerces la prennent ici et c'est bien plus pratique que de transporter tout un sac de gallions. D'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de refaire la mienne, déclara-t-il à l'adresse du gobelin.

« - Nous verrons cela ensuite. Mr Potter ?

« - Euh oui… Je… je vais prendre votre Auréus...

Le jeune homme se sentait un peu perdu. D'habitude il allait au comptoir, demandait une certaine somme et repartait, la bourse pleine. Le côté très « moldu » d'Alegria le perturbait plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. Il remarquait aussi que le monde sorcier était parfois trop replié sur lui-même. Adapter certaines technologies moldues aurait pu simplifier la vie parfois mais bizarrement les sorciers, même ceux qui se disaient ouverts, semblaient éprouver une sorte de reluctance à mélanger les deux mondes. Les Ombres n'avaient apparemment pas cette réticence et leur univers en devenait déroutant pour quiconque ne côtoyait pas les moldus régulièrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'il ait créé son Aureus en enregistrant son identité magique sur un cercle de métal noir bordé d'or et gravé d'étranges inscriptions, les cinq compères se remirent en route, Draco ayant lui aussi désormais de quoi assouvir ses fringales vestimentaires.

Les trois heures qui suivirent furent un véritable cauchemar pour Harry. Il fut traîné de boutique en boutique, ses goûts furent, pour être gentils, très critiqués. Sa pudeur fut totalement bafouée quand Draco et Loryah !!!! Décidèrent de lui montrer comment s'habiller et se déshabiller (parait que balancer les fringues en tas ne se fait pas !). Pour finir il fut totalement horrifié quand le blond se fit percer la langue et que le Survivant découvrit qu'il était entré dans un gang dont tous les membres était soient piercés, soit tatoués et que cela semblait être obligatoire, comme l'indiqua la remarque apparemment anodine ( !!!!) d'Aslan lui disant qu'il serait très bien avec un clou au téton gauche (plutôt crever !!!). Quant à leurs affirmations selon lesquelles c'était totalement indolore, il n'y croyait pas une seconde ! Draco pouvait bien lui tirer la langue autant qu'il voulait, il ne se ferait _pas_ percer le téton…

Pour s'éloigner, il se réfugia de l'autre côté de la boutique où sévissaient les tatoueurs.

Un jeune homme était justement en train de se faire tatouer. L'artiste lui dessinait des ailes stylisées dans le dos, en partant de la base du cou. L'effet était assez réussi.

« - Ca fait mal ? demanda le Survivant en s'approchant pour mieux voir.

« - Absolument pas ! lui répondit le jeune homme. Ce n'est heureusement pas des tatouages moldus ! C'est une encre spéciale que l'on applique sur la peau. Elle pénètre rapidement et ne s'efface plus… Enfin, il y a un sort que peut effectuer le tatoueur pour le faire disparaître mais sinon c'est indélébile.

Le tatoueur releva le nez de son œuvre et jeta un regard spéculatif sur Harry.

« - Je pense qu'une triade vous irait assez bien. En motifs tribaux… ouais, ça ferait assez sexy.

« - Une quoi ? fit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

« - Une triade. C'est comme ça que l'on appelle ici une série de trois tatouages ayant le même motif de base. Par exemple un sur chaque épaule et un autre au bas du dos, ou sur la nuque ou même autour du nombril. Je vous vois bien avec un motif faisant le tour de chaque bras et un autre… mmh sur le nombril, ouais ça devrait le faire.

« - Vous croyez ? J'avoue que je suis assez septique.

« - Ca casserait un peu votre image de garçon sage, sourit le tatoueur.

Harry jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir sur pied qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air sage, timide, fragile dans ses vêtements bien trop grands pour lui. Sa nouvelle garde-robe allait bien changer ça du moins en partie mais était-ce suffisant. Il se demanda s'il voulait vraiment changer cette image et se dit que oui. Mais les vêtements avaient été choisis par les autres et même s'ils faisaient cela pour lui rendre service, il voulait quelque chose qu'il aurait choisi lui-même.

« - Tu fais quoi ?

Draco s'était approché et observait lui aussi son reflet. Le Gryffondor sourit en entendant la voix légèrement pâteuse du jeune homme due à son tout nouveau piercing.

« - Je vais me faire tatouer, lui dit Harry.

« - Ah oui ? Cool. Quand ça ?

Le brun interrogea le tatoueur qui l'informa que son associée pouvait le prendre maintenant s'il avait le temps. Harry hocha la tête et s'installa dans le fauteuil que lui désigna l'homme. Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune femme, aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux légèrement plus grand que la normale, s'approcha de lui en souriant et lui proposa leur catalogue de modèles. Elle faisait furieusement penser aux elfes que l'on pouvait voir dans certains films ou livres Moldus. Le blond fixa la jeune femme, plutôt séduisante, les lèvres pincées comme s'il se méfiait d'elle puis prit un siège et s'assit juste à côté d'Harry adressant un regard d'avertissement à quiconque – et cette fille en particulier – aurait l'intention de tripoter SON futur petit ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes à tourner les pages, Harry se mit à sourire et passa le catalogue à Draco en lui désignant le modèle qui l'intéressait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La triade se composait de deux motifs identiques mais inversé et d'un troisième où ils étaient unis.

« - Pas mal, approuva le blond. Tu voudrais les tatouer où ?

« - Le tatoueur m'avait conseillé sur les bras et autour du nombril.

Draco eut une petite moue sceptique que le brun aperçu.

« - Quoi ? Ca ne te plait pas ?

« - Ben, les tatouages sur le ventre sont plutôt pour les filles et sur les biceps ça fait un peut… vieillot. Je trouve que ce serait plus original si tu faisais ceux-là par exemple à l'intérieur des poignets et l'autre juste sous la nuque. Avec une coupe de cheveux plus courte ça ferait très bien, déclara-t-il en passant les doigts dans les mèches incriminées. Où encore sur les reins, c'est très sexy.

« - C'est ce qu'il avait dit aussi, dit Harry en jetant un regard au tatoueur toujours occupé sur les ailes qu'il peignait.

Il ne pu retenir un sourire en voyant le regard mauvais qu'adressait Draco à son pseudo « rival ». Bon, ce n'était pas très fair play de sa part mais voir la jalousie du blond lui plaisait beaucoup. Ca devait venir de son côté Serpentard même si ça ne signifiait en rien qu'il éprouvait de quelconque sentiments amoureux pour le blond. Non c'était juste parce que… parce que !

Ce fut cet instant que choisirent Shad, Aslan et Loryah pour les rejoindre. Les trois ados prirent des sièges et s'installèrent autour d'Harry, se passant le modèle choisi par le Gryffondor tout en faisant des commentaires bruyant.

« - Eh bien, quel raffut vous faites, s'exclama la jeune Elfe qui devait tatouer Harry. Vous ne changez pas, à ce que je vois.

Les ados se tournèrent vers elle et parurent surpris de la trouver là.

« - Orphéa ? S'étonna Loryah. Je… tu travailles, ici ?

« - Oui. J'ai changé d'activité il y a peu. Après la naissance de mes jumeaux. C'est plus respectable pour une mère de famille, sourit-elle. Tu as choisi ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

« - Euh, oui.

Il reprit le catalogue des mains de Shad qui fixait toujours Orphéa d'un air mitigé. Il lui désigna ce qui l'intéressait en indiquant où il les voulait. Finalement, il s'était rangé à l'avis de Draco pour les motifs sur les poignets et ferait le troisième au bas du dos.

Sans s'en rendre compte, lorsque la tatoueuse lui eut fait ôter son pull et eut saisit sa main pour commencer son travail, il attrapa de l'autre celle de Draco, une légère appréhension l'envahissant malgré lui. Le blond lui sourit et Harry se détendit bientôt en constatant que ce n'était effectivement pas douloureux.

Il fallut une petite demi-heure à l'Elfe pour tracer les dessins sur chaque poignet. Après une attente d'une dizaine de minutes pour que l'encre sèche bien, elle demanda au Gryffondor de se mettre sur le ventre et de ne pas bouger. Elle peignait depuis un bon quart d'heure quand Shad brisa le silence.

« - Tu savais que l'endroit où tu te fait tatouer témoigne en fait de tes préférences sexuelles ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« - On dit que ce sont les hommes qui aiment être dominés, donc par association les gays qui se font tatouer les reins, parce que normalement c'est un emplacement pour les filles.

« - N'importe quoi ! Soupira sa sœur.

« - En fait il a raison, intervint Orphea. Ce n'est pas obligatoirement vrai mais souvent un homme qui se fait tatouer les reins aime être dominé, que ce soit par un autre homme ou par une femme. C'est pour ça qu'on l'associe souvent aux gays.

Le Survivant reçut alors toute une série de regards goguenards qui se muèrent en éclats de rire quand il se mit à rougir furieusement. Il remarqua pourtant qu'une personne ne riait pas. Draco. Le Serpentard se contentait de le fixer en souriant d'un air énigmatique qui troubla Harry sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Son trouble augmenta quand il remarqua les joue légèrement roses du jeune homme et le Gryffondor bénit Merlin d'être sur le ventre tant cette vue lui plaisait. Lui enlevant le réflexe de même protester à ce qu'on l'associe à la population gay.

« - Je suis dans la merde, pronostiqua-t-il intérieurement. Je bande en regardant les joues de Malfoy. Je suis VRAIMENT dans la merde ! »

Il fallu une autre demi-heure pour terminer le tatouage sur les reins d'Harry, laps de temps durant lequel les yeux de Draco voyagèrent des fesses légèrement dénudées du Survivant – qu'il matait sans vergogne – au visage d'Orphea – comme s'il la soupçonnait de vouloir profiter de la situation. Le Gryffondor remarqua avec perplexité que les autres aussi semblaient mal à l'aise avec l'Elfe. Mais celle-ci n'y prêtait apparemment pas attention.

« - Voilà, c'est terminé, signala-t-elle une fois le sort de séchage lancé. Attends quelques minutes et ça ira. Il faudra juste éviter de les mouiller pendant vingt-quatre heures. Tu pourras passer à la caisse de l'autre côté.

Quand elle le lui autorisa, Harry reboutonna son pantalon puis admira brièvement le reflet de son tatouage dans le miroir. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse pour payer, remarquant au passage que sa tatoueuse retenait Draco et l'entraînait un peu à l'écart pour lui parler. Le jeune homme affichait un air buté que le Survivant ne lui avait vu que lorsque le professeur Snape avait essayé de l'aider l'année précédente.

Le caissier l'interpellant, il ne put suivre le reste de la conversation. Il présenta le cercle noir que lui avaient remis les gobelins en se faisant la réflexion amusée qu'il n'avait jamais autant dépensé que ce jour-là. Une fois qu'il eut réglé il regarda si Draco et Orphea discutaient toujours mais le blond rejoignait les jumeaux et Aslan à l'entrée du magasin. Son expression était indéchiffrable et il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Harry les rejoignit à son tour mais une partie de leur humeur joyeuse semblait s'être envolée depuis qu'il avait vu Orphea.

« - C'est quoi le problème avec elle ? demanda tout à coup le brun.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Les adolescents s'entre-regardèrent puis, avec un soupir, Aslan entrepris d'expliquer la situation.

« - Orphea est une figure assez… tristement célèbre dans l'antre. Elle tenait… un club d'un genre un peu particulier et qui a foutu en l'air un certain nombre de couple ici.

« - C'est-à-dire.

« - Un club échangiste, révéla Shad devant l'air choqué du brun. Des aventures commençaient là-bas… et se poursuivait en dehors. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec la femme de Fenry.

« - Il est marié ? s'exclama Harry.

« - Il l'était. Sa femme fréquentait le club sans qu'il le sache, c'était une époque où il travaillait beaucoup, surtout parce que leur couple ne marchait pas bien. Un après-midi il est rentré plus tôt et il l'a trouvée au lit avec un couple qu'elle avait rencontré là-bas. Son monde s'est écroulé, sa femme l'a quitté et elle est partie s'installer aux Etats-Unis avec leur fils.

« - Il a un fils ? Ca doit être horrible pour lui d'être si loin.

« - Ouais, il s'appelle Sayn. Il a à peu près l'age de Kurtis, l'informa Aslan. Mais il ne l'a pas vu depuis que sa femme est partie. Ca va faire deux ans.

« - Comment on peut faire ça ? S'indigna le Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas parce que deux adultes ne s'entendent plus qu'ils doivent mêler leur enfant à tout ça. J'imagine que Fenry l'a très mal vécu.

« - Ouais, mais Fenry ne montre pas beaucoup ses sentiments quand il va mal. Il fait comme si de rien n'était, intervint Loryah. Le seul à qui il semblait se confier c'était papa. Et comme désormais il n'est plus là…

« - Donc, si je comprends bien la situation, vous en voulez à cette femme parce que Fenry et sa femme se sont séparés ?

« - Ouais. Ce n'est pas très rationnel, c'est vrai, mais Fen ne méritait pas ça, répondit Shad. Au fait Dray, elle te voulait quoi, tout à l'heure.

Le Serpentard était resté étrangement silencieux pendant les explications de ses amis.

« - Elle voulait me dire que ce n'était pas la peine de la regarder comme on l'avait fait. Qu'elle n'était pas responsable du départ de la femme de Fen, qui d'après elle le trompait bien avant d'entrer au club. Que la seule chose qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix et que ses filles arrêtent de revenir en pleurs de l'école parce qu'on leur avait dit que leur mère était une salope.

Les trois adolescents affichèrent alors un air coupable, conscient que leurs diatribes contre Orphéa les incluaient dans la catégorie « mauvaises langues » dont avait parlé l'Elfe. La mention de ses enfants accentuait ce sentiment de culpabilité car eux n'étaient pas responsables des erreurs et des fautes de leur mère. Assez mal à l'aise, les jeunes gens se promenèrent un bon moment en silence. Draco ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un salon de coiffure.

« - Allez, Potty, on va finir ton relooking, déclara-t-il en l'entraînant vers le salon.

« - Eh ! Tu pourrais me demander mon avis ! S'offusqua le Survivant.

« - Oh, arrête de te plaindre ! Tu seras superbe ce soir quand on sortira.

« - Comment ça sortir ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda le Gryffondor affolé.

« - T'inquiète pas et viens !

Le blond poussa la porte du salon et fut salué chaleureusement par les propriétaires. Un peu trop chaleureusement même au goût d'Harry. Les autres entrèrent à leur tour et furent accueillis avec de grands sourires. L'un des propriétaires pencha la tête pour le regarder et demanda à Draco qui était le garçon qui se planquait près de la sortie comme s'il voulait s'évader.

« - Approche, Harry, appela le Serpentard. Personne n'est cannibale ici.

Piqué au vif, le Survivant s'approcha en traînant les pieds.

« - Potty, je te présente les frères Rhannee, Erohis, Altaï, je vous présente Harry Potter.

« - Enchanté Harry, répondirent l'un après l'autre les deux frangins.

« - Salut, grommela le Survivant. Et arrête de m'appeler Potty, Malfoy !

« - Compte là-dessus ! Se moqua le blond.

Harry soupira et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il se sentait toujours horriblement mal à l'aise chez le coiffeur car les rares fois où il y était allé n'avaient pas été des plus agréables.

« - Comme vous pouvez le constater, reprenait Malfoy, Harry a besoin d'une bonne coupe. J'hésitais entre quelque chose d'assez court pour mettre en valeur ce côté indomptable de sa tignasse ou une coupe plus longue pour adoucir ses traits.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et examinèrent attentivement les cheveux du Gryffondor, les touchant, les tirant, les ébouriffant. Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment ce traitement et s'apprêtait à se plaindre quand l'un des coiffeurs pris la parole.

« - J'avoue avoir un faible pour la version longue. Allonger les mèches jusqu'aux pommettes mais couper assez court sur la nuque.

« - Et on pourrait faire ressortir ces jolis yeux en faisant quelques mèches vertes, proposa l'autre. Je suppose que tu préfères quelque chose qui ne demande pas beaucoup d'entretient ?

Ravi que son avis soit enfin consulté, Harry acquiesça vivement.

« - Il ne me faut pas quelque chose de chiant ! Le matin j'ai mieux à faire que me prendre la tête avec mes cheveux !

« - Ok, installe-toi, fit le dénommé Erohis en riant tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. On va s'occuper de toi tout de suite. Quelqu'un d'autre a besoin d'une coupe ?

« - J'ai bien envie de me faire des mèches, dit pensivement Loryah

« - Tu nous assures que ton père ne vas pas nous tuer ? demanda Altaï. Si je me souviens bien, il n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée qu'on touche à tes cheveux la dernière fois que tu es venue.

« - Du moment que je ne deviens pas blonde avec une coupe minimaliste, ça devrait aller.

« - Très bien, alors. Un autre candidat ?

Personne ne se manifestant, Harry fut guidé vers un siège devant un grand miroir où il attendit plus ou moins patiemment. Il admirait le plafond depuis quelques secondes quand il sentit qu'on lui ôtait ses lunette. Il sursauta et entendit un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

« - Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

« - C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ta coupe.

« - Hein ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée.

« - T'inquiètes, Potty, ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue les coiffeurs ! J'ai commencé à donner un coup de main ici à quatorze ans, alors j'ai un peu d'expérience !

« - Draco Malfoy apprenti coiffeur… Je commence à croire que je me suis cogné la tête très fort et que je suis dans le coma en train de délirer.

Seul un rire franchement amusé lui répondit.

« - Bon, tu t'es décidé, courts ou longs les cheveux ?

« - Ben, à la base mes cheveux sont pas très longs donc on est un peu limité, non ?

« - Il existe un sort pour faire pousser les cheveux instantanément. On va commencer par démêler tout ça, déclara le blond en prenant un peigne.

Une fois qu'il eu terminé il lança un sort inconnu d'Harry qui senti ses cheveux commencer à pousser. Il décida qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation et fut soulagé que cela ne dure que quelques secondes. Il sentait à présent ses pointes effleurer ses épaules et quand il y porta la main ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Malfoy.

« - C'est ce que je pressentais, tes cheveux sont assez épais pour aplatir les épis quand ils sont suffisamment long. Reste maintenant à se décider pour les mèches. Je pense que Altaï a raison, des mèches vertes t'irait très bien.

« - Ben tiens ! Ironisa le Survivant. Avec une touche d'argent pourquoi pas ?

« - Je suis sûr que tu serais ravissant dans les couleurs de Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ries comme ça ?

« - Parce que ton image froide et hautaine en prend un sacré coup dans l'aile quand on te côtoie un peu ! « Ravissant »… Comment t'as fait pour ne pas te retrouver à Poufsouffle ?

« - Je serais toi, j'éviterais de me moquer de quelqu'un qui va balader des ciseaux près de mes oreilles, susurra Draco.

Le rire d'Harry s'étrangla et il jeta un regard pas très rassuré au blond.

« - Je suis toujours un Poufsouffle, Potty ?

Le Survivant secoua négativement la tête. Il était courageux mais pas totalement stupide. Et même s'il doutait que Malfoy le blesse réellement, il avait toujours le risque qu'il rate volontairement sa coupe.

« - On dit vert, alors ? demanda tout à coup le Serpentard.

« - Hein ? répliqua très intelligemment Harry.

« - Réveille-toi, pour les mèches… on les fait vertes ?

« - Je t'avoue que je suis toujours pas convaincu mais bon, si ça ne me vas pas tu pourras toujours arranger ça, non ?

« - Bien sûr ! Et puis je ne vais pas en faire beaucoup, une quinzaine tout au plus, c'est juste pour « égayer » un peu la coupe.

Draco disparu quelques minutes puis revint avec différents produits et accessoires qu'il posa sur une petite tablette.

« - C'est pour quoi le truc argenté ? Questionna Harry en jetant un coup d'œil.

« - C'est du papier aluminium. J'utilise la méthode moldue pour les mèches, c'est bien plus efficace, expliqua le blond en mélangeant deux produit dans un bol. Maintenant ne bouge plus je vais faire les mèches.

Les vingt minutes suivantes furent dédiées à l'application du colorant. Le peu que le brun distinguait de leur reflet montrait Malfoy appliquant minutieusement la coloration à l'aide de son pinceau puis emballant les mèches dans l'aluminium. Une fois cette étape terminée, il installa un écran chauffant pour accélérer la prise des mèches. Aslan et Shad vinrent le voir en plaisantant sur le fait qu'il devait très bien capter la radio avec tout ce métal.

Après les vingt-cinq minutes de pose réglementaires, Draco l'emmena vers le bac à shampoing.

« - Tu sais qu'il serait très tentant de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour ta tentative de meurtre par noyade sur ma petite personne, déclara le bond en ouvrant le robinet.

« - N'exagère pas, Malfoy… c'était juste un jeu. Prends ça… pour de l'hydratation intensive !

« - Je te remercie de te soucier de ma santé, Potty, c'est vraiment trop gentil à toi. Dis-moi si l'eau est assez chaude maintenant.

Harry hurla en sentant un jet glacé passer sur son crâne et jura en insultant Draco de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient en tête.

« - Oups, fit le Serpentard. J'ai oublié l'eau chaude.

« - Connard ! Siffla le brun.

« - Tu l'avais mérité, Potty ! Allez, réinstalle-toi ma vengeance est accomplie désormais !

Le Survivant se rassit en grommelant et se tendit imperceptiblement quand le jet repassa sur sa tête. Mais il se relaxa aussitôt qu'il sentit l'eau délicieusement chaude couler sur lui.

« - Un peu plus chaud, s'il te plait, murmura le brun.

« - Comme ça, c'est mieux ?

« - Mmm. Ouais, parfait !

Le Serpentard glissa ses doigts dans les mèches couleur corbeau pour bien les tremper et ouvrit un à un les papiers d'aluminium révélant peu à peu le résultat. Un sourire satisfait orna brièvement ses lèvres puis il coupa le jet et appliqua le shampoing. Commença alors un massage qui transporta presque le Gryffondor au septième ciel. Il en aurait ronronné de plaisir s'il l'avait pu tant la sensation était délectable. Draco observait en souriant le visage totalement détendu du brun et continua un peu plus le shampoing, caressant les tempes, la nuque et le haut du crâne en un mouvement circulaire très doux.

« - Je vais devoir rincer, Harry, chuchota-t-il finalement.

Un gémissement de dépit échappa au Gryffondor et Draco décida de prolonger son plaisir en lui appliquant un soin capillaire.

« - C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry en se remettant à sourire dès que les merveilleuses mains du blond se reposèrent sur lui.

« - Ca va rendre tes cheveux plus brillants et plus faciles à coiffer.

« - Si ça marche, j'en prend une caisse, ma tignace est une vraie plaie !

« - Arrête de te plaindre, tu as des cheveux magnifiques ! Coiffés n'importe comment… mais magnifique. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu les remettre en place à Poudlard.

« - J'en aurais certainement fait une attaque ! Plaisanta le survivant à moitié sérieux tout de même.

« - Et Weasley donc !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la tête de Ron devant une scène pareille et Harry se rendit alors compte à quel point le Draco qu'il connaissait était différent du vrai Draco. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait bien tomber sous le charme s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

Lorsque Draco, au plus grand regret d'Harry, en eut définitivement terminé au bac à shampoing, il sécha lui sommairement les cheveux puis guida le Survivant vers le siège où il était installé précédemment. N'ayant toujours pas récupéré ses lunettes Harry distinguait mal son reflet dans le miroir, ce qui le rendait un peu nerveux.

« - Relax, Harry. Je te l'ai dit, je sais ce que je fais.

« - C'est juste… je me sens vulnérable sans mes lunettes et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

Il ne continua pas, ne parvenant pas vraiment à justifier son inquiétude. Le blond sembla malgré tout comprendre et lui glissa ses lunettes dans la main.

« - Personne ne s'en prendra à toi ici, Harry, murmura-t-il.

« - Je sais, mais…

« - Shhhh. Détend-toi maintenant, je m'occupe de toi.

Le Gryffondor eut l'impression très nette que ces mots impliquaient plus qu'une simple coupe de cheveux. Il ne répondit pas mais se laissa aller alors que le Serpentard démêlait ses cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne. Harry chaussa brièvement ses lunettes pour constater l'effet donné par les mèches et du reconnaître que Draco avait raison. Le vert mettait ses yeux en valeur et il ne pu retenir un sourire de satisfaction en voyant ses cheveux enfin aplatis par l'eau et leur longueur. Le Serpentard se tapota pensivement les lèvres quelques secondes en contemplant son visage dans le miroir, puis il se mit subitement au travail.

Durant toute la coupe, Harry observa le reflet du blond comme il le pu mais le peu qu'il en surprit lui permit de constater à quel point il semblait à l'aise. Non, en fait il s'amusait. Il n'y avait aucun doute, l'héritier de l'empire Malfoy était fait pour être coiffeur. Le comique de la situation le fit sourire et quand Draco finit enfin de couper, coiffer, sécher, Harry trépignait presque d'impatience. Il allait remettre ses lunettes quand la main du Serpentard l'arrêta.

« - Attends, s'il te plait. Shad, tu peux m'apporter le sac vert ?

« - Ok, fit le jeune homme en s'approchant. Oh, la vache, c'est…

« - Chut ! Le coupa Draco. Donne-moi le sac. Viens Harry, fit le blond presque en chuchotant et en lui prenant la main pour le guider.

Le brun se leva docilement et Draco l'emmena dans une pièce à part où il referma la porte sur eux.

« - Tu pensais à quoi en m'amenant ici, Malfoy ? demanda Harry avec un air mi-suspicieux, mi-amusé.

« - Déshabilles-toi, demanda le Serpentard. Relax ! Je veux juste que tu vois l'effet avec tes nouveaux vêtements, c'est tout. Tiens, fit-il en pêchant une chemise blanche sans bouton et un jean dans le sac. Il sortit également une paire de chaussures neuves et l'étui contenant ses nouvelles lunettes.

« - Vas-y, changes-toi.

« - Quoi, ici… devant toi ?

« - Pfff ! Je promets de ne pas regarder, ça te va ? Ce que tu peux être prude quand même, rajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Pas suffisamment bas, apparemment, car Harry lui balança une de ses chaussures pour se venger.

« - Aie ! Je vais avoir une bosse maintenant !

« - M'en fiche… Arrête de m'emmerder avec ça.

« - Comment tu veux que je résiste… c'est si facile ! Rigola le Serpentard.

« - Tu sais, commença le brun en rougissant légèrement, tu n'es pas obligé de te tourner.

« - Si, répondit Draco en le regardant dans les yeux. Si je dois.

La tension monta subitement et Harry dégluti difficilement. Le blond se retourna enfin et le Gryffondor ôta précautionneusement ses fringues avant d'enfiler les nouvelles. Il appela ensuite Draco qui l'examina silencieusement.

« - Tu es superbe, complimenta-t-il. Ca valait la peine de passer tout ce temps dans les boutiques.

« - Tu dis ça comme si ça avait été une corvée alors que nous savons tous les deux que tu adores ça, riposta le brun avec humour.

« - Il reste juste un petit détail. Tournes toi.

Harry, totalement en confiance, s'exécuta et il sentit bientôt le Serpentard lui passer quelque chose autour du cou.

« - J'ai vu ça chez le tatoueur et je me suis dit que ça t'irait vraiment très bien.

Harry frissonna légèrement alors que le souffle du blond lui chatouillait la nuque. Il tenta d'apercevoir le bijou mais la chaîne était trop courte pour cela.

« - Merci. Tu n'avait pas besoin de…

« - Considère ça comme un cadeau d'excuse pour t'avoir cassé le nez en sixième année. Allez, les autres doivent commencer à se faire des idées.

« - Draco… appela le Survivant alors que celui-ci s'approchait de la porte.

Il voulu dire autre chose mais les évènements de la journée se bousculaient dans sa tête et il resta muet. Tout ça allait tellement vite. Le matin même il était certain que le blond ne l'attirait pas, que ses sentiments pour lui ne le concernaient pas, et là il se sentait sur le point de l'embrasser ou de le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Viens, proposa Draco en ouvrant la porte, comme s'il comprenait le dilemme du jeune homme.

Ils sortirent sans un mot de plus, les pensées d'Harry tourbillonnant sans lui laisser de répit. Il ne vit pas les regards admirateurs de certaines clientes, pas plus que les mines abasourdies de Shad, d'Aslan et de Loryah. Ce ne fut qu'une fois confronté directement à son nouveau look qu'il se reconnecta à la réalité.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Il porta une main hésitante à ses cheveux. Leur désordre, bien que tempéré par les longueurs qui lui caressaient la mâchoire, était toujours présent mais lui donnait un air rebelle et romantique accentué par ses lunettes à monture rectangulaire en acier. En fait, tout contribuait à cette impression, sa chemise au col en v dont les manches courtes révélaient les tatouages de ses poignets, son jean noir aux déchirures artistiquement travaillées. Et le collier de Draco, fait d'une cordelette en cuir et d'un simple « croc » en argent complétait à merveille la tenue.

« - Alors ? Ca te plait ? demanda le blond bien que l'immense sourire du Gryffondor devait répondre pour lui.

« - C'est génial ! Merci à tous, dit-il aux trois compères. Merci à toi, Draco.

« - De rien Potty. Te rendre visage humain valait bien quelques efforts.

Harry ne se vexa même pas car les yeux gris disaient clairement que toutes ces piques n'étaient que des taquineries.

Loryah s'étant contentée de mèches d'une originale couleur bleu gris ils n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer.

« - Bon, on sort où ce soir, alors ? demanda Shad sur le chemin.

« - Eh ! J'ai cru que c'était une blague ! S'affola Harry. Pitié ! On a fait les boutiques TOUTE la journée, sans compter qu'on a eut une matinée plutôt agitée, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Si on restait gentiment devant la télé ce soir ?

« - Oh, le pauvre bébé est fatigué, se moqua Draco. Je me demande plutôt si tu ne fais pas ça parce que tu ne sais pas danser !

« - C'est très gentil à toi de le souligner avec tant de subtilités, Malfoy !

« - Boudes pas, Potty. Je t'apprendrais à danser, c'est promis.

« - Quelle sollicitude, merci, répliqua aigrement le brun. Mais je suis sérieux, je suis vraiment crevé.

« - J'avoue que je suis comme lui, intervint alors Aslan. Je préfèrerais qu'on remette ça. Pourquoi pas demain ?

« - Ok, moi ça me va, fit Loryah. Ca nous laissera le temps de décider où on va aller.

« - Tu t'en tires bien pour aujourd'hui, Potty, mais tu n'auras pas toujours cette chance, rigola Draco.

« - Tu es juste déçu de ne pas pouvoir me tripoter pendant tes fameuses leçons de danse, persifla Harry.

« - Ce n'est que partie remise, mon cœur.

« - Ne soit pas trop sûr de toi, Malfoy.

« - Je ne le suis pas, mon ange. Je sais que tu es fou de moi !

« - Dans tes rêves peut-être !

« - Ah ! Si tu savais ce que tu y fais dans mes rêves, Potty, fit Draco sur un ton langoureux.

Et, bien entendu, à ces mots Harry piqua un fard. Ce n'était pas juste, pesta-t-il intérieurement en entendant le blond rire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si… prude. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ces provocations qui ressemblaient fort à un flirt, résultat, il se rendait ridicule !

Il bouda ostensiblement le reste du chemin malgré les tentatives de Draco pour le dérider.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentré, lorsque Hermione le vit et le complimenta abondamment sur son nouveau look, qu'il se remit à sourire… Au fur et à mesure que Draco se renfrognait.

« - C'est bon, Granger ! On a compris que tu le trouvais beau, tu ne vas pas baver non plus !

Le Serpentard, les bras croisés, fusillait la jeune fille du regard.

« - Tu nous fait une crise de jalousie, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle.

« - Parce que j'en ai marre de t'entendre l'encenser depuis vingt minutes, n'exagères pas !

« - Bien entendu… c'est _moi_ qui exagères.

Le regard de Draco vola discrètement jusqu'à Harry qui le fixait déjà. Ce fut au tour du blond de rougir sous ces prunelles inquisitrices. Maudite Granger ! Maudit teint de blond… et pourquoi faut-il que Potter ait un sourire aussi craquant ! Ca n'arrangeait _vraiment_ pas son cas !

Prise de pitié devant le malaise de son meilleur ami, Loryah orienta la conversation sur le programme de la soirée ainsi que sur celui du lendemain. La vidéothèque des Flint étant bien fournie, les adolescents se préparèrent une série de DVD, Draco appréciant moyennement qu'Harry veuille voir « la maison de l'horreur ».

« - Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur ? Le charria le Gryffondor.

« - Absolument pas ! Ce n'est qu'un film ! Mais… il est nul ! Voilà ! C'est un très mauvais film !

« - Tu n'es pas très convainquant, là, tu sais Malfoy, remarqua Hermione.

Le _doloris_ que le blond lui lança des yeux l'aurait fait se tordre de douleur s'il l'avait réellement touchée.

« - Viens, Dray, fit Loryah en l'entraînant avec elle en direction de la cuisine. C'est moi qui fais le repas ce soir et j'ai besoin d'aide.

« - Tu veux juste m'empêcher de râler, maugréa Draco en la suivant malgré tout.

« - Ce serait dommage de ruiner tous les progrès que tu as fait avec Harry aujourd'hui, chuchotta-t-elle.

« - Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire, balbutia Draco sur un ton rêveur. Parfois j'avais presque l'impression qu'il flirtait avec moi !

« - A mon avis, c'était pas juste une impression. J'avoue que même moi je suis surprise. Lors de nos discussions il n'avait pas l'air réticent mais de là à ce qu'il soit si… conciliant, je ne m'y attendais pas.

« - Quand on s'est éloignés pour qu'il se change, à un moment je suis sûr que si je l'avais embrassé il aurait été d'accord.

« - Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

« - Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. J'ai pas envie qu'il cède parce que je lui plait pour le moment et qu'ensuite ça lui passe. Je veux des « je t'aime » avec des « toujours » dans la même phrase ! Potty me traiterait encore de Poufsouffle s'il entendait ça !

« - Donc tu vas te lancer dans la « marinade » de Potter ? Pronostiqua Loryah avec un grand sourire.

« - Ouais. Mariner, mijoter, rôtir Potty chéri pour devenir le centre de son univers !

Loryah éclata de rire et serra le blond dans ses bras.

« - Je croise les doigts pour toi, Dray ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, ajouta-t-elle. Tu me manquais tellement.

« - Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, tout à l'heure, je sais que tu ne t'étais énervée que parce que tu t'inquiétais. Pardon, fit-il en répondant à son étreinte.

« - C'est pour toutes les fois où tu as du subir mon sale caractère, répondit-elle. Bon on s'y met ?

« - Tu veux faire quoi ?

« - Salade de riz, ça te vas ?

« - Quelle question !

oOoOoOo

**Alors voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé… je n'aime pas trop le fait d'avoir écrit un relooking, je trouve ça… classique, mais en même temps, on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'en ai pas besoin.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !**

**Ah, et j'aimerais connaître votre avis sur l'OOC (pour ceux qui l'ignore c'est quand les persos ont un caractère ou des traits de caractère différents de ceux imposés par JKR).**

**Merci d'avance !**

**Loryah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok... que dire... sans doute puis-je commencer par "BONJOUR !", j'imagine que certains devaient me croire morte. Ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'ai bien cru que mon inspiration l'était.**

**Je sais, c'est pas une excuse alors, très officiellement :**

**" JE DEMANDE HUMBLEMENT PARDON A TOUS MES LECTEUR POUR CE RETARD MONSTRUEUX !"**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui me laisse gentiment des reviews. Je sais, je ne répond pas souvent et je conçois que ça puisse en agacer beaucoup mais il fut un moment au cours de ma crise d'inspi où rien que de voir le nom du site dans ma boîte mail me déprimait. Ca commence enfin à passer, grâce, je l'avoue à un nouveau fandom dans lequel je suis tombée et où j'ai découvert des auteurs géniaux. Il s'agit de Naruto et j'adresse un grand merci (au cas où l'une d'elle viendrait à passer par ici) aux membres de Yasha no Naruto, allez y jeter un oeil, vous ne serez pas déçu je vous le garanti ! leur talent est vraiment immense.**

**Pour en revenir à cette petite histoire, voiçi enfin la suite ! Je promets de vous mettre un prochain chapitre au plus tard pour noel. Je sais, c'est loin mais vu mon rythme de publication précédent, c'est déjà mieux, non ?**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture et gros bisous à tous !**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« - Il n'aime pas les films d'horreur, hein ? Interrogea Harry en voyant le blond disparaître.

« - Il déteste ça ! dit Shad en riant. Tout ce qui comporte du sang, des monstres mangeurs d'hommes, des scène de tortures physiques ou psychologiques, il supporte pas. Et les cinq premières minutes de « la maison de l'horreur » pourraient le traumatiser à vie !

« - Tu aurais vu sa tête devant Alien, ajouta Aslan. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, cramponné à un coussin… J'ai cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil quand l'alien est sortit du corps du mec. Nan, Draco aime vraiment pas les films d'horreurs.

« - Il aime quel genre de films alors ? s'intéressa Harry.

« - Aventure, action, comédie, science fiction, dessins animés, et caetera, énuméra le démon.

« - Dessins animés ? se moqua Hermione.

« - Et alors ? contra Shad. Y a rien de mal à aimer les Disney ! On aime tous les Disney ! Et la jap'anime aussi !

« - La quoi ? questionna le Survivant.

« - L'animation japonaise, expliqua encore Shad. Tu connais pas ?

« - Pas vraiment, non. Et toi, Mione ?

« - J'ai déjà vu quelques trucs, oui.

« - On te fera découvrir ça, promis Aslan. En attendant… pour une fois que Lo ne squatte pas la console, je vais le faire !

« - Prends quelque chose avec lequel on pourra tous jouer, demanda Shad en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

oOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, les deux apprentis cuisinier en avaient terminés et discutaient tranquillement assis devant un thé glacé. Entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ils se retournèrent pour voir entrer Narcissa et Mayna qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Les deux femmes se laissèrent tomber sur leur siège avec un soupir las et acceptèrent avec gratitude les verres que leur proposèrent Loryah et Draco.

« - Où êtes-vous allées ? Questionna le blond.

« - On est allé jusque la maison constater les dégâts d'une année et demi d'abandon, expliqua Narcissa. On va avoir un sacré travail pour tout nettoyer !

« - Et où se trouvent les « hommes » ? demanda loryah.

« - Jo est ici, normalement, fit Mayna. Fenry s'est rendu jusqu'à son atelier et le reste de la troupe est allé voir Solaah pour l'informer de la présence de nos invités.

« - Au fait, Dray et moi on a préparé le repas.

« - Vous êtes des amours, remercia Mayna. Pour la peine je passerais sur votre bataille d'eau dans mon salon.

Deux sourires exactement identiques, mêlant contrition, supplique et innocence, apparurent simultanément chez les adolescents, faisant éclater de rire les deux femmes.

« - On voit décidément que vous avez les mêmes références, se moqua Mayna.

« - Lucius comme père et Severus comme parrain pour l'un et vice-versa pour l'autre… vous êtes vraiment terribles ! accusa la blonde.

Un sourire complice étira les lèvres des deux « coupables » qui ne prirent même pas la peine de nier.

oOoOoOo

Les quatre joueurs s'affrontaient en une lutte acharnée pour devenir champion du monde de formule 1 quand Jorel descendit les escaliers, un lourd sac sur l'épaule. Shad stoppa la partie et le regarda avec curiosité.

« - Tu t'en vas Jo ? Questionna-t-il.

« - Ouais. J'ai reçu un message de Thalis m'informant qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et comme je ne veux pas rater ma spécialisation, il faut bien que j'y aille.

« - Mais on va faire comment pour les miroirs ? s'inquiéta Harry.

« - Vous avez Maugrey, qui est un sacré bon auror. Et puis Lupin n'est pas mauvais non plus d'après ce que m'avait dit Sev.

« - Il a dit du bien de Remus ? releva avec stupéfaction le Survivant.

« - Oui. C'était à l'époque où Lupin occupait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'étudiais un rituel pour traiter les loups-garous et quand Sev est venu pour les vacances de Noël cette année-là, on en est arrivé à parler de lui.

« - Etonnant, conclus Harry.

« - Tu sais, mon père n'est pas aussi mauvais et insensible qu'il le montrait à Poudlard. Ca nous amusait beaucoup, ma sœur et moi, de le voir se préparer quand il y retournait. Avec toutes ces longues et strictes robes noires, c'était comme s'il enfilait un costume. Dans un sens, c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait.

« - Vous savez si mes parents sont revenus ? interrogea Jorel, changeant radicalement de sujet.

« - Il me semble avoir entendu ta mère rentrer, répondit Hermione.

« - Ok, j'aurais bien aimé voir mon père aussi. Je ne reviendrais sans doute pas avant juillet, maintenant.

Haussant les épaules malgré sa déception, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« - Maman ? appela le jeune homme. Je dois partir chez Thalis…

« - Mais ton père n'est même pas là !

« - je sais mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au conseil. Au revoir, fit-il en étreignant sa mère qui ne pu retenir une larme d'émotion.

« - Tante Narcissa, salut, prends soin de toi. Balou, demanda-t-il à son chien qui avait rejoint l'attroupement, occupe-toi de maman, papa a parfois tendance à être trop volatile pour ça, expliqua-t-il en riant. Harry, Hermione, j'ai été ravi de vous connaître et j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. Quant à vous quatre, fit-il en englobant Shad, Loryah, Aslan et Draco. Faîtes gaffe à vos fesses, et bonne chance !

Les adieux terminés Jorel sorti de la maison. N'étant pas Helch, il devait se rendre à l'une des stations de Translatio disséminées dans l'Antre où un quelqu'un l'enverrait vers sa destination. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand il aperçu son père au coin de la rue.

« - Eh ! s'exclama Yorrick en arrivant. Tu t'en vas, fiston ?

« - Oui, Thalis trouve que je me suis suffisamment absenté.

« - Et tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ?

« - C'est pas sympa Jo, intervint alors Kurtis qui avait accompagné son père. Moi je partirais pas sans le dire, bouda-t-il.

« - On se calme la crevette, fit Jorel en s'agenouillant devant son petit frère. Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps. Vous m'accompagnez jusqu'à la station ?

« - Bien sûr, répondit Yorrick. Donne-moi ton sac.

« - Salut, oncle Lucius, tu salueras Fenry pour moi ?

« - Pas de problème, mais il sera déçu d'avoir loupé ton départ. Prends soin de toi, surtout.

Après un dernier au revoir aux membres de sa « famille », ils s'éloignèrent en discutant.

« - Vous auriez pu faire le translatio d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione à Lucius.

« - Bien sûr. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avait envie. Ils voulaient passer du temps tous les trois, sinon ils me l'auraient demandé.

Lorsque Jorel et son père disparurent au détour d'une maison, tout le monde se décida à rentrer. Seul Balou resta à fixer le chemin qu'il avait emprunté.

oOoOoOo

La soirée passa agréablement. Maugrey discuta longuement de Solaah, qui l'avait beaucoup impressionné, avec Fenry. Remus fit connaissance avec Shad – dont le caractère ressemblait furieusement à celui de Sirius – et Loryah. Le jeune homme lui révéla qu'il tentait de devenir animagus comme son père mais qu'il lui restait encore de gros progrès à faire. Remus, qui avait vu les autres maraudeurs s'entraîner, lui promis de l'aider. Harry, lui, se contentait de dévorer sa salade de riz sous l'œil médusé des autres excepté Hermione et Draco, habitués à ce spectacle.

« - Où est-ce qu'il met tout ça ? demanda tout bas Narcissa à son fils.

« - J'ai jamais compris, répondit le Serpentard. Il doit avoir un métabolisme à part, je crois.

« - C'est proprement injuste, décida Narcissa qui grossissait à la moindre patisserie.

« - Bien d'accord avec toi, souffla son fils qui souffrait du même problème.

Le repas terminé, ils passèrent au salon où, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco « La maison de l'horreur » passa à la trappe. « Charlie's Angels » succéda à l'émouvante « Ligne verte » et fut suivit de l'hilarant « Sister Act ». Inutile de préciser qu'il était fort tard lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher. Maugrey, Remus et Tonks, fascinés par la télévision moldue, restèrent en compagnie des plus jeune et convinrent volontiers que l'adaptation des technologies moldues au monde sorcier était une idée brillante qui méritait d'être généralisée. Ils décidèrent donc, sur les conseil de Shad, de demander le lendemain l'autorisation à Fenry de visiter son atelier.

oOoOoOo

Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever. Il était bien, entouré par un édredon moelleux et une chose toute chaude et toute douce était blottie contre lui. Il ouvrit malgré tout un œil pour confirmer son pressentiment. La chose « toute chaude et toute douce » était le corps de Draco Malfoy. Une fois encore il avait envahi la partie adverse du lit pour se coller au blond. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et ils étaient enlacés sans complexe comme en témoignaient leurs érections matinales intimement pressée contre la cuisse de l'autre.

Le cerveau embrumé de sommeil du Gryffondor en était encore à chercher une solution pour se tirer de là sans dommage quand il sentit les bras de Draco bouger dans son dos et la tête blonde enfouie dans son cou se relever. Il fit alors la chose la plus sensée selon lui, il ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'être toujours endormi.

Draco émergeait peu à peu. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et contempla pensivement les mèches noires et émeraudes qu'il avait sous le nez. Vraiment, il avait fait du bon boulot, Harry… minute, retour en arrière. Comment pouvait-il admirer d'aussi près son travail alors que Potty et lui s'étaient couchés à trois kilomètres de distance. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé à l'idée d'avoir profité de son sommeil pour câliner le brun. Mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était le Gryffondor qui avait effectué les manœuvres d'approche.

« - Et c'est _lui_ qui _me _menace de sévices si je le tripote, soupira-t-il.

Bien sûr cette promiscuité ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre… ou plutôt si ! Une certaine partie de son corps était à présent aussi dure que le marbre, c'était bien là le problème ! C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul dont la virilité était en forme. Une raideur révélatrice contre sa cuisse lui prouvait que le fameux adage adoré par les Serpentards – Gryffondors, grande gueule, petite bite – n'était pas toujours vrai.

« - Oh putain, c'est bien ma veine, se plaignit-il tout bas. Je fais quoi moi !

Dans son sommeil ( !) Harry se blottit un peu plus contre lui, caressant son sexe involontairement (re !) et lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

« - Pitié Potty, t'amuses pas à ça, implora le blond.

Mais cette tête de piaf avait apparemment décidé le contraire car le Survivant se mit à onduler des hanches pour soulager sa « tension », attisant du même coup celle de Draco.

Le brun bascula sur le Serpentard, ses gémissements de plaisir se réverbérant contre la gorge du blond. Le fin tissu de leurs sous-vêtements ne faisait pas vraiment obstacle aux sensations et Draco sentait parfaitement le membre gonflé frotter contre sa cuisse tandis que ses reins le trahissaient traîtreusement en le pressant contre la jambe glissée entre ses cuisses.

Il savait bien qu'il aurait du réveiller le Survivant. Stopper tout ça avant que celui-ci ne l'accuse d'avoir profité de lui. Mais son corps ne le laissait pas faire. Et quand la main du Gryffondor empoigna sa fesse pour accentuer le plaisir, il abandonna toute résistance, se mordant violemment la main quand Harry glissa entre ses jambes, mettant en contact direct leur deux érections.

Le brun imposait un rythme puissant qui affolait complètement Draco. Dans la folie sensuelle dans laquelle il baignait, le blond s'étonna un instant de la profondeur du sommeil potterien. Comment pouvait-il continuer à dormir ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les dents d'Harry lui mordiller le cou qu'il comprit subitement que le sommeil du brun était feint. Il fut tout d'abord profondément outré de l'attitude d'Harry mais un gémissement désespéré du Gryffondor lui fit voir la situation sous un autre angle.

Il faisait bander Potter.

Et pas qu'un peu apparemment ! Le comportement d'Harry s'expliquait sans doute par le fait qu'il n'était pas encore capable d'assumer cette attirance mais le fait était là. Cette pensée était grisante et il décida de faire tourner la situation encore un peu plus à son avantage. Il laissa s'écouler les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« - Harry, gémit-il. Oh Merlin, Harry, oui ! Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Les hanches du Survivant se pressaient plus fort à chaque mot. Alors Draco parla, gémit, encouragea. Jusqu'à la caresse de trop, celle qui le fit ployer dans un râle. Harry continua d'aller et venir sur lui encore quelques secondes puis sombra à son tour.

Le Serpentard, une fois revenu à lui, se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« - Comme j'aurais aimé que tu fasses ça autrement qu'à cause d'un rêve érotique, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime, Harry.

Sur ses mots, il se détacha de lui, prit quelques vêtements et se rendit à la salle de bain. Dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil, le brun ouvrit les yeux et porta ses doigts tremblant à ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

oOoOoOo

Quand Harry descendit à son tour, tout le monde était déjà levé. C'est horriblement gêné qu'il s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner. Mais Draco fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et le Gryffondor hésitait entre le soulagement et l'agacement. Bien sûr c'était ridicule mais les « je t'aime » du blond le hantaient et il voulait les réentendre. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à afficher son attirance.

« Un peu tard pour ça mon vieux, pensa-t-il. »

En effet, la veille il avait laissé clairement voir à plusieurs reprises qu'il était intéressé. Quand à ses sentiments, il n'osait trop les explorer, alors les montrer !

Il se rendit tout à coup compte des regards fixés sur lui et découvrit que Shad, Loryah, Draco et Aslan le fixaient comme s'ils attendaient une réponse.

« - j'ai l'impression qu'Harry est dans la lune ce matin, se moqua Loryah.

« - Il a peut-être eu besoin d'une douche comme hier, insinua Aslan.

Le teint du Gryffondor vira à l'écrevisse et ses yeux volèrent jusqu'à Draco qui secouait la tête d'un air accablé.

« - Fichez-lui la paix, dit-il simplement. Loryah te demandait si ça te disait de travailler quelques sorts d'attaque et de défense ?

« - Ecoutez-moi le chevalier qui viens à la rescousse de son cher et tendre, ironisa Shad. Tu es trop mignon dans ce rôle, Dray.

Le regard de tueur du blond n'impressionna nullement Shad qui se mit à fredonner la vie en rose. Il fut brutalement interrompu par sa sœur qui lui assena une bonne tape sur la tête.

« - Aïe ! Tu es une brute !

« - Arrête de les embêter ! Si j'ai bonne mémoire quand Aslan et toi avez commencé à sortir ensemble tu boudais à chaque taquinerie !

« - Mais c'est tellement plus drôle quand c'est les autres qui sont visés ! Et puis c'est pas méchant, continua le jeune homme en prenant un air innocent.

Loryah et Draco s'entre-regardèrent alors qu'Aslan éclatait de rire.

« - Combien, à ton avis ? questionna Loryah.

« - Quatre. Pas plus.

« - De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

« - De la qualité de son expression, répondit Aslan. A chaque fois que Shad essaie de les manipuler ils lui donnent une note… Sa moyenne est de quatre et demie sur dix. Pas brillant !

« - Tout le monde ne peux pas être expert dans la sournoiserie, déclara fielleusement celui-ci.

« - C'est clair que tu es assez hermétique à toutes les subtilités que requiert une négociation rondement menée, déclara sa sœur.

« - T'es obligée de parler comme ça ? faut toujours que tu emploie des mots compliqués, c'est chiant à force.

« - Excuse-moi de ne pas me mettre à ton niveau, c'est un peu bas pour moi ! riposta-t-elle.

« - Eh ! On se calme tous les deux ! intervint Draco. Je sais que vous avez besoin de ces petites disputes de temps en temps mais c'est pas le moment.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard furieux, boudant chacun dans leur coin. Soupirant avec le fatalisme de l'habitude Draco et Aslan se tournèrent vers Harry pour avoir sa réponse à leur question précédente.

« - Un entraînement en sortilèges ? Euh… oui, pourquoi pas, ce serait bien. On ferait ça où. ?

« - Chez nous, expliqua Loryah. On a une salle spéciale pour ce genre d'exercices.

« - Chez vous ? répéta Harry. Vous avez une maison ici ?

« - Bien sur ! Et ma famille aussi en possède une, révéla Draco. On ne squatte pas toujours chez Yorrick.

« - Ca serait le bouquet, intervint celui-ci. Déjà que je peux dire adieu à toute intimité depuis que vous êtes là ! En plus vous dévalisez mes placards, foutez le bordel, mettez votre musique à fond, alors si je devais vous supporter trop longtemps je demande une pension à vos parents !

« - Oh, tu ne ferais pas ça, plaida Lucius.

« - Je me gênerais tiens ! Quoi que ton fils n'est pas le plus gourmand. Ces deux estomacs sur pattes, fit-il en désignant Aslan et Shad. Et Harry semble du même genre. Pff, ils vont me ruiner !

« - Arrête de geindre, chéri ! Tu sais très bien que Severus a largement laissé de quoi nous occuper d'eux pendant des années !

« - Mais ! Tu DOIS être de mon côté ! Personne ne m'aimeuh !

« - Arrête de faire la tragédienne, Yorrick, soupira encore Lucius. Bien sûr que je t'aime.

« - Et moi alors ? questionna Narcissa.

« - Chut ! J'essaie de le calmer, ce n'est pas le moment d'intervenir !

« - T'inquiètes pas papa, moi je t'aime ! intervint Kurtis.

« - Brave petit, fit Yorrick en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Le digne fils de son père.

« - Dis, avec Taylor, on voudrait aller chez Magic Toys et j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'argent, tu pourrais m'en donner ?

« - Bien sûr mon ange ! Tiens, fit-il en lui donnant quelques gallions.

« - Merci ! A tout à l'heure, lança le garçonnet en finissant rapidement ses céréales.

« - Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'être fait avoir, là ? questionna sa femme.

« - Quoi ? C'est le seul dont l'affection m'ait convaincu.

« - Je préfère ne rien dire, abandonna Mayna.

« - N'empêche, on pourrais très bien vivre chez nous, suggéra Shad. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on est obligés de rester ici.

« - Tout simplement parce que ton père tiens à garder sa maison entière, sans mobilier ravagé ou inondation ou incendie, ou même multiple meurtres ! Ce qui n'est pas gagné ! contra Yorrick.

« - N'exagère pas ! Il n'y aurait pas de mort ! rétorqua Loryah.

« - Attends, en moins de deux jours, Harry a déjà essayé de tuer Draco DEUX fois !

Le coupable se fit tout petit devant les regards accusateurs de Narcissa et de son mari.

« - Je n'essayait pas vraiment de le tuer… On… s'amusait.

« - Je préfèrerais que tu t'amuses sans que la mort de mon fils unique soit incluse dans l'histoire, déclara Lucius. Parce que je n'en ai pas de rechange, donc ma lignée s'éteindra si tu le tues !

« - c'est beau, l'amour paternel, grinça Draco.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit Yorrick a raison, vous laisser seuls serait une véritable catastrophe, approuva Narcissa.

« - Viles calomnies ! déclara théatralement Loryah. Nous sommes des anges tombés du ciel.

« - Des anges déchus ? Oui, décida Lucius. Dans la mythologie moldue le diable en est un, je te rappelle.

« - En tant que parrain, tu es sensé être de MON côté ! râla la jeune fille.

« - En tant que parrain, corrigea Lucius, je sais de quoi tu es capable associée à ton frère et je dois t'éviter les ennuis. Et tous les quatre, enfin, tous les cinq, seuls dans une maison se sont les dix plaies d'Egypte qui s'annoncent !

« - Même pas vrai ! répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Lucius ne prit pas la peine de répondre et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Remus, ayant suivi la conversation, proposa à Shad de commencer les exercices pour son entraînement d'animagus.

« - Tu ne viens pas à l'atelier avec nous ? questionna Tonks.

« - Une prochaine fois peut-être. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi ce gamin est capable, sourit le loup-garou

« - « Gamin » n'était pas obligatoire dans la phrase, maugréa Shad non sans avoir jeté un regard de défi à sa sœur.

« - Quoi ? fit celle-ci. Je n'ai rien dit.

« - Ouais, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que tout le monde l'a entendu !

« - Tu as entendu quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à Draco.

« - Laisse-moi en dehors de ça, veux-tu. Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne prenais partit ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre quand vous vous engueuliez pour des broutilles

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry assistait à ce genre de scène. Les jumeaux s'y adonnaient souvent. Aslan lui avait confié qu'avec sa propre sœur c'était pareil du temps où elle vivait chez sa mère. Il s'agissait là d'une tradition éternelle entre frangins d'après ce qu'il prétendait. Harry lui avait raconté que chez les Weasley, Molly intervenait systématiquement dès qu'il y avait un début de dispute. Le jeune démon avait grimacé d'un air désapprobateur en lui disant qu'il aurait détesté que sa mère fasse la même chose.

Les chamailleries fraternelles se poursuivirent encore un moment puis les adolescents sortirent de table, accompagnés de Rémus. Seule Hermione, qui recherchait toujours des informations sur les Carpatti en compagnie de Solaah et de Jayhad resta là.

La maison des Snape se trouvait dans un autre quartier, assez éloignée de celle Flint. Ils passèrent devant celle des parents de Draco qui, bien que de belle taille, se révéla être bien plus modeste que ce à quoi le Survivant s'était attendu. C'était une bâtisse, à la façade blanche où d'étranges symboles étaient gravés au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Le Serpentard lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la devise des Malfoy écrite en langue Helch.

« - Et ça donne quoi ?

« - En Helch ça fait : « Vouol Jouh loykeh õyef boshiblay joh õyennoleh »

« - A tes souhaits. En compréhensible ça donne quoi ?

« - Par la ruse nous défendrons les nôtres », traduisit Draco en riant. La langue Helch n'est pas compliquée tu sais.

« - Je te crois sur parole. Mais tout le monde parle anglais ici donc j'en ai pas besoin.

« - Ca pourrait t'être utile si tu voulais lire d'anciens ouvr… nan, décida Draco.

« - Quoi nan ? s'insurgea Harry. Tu insinues que je ne me cultive pas ?

« - je suis même étonné que tu utilises ce mot, rigola le blond.

« - Tu vas voir, espèce de décoloré ! cria Harry en se mettant à poursuivre le Serpentard qui slaloma entre ses amis pour lui échapper.

Réalisant qu'il n'échapperait pas au brun de cette façon, Draco prit tout à coup la tangente et s'élança dans la rue, aussitôt poursuivi par Harry.

« - T'as aucune chance, Malfoy ! Je suis le meilleur attrapeur, rappelle-toi !

« - Laisse-moi rire ! Et puis d'abord on est pas sur des balais, donc c'est toi qui n'a aucune chance ! répliqua le blond en virant tout à coup pour retourner auprès de ses compagnons afin de rester hors de portée du Gryffondor.

« - J'ai passé toute mon enfance à essayer d'échapper à mon tyran de cousin, crois-moi, à la course je suis imbattable.

Il coupa à travers le groupe en disant cela et Draco, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce mouvement, lui échappa de justesse une poussant un petit cri aigu.

« - Tu cries comme une fille, se moqua Harry.

Le Serpentard, plissa les yeux sous l'affront mais se mit à rire quand le brun cria à son tour lorsque Loryah lui donna une bonne tape sur la tête.

« - Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Potter, menaça-t-elle.

« - Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es une fille… Euh, non ! c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, corrigea-t-il dès qu'il vit le regard outré qu'elle lui jeta.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, au juste ?

« - Euh… … … … Tout ça c'est ta faute ! pesta-t-il en direction du blond.

« - De MA faute ? Et puis quoi encore ! Tu t'enfonces très bien tout seul, Potty.

Boudeur, Harry croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres, décidant de ne plus parler à personne de la journée.

« - Quel gamin, rigola Draco.

Dans un reniflement dédaigneux, le brun détourna la tête comme pour le snober. Le Serpentard se rapprocha et lui caressa le dos dans un geste réconfortant.

« - Allons, boude pas, Potty, tenta-t-il de l'amadouer.

Le survivant se tourna vers lui, une lueur vengeresse dans le regard et tout à coup ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux du blond et le décoiffèrent totalement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quiddicht.

« - Ah ! hurla Draco. Crétin ! Comment tu as osé ? Je vais te tuer, Potter !

Draco essayait frénétiquement de réarranger ses cheveux qui pointaient dans tous les sens alors que ses sois disants amis et Lupin se marraient comme des baleines.

« - Bande de traîtres ! pesta-t-il. Je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible, Potty.

« - Oh, j'en tremble déjà !

« - Tu ferais bien ! siffla le blond.

Ils poursuivirent leur route, Draco maugréant toujours des menaces à l'encontre d'un certain Griffondor à lunettes. Il leur fallu encore un bon quart d'heure pour arriver jusqu'à la maison des jumeaux où Harry et Remus stoppèrent soudainement, effarés. Si la demeure des Flint était étonnante par son architecture, celle-ci était, dans ce domaine, assez classique mais ce qui la rendait si étrange c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas se trouver au même endroit que le reste de l'Antre. Une barrière délimitait la propriété et tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette barrière semblait se situer dans une campagne anglaise. Une herbe verte et grasse recouvrait le sol, un chêne sûrement centenaire faisait de l'ombre à un salon de jardin en bois exotique… et le soleil brillait dans un ciel azur.

« - Comment c'est possible un truc comme ça ? demanda Harry. Ca me fait penser au plafond de Poudlard.

« - Ca je peux pas te répondre, fit Shad. La maison a toujours été comme ça. Je crois même que le sort devait déjà être en place quand mon père l'a achetée.

« - C'est vraiment magnifique, apprécia Remus en pénétrant dans le jardin à la suite des adolescents. J'avoue que je n'imaginais pas la maison de Severus ainsi.

« - Vous imaginiez une ruine ou une vieille maison digne de la cabane hurlante ? railla Draco.

Remus et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé à la mention de la cabane hurlante.

« - Je le confesse, admit le loup-garou. Mais reconnaissez quand même que pour ceux qui ne connaissent de Severus que ce qu'il montrait à Poudlard, ce n'est pas évident de l'imaginer dans un charmant cottage anglais.

Le Survivant ne pu retenir un rire en imaginant Snape dans ses longue robes noires en train d'arranger son jardin et même Remus avait un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres.

« - Riez ! Moi ce qui m'épate, se moqua Loryah, c'est que vous n'ayez jamais rien capté de ce qui se passait entre mes parents.

« - Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de ressasser tous les moment où j'ai pu les voir ensemble… et le fait est que c'était absolument évident pour quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ! En réalité Sirius m'a même dit, textuellement, que Severus et lui partageait plus qu'une haine d'adolescence. Mais il a joué sur les mots et j'ai mal interprété ses paroles, j'ai cru qu'il parlait de leur rivalité. J'aurais d'ailleurs du me douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche car je me rappelle qu'il avait un sourire très ironique ce jour-là. Mais j'étais tellement habitué à les voir se disputer que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que… Bon sang, personne n'aurait pu penser ça ! C'est sûr qu'ils nous ont bien eu sur ce coup.

Le groupe s'était arrêté devant le perron de la maison pour écouter Remus. Les jumeaux le regardaient en souriant comme avides d'en savoir plus sur ce père qu'ils n'avaient pas connu. Après quelques instants de silence, Shad ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer dans la maison. Ils se trouvaient dans un immense salon occupant près de la moitié de la surface. Ses baies vitrées à l'arrière montraient un grand jardin entouré de haies fleuries et Draco ouvrit en grand l'une d'elle, ferma les yeux et apprécia la chaleur diffusée par les rayons de soleil magiques. Harry le rejoignit pour jeter un regard curieux au jardin et eu la surprise de voir scintiller l'eau d'une piscine entourée de chaises longues.

« - J'ai l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle, murmura-t-il. Snape a une piscine.

« - Ouais, répondit le blond, et ce sont les adultes qui l'utilisent, nous on va au lac de Nalsy. Mes parents, les Flints, Fenry et Sev font trempette dedans tout l'été en sirotant des boissons fraîches.

« - Je suis vraiment dans la quatrième dimension ! Et en plus il a un écran géant, un lecteur DVD, une console vidéo… personne ne me croirait si je racontais ça aux potes !

« - Ajoute donc qu'en plus il est un excellent pianiste et tu les feras tomber en syncope ! s'amusa le Serpentard.

« - Il… je crois qu'on va arrêter là pour les révélations choc. J'ai un petit cœur fragile et il a été beaucoup malmené ces derniers temps.

Draco éclata de rire et lui ébourriffa les cheveux.

« - Eh ! n'abime pas ma coupe ! pour une fois que j'en trouve une qui me va !

« - Oh, monsieur fait son coquet ! Attends, je vais t'arranger ça, proposa le blond en glissant les doigts dans les mèches emmêlées.

Harry ne dit rien, savourant discrètement les frissons qui le parcourait sous les mains habiles du Serpentard.

« - Voilà, tu es à nouveau présentable, sourit Draco. Tu viens, les autres doivent être dans la cuisine, fit-il après un rapide coup d'œil allentour.

Les deux garçons cheminèrent jusqu'à la cuisine, les yeux d'Harry enregistrant l'escalier en bois foncé menant aux étages et remarquant le piano droit trônant contre le mur de droite. C'était, pour ce que le Survivant en connaissait, un très bel instrument au bois sculpté. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches. Ca lui faisait tout drôle d'imaginer Severus Snape caressant les touches pour y jouer une mélodie. Mais depuis quelques semaines toutes ses certitudes concernant Snape ou les Malfoy avaient volées en éclat donc une de plus, une de moins, se dit-il avec résignation. Il arriva dans la cuisine où tout le monde buvait un verre de thé glacé, Loryah et Remus discutaient de Sirius et de ses frasques d'adolescent. Shad, perché sur un des meubles de cuisine, les écoutait, amusé, tout en câlinant son petit ami.

« - Et alors, au moment où on pensaient pouvoir rentrer en douce à la tour Gryffondor, la voix de Dumbledore retentit en nous demandant calmement si notre sortie nocturne nous avait plut.

« - James, toujours grande gueule, lui a répondu que oui, la nuit était très agréable. Sur quoi Dumbledore a dit qu'il trouvait également et que dans ce cas nous apprécirions certainement la retenue du lendemain soir avec Rusard. James, qui avait rendez-vous avec Lilly était totalement désespéré parce qu'il a du en plus lui dire qu'il avait une retenue et bien entendu, elle lui a passé un savon mémorable. James a passé toute la retenue à râler après Sirius en lui disant que c'était sa faute puisque l'idée de l'escapade était la sienne et qu'il avait ruiné toutes ses chances d'être heureux un jour avec la fille de ses rêves.

Les adolescents se mirent à rire alors que Remus se perdait dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Quand tout le monde eu fini sa boisson, Loryah ouvrit une porte au fond de la cuisine qui débouchait sur une volée de marche descendant à la cave. L'escalier débouchait sur un couloir éclairé par quelques torches et où trois portes se découpaient.

« - C'est le labo de potions de mon père, déclara Shad en désignant la première porte. Celui-là c'est celui de Lo et la troisième porte est celle de la salle d'entraînement pour les sortilèges ou encore la métamorphose.

Il ouvrit et révéla une pièce bien plus grande que les dimensions de la maison le laissaient présager. Plusieurs bibliothèques croulant sous les livres recouvraient un coin de la salle, deux divans à l'air confortables les encadraient et semblaient attendre les lecteurs. Le reste de la pièce était vide et nu.

« - On ne risque pas d'abîmer les bouquins en s'entrainant ici ? demanda harry.

« - Pas de soucis, expliqua Aslan, il y a un sort de protection créant espace inviolable autour des fauteuils et des bibliothèques. Mais c'est bien plus pratique d'avoir les ouvrages sous la main que de devoir à chaque fois remonter au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver ce qu'on cherche.

« - C'est pas faux, admit le Survivant. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous proposez comme entraînement ?

« - Remus et moi on va travailler mon animagus, fit Shad.

« - Moi j'aimerais bien apprendre certains sorts d'attaque et de défense que j'ai vu pendant l'attaque chez Voldemort, déclara Harry.

« - Ok, Dray, tu peux t'occuper de ça ? questionna Loryah. Je voudrais travailler un truc qu'on avait commencé à mettre au point avec Aslan il y a quelques mois.

« - A propos de ton cercle de protection ? interrogea le jeune démon.

« - Ouais, ce serait vraiment bien si on pouvait avancer.

La répartition effectuée, le groupe se scinda donc en trois et se répartit dans la salle.

« - Tu as une idée précise de ce que tu veux apprendre ? questionna Draco.

« - Ben j'ai vu ton père utiliser le sort _ruere_ et il y a aussi le _protexis_ que tu as fait chez Voldemort pour défendre Loryah. Ensuite, si tu en connais d'autres...

« - Pour aujourd'hui ça devrait amplement suffire. Le _ruere_ est assez facile à maitriser mais exécuter un _protexis_ est plus ardu. Si on revient régulièrement je te montrerais de nouveaux sorts spécifiques à ta baguette Helch. Bon, on va commencer par le _ruere_, le mouvement de baguette à faire est celui-ci.

oOoOoOo

« - Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de travailler ça ici, Lo ? questionna sceptiquement Aslan. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.

« - J'avais pas pensé à ça… je sais que mon père a prévu un système de protection mais je ne sais pas s'il faut faire quelque chose de spécifique pour le mettre en place ou si ça se fait tout seul.

« - Dommage que Jo ne soit plus là, il aurait pu nous aider ! Moi et ma spécialisation en divination, on n'aide pas beaucoup.

« - Tu pourrais peut-être deviner ce qu'il faut faire, plaisanta la jeune fille.

« - Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça, répliqua Aslan en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Je blague. T'inquiètes, on va se démerder. Je vais essayer autre chose aujourd'hui, décida-t-elle en conjurant une statue d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

Elle le plaça sur sa gauche et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Puis elle sortit de son T-Shirt un petit appareil qui pendait à son cou attaché à une cordelette comportant également une paire d'écouteur.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aslan avec curiosité.

« - C'est Fen qui m'a apporté ça hier en revenant de son job. C'est le dernier cri en matière de baladeur. Il s'agit d'une clé USB. Elle possède une mémoire permettant d'emmaganiser une centaine de chansons et le must c'est que ça ne saute pas quand tu bouges ! Il faut juste un PC pour gérer ce que tu y mets.

« - Cool, c'est le genre de gadget qui devrait rapidement faire fureur !

« - Je pense aussi. Ok, je vais dresser une protection autour de moi et quand je te le dirais tu jetteras un sort sur la statue.

« - Tu veux étendre l'écran jusque là ?

« - Non, je veux voir si je peux créer des cercles de protection indépendants. Ca pourrait être utile de ne pas être obligés de rester groupé en cas d'attaque.

« - D'accord. Je t'attends.

oOoOoOo

« - Très bien, Shad. Je voudrais tout d'abord savoir si tu as une idée de ton animagus ?

« - Pas vraiment. Je suppose que ce doit être un félin car j'ai une fois transformé ma mais et c'est une grosse patte noire ressemblant à celle d'un chat qui est apparue. Ca fait tout drôle d'être couvert de poils.

« - Parfait, dit Remus en riant, la première étape sera donc celle-là. Déterminer ton animagus. C'est dommage que je n'ai pas pu prendre d'affaires avant de venir dans l'Antre car James écrivait avant sa mort un livre qui en détaillant précisément toutes les étapes. Je l'avais récupéré après… Enfin, il ne l'avait pas terminé mais ça aurait pu nous être bien utile.

Shad ne releva pas la petite hésitation du loup-garou. Il la comprenait parfaitement. Si Aslan, Dray ou sa sœur venait à mourir, il serait totalement effondré. Pire encore dans le cas des Maraudeurs, ils avaient été trahis par l'un des leurs. Il se prit un instant à imaginer ce qu'aurait été la vie de sa famille si Voldemort n'avait pas tué les Potter. Un pli amer pinça ses lèvres devant le gachi que la traîtrise de Pettigrew avait engendré.

Remus reprit la parole et expliqua au jeune homme que le point principal était la concentration. Il lui fallait faire le vide dans sa tête puis trouver au fond de lui la représentation animale de son âme. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, Lupin insonorisa l'espace autour de lui et Shad ferma les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

Cela se révéla plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, son esprit lui envoyant sans cesse des images qui le déconcentraient et il lui fallu un long moment pour y parvenir. Quand il y parvint enfin, il s'immergea en lui-même. C'était comme s'il flottait, porté par le flux de sa magie qui circulait autour de lui. Il savoura la sensation quelques temps puis se mit en quête de l'image qu'il cherchait.

oOoOoOo

« - C'est bon, maugréa Draco en se relevant péniblement. Je crois que tu maîtrises le _ruere_. On va passer à la suite.

« - Tu es sûr ? demanda innocemment Harry ? Je pense qu'un peu d'entraînement supplémentaire ne peut pas faire de mal.

« - C'est ça oui ! Dis plutôt que ça t'amuse de me faire me péter la gueule devant toi ! Putain je sens plus mes fesses ! râla le blond. Et ce n'est pas de la façon que j'aimerais !

« - Quoi ? fit le brun sans comprendre.

Draco haussa un sourcil suggestif et le Gryffondor rougit vivement en comprenant les pensées du Serpentard. Grommelant que le bond n'était qu'un pervers et un obsédé, il croisa les bras d'un air buté.

Extrêmement amusé, Malfoy s'approcha, une lueur tendre dans les yeux. Harry la vit et senti malgré lui son cœur battre plus vite, des souvenirs de leurs ébats matinaux envahissant sa mémoire.

« - Tu dois m'empêcher d'approcher, murmura Draco.

« - Hein ?

« - Le _protexis_ consiste à empêcher les gens de s'approcher.

Le Survivant mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi parlait. L'empêcher d'approcher ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Depuis qu'il était là, il n'arrêtait pas de s'insinuer en lui aussi fort que le Gryffondor tente de résister.

« _Tu ne résistais pas si fort que ça, ce matin._ » Sussura fielleusement une petite voix dans sa tête. « _En fait, c'est __**toi**__ qui a commencé, continuant alors que __**lui**__ faisait tout pour ne pas succomber._ »

« Je sais ! pesta-t-il intérieurement. C'est à cause de ces maudits rêves ! Ils me perturbent ! »

« _Dis plutôt qu'il te plait et que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer…_ »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas gay ! gegnit Harry. J'aime les filles ! »

« _Qui essaies-tu de convaincre, là ? Toi… ou toi ?_ »

« Hein ? »

« _Je suis toi, rappelle t'en. Je fais partie de ton esprit et je sais ce qui s'y passe… Un petit blond met tout sans dessus dessous pour se faire un squatt confortable où il a bien l'intention de rester. En fait il pense à se faire construire une villa. »_

« Oh Merlin… C'est trop tard pour lui signifier un avis d'explusion, tu crois ? »

« _C'était trop tard à l'instant où tu as lu dans le journal de Snape qu'il était amoureux de toi. Avant ça il se baladait dans ta tête et tu ne savais pas où le mettre. Il t'obsédait, te foutait sur les nerfs, tu te méfiais de lui… Mais tu ne l'as jamais haïs, tu le plaignais même parfois. Maintenant, tu as trouvé la place qui lui était réservée mais tu as peur. De la réaction des autres, surtout._ »

« Ca peut cogiter autant que ça, une petite voix ? »

« _Tu devrais plutôt dire « Je peux cogiter autant que ça, moi ?_ » »

« He ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer au juste ? Oh putain… Je suis en train de m'engueuler avec moi-même… Je vais pas bien ! »

Draco regardait le brun à la fois intrigué et inquiet. Harry semblait avoir un débat intérieur intense et il se demandait s'il devait l'interrompre ou non. Le Gryffondor secoua soudain la tête et lui demanda comme si de rien n'était comment faire un _protexis_.

« - Eh bien… Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ?

« - Très bien, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire qui fit fondre le blond.

« - Ok. Si tu le dis. Très bien, pour le _protexis_, cela se passe en deux étapes. Premièrement tu réalises le sort. Cela va créer une sorte de voile, c'est à toi de le tendre mentalement pour qu'il empêche les assaillants de passer.

oOoOoOo

« - Ca va, Lô ? demanda Aslan à la jeune fille qui semblait très fatiguée.

« - Ouais, c'est juste plus dur que ce que j'avais cru.

« - J'ai l'impression que tu progresse quand même un peu. La statue a beaucoup moins reculé qu'au début.

« - Ouais, mais ça me pompe beaucoup trop d'énergie.

« - Faut juste que tu t'entraînes. Pour le cercle de protection aussi tu avais des problèmes au début et maintenant tu le maîtrises parfaitement.

« - Je sais, c'est juste que c'est tellement long ! Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

« - Il va être onze heure 30, lui dit Aslan après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« - Déjà ? Si on montait, on pourrait préparer le repas, j'ai vu quelques trucs intéressants dans les placards.

« - Bonne, idée, je commence à avoir faim en plus.

oOoOoOo

Une goute de sueur glissa des tempes de Shad jusqu'à son menton avant de tomber sur son T-Shirt déjà bien trempé. Jamais l'adolescent n'aurait cru que l'esprit était un tel labyrinthe. Il cheminait dans son enfance depuis des heures, lui paraissait-il. Remus lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il retrouverait sûrement des souvenirs oubliés de ses toutes premières années et qu'il lui faudrait remonter le fleuve de sa mémoire jusqu'à l'instant de sa naissance. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il découvrirait son animal totem.

Il était déjà loin dans son parcours, il se voyait actuellement à l'âge de trois ans environ et son père lui apprenait à nager. Sa sœur les regardait depuis le bord de la piscine, son doudou serré fort contre elle et les yeux écarquillés de terreur à l'idée qu'il se noie.

Ce fut ensuite leur première sortie dans un zoo moldu où Draco, Jorel, Loryah et lui fixaient avec fascination l'enclos des élephants sous les yeux attendris de leurs parents. Puis ses premiers pas que son parrain faisait découvrir à son père alors que celui-ci rentrait de Poudlard.

Il continua de parcourir sa vie à reculon et bientôt les images devinrent floues. Lupin lui avait également parlé de ce phénomène et lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agirait des souvenirs où il était trop jeune pour se rappeler et enregistrer tous les détails.

Cela voulait dire qu'il approchait de son but.

Il entendait souvent la voix de son père, celle de Fenry, de Lucius ou d'un autre membre de leur « famille ». Tout à coup la lumière sembla s'éteindre dans son esprit et il se sentit étrangement oppressé. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation et ressentit le besoin de crier mais sa voix lui parvint étouffée, comme s'il criait dans l'eau.

Et soudain il le vit.

Son souffle se bloqua tandis qu'il détaillait fébrilement son animagus. Puis l'image se dissipa et il l'ouvrit les yeux, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

« - Tu te sens bien ? interrogea Remus en sortant de sa poche un morceau de chocolat qu'il tendit à l'adolescent.

Shad hocha la tête et le remercia en prenant la friandise qu'il mangea de bon cœur en se laissant tomber sur le sol pour s'asseoir.

« - J'en déduit à ton sourire que tu as trouvé ? remarqua judicieusement le loup garou.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

« - Papou va pas être content !

**oOoOoOo**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous penseé ? Je sais pas encore beaucoup d'action ici, un petit lime entre nos deux héros mais c'est surtout la "famille" qui occupe le devant. Patience l'action devrait arriver dans pas trop longtemps.**

**Je ne suis pas trop sûre de la partie "entraînement" mais bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**A bientôt.**

**P.S : Totalement hors sujet mais pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas Black Butler (ou Kuroshitsuji) courrez découvrir cette série elle est extraordinaire !**

**Biz.**

**Loryah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Bonne année à tous !**

**Bon je sais... j'ai une semaine de retard... mais par rapport aux précédents, c'est pas grand chose... n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais si par malheur j'ai oublié quelqu'un qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire et je me répandrait en excuses, je fais ça très bien, si, si.**

**Bref, j'arrête là mon bla-bla et je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Un peu plus "d'action" avant l'action dans celui-là ! :o)**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis plus d'une heure à présent Harry et Draco s'entraînaient à réussir un _protexis_ digne de ce nom. Et le blond était sur le point de s'arracher ses jolis cheveux soyeux. C'était absolument incompréhensible. Le Survivant avait compris en un temps record comment créer le sort et comment étirer la toile. Il faisait tout exactement comme il le fallait mais dès qu'il disait au Serpentard qu'il était prêt, celui-ci franchissait l'obstacle avec une facilité déconcertante.

« - J'y comprend, rien ! rageait Malfoy.

« - Je fais exactement comme tu le dis, j'étire bien le voile sans le déchirer, mais… c'est comme s'il disparaissait dès que tu t'avances.

« - je crois qu'on va faire une pause, parce que là, on est dans une impasse et en plus mon estomac commence à se manifester.

« - Voilà une bonne idée ! Je vais mourir si on ne me nourrit pas bientôt, se plaignit Harry.

« - Tu n'est qu'un ventre ambulant ! C'est un scandale que tu sois si mince !

« - T'inquiètes, se moqua le Gryffondor. Tu restes mignon même si tu es un peu grassouillet.

« - Gr… Grassouillet ! hurla un Draco totalement outragé. Tu vas mourir Potter.

Le blond se jeta sur le Survivant qui l'évita dans un cri et se rua sur la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir et de montant les marche deux à deux. Mais le Serpentard était sur ses talons et Harry perdit un temps précieux en ouvrant la porte. Il slaloma pour éviter Alsan et Loryah qui les regardèrent passer d'un air surpris, leurs plats et assiettes dans les mains. Le Survivant aurait pu s'en tirer, vraiment, s'il ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans un tapis en sortant en trombes de la cuisine. Bien entendu Draco ne laissa pas passer l'occasion et sauta littéralement sur le Gryffondor avec un cri digne d'un film de karaté.

« - C'est l'heure de la vengeance, Potter ! cria Malfoy sur un ton de psychotique.

« - Tu viens de me bousiller le dos, pleurnicha le brun. J'ai senti le moindre de tes kilos et je confirme que tu es grassouilllet !

Harry parvint tant bien que mal à se retourner alors que Draco attirait d'un _accio_ un des coussins du fauteuil. Les coups plurent sur le brun qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre contre le fils spirituel de Jacky Chan s'il en croyait les cris que poussait le Serpentard. Inutile de dire que lorsqu'il se mit à rire le blond redoubla de fureur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Aslan à Shad et Remus qui venaient de remonter à leur tour.

« - Harry a dit à Dray qu'il était mignon même s'il était grassouillet, expliqua le jeune homme.

« - Il n'a pas dit que j'étais mignon ! s'insurgea Draco.

« - Si, il l'a dit, assura Shad. Remus, tu l'as bien entendu comme moi ?

Ignorant superbement le regard suppliant d'Harry, le loup garou confirma les paroles du fils de son ami. Malfoy fixa se ses grands yeux gris un Harry Potter, tout gêné.

« - Tu as dis que j'étais mignon ?

« - Euh… en fait… c'est-à-dire… oui.

Le Gryffondor ne bougeait plus, évitant le regard du blond, mais il vit les autres ados le regarder d'un air entendu alors Remus lui était plutôt amusé. Il sentit les doigts de Draco glisser dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place après les coups de coussins. Comme d'un commun accord, les adolescents quittèrent la pièce traînant Lupin avec eux. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Harry senti la tension entre le blond et lui augmenter sensiblement. Les yeux du Serpentard se perdaient dans les siens et ses doigts caressant l'engourdissaient délicieusement. Ses lèvres trop sèches le picotaient et il passa une langue humide pour soulager cette sensation. Les iris orages se firent plus sombres et Draco se pencha sur le corps alangui du Gryffondor.

« - Tu joues avec le feu, Harry, murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le brun en remarquant confusément que le souffle de Draco était aussi court que le sien.

« - Oh si, tu sais, Harry. Fais attention, tu vas finir par te brûler les ailes.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à présent et le Survivant se demandait si ce n'était pas la situation la plus érotique dans laquelle il se soit trouvé, plus encore que le matin même. Alors qu'il allait franchir cette infime distance entre eux, le blond se redressa et se levant, tendit la main pour l'aider à relever à son tour. Le Survivant hésita à la prendre, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir avec Malfoy. Celui-ci soufflait le chaud et le froid et le Gryffondor en était très perturbé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veux bon sang ? pesta-t-il intérieurement. J'aurais juré qu'il en avait autant envie que moi de ce baiser et au dernier moment il se barre. Je le comprendrais jamais ! Il veut en venir où au juste ? »

_« Peut-être qu'il a peur que tu l'utilises, sussura sa petite voix. »_

« Tiens, tu es de retour, toi ? C'est ridicule de toute façon ce que tu dis ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de me servir des gens et il le sait parfaitement ! »

_« Ou alors il pense que tu vas croire qu'il profite de toi. »_

« Mais… mais je VEUX qu'il en profite, merde ! »

_« Alors je crois qu'il va falloir que tu fasses le premier pas »_

« Euh… Je suis pas super à l'aise avec ça, tu sais. Il m'a fallu des lustres pour agir avec Cho et Ginny alors avec Draco… »

_« Tu es un Gryffondor, non ? Et puis Malfoy te fait quand même plus d'effet que ces filles, ça devrait te motiver. »_

Le Survivant soupira profondément et se rendit alors compte que Draco n'était plus là. Retournant à la cuisine, il trouva tout le monde attablé et s'installa à son tour entre le blond et Remus. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque sur ce qui avait pu se passer à côté, même si Harry capta le petit regard curieux que lui lança Loryah. Nul doute que le Serpentard aurait droit à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Il se servit une assiette plus que généreuse et écouta la conversation qui portait sur les efforts de Shad pour devenir animagus.

« - Tu as fais des progrès ? demanda Harry.

« - ouais, pas mal, mais il me reste encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Enfin au moins maintenant je sais précisément quel est mon animagus.

« - Et c'est quoi ? interrogea le Gryffondor.

« -Monsieur joue les timides, se moqua sa sœur. Il refuse de nous le dire.

« - Et alors, c'est mon droit, sale gamine, fit Shad en lui balançant une patte.

« - Si je n'avais pas passé du temps à préparer ces pattes je te balancerais mon assiette, petit con, répliqua sa sœur avec un sourire crispé.

« - Vous n'allez pas recommencer, soupira Aslan. C'est dans ces moments-là que Sev manque vraiment. Il n'a qu'à vous lancer un regard menaçant pour que vous filiez doux.

« - Dis donc, en tant que petit ami, tu devrais me soutenir ! riposta Shad.

« - Etre ton petit ami ne m'empêchera pas de vous trouver parfois pénibles tous les deux.

Les jumeaux se mirent à bouder ostensiblement sous le regard amusé de Remus.

« - C'est souvent comme ça ? demanda l'ancien professeur.

« - Ah la la ! Tous les jours, répondit un Draco fataliste. Parfois Sev en a tellement marre de les entendre se chamailler qu'il les enferme chacun dans une salle.

Le loup garou et Harry éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant des coups d'œil furieux de la part des jumeaux.

« - Je vais finir par regretter de ne pas avoir révélé de détail compromettant à Harry, maugréa la jeune fille.

« - Il est toujours temps de changer d'avis, proposa le Gryffondor. Aïe ! Malfoy t'es qu'une brute ! Ca fait très mal un coup de fourchette.

« - Tu crois ? J'aurais jamais deviné ! persifla le blond.

« - Eh ! vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! pria Aslan. Parlons plutôt de ce qu'on fera après le déjeuner. On continue l'entraînement comme prévu ou vous avez envie de faire autre chose ?

« - Je voterais plutôt pour une après-midi détente au lac, par exemple. Les exercices de ce matin m'on vidés.

« - Idem, approuva Loryah. Si vous voulez, on pourrait s'entrainer ici tous les matins et réserver les après-midi à des choses moins sérieuses. N'oublions pas que nous sommes en vacances quand même !

« - J'ai l'impression que c'est une notion que ne semble pas connaître Granger, remarqua Draco. A chaque fois qu'on lui propose une sortie elle refuse pour se plonger dans ses bouquins. Je ne saurais jamais faire comme elle et apprendre sans arrêt. L'esprit aussi à besoin de repos… En tout cas le mien !

« - C'est vrai qu'Hermione est une élève particulièrement assidue, ajouta Remus. Mais j pense qu'elle est heureuse comme ça et que personne ne pourrait la changer.

« - Ron aimerait bien, pourtant, murmura Harry comme pour lui-même.

« - Tu crois ? questionna le loup-garou d'un air sceptique.

« - Oui. Il n'aime pas se sentir inférieur à elle, ni qu'elle le sermonne constamment.

« - Je ne pense pas que Weasley pourra y changer quoi que ce soi, déclara le blond. D'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que Granger est en train de doucement l'oublier et qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à Jayhad, si l'on en croit le nombre de fois où elle le cite dans les conversations.

« - je serais plutôt d'accord avec toi, approuva Loryah. Notre chère Hermione a un faible certain pour notre Maître du Savoir

Harry ne pu retenir un sourire. Il souhaitait sincèrement à Hermione d'être heureuse même si ce n'était pas avec Ron. Il aurait dû en éprouver du remords mais il gardait encore en mémoire l'attitude du roux quand il était partit pour la France et le fait qu'il n'avait même pas parlé ou regardé la jeune femme. Il savait que cela avait blessé Hermione et en voulait à son ami d'avoir infligé ça à celle qu'il lui avait dit aimer plus que tout.

Le repas s'acheva bientôt et, après avoir rapidement remis de l'ordre, ils quittèrent la maison pour raccompagner Remus avant de filer en direction de Nalsy.

oOoOoOo

La semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable aux yeux d'Harry. Après bien des efforts, il finit par maîtriser le Protexis quand Aslan remplaça un Draco qui perdait patience. Plusieurs tentatives leur permirent de se rendre compte que c'était uniquement le blond que le Survivant ne pouvait arrêter ce dont tout le monde profita aussitôt pour le chambrer sans pitié à l'exception notable de Draco qui se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. Même Remus s'y mit en déclarant à un Harry mortellement gêné que le Serpentard et lui formaient un très joli couple.

« - Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? avait reproché le Gryffondor.

« - J'étais un Maraudeur, ne l'oublie pas. Un peu plus calme que ton père ou Sirius, mais un Maraudeur tout de même !

Le Gryffondor avait maugréé qu'il choisissait bien son moment pour s'en souvenir mais n'objecta pas à la remarque en elle-même. Cela lui aurait été difficile compte tenu du flirt quasi constant qui s'était instauré entre Malfoy et lui. Ils se frôlaient, se taquinaient, échangeaient des regards furtifs… Malgré les bonnes résolutions qu'Harry s'était juré de prendre, les séances de « frottage » matinales s'étaient reproduites et il était à présent persuadé que le Serpentard savait qu'il feignait de dormir. Mais celui-ci ne le brusquait pas et le brun lui en était reconnaissant tout en sachant que cette mascarade ne pouvait durer éternellement.

Il y eut aussi le jour où Loryah et Shad restèrent quasiment prostrés, collés l'un à l'autre et perdus dans des pensées apparemment communes. Ils ne s'entraînèrent pas ce jour-là et partirent se balader seuls, unis comme Harry l'avait rarement vu depuis son arrivée.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? avait-il demandé, inquiet.

« - C'est l'anniversaire de Sev, répondit simplement Draco en regardant ses amis d'un air compatissant.

Les jumeaux revinrent tard ce soir-là mais personne ne leur posa de question. Le lendemain tout était redevenu normal mais le Survivant surprit à plusieurs reprise l'un des deux avec une expression à la fois pensive et triste.

Mais ils furent distrait de ces préoccupations par la tension qui commençait lentement à monter car la date de leur prochaine expédition avait été fixée. Ils partaient dans deux jours pour récupérer un autre miroir et certaines des informations glanées par Hermione, Jayhad et Solaah étaient des plus inquiétantes. Apparemment les Carpatti formaient une très vieille famille de vampires, descendante directe de Vlad l'empaleur également appelé Dracula himself ! Lorsqu'ils avaient appris cela trois jours auparavant, ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner d'avantage afin d'augmenter leur chances. Harry avait appris plusieurs sorts d'attaque et de défense propres à sa baguette Helch comme _Amittere vox_ qui rend temporairement muet ou même _vertocorpus_ qui fait faire un demi tour à la cible. Au final, avec ceux qu'il connaissait déjà, il disposait d'une conséquente armada de sortilèges pour les situations critiques. Leur voyage en Italie promettant de l'être, ils se plongeaient de tout leur cœur dans ces entraînements.

A l'exception de Shad.

Ce n'était pas que l'adolescent ne voulait pas mais il était victime d'un petit problème. Il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour devenir animagus et y était parvenu subitement lors d'un exercice qu'il avait pratiqué des dizaines de fois sans succès apparent. Sur le coup le jeune homme avait été fou de joie et avait paradé devant ses amis sous sa forme animale. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il y avait un os… Il n'arrivait pas à inverser la transformation. Il avait essayé pendant des heures mais il semblait incapable de se concentrer suffisamment, l'esprit de l'animal perturbant sa magie.

Mais personne, même pas Loryah, n'avait songé à se moquer.

Parce que la bestiole était plutôt imposante. Harry se rappellerait d'ailleurs toujours la tête des adultes quand ils étaient revenus.

« - C'est quoi ça ? avait demandé un Lucius Malfoy livide.

« - Mon frère, expliqua Loryah. Il est devenu animagus.

Une déglutition collective avait été clairement entendue mais Shad l'ignora royalement et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Balou, assis près du fauteuil à cet instant, se ratatina par terre et opéra une retraite stratégique derrière le divan.

Il avait fallu deux jours au jeune homme pour retrouver son apparence normale avec l'aide d'un Remus partagé entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Le Survivant comprenait parfaitement le loup garou et avait parfois du mal à réprimer un sourire ironique quand il voyait son ami sous sa forme d'animagus. Il espérait de tout cœur être présent lorsque Snape le découvrirait car cela promettait d'être particulièrement drôle.

Mais ce n'était hélas pas pour tout de suite et, ce soir là, deux jours avant leur départ, la seule chose qui préoccupait le Gryffondor était leur sortie nocturne. Plusieurs fois reportée, cette soirée avait finalement été décidée et le Survivant allait devoir affronter une situation particulièrement effroyable à ses yeux. Danser en public. Et les promesses de Draco de lui apprendre et que tout se passerait bien ne le convainquirent que moyennement.

Mais il affronterait cette épreuve avec le courage d'un Gryffondor digne de ce nom et avait même accepté à cette occasion de passer entre les mains d'Aslan et de Shad qui l'avait préparé, à la grande contrariété du blond qui aurait préféré s'en charger lui-même. Les deux garçons l'avaient longuement coiffé puis choisit ses vêtements, lui expliquant au passage les associations de couleurs, ensuite ils l'avaient parfumé et le Survivant accepta même qu'Aslan le maquille d'un léger trait de khôl pour faire ressortir ses yeux. A présent, à quelques secondes de se « montrer » à Draco, Harry stressait en se demandant ce qu'allait en penser le blond. Le trouverait-il beau et apprécierait-il les efforts que le Survivant avait fait pour lui ? Harry avait beau se répéter qu'il était ridicule et qu'il pensait comme une fille à son premier rendez-vous, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Parce qu'il était persuadé que cette soirée serait importante dans l'avenir de ses relations avec le Serpentard et que beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Il était également assez honnête avec lui à présent – sa petite voix avait bien travaillé – pour reconnaître qu'il était temps et que ce jeu du chat et de la souris, aussi plaisant soit-il, ne pouvait durer éternellement. Il était donc terriblement nerveux et aussi très excité à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Un bruit de toux le fit brusquement se retourner et il se trouva face à Shad et Aslan qui se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire et semblait prêt à se foutre de sa poire dans les règles de l'art.

« - Rassure-moi, commença Shad. Tu n'es pas resté planté en haut de cet escalier depuis près d'un quart d'heure ?

« - Oh, ça va ! Tout le monde n'a pas ton complexe de _supériorité_, maugréa Harry. J'ai le droit d'être un tout petit peu stressé, non !

« - Eh ! mais c'est qu'il commence à sortir ses griffes ! rigola Aslan.

« - J'ai pas trop le choix ! Vous êtes tous en train de me charrier à tout bout de champs, pesta le Survivant.

« - Dis-toi que c'est parce qu'on t'aime bien, sourit Shad. Allez, va montrer à Draco comme tu es belle.

Le regard de tueur que lui adressa Harry n'impressionna pas plus que ça le jeune animagus qui descendit les marches en riant. Aslan posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et l'encouragea à les suivre. Quand il arriva au bas des marches, Draco lui tournait le dos et discutait avec les jumeaux. Suivant le regard étonné et admiratif de Loryah le blond se retourna et Harry eut soudain l'impression que tout disparaissait autour d'eux. Ne restait que Draco, dont le regard brillant lui procurait une agréable sensation de chaleur, et lui. Pour la première fois peut-être, il ne se senti pas gêné d'être le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un et se permit d'admirer pareillement le Serpentard.

Draco s'approcha et remis distraitement en place le col ouvert de la chemise blanche du Gryffondor. Non qu'elle en eu réellement besoin, il cherchait juste une excuse pour effleurer la peau si tentante. Un sourire orna ses lèvres quand il vit le collier qu'il avait offert au brun. Il savait que celui-ci ne l'avait pas ôté depuis et en était particulièrement touché. Le charme fut brisé par Yorrick et Lucius qui entrèrent tout à coup au salon. Les adultes discutaient bruyamment, apparemment inconscients de l'instant privilégié qu'ils venaient d'interrompre. Bien que le regard amusé que lui lança son père fit fortement douter Draco.

« - Eh bien, vous voilà tous bien beaux, complimenta Lucius. Oui, même vous, Potter. Mon fils a fait des merveilles avec votre garde-robe. Il pourra toujours se spécialiser dans le relooking des cas désespérés.

« - Bonne idée, papa, la prochaine fois je m'occupe de tes cheveux.

L'ex-espion regarda son fils d'un air totalement outragé alors que celui-ci arborait une expression à la fois décidée et pleine de défi.

« - Allez, en route, dis Loryah pour éloigner son frère et Aslan, hilares, de son parrain mécontent.

Ils quittèrent donc la maison, faisant un dernier signe à Mayna et Narcissa qui venaient d'aller coucher Ayllie. Les deux femmes regardèrent Yorrick, écroulé de rire, et Lucius qui fixait la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître son fils.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la blonde en s'asseillant à côté de son époux.

« - Notre petit garçon est amoureux, soupira celui-ci.

« - Tu t'en aperçois seulement maintenant ? s'étonna sa femme. Franchement pour quelqu'un qui perçoit les émotions des autres, tu n'as pas été très perspicace. Et puis Draco est grand maintenant.

« - Je sais bien mais… ça fait drôle quand même. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre Potter et lui mais je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que c'était à ce point là. Que veux-tu, ça me file un coup de vieux.

Passant une main câline dans ses cheveux, Narcissa l'attira à elle pour un tendre baiser.

« - J'ai peut-être une idée pour faire disparaître cette vilaine impression.

oOoOoOo

Sur la route qui les menait au Cercle, le club dans lequel ils allaient danser, le petit groupe croisa Hermione et Jayhad. En fait le couple ne les aperçu pas car au même moment ils entraient main dans la main dans un petit restaurant.

« - On dirait bien qu'on avait raison concernant ces deux-là, plaisanta Aslan. C'est pas gentil à Hermione de nous avoir caché ça !

« - Je comprends surtout mieux pourquoi elle a refusé quand je lui ait proposé de nous accompagner, déclara le Survivant. Moi qui culpabilisait de la laisser seule !

« - On dirait que pour une Gryffondor, elle est moins coincée que d'autres ! taquina Draco.

« - Tu es encore en train de revenir sur cette histoire de pruderie ?

« - Non, pour ça j'ai changé d'avis récemment. Et qui te dis que je parlais de toi ?

« - Et à qui d'autre faisais-tu allusion dans ce cas ? interrogea Harry sans relever l'insinuation.

« - De Weasley par exemple. Faut reconnaître que dans le genre, il n'est pas très dégourdi.

« - Ne dis pas de mal de Ron ! C'est mon meilleur ami je te le rappelle !

« - Je ne dis pas de mal, je constate l'évidence ! Combien de temps lui a-t-il fallu pour comprendre que Granger lui plaisait et l'aborder ? Pourtant dès la 4ème année tout le monde à Poudlard était persuadé qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Ca a été une sacrée surprise quand on l'a vu avec cette tarte de Brown.

« - Je crois qu'elle lui plaisait surtout parce qu'elle le prenait comme il était. Séduire et surtout rester avec Hermione le forçait à effectuer trop de changements dans son caractère. Et peut-être qu'Hermione le faisait un peu trop penser à sa mère. Molly Weasley est une femme formidable mais un peu envahissante et autoritaire. En plus je ne pense pas que beaucoup de mecs voudraient sortir avec une réplique de leur mère, termina Harry.

Draco eut une moue sceptique et le silence régna durant les quelques minutes qui les séparaient du Cercle. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la façade illuminée, le Gryffondor senti sa nervosité revenir au triple galop et il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Draco. C'était ridicule pourtant ! Il ne s'agissait que de quelques danses après tout et il y avait survêcu lors du bal de quatrième année. Cependant il ne pouvait se défaire de son stress.

Ils entrèrent enfin et le Survivant apprécia immédiatement l'ambiance des lieux, chaleureux et pas trop grands. Des îlots, destinés à la détente et au repos, étaient composés de fauteuils et de tables basses entourant la piste de danse. Une multitude de jeunes corps s'y déhanchaient en rythme sous les lumières stroboscopiques des projecteurs multicolores. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'un des îlots et peu après qu'ils soient installés Loryah se dirigea vers le bar pour commander la première tournée de cocktails. Elle revint bientôt, cinq coupes au contenu multicolore flottant devant elle.

« - C'est joli, murmura Harry en admirant l'arc en ciel formé par les différents alcools, et super bon aussi !

« - Méfies-toi quand même, l'avertit Draco. On appelle ça une « descente aux enfers » car chaque alcool est plus fort que le précédent. La dernière dose, c'est du Red Silicis, l'un des alcools les plus forts de l'Antre. C'est de cette liqueur que mon père a imprudemment abusé lors du mariage du frère de Fenry.

« - J'ai plus ou moins entendu parler de ça, intervint Harry. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

« - Mon père va me tuer si je te raconte ça, rigola le blond. C'est la plus grande honte de sa vie !

« - Allez dis ! Lui il était prêt à me donner des informations compromettantes sur toi si je lui disais ce que j'avais trouvé dans le journal de Snape. Donc t'as pas de scrupules à avoir !

« - Eh ! Nous fréquenter commence à te pervertir je crois ! se moqua Loryah. C'est une manœuvre digne d'un Serpentard, ça !

« - Ca va certainement vous étonner mais le Choixpeau magique a hésité à m'envoyer là-bas, leur appris Harry.

« - Quel dilemme ça aurait été pour Sev, plaisanta Malfoy. Se faire plaisir en t'ôtant des points à tour de baguette ou mettre en avant sa maison…

« - Dis donc, tu prends ça avec philosophie, remarqua le Gryffondor, et je suis content que tu admette enfin le favoritisme scandaleux qu'il faisait envers vous.

« - Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour pas voir ça ! Et concernant la possibilité que tu te retrouves à Serpentard… Vu que tu as certainement enfreint plus de règlements de l'école que toute notre promotion réunie, non ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça. La seule chose qui te manque c'est la subtilité dont tu es cruellement dépourvu.

« - Au lieu de me critique en faisant semblant de me faire des compliments, si tu crachais le morceau à propos de ton père ?

« - Très bien, mais garde ça pour toi, j'ai pas envie d'être déshérité. On a une très jolie maison aux Bahamas dont je ferais bien ma résidence secondaire.

« - D'accord, je dirais rien, promis.

« - Bien, en fait c'est tout simple, c'est Fen et Yorrick qui nous l'ont raconté. Il y a deux ans, Belian, le plus jeune frère de Fenry s'est marié et il a auparavant organisé son enterrement de vie de garçon. Yorrick s'est occupé du gâteau surprise avec Sev, tu sais celui où il y a une streap-teaseuse qui sort, et l'alcool coulait plus que généreusement quand l'heure est venu de l'amener. Mon père était, pour employé un euphémisme, complètement torché à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs d'après Fen, tout le monde était un peu parti mais papa était loin devant les autres. Ils ont mis une musique sensuelle et le streap tease a commencé. Mon père était assis à côté de Belian et la steap-teaseuse s'est « trompée » de cible. C'est mon père qu'elle a commencé à chauffer. Et mon cher paternel n'a apparemment pas capté que le « cadeau » n'était pas pour lui et s'est mis à danser et à se déshabiller également. Ils sont monté tous les deux sur la table et au rythme de « You can leave your hat on » ils ont fait un effeuillage intégral.

Harry était écroulé de rire sur son fauteuil et avait même du mal à reprendre son souffle. Mais Draco n'en avait pas encore terminé de son récit.

« - Et à la fin, mon père a attrapé la streap-teaseuse et lui a roulé la pelle du siècle que l'autre lui a largement rendu. Et là, dans la brume de son éthylisme il a noté un détail troublant. Il s'est détaché de la streap-teaseuse, a baissé les yeux, et s'est rendu compte qu'en fait, c'est UN streap-teaseur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il est tombé dans les pommes.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues du Survivant qui tentait pitoyablement de recouvrer un semblant de respiration. Mais rien que d'imaginer Lucius Malfoy se déhanchant à poil sur une table devant toute une assemblée en compagnie d'un travesti, et il repartait dans des crises de fou-rire à n'en plus finir. Il lui fallu dix bonnes minutes pour se calmer et encore par instant des gloussements irrépressibles le saisissaient. Il termina son cocktail, manquant de s'étrangler quand il en arriva au Red silicis, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'en commander un autre pour tout le monde et surtout pour lui.

« - Tu devrais faire attention, Harry, prévint à nouveau le blond.

« - Oh ! Ne joue pas les rabats joie, Draco, minauda le Gryffondor. Je veux juste m'amuser et puis si je suis ivre c'est pas la fin du monde. Faut bien que ça m'arrive un jour.

« - Quoi ? l'interrompit Shad, tu ne t'es jamais saoulé avec tes potes ? C'est une tradition pourtant !

« - Ouais, mais dans mes potes, il y a Hermione et c'est pas le genre de chose qu'elle verrait d'un très bon œil !

« - Je ne suis pas sûr non plus que ce soit une bonne idée, objecta le blond.

« - J'ai l'impression que notre petit Dragon a peur qu'Harry ne se jette dans les bras du premier venu… qui ne serait pas lui, taquina Loryah.

Malgré l'éclairage tamisé, tous purent voir le Serpentard rougir en détournant la tête. Harry hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse du blond dans un geste affectueux. Draco se tourna vivement vers lui, étonné de l'initiative du Gryffondor. Le sourire que celui-ci lui adressa était différent de tout ceux qu'il avait pu lui faire. C'était un mélange de timidité et d'affection qui rendait Draco tout chaud à l'intérieur. Harry laissa sa main où elle était et sirota son cocktail en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation, regardant sans vraiment les voir les danseurs qui évoluaient près de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque le blond posa sa main sur la sienne qu'il reporta son attention sur lui.

« - Tu as envie de danser, Harry ? lui demanda Malfoy.

« - Hein ? Non ! Je regardais c'est tout ! Je…

« - Eh bien moi, j'en ai envie, viens, fit le blond en se levant et en tirant fortement sur le bras du Survivant.

« - Mais Draco, on a tout le temps pour ça, geignit Harry.

« - Vu ton manque de talent dans ce domaine, la nuit n'y suffira peut-être même pas.

« - C'est pas sympa ce que tu dis, bouda le brun alors qu'il arrivait sur la piste.

« - Je plaisante, mon cœur. En plus, je suis un professeur hors pair, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas mieux tomber.

« - Ce que j'admire chez toi c'est ton incroyable modestie, ironisa le Gryffondor.

« - Toi aussi tu trouves ? Je suis content que tu l'ais remarqué. Bon commence par te rapprocher, on peut difficilement danser à trois kilomètres de distance. Là, c'est mieux. Détends-toi voyons, je ne vais pas te manger… sauf si tu me le demande bien sûr.

« - Très drôle. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu sais.

« - Shhh… Tu n'as qu'à imiter mes mouvements. Tu as de la chance, c'est un slow, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Mets tes bras autour de mon cou…

Draco posa les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire et l'entraîna dans une danse langoureuse. Au début atrocement gauche et embarrassé, Harry finit par se rendre compte que personne ne le regardait bizarrement et se détendit peu à peu, suivant plus souplement le rythme dicté par le blond. Ils se rapprochèrent sensiblement au cours du morceau et lors de la deuxième chanson le souffle du Serpentard caressait délicieusement le cou du Survivant. Du coin de l'œil, celui-ci vit que Shad et Aslan avaient eux aussi rejoint la piste alors que Loryah s'était dégotée un cavalier.

De plus en plus en confiance Harry enlaça plus intimement Draco et posa la tête sur son épaule.

« - Tu avais raison, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es un excellent professeur, Malfoy.

« - Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus dans le rôle de l'élève, Potty.

« - Tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre ? questionna le brun en cherchant le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« - Des tas, promit celui-ci sur un ton plein de sous-entendus qui fit rire son partenaire.

Les danses s'enchaînèrent, le Gryffondor s'essayant avec plus ou moins de succès à des cadences plus exotiques. Tout au long de la soirée il avait consommé un bon nombre de cocktails qui avaient envoyés au diable ses inhibitions et c'est sans complexe désormais qu'il ondulait, ses hanches plaquées à celle de Draco. Les mains des deux jeunes hommes avaient elles aussi pris des libertés et voyageaient sans retenue aucune sur le dos et les fesses de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient souvent mais elles semblaient prendre plaisir à se tenter sans se rencontrer vraiment. La soirée se passait réellement de manière idyllique et le Survivant se sentait flotter dans un cocon de bien-être, de douceur et de sensualité. La musique était parfaite, même à ses oreilles peu mélomanes, des bras amoureux l'encerclaient pour le cajoler et il souhaitait que cela dure pour toujours.

Tout à coup une main se posa sur l'épaule de Draco, s'immissant dans leur tête à tête. Ils se tournèrent vers l'intrus que le blond parût reconnaître car il pinça les lèvres en une moue contrariée.

« - Salut, Dray, commença le nouveau. Ca faisait longtemps, non ? C'est rare de te voir ici à cette époque, tu n'as pas repris les cours ?

Le Gryffondor détailla le jeune homme. Un peu plus vieux qu'eux – de deux ans peut-être – des cheveux châtains coupés courts et coiffés avec art, des yeux noisette, une bouche généreuse, une belle gueule et un sourire craquant… Il le détesta sur le champ. D'où Draco connaissait-il ce type, se demanda-t-il en resserrant possessivement son étreinte autour du Serpentard. L'autre le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui fit enfin réagir le blond.

« - Sasha. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. On m'avait dit que tu étais parti étudier les rites magiques d'une peuplade perdue en Australie, déclara Draco d'une voix polaire.

« - C'est le Temps des rêves Maori que j'étudie… et c'est en Nouvelle Zelande. En fait, je suis venu passer quelques jours avec ma famille à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année et je me suis un peu attardé. Tu ne me présentes pas ton charmant compagnon ?

« - Je n'en ai pas très envie, non.

« - Oh, allez ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps. On a passé de bons moments tous les deux, non ?

« - Va te faire voir, Sasha, cracha le Serpentard.

« - J'oubliais que tu n'étais pas prêteur, soupira le jeune homme. Si jamais tu te lasses de lui, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry, passe me voir. Je suis ici presque tous les soirs.

« - Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé, riposta le brun.

Sasha haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, laissant les deux garçons enfin seuls. Mais l'humeur tendre s'était évanouie et le Survivant jeta un regard accusateur au Serpentard.

« - C'est qui ce type ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

« - Mon ex. je suis sorti avec lui pendant les vacances de printemps en cinquième année. Ca n'a pas duré, Sasha ignore le sens du mot fidélité.

« - Tu es sorti avec ce con.

« - Eh oui, tout le monde a le droit de se tromper. Ecoute, j'aimerai autant qu'on change de sujet, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

« - Il y en a eu combien ?

« - Quoi ?

« - Combien de mecs avant moi ? demanda rageusement le Gryffondor.

« - Tu me fais quoi là, Potter ? siffla Malfoy qui commençait lui aussi à s'énerver.

« - Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? Il y en a eu tant que ça ?

« - Alors écoute. Si je suis sorti avec Sasha c'est parce qu'un crétin de Gryffondor bigleux et balafré se pavanait avec une pétasse nommée Cho Chang. Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il y en a eu trois. Trois que j'ai plaqué à chaque fois parce qu'ils n'étaient pas toi ! Mais quand je vois l'attitude que tu as maintenant, je me demande si je n'ai pas eu tord.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le blond le planta là et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Harry se sentait totalement misérable et honteux. Comment avait-il pu parler de cette façon ? Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à faire un pas pour le suivre, comme s'il avait été frappé par un sort de pétrification. Il lui fallut une violente tape sur la tête, de la part d'une Loryah totalement furieuse, pour le réveiller.

« - Tu as intérêt à le rattraper et à te confondre en excuses, Potter. Sinon je te prouverais que je suis la digne fille de mon père et je te pourrirai la vie pour le restant de tes jours, menaça-t-elle.

Le Survivant n'eut pas besoin d'encouragements supplémentaires et fila à la poursuite de son presque petit ami. Heureusement pour lui la boîte était bondée à présent et il aperçu bientôt les mèches blond platine de Draco. Il essaya de l'appeler mais le Serpentard ne sembla pas l'entendre ou fit comme si. Jouant des coudes et bousculant sans remord, le Survivant se rapprochait inexorablement quand le blond profita d'une trouée pour s'échapper. Le temps qu'Harry parvienne à en faire autant, Malfoy avait une avance considérable et disparaissait à l'angle de la rue. Le brun se mit à courir, rattrapant peu à peu son retard, et il remercia pour la première fois son cousin pour toutes ses persécutions enfantines. Le blond avait moins d'endurance que lui et finit par s'arrêter dans une ruelle déserte, cherchant son souffle et tournant obstinément le dos au Gryffondor. Harry stoppa à son tour à quelques mètres de lui.

« - Dégage, Potter !

La culpabilité du Survivant se décupla quand il entendit les sanglots dans la voix du Serpentard. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et l'enlaça, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« - Je suis désolé, Draco. J'ai agis comme un con, pardon.

« - Va t'en ! fit celui-ci en tentant de se dégager.

« - Non. Je… j'étais jaloux, j'ai été stupide. Excuse-moi, s'il te plait. Je n'avais… jamais ressenti ça avant, pas à ce point-là. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il ait pu poser les mains sur toi et j'ai un peu pété les plombs. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi, je ne recommencerai plus. Je… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Draco et je ne sais pas comment te le montrer. Tu sembles reculer à chaque fois que j'avance vers toi.

Le blond avait cessé de se débattre. Harry respirait profondément le parfum de ses cheveux en déposant de petits baisers sur la nuque et dans le cou du Serpentard tout en lui murmurant une litanie d'excuses. Subitement Draco se tourna et colla sa bouche à celle du Survivant, l'enlaçant presque désespérément. Harry répondit aussitôt, glissant les doigts dans les mèches soyeuses pour mieux déguster leur premier vrai baiser. Les lèvres du blond avaient le goût sucré et alcoolisé des cocktails qu'ils avaient consommés et le Gryffondor, qui s'en repaissait, trouvait que c'était la saveur la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Une langue audacieuse vint quémander l'entrée et bientôt ce furent elles qui dansèrent ensemble, se caressant, se défiant en un ballet sauvage et vieux comme le monde.

Le besoin d'air les forçait parfois à ce séparer brièvement, leur causant presque une souffrance tant ils étaient affamés de l'autre. Harry esquissa un sourire en fixant les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco.

« - Finalement, c'est une excellent idée ce percing, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« - Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, souffla le Serpentard en reprenant sa bouche.

Ils ne surent pas qui poussa le premier gémissement, qui fit la première invite, et du reste ça n'avait guerre d'importance. Ils avaient dix-sept ans, leur pays était en guerre et ils pouvaient même mourir le lendemain. Leurs corps exigeaient une satisfaction brute, immédiate, réservant les moments de tendresse à plus tard, quand leurs sens en folie ne dicteraient plus leur loi.

Draco se retrouva plaqué à un mur, à moitié porté par le Gryffondor qui s'était glissé entre ses cuisses. Ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux ne tiendrait le temps des préliminaires aussi se contentaient-ils de se caresser de tout leur corps, pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, le Survivant revendiquant à présent pleinement son plaisir et celui de son partenaire. Leurs pantalons trop étroits furent déboutonnés et baissés juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs activités sans gêne. La pudeur du Survivant était à présent très loin et c'est avec délectation qu'il pétrissait les fesses du blond, qui n'était pas en reste non plus et dévorait les tétons du Gryffondor d'une bouche experte et très avide. Perdue dans la multitude de râles, de gémissements et de cris, la voix d'Harry sonna comme un grondement aux oreilles du Serpentard.

« - Dis mon nom, Draco. Dis que tu me veux, dis moi que tu m'aimes. Apprends-moi à t'aimer.

Ses nerfs déjà surchargés par les ondes délicieuses qui le parcouraient comme des décharges électriques, Malfoy perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait à ces mots et s'empara des lèvres de son amant avant de lui gémir les mots qu'il attendait et qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« - Harry... Harry ! Je t'aime, bébé… je t'aime… tu es à moi… à moi… je t'aime ! Oh, Merlin ! Comme je t'aime…

Il répétait ces derniers mots tel un mantra qui poussait le Gryffondor de plus en plus loin dans la tempête sensuelle qui les frappaient. Les ongles de Draco étaient crispés sur le dos du Survivant mais celui-ci n'en avait cure et n'était plus à présent en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que sombrer. Il sentit confusément le blond se cambrer, terrassé par son orgasme, juste avant qu'il ne succombe à son tour.

Ils s'effondrèrent ensuite sur le sol, toujours cramponnés et leurs lèvres se scellèrent avec une douceur infinie tranchant radicalement avec la passion primitive dont ils venaient de faire preuve. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se bécotant doucement, savourant juste la présence et la chaleur du corps de leur amant. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin et Draco se recula en grimaçant d'un air plutôt dégoûté.

« - Il faut qu'on rentre, j'ai besoin de changer de sous-vêtement, déclara-t-il.

« - Tu sais que dans le genre « je casse l'ambiance » tu viens de frapper très fort ? pesta Harry.

« - Désolé, mon cœur, mais c'est urgent. Je déteste avoir mes boxeurs pleins de sperme !

« - Parce que ça t'arrive souvent ?

« - Eh bien… Depuis quelques jours, je partage mon lit avec un Gryffondor très très en forme le matin…

« - Je savais que tu savais ! accusa Potter d'un air théâtral.

« - Harry… J'ai su au bout de deux minutes ! PERSONNE ne peut avoir un sommeil aussi profond ! Et puis tu mords quand tu es excité !

« - Quoi ? C'est totalement faux ! Pour quel genre de barbare me prends-tu ?

« - Regarde donc mon épaule gauche, tu devrais y voir la trace de tes dents

En effet, plusieurs marques ornaient la peau blanche de Draco. Le brun les effleura délicatement.

« - Je suis désolé.

« - Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça… très excitant, tu sais.

« - Vraiment ? demanda le Survivant en rougissant.

« - Vraiment.

« - Si je comprends bien tu m'as utilisé…

« - Tout de suite les grands mots ! Et puis, il me semble que tu ne t'en plaignais pas puisque TU recommençais tous les matins.

« - Que veux-tu, tu es trop sexy pour que je te résiste.

« - Bien content de te l'entendre dire !

Le silence plana quelques instant avant qu'Harry ne reprenne d'une voix contrariée.

« - Là, tu es sensé dire que je suis sexy aussi !

« - Hein ? Quoi… Tu crois ?

« - Oui, fit le Survivant d'un ton ferme.

« - Bon, puisque tu insistes. Je te trouve sexy aussi… Surtout quand tu boudes, décida le Serpentard en déposant un petit bisou sur la moue du brun.

« - Méchant.

« - Non. Serpentard. Ne l'oublie pas ! Allez viens, on rentre.

Harry suivit en ronchonnant mais arrêta bien vite quand le blond passa un bras câlin autour de sa taille. L'imitant, ils cheminèrent ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à la maison des Flint où ils se glissèrent sans bruit. Arrivé à l'étage, Draco prit la main du Survivant et l'entraîna avec un sourire aguicheur vers la salle de bain.

« - Insonorise la pièce, conseilla Malfoy en fermant la porte.

oOoOoOo

**Alooooors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Moi, j'aime assez ce chapitre. Si vous avez apprécié aussi ou avez des critiques constructives, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

**Prochain chapitre à la St-Valentin !**

**Biz !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon je ne vais pas tenter de vous barratiner ou de chercher une excuse puisque je n'en ai pas vraiment. Juste que l'écriture est un peu passée au second plan depuis quelques mois. **

**Voici tout de même la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Un immense merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchées.**

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, se furent deux jeunes hommes rayonnants qui prirent place à la table du petit déjeuner sous l'œil inquisiteur de leur amis. Le regard de Loryah voyagea quelques secondes de l'un à l'autre avant qu'elle ne sourie d'un air satisfait en voyant Harry préparer un toast pour le blond. Avisant soudain la multitude d'yeux fixés sur eux, le Survivant demanda :

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi vous nous matez comme ça ?

« - On vous trouve juste… très souriants ce matin, avança prudemment Remus.

Du coin de l'œil le Gryffondor vit Lucius lever les yeux au ciel devant l'énormité de l'euphémisme.

« - On a eu une soirée assez agréable, convint Harry dont les joues rosirent délicatement.

« - Donc vous avez fini de vous tourner autour comme des dragons devant un morceau de viande ? demanda Yorrick avec son tact coutumier.

« - On peut voir ça comme ça, soupira Draco avec résignation.

« - Vous vous êtes mis ensemble quand, _précisément_ ? questionna Aslan.

« - Ben, hier soir, fit le brun sans comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle insistance.

« - Après que vous ayez quitté la boîte ? demanda encore Shad.

« - Mais pourquoi vous voulez autant savoir ? questionna le Gryffondor, un peu égaré.

« - Appelle ça de la curiosité, répondit le jeune animagus.

« - Vous n'avez pas fais _ça_ ? interrogea suspicieusement le Serpentard. Vous… n'avez pas fait des _paris_ sur « quand » Harry et moi allions nous mettre ensemble ?

« - Noooon ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? nia farouchement Shad.

Le blond haussa un sourcil sceptique pendant que Loryah secouait la tête d'un air navré.

« - On t'a déjà dis de ne pas mentir, frangin ! Ca sert à rien, tu n'es pas convainquant pour deux noises.

« - Gna gna gna…

« - Il essaient de noyer le poisson ? chuchota le Gryffondor à l'oreille de son petit ami.

« - Tu fais des progrès, le complimenta celui-ci.

« - Vous commencez lentement mais sûrement à me pervertir, je crois.

« - Ouais ! fit Draco, très fier de lui.

« - Tiens, où est Hermione ? remarqua soudain le Survivant.

« - Elle n'est pas rentrée, apparemment, lui apprit Lucius avec un sourire ironique. Je crois que ses recherches avec Jayhad on du durer plus longtemps que prévu.

Personne autour de la table ne fut, bien entendu, dupe un seul instant.

oOoOoOo

Pour une fois, les adolescents décidèrent de ne pas bouger cet après-midi là, préférant passer la journée en famille. Les Flint ayant une réserve de jeux de société, sorciers ou moldus, assez conséquente, une bonne partie de la journée passa de cette façon. Harry jubilant littéralement lorsqu'il ruina Lucius puis Draco au monopoly sorcier.

Hermione ne revint que vers dix-neuf heures et ses malheureuses excuses moururent dans l'oeuf quand Shad lui demanda si le restaurant avait été bon. La jeune fille piqua un fard et bafouilla misérablement avant de tout à coup se figer devant la posture sans équivoque de Draco, assis sur les genoux d'Harry, leurs doigts entrelacés.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers Aslan.

« - Qui a gagné, alors ?

« - Hermione ! s'exclama le Survivant, choqué. Ne me dis pas que tu as parié aussi.

« - Bien sûr que si ! fit-elle en haussant les sourcils comme si cela coulait de source.

« - C'est Yorrick qui l'a emporté, répondit le jeune démon. Il avait misé sur cette nuit entre minuit et cinq heures du matin.

« - Félicitations quand même à vous deux, lança malgré tout la jeune préfète.

« - Je crois qu'on peut te retourner les félicitations, déclara le Serpentard en voyant entrer le Maître du Savoir dans le salon.

Hermione rougit à nouveau alors que Jayhad lui prenait la main avant de saluer les personnes présentes.

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Harry fut pris à part par Narcissa Malfoy qui lui dit qu'elle était absolument ravie pour son fils et lui. Puis elle lui expliqua en long en large et en travers les divers sévices et malédictions que son mari et elle lui infligerait s'il faisait le moindre mal au cœur de leur fils adoré.

Après cette entrevue, le Gryffondor vit les parents de Draco d'un nouvel œil… Pas forcément plus rassurant.

oOoOoOo

Ils allèrent se coucher tôt ce soir-là, l'angoisse de l'expédition du lendemain n'étant pas propice aux longues soirées animées. Harry et Draco se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, sommeillants parfois, se caressant souvent pour le seul plaisir de sentir que l'autre était là. Et c'est après une nuit agitée où ils ne dormirent que très peu, que la tribut au grand complet se réuni pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner en vue de leur départ.

Neuf heures trente était largement passé quand ils se tinrent tous devant la maison. Ils étaient fébriles, plus que lorsqu'il s'étaient rendus qu Quartier Général de Voldemort. Là, ils allaient faire un pas dans l'inconnu et n'avaient pas d'espion pour les informer des risques cette fois. Le groupe n'était pas non plus le même. Jorel n'était plus là, Fenry et Maugrey ne venaient pas car Solaah leur avait confié une autre mission… Tout cela faisait que l'inquiétude était palpable.

« - Dites, intervint soudain Harry, pourquoi on emporte pas des crucifix ou de l'eau bénite ? Ca marche toujours dans les films moldus, ce n'est qu'une légende ?

« - Pas exactement, lui répondit Tonks, en fait cela fonctionne uniquement si l'homme – avant de devenir vampire – était profondément croyant. Le problème c'est que pour que la transformation en vampire s'effectue il faut la vouloir réellement, et les véritables Chrétiens ne sont pas censé pactiser avec des démons. En fait ce n'est pas même exactement le crucifix en lui-même, c'est ce qu'il représente qui est efficace. L'étoile de David, la roue du Dharma, le croissant étoilé ou le Omkar marchent aussi selon l'ancienne religion du vampire. Mais comme c'est aléatoire, on préfère utiliser des sorts.

« - Et pour l'ail ? demanda encore le Gryffondor.

« - Pour ça se sont les vapeurs de l'ail ainsi que certain de ses composant, comme le souffre et le sélène, expliqua Loryah. Il y a des potions très efficaces mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec nos entraînements d'en préparer. Et puis certaines de ces potions sont aussi nocives pour les humains…

Le silence suivit ces éclaircissements et l'heure prévue, et après un dernier baiser à sa femme, Lucius effectua le sort de _translatio_ vers la demeure des Carpatti.

oOoOoOo

C'était sinistre.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde il était impossible de trouver avenante la longue façade de pierres noires entourée de hauts arbres touffus. Il était près de dix heures du matin et le soleil devait briller haut dans le ciel, mais ses rayons bienfaisants ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à eux et tout semblait plongé dans la pénombre, accentuant le malaise ressentit. Les neuf sorciers se trouvaient face à l'imposante porte de la demeure dont la masse paraissait absorber la lumière émanant des _lumos_ qu'ils avaient lancés. La masse de bois noir était gravée d'un emblème circulaire composé d'une femme à genoux brandissant une croix chrétienne décorée de fleurs. Harry se fit la réflexion que c'était un curieux symbole pour des vampires.

Faisant le premier pas, Yorrick posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement douloureux. A l'intérieur de la maison, l'obscurité était encore plus épaisse et semblait lutter pour imposer sa loi aux faisceaux lumineux jaillissant des baguettes.

Ils se tenaient dans un hall de taille plutôt modeste, où ils étaient presque collés les uns aux autres. Sur leur droite et devant l'entrée, deux doubles portes que malgré tous leurs efforts ils ne parvinrent pas à ouvrir, même à l'aide de contre sort. Sur leur gauche un couloir menait à une autre partie du hall, étonnamment éclairée. Alors qu'il s'y engageait, la porte d'entrée se referma brutalement. Harry et Draco, qui étaient les plus près, revinrent sur leur pas pour constater que comme les autres, elle était désormais fermée pour de bon.

« - On a plus le choix, maintenant, il faut avancer, chuchota Lucius.

Personne ne songea à lui signaler qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'être si discret car apparemment leurs adversaires étaient déjà au fait de leur présence.

« - J'aime pas du tout cette baraque, murmura Draco. On dirait l'une de celle de tes jeux vidéo, Lo. Et ces portraits qui nous suivent des yeux… Le mec me donne la chair de poule !

En effet sur les murs divers portraits représentant tous le même homme – cinquante ans peut-être, des yeux noirs perçants, une barbe noire taillée en pointe et de long cheveux couleur corbeau – fixaient chacun de leur pas. C'est donc avec un réel soulagement qu'ils atteignirent la partie éclairée. Plus profonde que l'entrée, la pièce était décorée de meubles en bois précieux et de luxueux tapis on y trouvait trois nouvelles portes. Celle de droite et celle du fond étaient également bloquée mais celle de gauche à leur grande surprise s'ouvrit sans la moindre difficulté. Aussitôt une odeur pestilentielle leur sauta au visage et ils refermèrent immédiatement avant de s'éloigner en grimaçant.

« - Oh Merlin, on dirait de la viande pourrie, siffla Tonks.

Draco et Loryah étaient pris de haut-le cœur et tous les autres avaient considérablement pâli. Remus inspira profondément l'air frais et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte. Il l'entrouvrit et y lança un sort.

« - _Remiasmo_ !

La puanteur commença à se dissiper, au grand soulagement des sorciers, et au bout de quelques minutes ils purent découvrir un nouveau couloir, perpendiculaire au premier. Alors qu'ils allaient y pénétrer Aslan se figea subitement, comme tétanisé. Son souffle se fit saccadé et sa tête bascula violemment vers le fond de la salle où ses yeux exorbités se fixèrent sur la porte close.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'affola Harry.

« - Il a une vision, expliqua Shad en se rapprochant prudemment de son petit ami. La part de démon dans son sang lui confère le don de double vue… Mais il n'arrive pas encore vraiment à le contrôler et ça le prend parfois à des moments où il ne s'y attend pas.

Le regard d'Aslan ne bougea pas pendant près d'une minute, les pupilles ayant presque disparues, ses lèvres formant des mots silencieux et les tatouages de son visages changeant peu à peu de couleur, passant du noir à un blanc presque phosphorescent.

« - Eteignez les lumières, ordonna-t-il soudain d'une voix caverneuse.

Plus confiant en leur ami, Shad, Loryah et Draco s'exécutèrent aussitôt alors que les cinq autres mouchaient avec reluctance les torches fixées aux murs. Désormais la seule lueur provenait du visage du jeune démon. Un silence oppressé régnait, seulement troublé par les respirations inquiètes des sorciers quant tout à coup…

« - Les portes ! s'exclama Tonks. Regardez ce qu'il y a dessus !

Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc et virent deux symboles identiques, d'un vert brillant, qui barraient les panneaux de bois. Ces symboles représentaient un pentacle entouré d'un cercle et une menace diffuse semblait en émaner.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Loryah d'une voix tremblante alors que le visage d'Aslan redevenait normal.

« - On es des rats dans un labyrinthe, dit le jeune homme et on ne pourra aller que là où ils le tolèrent.

« - Qui ça « ils » ? questionna Yorrick. Les vampires ?

« - Oui. Ceux qui habitent la maison. Mais il faudra aussi se méfier des gardiens qu'ils ont postés. Ceux-là ne sont pas comme eux, mais certainement aussi dangereux.

« - A quoi ressemblent-il ? interrogea Remus. Il faudra des sorts bien précis pour les terrasser ?

« - Je n'ai pas bien vu… Il y en a de plusieurs sortes. Ca m'avait l'air d'être des créatures de formes plus ou moins humaine, mais en tout cas des trucs méchants… vraiment méchants ! On a pénétré chez eux. Ils veulent notre peau à présent.

Ces déclarations étaient loin d'être encourageantes pourtant Aslan se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte restée ouverte. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil sur sa droite mais ignora cette partie du corridor pour continuer à nouveau sur la gauche.

« - Pourquoi tu ne vérifies pas les portes ? Questionna Lucius en désignant trois portes à l'opposé.

« - Parce que désormais je vois celles qui sont scellées et celles-là le sont, donc on continue par là.

Ils formaient un groupe serré et peu rassuré, aussi, quand Tonks marcha sur quelque chose de mou et spongieux en poussant un cri, tous sursautèrent. La jeune auror baissa sa baguette pour découvrir sur quoi elle avait posé le pied et cria à nouveau, de dégoût cette fois. Une dizaine de cadavres de rats, décapités, gisaient un peu partout sur le sol, sans doute responsables de l'odeur nauséabonde.

« - Quelle horreur ! s'écria Loryah en détournant la tête. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut faire disparaître ça !

Plusieurs _evanesco_ fusèrent alors, supprimant de leur vue les répugnantes charognes.

« - Tu as dis qu'on était quoi pour ces mec ? interrogea ensuite Draco.

« - Des rats. Ceux là ne sont là que pour nous impressionner.

« - C'est réussi, murmura le blond alors qu'Harry passait un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

Au bout du couloir, un angle droit menait à un escalier s'élançant vers l'étage qui donnait lui aussi à angle droit sur un nouveau couloir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue, sur le mur de gauche, qu'Aslan tenta d'ouvrir sans succès.

« - C'est étrange, marmonna-t-il, déconcerté. Celle-ci n'a pas de sceau pourtant.

Ils s'évertuèrent à forcer la porte grâce à divers sortilèges mais ceux-ci demeurèrent sans effet. Au bout d'un moment Draco alla s'asseoir au fond du couloir, entre deux chandeliers éteints. Harry le rejoignit peu après et se pencha sur lui, caressant tendrement les mèches blondes. Il sentait que le Serpentard n'était pas tranquille et qu'il devait se sentir effrayé dans cette atmosphère glauque et tentait de le rasséréner en le câlinant un peu.

« - Tu crois qu'on va sortir d'ici un jour ? s'enquérit Draco.

« - Bien sûr ! affirma son compagnon. Ton père peut faire effectuer un _translatio_ à n'importe quel moment, non ?

« - C'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus. Ca doit être l'aura de cette maison. Elle est… malveillante.

Il se rapprocha d'Harry, se décalant du mur auquel il était appuyé et laissant son regard errer distraitement sur ce qui l'entourait. L'un des tableaux qui « ornaient » les murs attira son attention. Contrairement aux autres, il ne représentait pas l'homme sinistre et inquiétant qui semblait les observer. Il l'examinait depuis quelques minutes quand un détail l'interpella. Les chandeliers du tableau étaient les même que ceux qui entouraient la peinture. Sauf que sur celle-ci ils étaient allumés.

« - Reculez-vous, tous, ordonna-t-il en se levant brusquement. Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Draco ? interrogea Harry, légèrement inquiet.

« - Laisse-moi faire, allez dans les escaliers ! On ne sait jamais.

Quand ils se furent tous exécutés, il alluma la première bougie à l'aide d'un _incendio_ puis il fit de même pour la seconde en prenant garde de ne pas se trouver face au tableau. Cela lui rappelait fortement un sortilège dont il avait lu la description dans un des livres de son père et il sourit avec satisfaction quand il vit le tableau disparaître et laisser la place à une cache où était dissimulée une clé en bronze. Parfois une attaque magique pouvait avoirs lieu mais après plusieurs secondes d'attente comme rien ne se produisait il prit la clé.

« - Et voilà, claironna-t-il en la lançant en l'air.

Effet totalement ruiné car il loupa la clé et elle tomba dans un tintement clair. C'est au moment où il se baissait pour la ramasser qu'il entendit un souffle puissant accompagné d'une vague de chaleur intense et suivi de près par une explosion de verre brisé.

« - Draco ! Hurla Harry en se précipitant vers lui.

« - Je vais bien, fit celui-ci d'une voix blanche en fixant la fenêtre devant lui. C'était quoi ?

« - Ca ressemblait à une boule de feu, tu vas bien, fils ? questionna un Lucius très pâle.

Loryah s'était approchée à son tour et examinait fébrilement le visage et le corps de son meilleur ami à la recherche de la moindre blessure. N'en constatant, aucune elle le serra contre elle pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire. Quand elle se détacha de lui, le Serpentard se dirigea vers la porte et y introduisit la clé qui débloqua aussitôt la serrure. La nouvelle salle se révéla être un spacieux bureau meublé avec goût. Dans le coin gauche d'un confortable sofa en velours bordeaux faisant face à une cheminée, le mur du fond était quant à lui couvert de bibliothèque et un secrétaire en acajou trônait dans le coin droit, semblant inviter au travail. Une demi-douzaine de chandeliers était disposée ça et là et après une légère hésitation, ils les allumèrent sans que par bonheur une nouvelle boule de feu ne surgisse. Des râteliers étaient aussi accrochés aux murs, certains contentant des collections d'épée, d'autres des armes à feu. Deux boucliers moyenâgeux encadraient même la cheminée. Mais à leur grand désappointement, aucune trace d'une nouvelle porte, où de l'objet de leur quête.

« - On fait quoi maintenant ? Maugréa Shad. Dommage que Solaah n'ait pas pensé à nous fournir un plan des lieux.

« - C'est vrai que ça aurait été bien utile, soupira Tonks en se laissant choir dans le fauteuil.

Remus, lui, voyageait dans la pièce, à la recherche d'un indice. Il s'arrêta quelques instants au niveau des bibliothèques jouxtant le bureau avant de se diriger vers le sofa, puis de retourner aux bibliothèques. Il répéta plusieurs fois le même manège depuis différents endroits de la pièce mais revenant toujours près du secrétaire.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as remarqué quelque chose ? questionna Yorrick.

« - Oui. Cet endroit est plus chaud que le reste de la pièce. Je trouve ça curieux.

« - C'est peut-être un sort de chauffage, suggéra Harry.

« - Sur des livres, ce serait étonnant, c'est plutôt l'inverse qu'il faudrait. Je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être une autre pièce là derrière, plus chaude que celle-ci.

« - Un passage secret ? murmura Lucius. C'est vrai que dans ce genre de maison il doit y en avoir pas mal… Alohomora ! lança-t-il sans résultat.

« - C'est peut-être impossible de l'ouvrir par magie, réfléchit Loryah, après tout nos sorts n'ont pas fonctionnés sur la porte. Peut-être que c'est un mécanisme à actionner comme dans certaines maisons moldues. On en trouve pas mal dans mes jeux.

« - Et on ouvre ça comment, alors ? intervint Yorrick.

« - Eh bien… Dans ces cas là c'est soit un livre à tirer pour qu'il déclanche l'ouverture, soit un bouton caché par les livres ou encore, un objet, souvent collé à un mur que l'on bouge et qui est relié à l'engrenage qui contrôle le passage secret.

Ils commencèrent alors à sortir les livres, les jetant sur le côté, à examiner les nombreuses armes accrochées et ce fut Shad, en tirant sur l'une des épées, qui provoqua l'écartement de deux des bibliothèques, révélant un nouveau couloir.

« - Yes ! Je suis le meilleur ! s'exclama le jeune homme en s'approchant rapidement.

Il inspecta rapidement l'intérieur du corridor à la lueur de sa baguette puis s'avança d'un pas ferme.

« - Attends ! tenta de le retenir Aslan.

« - Pourquoi ? C'est dégagé, j'ai vérifié, affirma le jeune animagus en progressant encore de quelques mètres.

Subitement, le sol devant lui sembla vibrer et en l'espace d'une seconde une créature immonde surgit dans un rugissement suraigu.

De forme humaine, une peau squameuse hésitant entre le gris et le marron, des yeux rouges et brillants, des loques comme semblant de vêtements, pas d'oreille ni de nez mais des dents démeusurées… Tout cela leur apparu dans un flash mais ne représentait pas le plus terrifiant chez le monstre. Non, le plus terrible était le sabre aiguisé comme un rasoir dont sa main menaçait de frapper l'adolescent. Shad, pétrifié d'horreur, resta à fixer tout cela pendant plusieurs interminables secondes avant que le hurlement de sa sœur ne le ramène à la réalité. Dans sa hâte à reculer, il trébucha et s'affala sur les fesses, rampant pour s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur l'immense épée que la chose tenait entre ses doigts.

Yorrick fut le plus prompt à réagir et pointa sa baguette sur la créature.

« - _Avada Kedavra_ !

L'incarnation s'arrêta un instant mais repris presque aussitôt sa route, comme indifférent au sort pourtant mortel.

« - _Avada Kedavra_ !

Cette fois Lucius s'était joint à Yorrick et les deux maléfices combinés arrachèrent un cri de douleur à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

« - Aidez-nous ! ordonna Malfoy au reste du groupe qui paraissait figé.

Il fallut toutes leurs attaques simultanées pour que le monstre s'arrête enfin et s'effondre.

« - Putain c'est quoi ce truc, siffla Shad en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Aslan le releva et le serra contre lui avant qu'un écoeurant bruit de suçion se fasse entendre quand la créature se liquéfia et s'infiltra dans la pierre.

« - C'est ça les gardiens dont tu parlais ? demanda Loryah au jeune démon.

« - Oui. Et il y en aura d'autres, encore pires.

« - Pires ? balbutia Draco dont la main était crispée sur celle d'Harry.

« - Je suis là, le rassura le Gryffondor, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Le blond acquiesça et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Après une longue hésitation, ils se remirent en route avec une extrême prudence, Aslan prenant la tête. Loryah, qui avait emmené l'appareil offert par Fenry quelques jours plus tôt, mis les écouteurs et l'enclencha en veillant à ne pas mettre le volume trop fort pour entendre les avertissements éventuels de ses amis.

A son extrémité le couloir formait un coude et une volée de marches les ramenait au niveau du rez-de-chaussée dans une partie éclairée par des torches où un autre escalier les emmena encore plus bas dans les entrailles de la maison. Dans le silence sépulcral qui régnait, à peine troublé par les faibles notes s'échappant des écouteurs de la jeune fille, leur pas résonnaient de façon sinistre, se réverbérant sans fin contre les murs de pierre.

Peu à peu, la chaleur devint suffocante et ils en comprirent la raison en pénétrant dans une salle ronde qu'une barrière traversait sur toute sa moitié gauche, les protégeant d'une crevasse profonde d'une dizaine de mètres où coulait une rivière d'un genre un peu particulier.

« - C'est… de la lave ? demanda Harry, complètement éberlué. Ce… C'est impossible !

« - Apparemment pas, répliqua Draco en se reculant pour s'éloigner de la température devenue insupportable. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il qu'y avait des volcans par ici. Je les croyais beaucoup plus au sud.

« - Rien dans cette maison n'est normal, intervint Tonks. On ferait mieux de continuer. J'aimerais autant ne pas m'éterniser ici.

Tout le monde apparemment partageait son avis car ils s'éloignèrent du précipice et se dirigèrent vers la seule autre issue. Tout à coup une nouvelle créature, identique à la première surgit dans le même cri effroyable. D'un mouvement de baguette, Draco la repoussa tandis que les sorts mortels pleuvaient sur le monstre.

« - Bon sang, jura Remus, il faut près d'une quinzaine d'Avada Kedavra pour vaincre ces saletés !

« - Espérons seulement qu'on ne se retrouvera pas face à une armée de ces choses, pria Yorrick. On serait dans la merde.

Ils continuèrent à progresser dans des couloirs sombres, empruntant des escaliers tortueux les amenant de plus en plus loin sous terre, affrontant trois créatures supplémentaires. Ils finirent par arriver dans une nouvelle salle. Deux couloirs en partaient, un au fond à gauche et un second à leur droite. Il y avait également une porte sans poignée sur la gauche, avec juste une empreinte sphérique en son centre.

« - On va dans quelle direction, maintenant ? demanda Loryah en s'avançant vers le fond de la pièce.

A ce moment là les évènements s'enchaînèrent. Un monstre apparu au milieu d'eux, fendant l'air de sa longue épée. Ils réagirent avec une rapidité stupéfiante mais pas suffisamment pour Nymphadora, dont le bras fut profondément entaillé par la lame.

Avec un cri de désespoir, Remus se rua vers elle, essayant d'endiguer les flots de sang avec ses mains.

« Poussez-vous ! hurla Draco alors que les sorciers terrassaient la créature. _Cauterère_ !

Le hurlement de Tonks fit vibrer les murs et la douleur fut telle que la jeune femme perdit conscience. Mais par bonheur la plaie cessa aussitôt de saigner et après quelques minutes son souffle oppressé se fit plus régulier.

« - Désolé, fit le Serpentard, c'est le seul sort que je connaisse qui pouvait arranger une blessure de cette importance.

Le loup-garou acquiesça et le remercia en serrant le corps de sa compagne contre lui.

« - Il faut partir, déclara-t-il ensuite. C'est beaucoup trop risqué, l'un de nous pourrais se faire tuer !

Il regarda Lucius d'un air implorant, celui-ci hocha la tête et fit apparaître la fenêtre du _Translatio_. Remus souleva Tonks et fut le premier à quitter les lieux. Lucius se tourna ensuite vers les plus jeunes et ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander de suivre Lupin. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Les cinq adolescents le regardaient d'un air déterminés qui affirmait haut et fort leur intention de rester.

« - On ne rentre pas, déclara Loryah d'une voix ferme. Si vous voulez vous en aller, faites-le. Mais nous on continue.

Les deux adultes les observèrent longuement avant de soupirer avec résignation.

« - Partir ? Narcissa, Mayna et Sev nous écorcheraient centimètre par centimètre si on vous laissait seuls.

« - Ouais, ensuite ils nous guériraient et il recommenceraient, ajouta Lucius. Donc finalement c'est moins dangereux de rester ici.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il referma le Translatio.

« - Que suggères-tu Aslan ? demanda Yorrick. Vu que tu sembles mieux ressentir les choses que nous.

Le démon se concentra quelques instants avant de répondre.

« - Il faut ouvrir la porte, c'est important.

« - Le couloir de droite semble continuer très loin fit Loryah après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil.

« - Essayons l'autre alors, décida Yorrick. Que chacun sorte sa baguette et se tienne prêt à se défendre.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, mal à l'aise car l'étroitesse de celui-ci ne leur permettait pas de se tenir plus de deux par deux. Le couloir s'interrompit au bout de quelques mètres pour donner sur une passerelle traversant la rivière de lave qu'ils avaient vue un peu plus tôt. C'est avec une grande réticence qu'ils continuèrent et cette mauvaise impression fut confirmée par le hurlement strident qui résonna soudain derrière eux.

« - Merde, merde, merde, merde ! cria Harry en lançant un impardonnable. Lucius parvint à se glisser entre Draco et lui pendant que son fils repoussait la créature et s'associa au Gryffondor pour se débarrasser de leur adversaire.

« - Heureusement qu'ils font un boucan pas possible en apparaissant, marmonna Yorrick.

« - Espérons qu'ils continuent comme ça… approuva Aslan.

Redoublant de prudence ils cheminèrent de nouveau jusqu'au bout du corridor. Celui-ci donnait sur une nouvelle pièce circulaire de quatre mètres de diamètre environ où une sphère ambrée attendait, posée sur le sol.

« - J'aime pas ça du tout, se plaignit Lucius. Si une des ces saloperies se pointe derrière nous on va être coincés.

« - On pourrais peut-être se séparer, trois d'entre nous entrent dans la pièce et les quatre autres restent là pour les couvrir, proposa Harry.

« - Ouais, en souhaitant que les créatures ne se pointent pas au milieu de chaque groupe, espéra Yorrick. Mais de toute façon on n'a pas trop le choix.

« - Il nous faut cette pierre pour ouvrir la porte, fit Aslan. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de se séparer.

« - Tu proposes autre chose ? interrogea Loryah. Parce que si on doit aller chercher ce machin sans se faire tailler en morceau par ces Zorro version Silent Hill, on n'en a pas des masses.

« - Je sais ! Je prétends pas avoir toutes les réponses ! riposta Aslan. Je dis juste que je le sens pas bien.

« - Sans vouloir t'offenser, Aslan, répliqua Draco, je crois que c'est toute cette foutue baraque qui est dangereuse, donc il faut qu'on soit constamment sur nos garde. En plus on ne vas pas rester là à regarder cette foutue pierre pendant trois heures ! Et Loryah… j'aurais préféré que tu ne fasses PAS référence à Silent Hill !

« - Désolée, Dray, sourit la jeune fille. Alors, qui va chercher l'ambre ?

« - J'y vais, déclara fermement le jeune Serpentard aussitôt imité par son petit ami.

« - Je vous accompagne aussi, décida Lucius. Allons-y.

A pas vigilants, ils se déplacèrent de quelques mètres sans que rien ne se produise. D'un commun accord, au lieu de passer par le centre de la pièce, ils en longèrent le mur droit. Cette tactique se révéla efficace puisqu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à la pierre sans dommage. Lucius et Harry se déployant autour de lui pour le protéger, Draco se baissa et la ramassa. C'est alors que, dans un concert de rugissements, deux créatures surgirent du sol exactement entre les deux groupes comme l'avait craint Yorrick. Toutes les baguettes se pointèrent aussitôt sur eux avant qu'un hurlement d'avertissement poussé par Loryah ne fasse se détourner, Aslan, Shad et Yorrick, laissant leurs trois compères aux prises avec les créatures.

Lucius et Harry concentrèrent leurs attaques sur l'un des monstres tandis que Draco repoussait le second du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais venir a bout de ces choses à trois n'était pas aussi aisé qu'à sept et malgré les efforts déployés les créatures se rapprochaient dangereusement, précédées par les lames effilées de leurs épées. La sueur due à la chaleur intense leur coulait dans les yeux, leur brouillant la vue et compliquant encore leur tache. Ils parvenaient à terrasser le premier monstre quand une violente vibration fit soudain trembler murs et plafond. Un cri de douleur provenant indéniablement d'une des créatures couvrit ensuite brièvement tous les autres bruits.

Du coin de l'œil Harry vit Yorrick écarquiller les yeux et se figer juste avant de se détourner et d'attaquer à nouveau le second monstre qui était toujours la cible des attaques du Survivant et de Lucius. Alors que la créature s'effondrait enfin une autre vibration, plus forte que la précédente se fit sentir, suivie, tout comme la première, de cris suraigus venant cette fois d'au moins deux créatures. Ensuite se fut le silence, seulement entrecoupé par leurs respirations oppressées.

« - C'était quoi ça ? demanda tout à coup Harry.

« - Loryah, répondit Yorrick.

Aslan et Shad apparurent à ses côtés, soutenant la jeune fille apparemment épuisée. Draco s'approcha rapidement d'eux et aida son amie à s'asseoir en s'adossant au mur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia le blond fébrilement.

« - Ce n'est rien, dit-elle faiblement. J'ai juste utilisé quelque chose que je n'avais pas beaucoup travaillé. J'ai envoyé une partie de mon pouvoir sur les créatures, comme une vague, et j'ai réussi à les pousser dans la lave. Seulement maintenant je me sens un peu faible.

Elle fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide bleu foncé qu'elle décapsula et avala rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, laissant le temps à la potion pour agir.

« - C'est une potion revigorante, j'imagine, devina Lucius.

« - Oui, j'en ai prit quelques unes. Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée si je refaisais mes réserves en pompant les vôtres.

« - Bien pensé, convint Yorrick. En tout cas ces Carpatti ne plaisantent pas. Quand les deux créatures sont apparues dans la pièce, trois autres se sont aussitôt pointées derrière nous.

« - On est mal s'ils se mettent à nous charger en meute, soupira Shad. En plus j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on erre dans cette maison.

« - En fait, ça fait une heure à peine, l'informa Aslan en s'asseillant à son tour, son petit ami venant se blottir entre ses jambes. Et cette pierre alors ?

Draco la lui remit et le jeune démon l'examina un instant. Il s'agissait d'une simple sphère d'ambre translucide, sans rien de particulier, rien qui justifie une telle protection à moins que la porte qu'elle ne devait ouvrir renferme quelque trésor.

« - Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour notre prochaine « randonnée » je vais exiger tous les renforts possible, décida Yorrick.

« - C'est vrai que Fen et Fol'œil n'auraient pas été de trop. Je me demande bien pourquoi Solaah avait besoin d'eux. Il aurait pu choisir un autre moment, franchement, approuva Shad.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence pendant que chacun reconstituait ses forces dans ce havre précaire. Harry, la joue serrée contre les cheveux de Draco, avait fermé les yeux et serrait le blond contre lui. Même les adultes profitaient de ces instants de calme qu'ils savaient éphémères. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute Loryah se releva et les regarda sans mot dire. Comprenant le signal muet ils se remirent tous debout et sortirent de la salle.

« - Il faudra que tu travaille un peu plus, le truc que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure, frangine, dit Shad en brisant le silence. Ca pourrait nous être drôlement utile ! On aurait dit que tu lançais un _Ruere_ mais dans plusieurs directions à la fois.

« - A la base, je n'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi puissant. J'avais fais quelques essais quand on était encore à White March et les résultats avaient été plutôt moyens.

« - Peut-être est-ce dû à ta peur, supposa Draco. Si les émotions que te procure la musique peuvent stimuler ton pouvoir, peut-être qu'une joie, une colère ou une terreur intense peuvent faire de même.

« - Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est une piste à exploiter, réfléchit la jeune fille. Quand cette saleté de guerre sera enfin terminée j'aimerai découvrir l'étendue de mon don.

« - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait avant ? questionna Harry.

« - Parce que ce don ne se révèle qu'à la puberté. Ca fait deux ans environ qu'on l'a découvert chez moi. Avant je passais limite pour une cracmol. Sans mon talent pour les potions, je n'aurais jamais été acceptée à White March. Ca me manque d'ailleurs… ça doit bien faire un mois que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en faire.

« - Ben pas à moi ! s'exclama Harry. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ton père était un prof effroyable !

« - Ca dépends pour qui, se moqua Draco. Moi je le trouvais génial.

« - Ouais, ben tu ne t'appelles pas Harry POTTER dans la maison GRYFFONDOR ! pesta le brun.

« - Pas ma faute si tu cumules les handicaps.

« - Petit con, siffla Harry.

« - Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, bébé, fit Draco en l'embrassant.

« - Bon, avant que vous ne commenciez à vous tripoter, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'avancer, déclara Lucius. Pas que je sois contre l'idée d'avoir des petits enfants mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'heure ou le lieu pour les concevoir.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors que le Survivant rougissait vivement déclanchant l'hilarité du reste du groupe. Ce court intermède les détendit et ils débouchèrent dans la salle où se trouvait la fameuse porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire de petits enfants ? chuchota le Gryffondor à l'oreille de son petit ami.

« - J'ai du sang Helch, tu sais. Tout comme Sev. Donc comme lui, je peux avoir des bébés, expliqua le Serpentard.

« - Des bébés, balbutia Harry en essayant d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler le blond avec un ventre rond.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit être percuté par Yorrick mais Lucius le rattrapa avec un soupir blasé. Surpris, le Survivant se tourna vers lui en lui adressant un sourire lumineux qui fit rire Malfoy senior.

« - Allez, Potter, vous penserez à votre descendance plus tard. Parce que si vous vous faites tuer ici par votre manque d'attention non seulement vous n'en aurez pas mais en plus mon fils ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Harry se tourna pour fixer Draco qui se contenta de passer une main câline dans les cheveux bruns. Ils se tournèrent ensuite pour voir Aslan insérer la pierre à l'endroit prévu et la porte coulisser, révélant une sorte de petit salon où un spacieux divan attendait que l'on s'y vautre, un moelleux tapis à ses pieds. De l'entrée, ils aperçurent, posé sur une table basse, un parchemin roulé, seul élément susceptible d'avoir une quelconque valeur pour eux.

Comme ils le prévoyaient, à l'instant où l'un d'eux mis un pied dans la pièce, une créature apparu. Elle fut rapidement éliminée et Aslan s'empara du document qu'il déroula fébrilement. Il s'agissait d'un plan confus de la maison. Avec un sourire amusé Loryah s'empara de la carte et la consulta brièvement.

« - Bon, on est là, fit-elle en désignant un petit carré.

« - Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? questionna Lucius.

« - Parrain, je passe mes loisirs à errer dans des labyrinthes et des maisons hantées virtuelles. Je sais parfaitement me repérer sur un plan. Nous sommes donc ici, déclara-t-elle après un instant d'observation, et nous allons continuer par là.

Elle désigna ce qui semblait être un couloir qui tournait à plusieurs reprises pour finalement déboucher sur un grand espace vide.

« - Apparemment on va arriver dans un hall ou du moins une salle assez vaste qui a trois issues. Cette pièce où il est écrit « Incantesimo » qui se trouve à gauche. Plus loin sur la droite il y a un autre couloir menant à une autre grande pièce.

« - Là où il est écrit « Palo » et « Medaglione » ? releva Yorrick.

« - Oui, par contre pour la troisième sortie il n'est rien inscrit, mais en tout cas je peux vous dire qu'on devrait en avoir bientôt terminé parce que chacune de ces salles se termine en cul-de-sac.

« - Et tous ces mots tu sais ce qu'ils signifient ? demanda Harry.

« - Ca doit être de l'italien, remarqua Draco. C'est une langue latine qui ressemble pas mal au français. Regarde dans la pièce où on est il est marqué « Carta ». C'est assez facile à traduire. C'est la carte que l'on vient de trouver. « Medaglione » ça fait penser à médaille ou médaillon.

« - « Incantesimo » doit être « incantation », continua son père. Sans doute une formule magique. Par contre « Palo » ça ne me dit rien du tout.

« - Il n'y a aucun mot français s'en rapprochant ? s'étonna Harry.

« - Si, mais ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, grimaça Draco. Enfin, j'imagine qu'on verra ça sur place.

« - Ouais, je trouve quand même bizarre qu'on nous aide subitement, tempéra Shad. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit des pièges.

« - C'est possible, voire même probable, approuva Aslan et je pense qu'ils nous aiguillent sur les choses importantes justement pour cela. D'ailleurs la remarque de Loryah disant qu'elle passait son temps à parcourir des maisons hantées dans ses jeux vidéos m'a fait réaliser que c'est exactement ce à quoi ça ressemble. A un jeu. Ils s'amusent à nos dépends.

« - Et ici, pas moyen de sauvegarder et de recommencer si on se plante, soupira la jeune fille.

« - Moi ce que j'espère c'est qu'on aura pas affaire à une protection aussi tordue que celle que Voldemort avait mise en place, fit Harry. Parce qu'on a plus aucun auror, ni même Jorel ou Remus pour l'identifier.

« - Je n'y pensais plus, à ça, gronda Yorrick. On pourrait peut-être convaincre Lupin de revenir.

« - Ca m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de laisser Tonks, prédit Harry.

« - Alors je propose de prendre les difficultés une à une, décida l'Ombre. On fait les pièces et on avise quand on se trouve face au miroir.

« - En espérant qu'on ait le temps pour ça, ajouta Lucius.

« - Tu sais Lucius, je t'adore, déclara Yorrick. Mais quelque fois je préfèrerais que tu la fermes.

« - C'est gentil de me le dire, siffla le blond.

« - Je te ferais une gâterie pour me faire pardonner quand on sera rentrés.

« - Je préfèrerais que tu demandes à ta femme, fit Malfoy en riant lorsque son ami le fusilla du regard. Ses tartes au citron sont à tomber.

« - Connard !

Lucius éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par les adolescents et son ami bougonnant. Il repris cependant son sérieux rapidement et emprunta le couloir face à lui. Mais étrangement plus aucun monstre ne surgit et ils parvinrent rapidement jusqu'au hall représenté sur la carte. La pièce, dont le plafond devait bien culminer à quinze mètres, les dominait de toute sa hauteur et il restèrent un instant ébahis par la magnificence de ses murs en marbre blanc d'où émanait une lumière vive sans qu'aucune torche ne soit visible. Au fond une immense grille en argent massif les narguait en occultant l'une des issues indiquées sur la carte. Une dernière volée de marches menait au cœur du hall et ils les descendirent finalement en surveillant les alentours. Leur vigilance se révéla payante car deux monstres sortirent du sol dans un rugissement terrifiant dont l'écho sembla faire vibrer les murs.

Mais les monstres nouvellement apparus n'était pas comme ceux qu'ils avaient affronté jusque là. Bien que semblables par certains aspects physiques – comme la peau ou les yeux – aux autres créatures, celles-ci se différenciaient par plusieurs autres. En premier lieu par de grandes cornes noires se dressaient sur leur crâne ainsi que des crocs de taille plus que respectables, visibles même de loin. Dernier détail mais non des moindre, au lieu de disposer d'une épée elles étaient armées de griffes de presque trente centimètres à chaque doigt.

« - Ces putains de vampires doivent trop regarder la télé ! râla Shad. On se croirait face à Freddy Kruger !

En plus d'être passablement plus effrayant, ces monstres se révélèrent également bien plus coriaces et il fallut aux sorciers près de dix minutes d'un combat acharné pour en venir à bout.

Lorsque le dernier monstre tomba les sept magiciens s'effondrèrent également de fatigue. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été atteints par les redoutables « ongles » de leurs adversaires mais heureusement aucune blessure ne nécessita de cautérisation et Draco se contenta d'effectuer de simples sorts de premier secours.

« - Où as-tu appris à guérir les blessures ? lui demanda ensuite Harry qui l'avait observé attentivement.

« - J'ai commencé quand j'ai eu ma baguette. Chez les Ombres on a la première vers huit ans. Les sorts de guérison de base sont assez simples à maîtriser. Et comme notre petite équipe est du genre casse-cou, fit-il en regarda Loryah, Shad et Aslan avec un sourire complice, c'est vite devenu très utile. Je me suis perfectionné au fil du temps.

Harry se l'imaginait aisément et malgré lui il se sentait un peu jaloux de cette enfance heureuse. Comme s'il le comprenait, Draco se lova contre lui pour lui transmettre un peu de la chaleur et de l'affection dont le Survivant avait tant manqué quand il était jeune. Après un bref silence, le brun reprit la parole.

« - Tu n'as jamais pensé être médicomage avec tes talents de guérisseur ?

« - Si, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, fit le Serpentard. Mais je préfère la coiffure, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rougissement qui fit sourire son petit ami.

« - Que voulez-vous, Potter, intervint Lucius. Certains jeunes rêvent de devenir star du rock, acteur, homme politique. Mon fils veut devenir coiffeuse ! Mais où va la grandeur des Malfoy ?

Sa remarque lui valu un regard courroucé de son fils et une tape de la part de sa filleule.

« - Dites, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre quand même que l'on ai rencontré aucun vampire, reprit la jeune fille. On a du affronter des tas de monstres mais pas l'ombre d'une canine.

« - Et tu appelles comment les sabres qui leur sortent de la gueule, toi ? lui demanda son frère.

« - Ah ça va, tu m'as comprise ! Je m'étonnais juste qu'on ait eu à affronter que des chiens de gardes en quelque sorte.

« - C'est normal, intervint alors Yorrick. N'oublie pas qu'on est en pleine journée, même si on n'est pas confronté à la lumière du jour il n'empêche que le cycle de « vie » des vampires les oblige à dormir pendant la journée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Remus avait insisté pour que l'on parte à cette heure là. Si je me souviens de ce qu'il nous avait dit, à moins d'une menace directe comme l'intrusion dans leur chambre de repos, ils ne peuvent sortir du sommeil. Mais comme Aslan le disait tout à l'heure ils ont malgré tout conscience de notre présence, cependant ils ne peuvent rien faire pour l'instant. Par contre ce que j'aimerai bien savoir c'est si les saloperies qui viennent de nous tomber dessus sont les pires qu'ils aient en magasin ou s'il faut nous attendre à encore plus de problèmes.

« - Je n'aime pas jouer les annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles, mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit pas au bout de nos peines, déclara Aslan. Mes impressions sont beaucoup plus confuses qu'au début mais quand je me concentre je vois des créatures comme celles que l'on a affronté et d'autres différentes… mais je n'arrive pas à les localiser. Peut-être même sont-elles dans une partie de la maison très éloignée de nous.

« - Elle est si grande que ça cette baraque ? intérogea Harry.

« - Ouais… Beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce qu'on a pu voir jusqu'à maintenant et bien plus que la carte le laisse imaginer. Ils ne nous ont indiqué que ce qui nous concernait.

« - Putain, c'est dingue ! s'exclama Shad. On dirait un petit manoir de rien du tout.

« - Ouais, ben s'il faut qu'on parcours ces catacombes pendant encore des heures je suggère de nous mettre en route, râla Lucius. Parce que je commence à en avoir plein le dos.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui avant de demander le plan à Loryah. Il le consulta de longues secondes en fronçant les sourcils et en scrutant la partie droite du hall.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yorrick devant la perplexité de son ami.

« - Et bien sur la carte il est indiqué un chemin au fond à droite. Celui qui mène au « Palo » et au « Medaglione » et je ne le vois pas. Regarde ces murs, ils sont totalement lisses.

« - Peut-être que ça a été bouché… qu'ils n'en avaient plus l'utilité.

« - Je ne crois pas, fit Aslan. S'ils l'ont indiqué c'est que ça doit être important.

« - Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. On va voir ce qu'est réellement « incantesimo » et on s'occupe du reste après, décida Lucius.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se dirigèrent donc vers la paroi de gauche où l'on pouvait distinguer une ouverture menant à un sombre couloir. Ils s'y engagèrent avec la même prudence mais leur chemin se passa sans encombre jusqu'à une nouvelle salle de taille moyenne comparée à l'immensité du hall qu'ils venaient de quitter. Aslan s'était figé sur le seuil et les retint un instant. Son regard était fixé sur les quatre armures à chaque coin de la pièce. Elles ne semblaient pas faites d'acier mais arboraient plutôt la couleur du bronze, un curieux masque d'ivoire simulant un visage sous un casque rond.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Shad.

« - Méfiez-vous de ces trucs, répondit le démon. Ils sont loin d'être aussi immobiles qu'ils le parraissent.

Ils s'avancèrent donc en redoublant d'attention mais aucune des armures n'esquissa le moindre geste. Près du couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés, un renfoncement éclairé alors que le reste de la salle était plongé dans la pénombre. Mais, mis à part cette particularité rien n'était particulièrement remarquable et la pièce semblait vide. Après une dizaine de minutes d'inspection minutieuse ils allaient déclarer forfait quand Yorrick remarqua un éclat cuivré sur l'un des murs. A l'instant où il effleura le métal pour le dégager de la poussière qui semblait recouvrir, celui-ci réagit et fut comme aspiré par le mur. A la même seconde, dans un crissement strident, les armures se mirent en mouvement, se dirigeant vers les sorciers d'un pas heureusement pesant. Ceux-ci se replièrent stratégiquement dans le couloir car son étroitesse empêchait les imposantes armures de les attaquer par deux de front. Mais en fait ils ne subirent aucune attaque. Les armures passèrent en grinçant devant le couloir mais ne tentèrent pas de s'y aventurer. Décidés à profiter de cet avantage les sorciers firent pleuvoir une myriade de sort sur elles sans qu'aucun ne les affecte. Se rappelant des sorts utilisés par Jorel et Remus chez Voldemort Harry utilisa tour à tour _Feromorph_ et _Liquas_, sans plus de résultat.

« - Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'aller dans cette pièce ? souffla Draco. Parce que je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je manque d'idées sur la façon de neutraliser ces trucs.

« - J'ai bien peur qu'il le faille, grimaça Aslan en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Il faudrait quelqu'un d'assez rapide et agile pour les éviter tout en essayant de repérer s'il y a une incantation ou peut-être même un autre carreau de cuivre.

« - J'y vais, alors, décida fermement Harry. J'ai de l'expérience en matière d'esquive et pas seulement au Quiddicht, je passais mes étés à évité mon cousin et ses potes.

« - Fais attention, gamin, l'encouragea Yorrick alors que Draco cherchait visiblement des arguments pour l'empêcher d'y aller.

« - T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, tenta de le rassurer le Griffondor avec un clin d'œil. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je suis bien plus rapide et agile que toi.

Le blond le bouscula en boudant.

« - Ici tu n'auras pas ton éclair de feu, Potter. Et si ces choses te choppent tu risques de les sentir plus qu'un cognard.

Harry lui sourit amoureusement et l'embrassa rapidement avant d'inspirer un bon coup et d'entrer à nouveau dans la salle. Aussitôt les armures se dirigèrent vers lui. Leur lenteur lui permit d'examiner l'un des murs mais il ne découvrit rien.

« - Harry ! hurla la voix de Draco pour l'avertir de la proximité de ses ennemis.

Il slaloma adroitement entre elles et se retrouva dans le petit renfoncement. Là, bien visible, se trouvait une nouvelle dalle cuivrée dont la présence le surpris car Loryah et lui avait méticuleusement exploré cette partie de la pièce. Il comprit alors que les carrés de cuivre n'apparaissaient qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient activés. Il se dépêcha de poser la main sur celui qu'il venait de découvrir et fit volte face pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec l'une des armures. Il tenta d'esquiver mais l'énorme coup que lui assena son adversaire au niveau de l'estomac, le propulsa sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse lourdement sur le sol. Immédiatement il se retrouva cerné par les trois autres armures.

Sonné par le choc il se rendit à peine compte que les autres intervenait, repoussant tant bien que mal leurs ennemis. Il se senti agrippé par le bras et traîné tant bien que mal jusqu'au couloir où un Draco mort d'angoisse se pencha sur lui pour l'examiner.

Le Survivant poussa un cri de douleur quand le blond lui effleura les côtes et entendit à peine le sort jeté par son petit ami. La souffrance disparu immédiatement mais il restait encore sous le choc.

Dans la confusion qui régnait le cri de Loryah les fit tous sursauter. Shad s'était lancé dans la pièce pour prendre le relais d'Harry. Plus petit que le Gryffondor, il se faufila, repérant une troisième plaque cuivrée et se débrouilla pour rester à distance de ses poursuivants. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et se rua dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et sembla littéralement pénétrer dans le mur. Une seconde plus tard les armures se figeaient avant de s'effondrer à genoux, reprenant leur immobilité première.

« - Shad ? appelèrent d'une voix anxieuse Loryah et Aslan en s'élançant dans la salle.

Le jeune animagus réapparu en souriant d'une autre anfractuosité qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée jusque là. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par le reste du groupe, Harry soutenu par Draco. Tout à coup Lucius poussa une exclamation en contemplant le renfoncement éclairé. Sur le mur, comme suintant de la pierre une phrase dans une langue inconnue était apparue.

« _Chullum ashdar in derias »_

Après avoir mémorisé la phrase ils revinrent sur leurs pas où la lumière du hall les éblouit un instant. Par bonheur aucun monstre n'était revenu et ils tinrent conseil juste devant le passage bloqué par la grille.

« - C'est bien beau cette petite phrase, grogna Yorrick, mais on l'utilise pour faire quoi au juste ?

« - On a un autre souci, cette pièce sur le plan à laquelle on ne peut accéder, rappela Lucius. Selon moi ça doit avoir une certaine importance. Peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement cachée pour que justement on fonce tête baissée sans chercher plus loin. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Aslan ?

Mais le jeune démon ne l'écoutait pas, il restait pensif en parcourant les murs du regard. Il demanda la carte à Loryah et l'étudia avec attention. Soudain, sans dire un mot, il se dirigea vers la paroi de droite, approximativement à l'emplacement supposé de la salle qu'ils recherchaient. Il palpa le mur pendant de longues minutes, le reste du groupe l'ayant rejoint et l'observant avec curiosité, puis tout à coup son bras passa à travers le marbre. Surpris, il se recula vivement avant de traverser à nouveau ce qui semblait être un mur plein et qui n'était en fait qu'une illusion.

« - Ces vampires sont décidément très joueurs, gronda Loryah en s'approchant à son tour.

« - Ouais, et en plus avec ça on ne sais pas quelle saloperie nous attend derrière ! répliqua son frère. Tu peux sentir quelque chose ? demanda-t-il à son petit ami.

« - Non, mais ça ne signifie pas forcément que c'est sans risque.

« - Si je comprends bien il ne nous reste qu'à y aller et à voir ce qui nous tombe dessus, déclara Harry.

Tout le monde le fixa sans mot dire et le Survivant commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« - C'est ça le Griffondor de base ? demanda alors Yorrick.

« - Ouais, répondirent en chœur Draco et son père.

« - Hum Hum, répondit le blond sans plus de commentaire.

« - Quand je dis qu'il devrait être interdit aux Gryffondors de concevoir des plans, soupira Loryah. Ca donne trop souvent dans le suicidaire !

Terriblement vexé, Harry fit mine de bouder en marmonant un « même pas vrai, d'abord » quelque peu pueril, s'attirant par là un regard amusé Draco et totalement sarcastique de Loryah.

« - Même pas vrai ? Et le plan que nous a fait ton cher directeur ? Il l'a mené où ? Directement à la tombe ! Si c'est pas un plan typiquement « Gryffondor suicidaire » je vois pas ce que c'est !

Harry n'apprécia que très moyennement sa remarque mais il n'avait pas d'argument valable à lui opposer. Le plan de Dumbledore était réellement suicidaire, rien a dire là-dessus puisqu'il en était mort, même si Snape l'avait quand même bien aidé, pensa le survivant avec ressentiment.

« - Plus sérieusement intervint Yorrick, est-ce que quelqu'un a une suggestion qui ne nous ferait pas risquer notre peau inconsidérément ?

Un ange passa, suivi de toute une ribambelle de ses collègues alors que personne n'avançait la moindre solution. Finalement Lucius poussa un soupir fataliste.

« - Bon sang, j'ai bien peur que la seule possibilité soit l'idée de Potter, surtout si Aslan ne voit rien de ce qu'il peut y avoir.

« - Désolé, grimaça l'adolescent.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute, gamin, reprit l'espion. De quelle largeur est le passage ? demanda-t-il encore. Parce que je préférerais éviter de me pointer là-bas tout seul et de me retrouver face à une horde démoniaque armée jusqu'aux dents.

« - Je pense que ça devrait aller, répondit Shad, mais pourquoi ce serait toi qui irait ?

« - Parce que ton père me découperait très lentement en morceaux s'il apprenait que je vous ai laissé passer en tête… il abrègerait peut-être mes souffrances au bout d'une heure ou deux de torture, frissonna Malfoy.

Harry ne pu se retenir de glousser devant l'air résigné du blond ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais en retour.

« - Je déteste jouer les troubles-fête, intervint Draco. Mais vous avez pensez à la possibilité qu'une fois entrés on ne puisse plus ressortir, que le mur redevienne solide ?

« - Putain ne parle pas de malheur, grogna Yorrick, si c'était le cas, il faudrait faire un _Translatio_ pour se sortir de là et je suis sûr que mademoiselle insisterait pour qu'on se retape toute la baraque !

« - Je vois que ton cas n'est pas totalement désespéré, oncle Yorrick, sussura Loryah.

« - Argh ! je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Ca me fait me sentir tellement vieux !

« - Je sais. Répliqua simplement la jeune fille. Aïe ! Je vais dire à Papou que tu me bats, tu vas voir !

« - Papou ? releva le Gryffondor d'un air incrédule. C'est comme ça que tu appelles ton père ?

« - Et alors ? se défendit la jeune fille. J'appelle mon père comme je veux !

« - C'est juste que… Papou ? C'est extrêmement bizarre d'associer Snape et Papou…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec des airs d'incompris et haussèrent les épaules, renonçant à expliquer au Survivant la complicité qui les liait à leur père. Il comprendrait par lui-même lorsque Severus reviendrait.

« - Bon, trêve de bavardage, Lucius et moi entrons, vérifions qu'il n'y a pas de problème et si tel et le cas, nous vous faisons signe d'entrer à votre tour.

« - Et on fait comment si vous vous retrouvez bloqués là-bas puisque aucun de nous ne sais encore faire de _Translatio_ ? interrogea le jeune animagus avec justesse.

« - Bon sang, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, siffla Yorrick j'en ai marre de toutes ces complications, bordel ! On va devoir y aller tous ensemble, pas le choix.

Lucius acquiesça sombrement. Visiblement cela ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Malgré ses plaisanteries sur les reproches que pourrait lui faire Severus, c'était surtout la sécurité des jeunes gens qui lui tenait à cœur, même celle de cet intrépide Gryffondor. Il se demanda tout à coup si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Mais devant le regard à la fois déterminé et plein d'espoir de sa filleule, il se dit qu'il devait tenter le coup. Pour elle, pour Shad, et pour Severus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, fit un signe de tête à Yorrick et traversa pour se retrouver dans les ténebres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Voilà, je vous rassure, la suite est déjà écrite et vous réserve une petite surprise. A bientôt et merci à ceux qui revieweront.**


End file.
